Unfinished Business
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Summary: Devastated by Han's death Leia has trouble functioning; so much so that she starts to hear voices, starts to imagine he is still around – but how could he be? Always one to beat the odds, Han Solo still has some unfinished business to take care of… An AU TFA fix it fic; it's an interesting ride - as Han says, "trust me."
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Welcome to this story._ _ **This is my AU TFA Fix-It Fiction.**_ _It will be helpful if you read my story "Unravelling" (which was written to set up the holes I saw in TFA) before you read this one but I believe this story is strong enough to stand on its own._

 _For the purposes of this AU Fix it fic - Rey (Breha) is a Solo. If you would like to see my thoughts on this please check out my other story - Unravelling. Thanks._

 **My Time Line** **Within the Film Universe leading to TFA and my stories**

Original Trilogy - movies

Han and Leia married; have Ben; happy for 8 years – assumed backstory

 **Unravelling** – my story

Ben at Home with Han and Leia for 3 years – my backstory

Ben goes to train with Luke/Han races (seems like something Han would do for a time so I'll go with it) and Leia gets more involved in building the New Republic – assumed backstory

Ben goes dark kills Luke's students/Han and Leia can't stop fighting and separate for a time -assumed backstory

Leia builds a new resistance/Han smuggles – assumed backstory

TFA happens - movie

 **Unfinished Business** – my AU Post TFA fix-it fiction - story

 _And, sadly, Star Wars does not in any way, shape, or form belong to me…_

 _And if you like Unfinished Business please let me know; I could probably be convinced to do a few more stories within my reset post TFA universe._

 **Summary: Devastated by Han's death Leia has trouble functioning; so much so that she starts to hear voices, starts to imagine he is still around – but how could he be? Always one to beat the odds, Han Solo still has some unfinished business to take care of…  
** An AU TFA fix it fic; it's a fun ride - as Han says, "trust me."

 **Chapter 1**

The flight to the D'Qar rebel took much longer than Han expected it to take, not because it was any longer than normal, but because he was anxious to be there, to get out of the Falcon and see Leia again. Immediately after they were down, he left Chewie to lock down his ship, and tried his best to collect himself before he lowered the ramp which would let him out onto the planet, onto the same ground where Leia now walked. He mentally scolded himself for being not only a fool, but an old fool as well.

The D'Qar base bustled with activity as Han stood on the Falcon's ramp and surveyed the familiar sight before him. This was a different rebel base in a different time, but the atmosphere was the same and it instilled an unexpected level of comfort in him, made him remember the 'good old days' with a nostalgic fondness he hadn't expected.

 _Don't trip over your feet on the way out_ , Chewie warbled at Han.

Han scowled at him and Chewie only laughed as Han rubbed his jaw in consternation.

"Chewie, it's been so long…Sith! What if she won't take me back?"

 _Do you still love her?_

"Like you need to ask," he muttered.

 _Then talk to her. Or mate_ , the Wookie shrugged, _whatever works._

"Mate? Mate? Are you crazy? We've barely said hello."

Chewbacca stopped in front of the man who he had looked after for most of his life, and surprised Han by pulling him into a firm hug for a minute before releasing him.

"What the hells was that for?" Han blustered in confusion.

 _I am much older than you and very wise. You love her and she loves you. It does not make sense for you to waste more time._ He nodded as his sage advice, ruffled Han's grey hair and flashed a smile at him.

Han glared at him.

 _You need to be appropriately scruffy looking if you are to see the Princess again._

"Who said I was gonna?"

The Wookie gave him 'the look' but remained silent, crossing his arms in front of him.

"All right, yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

 _You will be fine, Cub. Now go see her. I will take care of the Falcon._

"Okay, yeah, sure." Han licked his lips. "I can do that. I know I can."

With a shake of his shaggy head, Chewbacca pushed him down the ramp.

8888888888888888888888888888

It was where he now stood, breathing in the cool, fresh air, and trying to control the unwanted thumping of his heart. _Krist! I'm acting like a teenager instead of an old man. It's because she owns your heart, Solo, she always has._

For a long time her name had been Leia Organa Solo until their lives fell apart a few years ago, but with Ben's turn to the dark side he couldn't blame her for dropping his name from hers. What he didn't really understand was that despite their separation, despite their need of distance from one another in order to heal, she had never asked for a divorce. He couldn't really blame her if she wanted one, he had after all, walked out on her.

That had been a horrible day, one he never, ever thought would happen in the course of his lifetime. He loved Leia and didn't think there was anything in the galaxy that would make him leave her, but apparently he was wrong. He still didn't understand what happened between them. Ben and all of the awful things he did broke them apart, but something else changed many years before that, a gradual shifting of Leia's openness he hadn't even been aware of at the time.

After the rebellion victory at Endor they had committed to each other both privately and publicly, marrying each other at the site of the Rebel victory over the Empire. Perhaps not the most romantic, nor planned of weddings, but it was legal and they were happy to become husband and wife. Their relationship continued to improve every year they were married, despite any obstacles that were in their way, and somehow due to Leia's force abilities they shared a bond within the force which kept them close, tethered to one another, mentally, emotionally, and physically.

Like everything else that bond had disappeared, or at least shifted when they had lost Breha, their beloved daughter. Once they had accepted her death as best they could, they had managed to resurrect a decent family life with themselves and their teenaged son which lasted many years. When Ben had left to train with Luke, Han took up racing and spent a great deal of time away from Leia, which worked with her schedule as she was always busy in the senate.

Then after several years, the dark side claimed Ben, his dark alter ego Kylo overtook him and Luke's teachings in the ways of the Jedi didn't matter, Ben's life without the stability of a trained psychiatrist to help him with his mental illness allowed Kylo to emerge and bury Ben. At least that's how Han saw it.

Leia believed the best course of action for Ben was to train with Luke, to learn the ways of the force and how to control his power, but Han had the opposite point of view.

It would have been easy to say, 'I told you so," but he didn't. He didn't because in this completely screwed up universe he figured it was some messed up combination of needing both and not getting enough of either, but he knew Leia blamed herself for making the wrong choice at the wrong time.

That's when the significant fights began. They had always bickered, it was second nature to them and the way their relationship had always worked because they were two strong willed, stubborn individuals. But this wasn't bickering. After Ben's fall their fights turned defensive and nasty, often ending in a bitter stalemate.

 _They had been through so much together why couldn't they get through that too?_ But it was a rhetorical question and he knew the answer. This wound cut too deep and was too painful, and neither one of them knew how to stop the bleeding Ben had inflicted on them, so they turned on each other. _The child created from such great love had turned into a monster. It was bad enough on a personal level, but the crimes he was committing, the heinous acts he was part of on a galactic level was beyond comprehension. How could this be their son Ben?_

Han gathered in a shuddering breath and drew himself up and shook himself out of the memories, wanting nothing more than to put everything behind him. Ben was out there and he had seen him just yesterday, his heart ached from seeing the destruction Kylo was causing, knowing that Ben, his Ben was trapped somewhere beneath the dominant personality of Kylo Ren. And there was also the fact that Kylo had taken Rey, the young woman he had grown attached to in a very short amount of time. Rey needed to be saved, but first things first, and which meant he had to see Leia.

He blew out an anxious breath, ran his hand through his hair and gathered up his courage once again. No point in letting all the kids see what a soft hearted old man he had turned into over the years. He walked up to the nearest flight tech, a kid with such a baby face that Han wondered how it he could even be involved in the rebellion, and tapped him on the shoulder

"Yes?" the young man of color asked.

"Could you tell me where the Command Center is?"

"The Command Center? Do you have clearance, sir?"

Han smirked, just a little. "I'm a personal friend of Princess…General Organa."

The younger man frowned as he studied Han but shrugged. "All right, sir. Follow me."

With a snort for the young man's protocol, Han did exactly that. They stopped inside the door and the young man marched him over to Leia, stopping properly before her. Unable to help himself, Han shot her an amused look and was surprised to see a matching twinkle in her eyes.

"General, this…man has requested to speak with you, sir. Will you speak with him or should I have him set up an appointment?" The young man saluted Leia with great reverence.

"An appointment?" Han's voice was incredulous. "Look, Junior…"

"Han." Leia held her hand up, silencing him and regarded the Lieutenant. "Thank you for your time, Lieutenant Anders. I will speak with this pilot."

"This pilot?" Han began, and Leia shushed him.

"Thank you, General." The Lieutenant gave her a crisp salute and turned and departed the way he came.

Han chuckled as the boy disappeared and turned back to Leia. "You have them trained well. Are they all so young and eager?"

She looked at the door thoughtfully before turning back to Han. "Mostly. They like to serve under me."

"I used to serve under you too," Han said, attempting a joke that came out sounding much more serious than he meant it to be.

They locked their gaze for several long moments until Leia cleared her throat. "But things have changed, haven't they?"

Han nodded sadly. "This is the worse part, right?"

"What do you mean?" Leia was genuinely puzzled.

"I promised you for better or for worse, I would be by your side. Clearly this is the 'worse' part of things and I didn't honor my vows." His remorseful hazel eyes searched hers. "Leia, I'm sorry. I never should have left."

She gave him a look filled with longing and despair which broke his heart. "It's not your fault, Han. I have to shoulder more of the blame than you for what happened to us."

He frowned, not understanding her statement. "Leia?"

She shook her head. "Not here."

"We need to talk…don't you think?" He stated cautiously.

She studied the floor longer than he felt necessary and gave him a short, tense nod. Then she turned and went over to the crew in the Command Center, gave them orders, and bid them goodnight.

Han waited for her but he wasn't sure why. He didn't know if she wanted to talk, if she was going to dismiss him, if they were going to fight….

Leia stopped in front of him and a small sigh escaped his lips. _Though she had aged, she was still his Leia and would always be beautiful to him._

The amused look was back in her eyes as she regarded him. "Come on, Han. Time to reconnect."

 _What in the hell did she mean?_ "Where are we going?" he asked as they exited the Command Center.

"To the Falcon."

"My ship?" Han stopped dead in his tracks and blinked at her. "Why would we do that?"

"Because we need to talk…in private."

"But your quarters…" he gestured to the area he knew the personnel were housed in.

"The walls have ears. What's between us should be private, don't you think?"

"Yes, but…the Falcon?"

Leia rolled her eyes and he couldn't help but grin at the familiar and endearing gesture. She took his hand in hers.

"Come on, Hotshot."

"Okay." His smile was filled with trepidation. This was much more the Leia he was familiar with and had been married to all of these years, compared to the bereaved, antagonistic woman who had driven him away. He had no idea what awaited him but helpless to do anything else, he trailed after her.

8888888888888888888888888888

They entered the Falcon and found Chewie sitting in the Galley finishing his kaffe. He saw them enter and stood up, warbling a tender greeting to Leia before he pulled her into his arms for a joyful wookie embrace.

"Oh, Chewie, I've missed you too."

 _And I've missed you Princess. I am happy to see you again._

"Have you managed to keep my husband out of trouble?"

Han gaped like a fish out of water for a moment at the fact that she had referred to him as her husband. He exchanged a shocked look with Chewie who gave him a happy Wookie grin.

 _Most of the time, though he is a lost soul without you._

"Chewie!" Han objected, he didn't want Leia knowing how bad things had gotten for him.

 _What? She should know how deeply she hurt you._

Leia stared into the Wookie's kind eyes and then over to Han before she dropped her head.

"Aww, Chewie, now look what you've done."

 _I have told the truth. She hurt you deeply. Just as you hurt her. I am sure our Princess had a difficult time of things too._

He paused a moment before he was able to find his voice. "Did you Leia? Did you have a tough time of things without me?"

He waited for her to look at him and when she did he saw the tears in her eyes. Unable to speak, she nodded.

Chewie nodded and looked from one to the other. _You two have had time apart, now you need to heal together. Princess?_

Through teary eyes Leia regarded Chewbacca. "Yes?"

 _You must tell him your secret, he needs to know and you must release the burden you have carried all these years._

"Chewie?" She cocked her head at him as she rifled through her memory at hyper speed, and finally found a memory she shared with Chewie. When he had overheard the conversation about the devastating secret she and Luke shared about Breha.

She regarded Chewbacca with sad eyes and reluctantly nodded.

Han watched the interplay between the two and was at a loss. "Secret? What secret?" He scowled. "What in the seven hells does that mean?"

Leia collapsed against the Wookie who held her tight, uttering soft growls of comfort to the small woman in his arms. At last she pulled away from Chewie and nodded again.

"You're right, it's time."

 _And you have to share too,_ he nodded at Han.

"Share? Share what? I don't have any secrets."

Chewie laughed. _I know better. She will release her burden but you must release yours as well. Only then will you find peace. He looked from one to the other. And you both deserve peace._

"How did you get so wise?" Leia asked Chewie, wiping away a tear.

Han snorted and tried to ignore his co-pilot.

 _I have lived a long life and taken care of my cub for a great deal of it. I know what is best for him and his mate._

Leia couldn't help himself, she laughed.

"Chewie, it's not like that now…" Han said embarrassed, he was afraid Chewie was going to ruin his chance with Leia.

 _It can be if you let it, if you both want it. I have seen many things in my lifetime, and you are soulmates in the true meaning of the phrase. You need to get back to that and stop wasting time._

"Enough philosophy already, get out of here," Han said, pushing the Wookie towards the door.

 _Be wise,_ Chewie said, offering some parting advice. _Talk, then mate._

"Chewie!"

 _Or mate then talk!_

"Get out ya big hairball!" Han bellowed as Chewie departed, chortling loudly as he left.

"Damn Wookie!" he muttered to himself before he turned back to face Leia. "Leia, I'm sorry. I had no idea he would say any of that."

"It's okay, Han. I'm not offended." She shook her head. "I think he is wiser than we are."

She walked past Han to the ramp mechanism, frowned for a moment, and punched in a code. She was pleased when the ramp closed and locked, allowing them the privacy she knew they needed.

"You didn't change the code?"

He shrugged. "Never got around to it. I was always hoping you'd need it again someday," he mumbled.

Leia studied Han, and realized he had aged well. Some twelve years her senior, his age had never mattered to her, what had mattered was the man within. He was still as tall as ever, and was in remarkably good shape. He was still as handsome as ever too, even if his hair was now grey and there were more lines in his face, it was still the face of the man she had fallen in love with.

"Leia?" he queried, uncertainty written on his face.

She walked over to him, and without a word wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, he dropped his head and pulled her close, happy to have her there within his arms. Happy to feel something he had lost forever. He never wanted to move again.

"Gods, I've missed you!" He said at last, squeezing her tight.

Leia laughed and reached up to touch her fingers to his cheeks, staring into the hazel eyes she hadn't seen in such a long time. Surprising him, with both her action, and strength, she pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely.

"Leia? What?" He pulled back in alarm and stepped away from her.

"Come one, Hotshot. You know what a kiss is." She batted her eyes at him and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Yes, I do, your worshipfulness, but…don't you think we need to talk first? Start to work out some issues?" The amused twinkle faded from his eyes as they darkened with his somber words.

Leia sighed and stepped back into his space, resting her hands on his chest and looking up at him. "Han, I've missed you. Probably more than you will ever know. I know we have a lot to work out because we both said some hurtful things to each other, and we often shut each other out." She regarded him with sad eyes. "And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"Leia….I never meant to hurt you…to leave you…I didn't know what else to do." He dropped his head and refused to look at her.

"It was hard at first, but when…Ben…was away with Luke and you were racing we had a long-distance relationship. At first I, could pretend you were just…away…for a while. But when you never came home..."

He heard the pain in her voice and couldn't bring his eyes up to meet hers. "It seemed for the best," he whispered at last.

She nodded. "I was at the point of asking you to leave because all we were doing was hurting each other. But then you left and I didn't have to." She paused. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Han."

"My fault," Han mumbled.

"Hey, Nerfherder! Look at me."

It took a few moments but he finally lifted his eyes to hers and she saw the pain he tried to hide from her, saw the brightness of his eyes as he swallowed again.

"I think it will take more than one night to work through this, don't you?"

Han nodded.

"How about just for tonight, we table the discussion until after we reacquaint ourselves with one another."

"Leia, are you sure?" Han could hardly believe what she was saying.

She stared at the bulkhead as if in thought but then turned back to him and nodded. "I'm sure." She offered him a playful smile. "It's not the first time you asked me that question on this ship, is it?"

He grinned, remembering the first time they had made love on the Falcon. "It seems to be a recurring theme. Though you have a bit more experience now."

"Han, the ship is locked, Chewie is gone for the night…"

"He is?" Han was surprised.

"He is. I offered him a perfectly good place to sleep and he took me up on the offer."

"He didn't tell me," he groused.

"The point is that we are here all alone without any interruptions."

"Except for your comm link."

"Which I will only answer in an extreme emergency." She paused and ran her hands over his chest. "We need this, Han, both of us do."

Han tensed and hesitated.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Leia, don't get me wrong, honey, cause I want you. In fact I'm rather surprised by how much I want you right now…"

"But?"

"But we've been apart a while and I don't want to screw this up by doing the wrong thing at the wrong time." His tortured hazel eyes searched her for an answer.

"Han, this is what I want, this is what will make me happy. I promise."

"Leia, you don't get it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to come home. I can't do this with you if I can't come home. I barely hold myself together without you…" He looked back at her and gave her a grim smile, tension tightening his frame. "Home is with you, Leia, wherever you are. You are my home."

Han's words touched her, reached her in a way only he was capable of doing. "I'm your home?" She whispered, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

"You always have been. You gotta know that." He paused, and studied her, tension in his every movement as if he was dreading her answer. "Can I come home?"

His pleading hazel eyes touched her soul, and like a flower suddenly finding the sunlight, she opened up her heart and mind to him as she hadn't in years. "Come home, Han, it's time."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him in a possessive kiss as they both tried to fit their bodies in the same exact space at the same exact time.

"Leia, you're still so beautiful," he whispered and leaned forward to gently kiss her.

The spark between them was instantaneous and proved to both of them that time and distance hadn't changed their love, or desire for one another. When he gave her a questioning gaze, she pulled his head back down for a less than gentle kiss.

After that she wasn't sure when they made it to the bed, or even how it was they didn't completely get out of their clothes, but she was spread beneath him and he was thrusting into her almost desperately. Her need of him was no less urgent and she bit into his shoulder as she felt herself climax around him, crying out his name. A few more frenzied thrusts and he was spilling into her, the mantra of her name falling from his lips in a reverent voice. Panting and sweaty, they lie together for a few moments until he reluctantly withdrew from her, and their long awaited reunion. Then he rolled out of her bed, finished undressing as she did the same. He brought them a cloth from the fresher and once they had both cleaned up, he slid into bed behind her, pulling her into his arms.

Happier than she had been in a long time, Leia listened as Han's breathing evened out as he drifted into sleep. The comforting sound and his proximately lulled her into a secure warmth she never thought she would experience again, and content, she followed her husband into the waiting arms of sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Thanks for reading – reviews are awesome!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leia awoke a short while later, and took a moment to realize that she was on the Falcon with Han's arms wrapped possessively around her. It was a comfortable feeling and one she had desperately missed the last few years. He had been gone so long, but now he was back and for a short time before all hell broke loose later today she had him all to herself. She drew her head back only far enough to study him while he slept.

His face had more lines on it, though they were less prominent in sleep. His thick dark hair was now thick grey hair but it only made him look more distinguished.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about all the time they had wasted, the years when they should have been together. She had never told Han her darkest secret; the one that had made her withdraw from their bond so many years ago. _How can I tell him now? I just got him back but this could make me lose him again._

She gently ran her fingertips along his lips, barely touching them, and he sighed in his sleep, murmuring her name. She was amazed at the warm feeling it created within her. _How could she have ever believed she could live without this man?_

She didn't want to leave the Falcon and start her day, she wanted to stay in this isolated cocoon with her man and pretend that none of the devastating things happening in the galaxy had anything to do with her. But as always, she was completely immersed in saving the galaxy and in a few hours they would have a meeting to try to find a way to disable the planet destroyer. And Han, the love of her life, would risk his own life for her cause and she would have to say goodbye to him yet again, because he was a man of action, and no matter his age, he would not sit on the sidelines when he could accomplish more elsewhere. _He craved adventure and danger, and damn if he wasn't good at what he did._

But she hated sending him off into the teeth of the enemy yet again _. If only they could have a normal life, but what in the world would they do with that?_

She sighed and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair and allowed herself to do something she hadn't done in years; she opened her mind and sent it in search of his. She rarely used the force she felt within her for many reasons, and knowing who her biological father was had always caused her to hold power at arm's length. She was content to use it sparingly and only for subtle things.

She learned long ago she could tap into Han's mind. She didn't mean to, it happened accidentally the first time. He was having a nightmare and as she tried to wake him up she found herself seeing Vader as he tortured Han. But what was most interesting was that Han noticed her intrusion. Since then Han opened himself up to her and they had a constant bond, even if they couldn't always talk to each other, even if they weren't on the same planet, they felt each other enough to know they were still living and breathing.

She knew reality would arrive all too soon and they would be separated again as she knew he would volunteer to fly into danger to save them all. It was what he did. _Damn heroes!_ Right now she wanted to be with him in every way possible and she could do that without disturbing his sleep. All she had to do was slip into his memories and dreams…

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The Falcon cruised along quietly in this section of space, far slower than she was used to flying, but steady. The trip to Bespin was becoming a peaceful interlude, one that Han was only now starting to appreciate. At first he chafed at the delay, but then he realized this gave him quality time, a lot of quality time with the Princess. And that was a very good thing. He stood outside of her cabin, or rather his cabin as he had given it to her for her use until they arrived at their destination and hesitated for just a moment before he knocked on his cabin door and was bade to enter.

Leia was scowling down at his clothing as it lie on the bunk as if it had offended her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"This won't fit me."

"Sorry, Sweetheart, it's the best I can do. I'm a bit bigger than you," he said with great innocence but couldn't hide his smirk.

"Innuendos?"

"You expect less?"

"No, not at all."

He studied her openly as she was already wearing the smallest pair of pants he had, the cuffs rolled up her calf. And his smallest shirt hung almost to her knees, the v neck revealing a tantalizing glimpse of her breasts.

"You look good in my clothes, Princess."

"Leia, please."

"Okay, Leia."

Her brown eyes were filled with fire and he felt the sexual tension between them escalate to a new level. He stepped closer to her, and after a moment sat beside her on the bed. She looked away from him and stared at the nearby bulkhead as if it had suddenly started to grow wings.

Han sidled closer to her so their thighs were touching. "Leia, I understand."

"Understand what?" she snapped.

"Probably a lot more than you care to admit."

She turned her focus on him and he saw anger and love in her confused expression. "What the hell does that mean?"

"This, it means this," he turned to face her, and took her hand in his. After softly rubbing her hand for a minute to make sure he had her attention, he drew it up to his lips and kissed it. Then he kissed his way up her arm, pushing her loose sleeves out of the way. He stopped and took a deep breath at the expression on her face, as he saw confusion along with blossoming desire. He put his hands on the side of her face, and let his thumbs caress her cheeks for a few moments as they stared into one another's eyes. And gently, so that she knew she could stop him if she wanted to, he leaned forward and kissed her with great tenderness.

When he drew back to look at her, her expression was dazed, but the desire burned in her eyes. She placed a hand on his chest and looked into his face in wonderment, and damned if the shaky control of his body didn't give it up. He shifted beside her, trying to get comfortable, and ignore something that was becoming more blatantly obvious with each passing second.

 _Don't blow it, Solo, don't rush her,_ he mentally told himself and could only glare down at his offending anatomy. _How could she not think he was only lusting after her when the evidence was so obvious? How could he convince her that he loved her?_ And this reaction was all because of the way she looked at him. _Damn, he had it bad._

"Han?"

"Leia?"

"Love me," she whispered.

 _Oh, thank the maker that he hadn't inadvertently pushed her away!_

He let his fingertips run across her cheeks and gently asked a question he thought he already knew the answer to. "Have you…"

"…ever been with a man?" Leia finished for him, and offered him a shy smile, and shook her head.

"Leia, are you sure you want to do this?"

She hesitated but then laughed and nodded.

"If you're not sure then we shouldn't do this," Han worried, noting her hesitation.

"Han? Ethics? It makes me think you care." She chided him, her voice playful.

"Well, Princess, you see…that's the thing…I do care…" he couldn't stop the words before they fell out of his mouth.

Again he saw the amazed expression on her face as his words sank in. "You want me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He tried to act casual but grimaced as he shifted again.

"Do you love me?"

He grumbled some incomprehensible things, and she repeated the question.

"Maybe a little," she finally heard and chuckled softly at the vulnerability she saw on his face.

"And you really are a nice man underneath the exterior of a scoundrel," she regarded him with a serious expression as another piece of the puzzle that was Han Solo fell into place.

"Yeah, well, don't let it get out."

"You don't want people to know you're a decent, caring man?"

"Gods, no! It will ruin my reputation!"

They both laughed and Leia put her hands on his knees and he knew she was well aware of how her presence was affecting him.

"Han, I mean it, love me."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes. _This wasn't a rash request, she knew what she wanted._

"Who am I to refuse a Princess?"

"Don't call me that. Not here, not now."

"Why not? It's what you are."

"Yes! But nobody wants to love a Princess. We are admired, treated with respect, but never allowed to get close to someone, never allowed to love someone."

"That's one of the reasons you think highly of me? Because I didn't treat you with the respect your title merited?" Han was incredulous.

"Yes. I had to earn my respect from you."

"Well, if I had known…" Han began but was silenced by a kiss. Leia rather aggressively continued until they settled into an extended kissing session. When they took a break, they grinned at each other and laughed quietly. "I always did like kissing" Han said.

"You're good at it. What else are you good at?"

"Lots of things." He stood up and removed everything except his boxers. When he turned back to Leia she was watching him with a hunger he hadn't seen in a woman's eyes in a very long time.

"Like what you see, Sweetheart?"

"Yes," was all she could manage to whisper.

Knowing he was in control now, he sauntered over to her, drew the sheets back and stretched out on the bed.

He watched the emotions play across her face, curiosity winning the battle. He reached for her hand and pulled her to him, settling her against his chest as they began to kiss in earnest. Her hand reached for him, feeling him through his boxers, and he gasped in surprise and gently removed her hand before he had an unfortunate accident.

"Leia, slow down. This is your first time and you need to enjoy this." He chuckled at her frown and kissed her. "I want to respect you for the person you are, but love you for the woman you are."

She said nothing but he saw the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"Would you like to explore my body? It's yours for the taking."

With serious eyes, she nodded.

"Start up here," he pointed to his lips, "and you can work your way down. Leave Little Han alone until you're ready for the main event, but not until after I explore and pleasure you." He smirked.

She drew back for a moment. "Little Han? Really?" She regarded the sizable tenting of his boxers.

"Sweetheart, if you would like to call him something else, I am open to suggestions."

She laughed outright and he grinned like a fool. Then she put her hands on his chest and his mind was filled only with thoughts of Leia and he knew he would willingly belong to her for the rest of his life.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

They had just taken down the second death star, this rag tag group of rebels he had thrown himself in with had achieved the impossible. The Emperor was dead, Vader was dead and the rebels were taking over the galaxy. Han had seen plenty of things in his life but this was one of the strangest and most unexpected endings he had ever experienced and he was glad to be part of it, glad to be here with his friends who had prevailed against all odds.

He looked across the glade which had slowly cleared of party goers, and saw only Luke and Leia sitting on a log beside each other and talking. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice him or his observation of them. He was aware of how close they had grown over time just by watching them interact. It was no wonder he thought Luke was his rival for Leia's love and he was vastly relieved to find out he was her brother. _The whole thing was kind of weird but as long as it meant the Kid wasn't a rival he was good with it._ He loved Luke like a brother and was glad it would stay that way. In fact, he wanted to make it an official thing.

Han nervously patted his vest pocket to make sure the ring was where he had put it just a short time ago, and squaring his shoulders, he walked across the clearing and stopped in front of the siblings.

"Oh, Han, there you are," Leia said and patted a spot beside her on the log, but he chose to remain standing.

"Luke, didn't you tell me you had somewhere to be?" Han gave him a pointed look

"What? No…" he started but saw Han's eyes indicating he should be leaving, and frowned.

"Sure, you did. I heard you," Han said trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Luke watched him for a few seconds and he saw a smile touching the corners the Kid's face and he wondered if he knew what he was about to do.

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten. But I'm waiting for Wedge here."

"Wedge? Really? I thought we had more to discuss," Leia said.

"Here?" Han scowled at Luke.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk. "Maybe you and Leia should go for a walk?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe. That would work." Han nodded to himself.

"Work? Han, what are you talking about?" Leia wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Let's go for a walk," he said abruptly and grabbed her elbow steering her away from Luke and onto a path in the nearby forest.

"Han? What's wrong with you?" Leia asked, confused and amused by his actions. "Where are we going?"

"I'm workin' on it," he muttered almost to himself and heard Luke's laughter behind him.

He led her to a nearby clearing he had come across by accident earlier in the day. Although close to nearby trails, it was hidden by thick foliage. Taking her hand in his he parted the dense overgrowth at a spot where he knew they could get through, and he stopped in surprise. It had been pretty during the day, by the pale light of the night, it was enchanting. _Maybe this would work out after all._

"Han, this is beautiful," she said in surprise. "When did you find this?"

"I came across it earlier today and thought you might like it."

"You were right, it's almost magical here."

"Magical? I like the sound of that."

She gave him a strange look and laughed. "What is with you tonight? First you break up the conversation I was having with Luke, and then you drag me here while you are obviously on edge?"

He gave her a dour look.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Not…exactly." He let go of her hand and paced back and forth before her trying to calm the group of butterflies now assaulting his stomach. "Leia, there's somethin' I have to tell you..and it's hard for me to say…"

"Oh, no," Leia's face drained of all color and she buried her face in her hand. "You've changed your mind, haven't you? Because of Vadar."

"What?" Han stopped pacing and saw the hurt in her face. "No, Leia! It's not that. Honey, I love you."

"Then I don't…understand," she said slowly.

Han stopped and went to stand before her, taking her hands in his, and he finally got up enough nerve to look into her eyes. He swallowed, convincing himself he was doing the right thing, knowing he couldn't do anything else. "Leia, I've been trying to talk myself out of something all day long, actually for a lot longer than that, but I can't any longer because I'm a selfish bastard…"

"You're not leaving?" Leia asked with great precision.

"Krist, no! Nothing like that." He shook his head. "Ahh, the hell with this." He dropped down on one knee before her, her hand still in his. "What I've been tryin' to talk myself out of is asking you a question, a very important question because I know you deserve someone better than me. Fuck, Leia, you deserve a Prince, to be taken care of and spoiled like the Princess you are but instead I'm here, on my knees."

He saw Leia was watching him with a small smile, holding her breath.

"Leia, I've never willingly dropped to my knees for anyone, and you are the only one in the universe I would do this for." He swallowed several times before he found his voice again. "Leia, I can't help myself. I love you, now and always. Leia…will you marry me?"

He watched her carefully, and each second she remained neutral he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he waited for her to say something, anything.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "no pressure, I mean…if you don't want to…"

She surprised him by stepping into him and kissing him with an ardor that took his breath away. "Is that enough of an answer?" She whispered in his ear.

"The words, Leia. Say the words."

"Oh, you want a verbal answer?" she asked playfully.

He set her away from him and looked into her mischievous eyes. "Yes, Princess. I need to hear your answer."

"My answer is…yes. Yes, Han, I will marry you." She stepped into him and they shared a series of lingering, loving kisses.

He let out a long pent up sigh of relief, and when they came up for air she laughed at him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't say yes?"

"Well, I wasn't sure," he mumbled. "I know you can do better than me."

"Han, I'm Darth Vadar's daughter, and you accepted that."

"Yeah, so." He shrugged.

"Do you know what kind of baggage that is? It's not a handbag, or even a steamer trunk, it's a whole friggin' space ship filled with baggage. And you hardly blinked."

"Leia, I you're the most noble, amazing person I know. Why should I care who your biological parents are?" Han frowned at her.

"And you're a mercenary with a heart of gold. You're honest with those people you call friends, you're loyal, and you make me feel protected and loved. There is no one else in my mind, or in my heart." She rested her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you," he moved her hand to a place over her heart. "Krist!" he swore suddenly and abruptly dropped her hand away from him. "I'm messin' this up."

Leia shook her head. "I don't understand."

"The ring. I forgot to give you the ring."

"Ring?" Leia raised an eyebrow, her smile filled with joy as he pulled it from his pocket.

"Let me do this right," he said and winked at her as he dropped down to one knee again. "Leia, you are the only woman I will ever love, and though you deserve better I am selfish and possessive enough to want you to be all mine. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you if you will have me. Will you marry me?"

She nodded, tears of happiness making their way down her face. "Yes, Han. I will marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger and stood up and pulled her to him. "Gods, I love you," he whispered in her ear and held her as if he were never going to let her go.

"Han!" She squeaked when his embrace got too tight.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled back from her to see Leia studying the ring with an amazed smile. Her dark brown eyes now filled with happiness gazed into his.

"Han? When did you get this?"

"A while ago. It doesn't matter does it?"

"A while ago?" She grinned at him. "Is this the ring I admired while we were on Ord Mandell before everything went south." She nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah. I remember how much you liked it and I thought, you know, if the day ever came I could ask you to…well…marry me."

"This is an expensive ring, how can you afford this?"

Han shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's yours."

"You didn't steal it, did you?" She laughed at his offended look.

"Your Worship! That'd be a terrible way to start a marriage, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Hotshot, it would. I'm glad you didn't steal it for me."

"Not above it, Princess, but I'm trying to be a good man for you."

"You've had this ring for a while, haven't you?"

Han let a sly smile slip across his face. "Leia, you're the only woman I've ever wanted to marry, so yeah, once I decided I thought about it a lot. But there was no point until you realized you loved me."

"You were sure I'd fall for you?" She didn't know whether to be irritated at his confidence or laugh at his audacity.

"Pretty sure."

He held out his hand and when she took it he drew her close to him again, content to stay there with her in his arms, happier than he had ever been in his life.

"Love you, Hotshot," she murmured against his neck.

"Love you too, Princess. Always," he sighed as she nestled against him, her head under his neck and he knew the rest of his life was about to begin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Han stared at her in disbelief, trying to control the swell of anger running through his entire body. "What do you mean that isn't a consideration?"

Leia gave him a sour expression as she tried to dismiss the subject caught between them. "There is no need to talk about it."

"No need to talk about it? Have you lost your elitist mind? We aren't discussing diplomacy, we are discussing a child, a baby, the possibility of us having one. You and I. Not some damn policy about if we can or can't."

"This has nothing to do with policy," she spared him a glance.

"Then what?" He roared at her.

"Be quiet! Other people will hear you." She glared at him.

"I don't care. We need to have this out."

"There is nothing to talk about. We can't have a child." Her gaze was cool and unfazed against the heated anger of his glare. "It's impossible."

Han ran a hand through his hair, completely exasperated, and tried to control the mounting anger he felt at her offhand dismissal of something that should be important to both of them. He blinked as a new thought crossed his mind and stopped him in his tracks. After all of their time together, he couldn't believe it was true, but he didn't know anything else that would make her so set on her determination not to have a child with him. He cleared his throat and she looked at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"It's me, isn't it? I'm good enough to love, good enough to marry, but not good enough to have children with. You don't want to sully your royalness with my genes." He glared at her and shook his head. "You should have told me before now, Leia. If I ever had children I wanted them with you." He ran his hand across the stubble on his chin in an unsettled gesture. "You should have told me what you really thought of me…I would have left you alone!" With one final glare he turned on his heel to leave before he said something to her he couldn't take back. He needed time to calm down and deal with both his anger and his pain at this new revelation in their marriage.

Her hand on his arm made him pause to look back at her.

"Han? You think I don't want children because they'd be yours?" She gaped at him in astonishment. "I love you, we are great together. I wouldn't want to have anyone else's children."

"I don't understand." He studied her, able to read the honesty in her emotions and was satisfied she was telling the truth. "What then?"

"Have you ever heard the old expression, "it's not you, it's me?"

"Yeah, but…" he shrugged. "I don't get it. You are the most amazing, intelligent, wonderful woman I've ever known. And I'm one hell of a man. Ruggedly handsome, intelligent, and desperately in love with my wife. We would love any child we had and do our best to make a good life for him…or her."

"That's all well and good, but look at us. We are rebuilding the Republic and hold important positions within it as leaders. How can we possibly make time for a child?"

"That's crap and you know it. Of course we'll make time for any child we might have. You'd be a great Mom." He stepped closer, and took her hand in his. "What is it really, Leia?"

She regarded him, her expression grim. "Have you forgotten who my father, my biological father really is?"

Han laughed, a short bark of a bitter laugh and regarded his wife. "Not likely. We both have torture scars to remind us of who he was and what he did."

Leia gave him a 'there you have it' look.

"But you are not him."

"My genes come from him."

"And from your mother too. For what I've heard she was a good woman. You and Luke are good too. Why do you think our child would become a spawn of the dark?" Han sounded offended.

"It's a possibility I don't want to chance."

"Our child could be an incredible force for good," he said. "Don't you want a little Han or a little Leia running around the galaxy doing good things for mankind? We can't leave any better legacy than that."

"Stop! Just stop!" Leia rubbed her temples a clear sign this discussion was giving her a headache. "I need time to think."

Han sighed and drew her close, kissing her forehead. "I know, honey, I know. I understand your fear, but he…or she…would have my Corellian genes to offset your defective ones."

Leia laughed and placed her hand against his chest. "It's such a big risk…what if he, or she, becomes like…Vader?"

"At the end Luke said he did the right thing, he killed the Emperor to save Luke, and when he died he went to the light and became Anakin again. The world is made up of dark and light, Sweetheart, and unfortunately we can't control either. Each person has to choose their own path, and their truth is revealed."

"Like the fact you're actually a cause for good rather than a cold blooded mercenary?" she smiled at him and absently smoothed his shirt under her hands.

"Well, I don't know that I've ever been called 'cold-blooded' and you blew my cover a long time ago, didn't you?"

She nodded. He put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Leia, think about it, that's all I'm asking."

"And if I say no?" She appeared afraid of his answer.

He sighed. "Then we go on as we are, without children."

"You'd be okay with it?"

"Maybe not now, but eventually after I've adjusted. I think the most incredible thing we can do is to have children together, but I would never force that on you. It's your decision." He looked at his boots for a long moment and back at her again. "I love you, and even if we disagree about this I'm not going away. I just wanted us to have more, you know…the happy family and all of that," he mumbled, and pulling himself together straightened up and drew his hand away from her.

"Han?"

"I need some time to sort this out too. I'll be on the hanger dock if you need me," he said and turned away to leave her staring after him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They lie in bed together, intertwined, quiet, complete in one another. Han held her to him tightly, possessively. She had been on a diplomatic mission gone wrong the day before, and nearly died. Or so it seemed to him. The blaster scar on her shoulder was still pink and he ran a finger along it and frowned.

Despite the ups and downs of their relationship there was no one else for him, he loved his Princess with his entire being and he knew she felt it. They had formed a bond of sorts he still didn't understand, but just accepted. Leia said it was because of the force. It was strong within her and her brother Luke, but Leia said it ran in other people as well, but not as a controllable thing. She suspected he had some latent ability he wasn't able to channel, except for with their communication, their wordless link to one another. Han allowed her to explore this ability, let her touch his mind, and reaching for it, to establish actual communication. Much more empathetic than telepathic but it worked for them and they had developed their own shorthand.

Leia snuggled closer to him, making contented noises as he stroked her hair, and unable to stop himself, he began to kiss his way down her nude body. He stopped and lingered over her breasts, giving them his undivided attention, as his fingers travelled south and began to massage the wetness that was already there. She wriggled against his fingers as he pushed them into her, and grinned as she opened her eyes and he saw her desire. He offered her an unrepetitive smile and left a trail of soft kisses down her abdomen. He paused, lingering over her soft stomach and felt her mental shields suddenly go up. He stopped and felt the panic she was trying to conceal.

 _What was wrong?_ His eyes asked Leia the question but she shook her head. Curious, he dropped his head back down to her stomach and began to nuzzle the area. That's when he felt it, a small niggle at the back of his mind, a small spark he probably shouldn't even be aware of. He frowned and regarded Leia, a question in his eyes, but she looked away from him.

He placed his hand on her stomach, wondering if she had been injured more than she told him, but didn't see any more wounds. Again he felt the small tug on the edge of his mind, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and he stared at Leia, pressing his hand more firmly against her belly. After a long moment, she bit her lip and nodded.

He felt her trepidation, panic and fear that she was trying hard to mask, but also hope and joy that they were going to have a child.

With his hand still resting on her stomach, he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, and tried to send her all of the love he felt for her in that moment, and always, letting her know he would support her no matter what. "It happened sooner than we expected…"

Tears no streaking down her face, she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, and nodded. "I had no idea I would…feel so much so soon…" She kissed his hands and saw the tears in his eyes. "He's us, Han. I already love him."

"Him?" She could hear the eagerness in his voice.

She laughed through her tears. "I don't know yet."

"How far along?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. Early, I figured it out just before I went on the diplomatic mission."

"And you didn't tell me?" He scowled.

"It was too new, I needed time."

"You could have been killed."

"I didn't know that."

Han couldn't contain the slow grin spreading across his face. "A father? I'm gonna be a father!"

"Think you can handle it, Hotshot?" Leia sighed as she wiped a tear from Han's cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she laughed into his embrace and held each other tight until they began to express their love of one another through more physical means.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Han regarded Leia and their newborn son in awe, unable to say a word as Leia finished nursing him. He had just docked with the Falcon and raced to the medical facilities where Leia had given birth to their son while he was away on assignment. The boy was born with a dark hair and dark eyes. The creation of another human being, made with the love of his life was something that filled his heart with such joy that there were simply no words to explain it.

"Han, come here," Leia said softly, and obediently he went to her bedside. "You need to hold your son."

"Leia, what if I drop him?" _This infant was his new world. What if I'm not up to the job? What if I've overestimated my abilities? How can I possibly be a role model for my son?_ His hands fluttered nervously at his side.

"Han, you'll be fine," she laughed at his discomfort. "Come take him from me so I can button up."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out for the infant as Leia instructed him how to properly hold his son. Tenderly, he took the boy and cradled him against his body, not caring at all about the tears rolling down his face. He looked at Leia who was positively glowing and knew she had never been more beautiful.

"Thank you," is all he could manage through a choked whisper.

Leia beamed at him and nodded, filled with happiness for her little family.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leia paused and withdrew from Han's mind, giving both herself and him a break from her prying. She laughed at herself because that's exactly what she was doing no matter how she may try to disguise it. She remembered the sweet times that were playing through Han's subconscious like they were yesterday and knew they still had the power to make her emotional like few things ever could. She found she was enjoying the connection to Han that she had shut down so long ago. _Surely it wouldn't hurt to use that bond just a bit longer?_

She took some time to gather herself together as she studied her sleeping husband with love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gently, Leia reached out, her fingertips running over her husband's face and still asleep, he turned his cheek to her. His instinctual trust of her, even in his sleep warmed her heart, and she subtlety slipped back into his subconscious mind to see where it would lead her.

88888888888888888888888888888

Ben was busy playing with his toys, small imitations of various spacecraft used in fighting against the empire as well as a few of the tie fighters used by the Empire.

Han watched him with undisguised love shining from his eyes as the boy made sounds of an air fight, or at least how he imagined one would sound. Then Ben picked up the one of a kind model of the Millennium Falcon, the one Han had spent countless hours constructing and the one that really should not be used as a toy. He had explained that to Ben, but when he saw how much enjoyment his son was getting from playing with it, and especially how he had cast the Falcon as the role of savior, Han just couldn't ask him to put it back.

In Ben's hands, the Falcon swooped in and saved the day but crashed to the floor, more realistically than the small boy had meant, and broke into pieces. Han saw the look of alarm on his son's face as he remembered the words of his father.

"Dad! I'm sorry!" His eyes were wide as he scrambled to his feet, knowing what he had done was wrong.

"It's okay, Ben." Han got up from the floor where he had been sitting and gave his son a tolerant smile. "It's not the first time the Falcon's been broken and probably won't be the last," he sighed at the pieces on the floor.

Ben gave him an uncertain look and frowned back at the model. "I could try to put it back together," he said and the broken pieces gathered together in a pile on the floor as he concentrated. "But you're going to have to show me how."

"It's okay, Ben." He ruffled the boy's hair, not showing his concern at Ben's easy summoning of the force within him. "I'll fix it later. But I do have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have the Falcon enter the fight?"

"Dad! You don't know?"

"No, tell me."

"It's because you and the Falcon are heroes. You always come back and save the day."

Han considered his son's believing eyes and had to clear his throat. "Ben, that's not true. I'm not any sort of a hero, I'm just your Dad."

"Nope, you're a hero and Mom is too. But I like what you do better." He put his hands on his hips and looked at Han. "And when I grow up I want to be strong like you, be a pilot like you."

"Ben, there's better things for you to do."

"Nope, it's what I want." His son's mind was made up and one thing Han was learning was that their child had inherited both Han and Leia's stubbornness.

"Well, we'll take about it later. I think Mom has some other ideas for you, and besides you have plenty of time to choose your career."

"Like you," he chirped and took Han's bigger hand.

Han's heart melted every time he stared into those small eyes that belonged to Leia and himself. "We'll talk about it later. "Let's go find Mom."

888888888888888888888888888888888

The classroom was a mess, Han realized as he walked through the door. A man, about Han's age with greyer hair stood passively in front of the desk where Ben sat, arms crossed in front of him, staring at a wall.

The man, Mr. Lomath was Ben's classroom instructor. Han had been called to go and talk to the instructor about Ben's errant behavior in class that day, and it wasn't the first time he had received such a call.

"General Solo," the other man inclined his head.

"Mr. Lomath. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you and pull you away from your important activities." He looked behind Han as if expecting someone else. "Senator Organa Solo won't be attending?"

"No, she's off planet."

"Very well then."

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that Ben is still having issues being a team player. He tends to bully other children if they don't agree with him."

Ben said nothing but his gaze shifted from his teacher to his father, and Han felt the boy touch his mind. He felt anger and resentment from his son, and embarrassment at the fact Han had been called in. Han did his best to communicate calming thoughts, soothing feelings toward Ben. After a long moment, the boy nodded.

"What happened?" Han asked in his best neutral voice.

"Care to explain?" Mr. Lomath asked of Ben.

Ben shook his head.

"Then I will." The teacher turned back to Han. "It was an exercise to give students better social skills. I had them form three groups of four, encouraging interaction with students they weren't familiar with. Ben didn't want to socialize with new children."

"Did he hurt anyone?"

Ben raised his eyes and regarded his father in shock.

"No, but he had a temper tantrum. The result of which, well, you see around you," Mr. Lomath finished with a shrug.

Han surveyed the room again, chairs and desks overturned, plants knocked over, dirt on the floor, windows cracked. He sighed.

"Mr. Lomath, may I have a word with my son in private?"

"Of course. But I should tell you, General Solo, if this continues we will not be able to keep him in school. There is no place for a bully here and we will not have him scaring the other students. We are doing our best to accommodate him and his special abilities but you may want to consider placing him in a special school."

Han mentally counted to ten. He hated references to his son's shortcomings although he accepted them himself without hesitation. "I understand."

"Good. I will consider this meeting closed. If you need anything from me, anything at all please let me know." He offered Han an encouraging smile. "It is hard for gifted children, especially one with as much potential talent as Ben." He gave Han an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder and left the classroom.

"Ben. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The boy shook his head.

"We need to talk about this."

"Why? All you'll do is tell me to stop it."

"Yes, I will. And you know why, don't you?" Han glared at his son.

"Because it's wrong," Ben mumbled.

"Yeah, but I need you to tell me why it's wrong. I need to understand how you're thinking."

"Does it matter?" Ben shrugged. "All you'll do is scold me anyway."

"Come on, Ben. Help me out. I'm trying here." Han sat on a desk next to Ben and studied the troubled boy.

"Mr. Lomath wanted me to work with Spencer and I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"Cause Spencer hates me, he thinks I'm a freak! So, does Jaima." The boy grimaced.

"Have they told you that?"

"No, but they don't have to, I just know."

"Yeah, about that. Ben, you can't use the force to randomly tap into people's minds or to try to talk to them like you do with Mom and me."

"I don't mean too but sometimes they think so loudly I can't help but overhear."

"And when your teacher insisted you stay in the group?"

"I got mad." Ben's response was sullen. "I didn't mean to make this happen," he gestured around the room, "it just did."

"Ben, you have to keep better control on this, you know that. Just like you know you're going to have to work with people you may not like, or people that may not like you. It's part of life."

"I don't like it," he said and Han felt a small rumble in the room.

"You don't have to like it but you have to do it."

"What if I don't want to?" Ben asked, and uncrossed his arms and stood up. "I'm strong enough that I should be able to do whatever I want."

"What you have, young man, isn't strength, not yet. True strength comes from the conviction of one's beliefs, the ability to stand by your principles, having integrity. Not just power." Han crossed his arms in front of him and assumed a parental stance.

The rumbling was a bit stronger, but Han remained calm, fixing Ben with an intimidating stare.

"But I can be strong, Dad. I have the power, so much power, I feel it running through me."

"But you have to learn to use it wisely."

"How?" The boy frowned.

"I don't know yet. Maybe send you to your Uncle Luke."

"Him? I don't want to go with him. I want to be with you and Mom. I never see enough of you anyway."

Han flinched guiltily at the truth. "Yeah, about that."

"What?" Ben glared at his father.

"I'll be leaving again tomorrow."

"Dad! You just got back."

"I know, but it's an epidemic out there and if they don't get supplies thousands of people will die. Apparently, the Falcon is one of the few ships in port that's fast enough to get it there once enough vaccine is produced which will be sometime tomorrow." He sighed. "I don't want to go, bud, but I can't let those people die."

"Dad!" Ben's face turned hopeful for a moment. "Can I go with? Then I'd get to spend time with you?"

"No, I can't expose you to the illness. Your Mom would have my hide."

"Do we need to tell her? She's never here anyway," Ben pouted.

"She should be back soon," Han offered knowing how lame it sounded.

"When?" Ben was completely deflated by his lack of parenting, and Han couldn't blame him.

"Later this week?"

"You don't even know, do you?" Ben couldn't control his anger and for just a few moments everything in the room rattled and another window broke before he looked at Han.

"Ben, you need to calm down."

The two glared at each other until with a long sigh of exasperation, Ben looked away from Han and backed down, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Come on, Ben, let's go home. We can take the Falcon out for a test run tonight? Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ben agreed, still visibly deflated.

Han tried to close off his thoughts from his son. He and Leia needed to talk soon about their schedules and rearranging them so that Ben had more of their time before things got too far out of hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been too long, far too long since he had Leia in his arms, since he had felt himself within her. Her nails raked down his back but he didn't care. She climaxed beneath him calling his name, and after a few more powerful thrusts emptied himself inside of her, moaning her name in reverence.

Panting and sweaty, they smiled at each other as they regained their breaths.

"That was…"

"…sensational," Leia finished and meeting his lips for a sweet kiss, pushed him off her as he withdrew. They lie side by side for a few moments as they regained their breath, hands still intertwined.

"We don't do this nearly often enough."

"I agree."

"Leia, we always say it, but we need to find more time together."

"I know, Han. Really, I do."

"But…"

"But there's so much to do. "

"Leia, there's always so much to do, that isn't going to change, and it's been years. We need time together, and more importantly we need time for Ben." He paused. "He's been having issues."

She sighed. "I know."

"And?"

"You're not going to like it."

"What?" He studied her intently.

"I think we should send him to Luke."

"Leia, he's not ready."

"Han, when will he be ready? He grows more powerful with the force every day and he has to learn to control it. We don't want him exposed to bad influences with all the power he already has. You can't disagree with that."

Han rolled up and away from her to sit on his side of the bed his back towards her. "I don't, but I don't think it's the right thing to do, not yet."

"Han, we can't wait. What can he need more than training?"

"We can take more time and see how the new meds work, he's been making progress at the mental health center. I don't want to take him away from Dr. Tower."

"But he doesn't always take his meds, or listen to instruction." She paused, trying to frame her words in a way to make Han understand. "He has trouble shutting people out, Luke can help him with that."

He stood up, pulled up his boxers, and walked around to her side of the bed and knelt before her. "Us, Leia. He needs us. He needs you." He sighed. "And he's not the only one."

"What does that mean?" She snapped at him, as she pulled on her robe.

"It means I need you too."

"For this?" She gestured to their bed.

"You know better. You know how I feel about you."

"I used to. I'm not sure I do anymore."

"Why not? Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed. We never have any time together."

"Step back, Senator. I'm willing if you are."

They glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Han, what we are building is important…" she pleaded for understanding.

"More important than Ben and me?"

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Because that's sure what it feels like. Haven't you noticed how his behavior is getting worse? It's because we're never around for him!"

"Why are you making this difficult?"

"No, Leia, you are! We should be your priority, we're your family."

She regarded her husband with a cool gaze before she spoke. "He needs training in the force more than he needs to be with us."

"It's not true! He needs us."

Both we're surprised to see Ben standing in the doorway looking at them in disgust.

"You're arguing about me."

"No, Ben. We're not," Leia tried to soothe her teenage son.

"You are, Mom. I'm not deaf." He folded his arms in front of him. "Why don't you ask me what I want to do?"

"You're absolutely right, we should take it into consideration," Han said and Leia gave him a dirty look. "Do you want to go and train with Uncle Luke?"

"No. At least not to be a Jedi. I'd like to learn my powers better and find out what I can do with them, but I don't want to be a Jedi."

"But you'd be a great Jedi," Leia said.

Ben shook his head. "I don't want to be one. You aren't one so why should I be one?"

"Kid has a point," Han growled.

"Thanks, Dad."

"So, you'd rather stay home with us?" Han asked.

"Well, no, but if those are my two choices until I'm of legal age, then yeah. I'd rather be here even if you're never around. It's like living on my own anyway."

Han gave Leia a significant look but she turned away.

"All right, we'll leave everything as it is for now," Leia said. "But we'll discuss this later."

Her boys mumbled reluctant agreement and she nodded, and with a last small look of irritation for Han, she turned and left them alone. They heard the bedroom door shut and the lock put in place.

Han stared at the floor and shook his head.

"Couch tonight, huh Dad?"

"Guess so."

"Thanks for supporting me."

"You're welcome. But don't get me wrong, Ben. We're both trying to do what is best for you it's just we have different ideas. You're Mom loves you, don't you ever doubt that. I love you too," he finished gruffly.

Ben nodded.

"You really don't want to be a Jedi?"

"No. I don't know what I want to be."

"And how are you…feelin'?"

"Better. Well, at least most of the time."

"Do you feel like you're makin' progress?"

"Yeah, Dad. I do. I'm still not right but…I'm feelin' more stable."

"Good, Ben, that's really good." He studied him quietly for a moment. "No more voices in your head?"

Ben grimaced. "Sometimes. But not as much as before."

"You don't feel like…Kylo?"

Ben squirmed under his father's intent gaze. "No, I haven't for a while."

"Maybe you're finally on the proper dosage of everything you need."

Ben blew out a breath of relief. "I would like that."

Han nodded and with a grimace turned towards the couch.

"I could unlock the door?" Ben offered.

"No, it would only make things worse. Wanna sit and watch some sports with me?"

"Yeah, okay, why not?" Ben shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll get some snacks."

"Sounds good," Han grabbed the remote and turned on the holovid, looking for sports shows. It wasn't quite the evening he had planned, but it would do.

888888888888888888888888888888888

The latest run had been necessary, an important New Republic diplomat was being held hostage and they needed an experienced intelligence team to resolve the situation, and had put in the call to Han. Though it took some time, they had resolved the issue, extracting the diplomat, and gunning down the criminal. Han's strategic input and knowledge of the planet had resulted in a successful mission for all, but despite his exhaustion, he turned his ship around after refueling and returned home as soon as possible.

All he wanted to do was get back to Ben and Leia. He had been working hard to keep a good relationship with his son and convince him to stay with the program that had been helping him to maintains some stability, the program that had been helping to keep Kylo at bay. A couple of recent incidents had tended towards violent until Ben had his alter ego under control, but as soon as Ben was back everything calmed down. And in Han's eyes it was getting better, Ben was subduing Kylo more quickly whenever he made and appearance. Leia was right that Ben needed to know more about the force, that he needed to learn how to control it, but not before he was more stable. They still believed both things were needed for Ben, it was just the sequence of things they felt differently about.

The Falcon made good time and he was back before he expected, in ten days instead of two weeks and he was looking forward to returning to his family. They had a day planned together to discuss family business which included the possibility of Jedi training with Luke, and finding the best course of treatment for Ben. His brooding teenaged son needed to have input into his future too and Han hoped a family discussion would clear the air as there had been numerous fights and disagreements between all of them of late.

He was happy to finally have some time with them and he practically ran all the way back to their apartment, and eagerly keyed the door entry. Smiling, he called out to his family, but no one answered. He tried again, but the place was silent. After searching throughout the house, it was obvious neither Leia or Ben was around. He stopped by the comm on the way out and found a recorded message from Leia.

"Han, I'm sorry. Ben has had several incidents since you left. The last one he hurt someone. The boy was admitted to the hospital but is doing fine. I have settled things with their parents. We can't risk this anymore, he's too strong. I've made arrangement to take him to Luke and he's expecting us." Leia gave the camera a long searching, wistful look and started to speak but stopped herself before continuing. "I know you'll be angry but I think this is our only choice. He has to be with Luke." She sighed. "I'll see you when I get back. We can have it out then." She reached forward to turn off the Comm recording but stopped. "Han, this really is for the best. We both know it. And I do love you. Please remember that."

Han stared at the now silent screen, fury filling his mind and heart. _Leia, this isn't what Ben needs, why can't you understand?_ He opened the Comm link to reach out to his family but his calls went unanswered.

He wanted to climb on board the Falcon and fly after them but he had no idea when Leia left. He might pass her as he was returning home _. But when had that stopped him before?_ With a grim set to his mouth, he remained home long enough to inhale a sandwich and left for the Falcon, comming Chewie to meet him back at the hanger.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The flight to Yavin IV was longer than Han expected, but that was probably due to his anxiety to be there as soon as possible. They had made good time, even Chewie said so. He had remained curious but not intrusive when Han muttered it was family business and Leia had brought Ben to Luke. His co-pilot knew that would happen at some point in Ben's life, but the distress Han displayed alerted him to the fact that something unplanned had happened. He insisted Han at least get some rest for the quiet part of their trip, and Han grudgingly agreed because he had been awake for the better part of two days.

Their arrival was uneventful and Han left Chewbacca to complete the protocol shut down for the Falcon. He was down the ramp as soon as it was safe to open it. Luke was aware he was on his way but it still surprised him to see his brother-in-law waiting for him at the airfield. He scowled when he realized Leia was not in attendance.

He studied his friend in silence. He was no longer the kid he remembered, although Han sometimes still thought of him that way. But not today. Today he saw a man sure of himself and his mission in life, a man willing to stand up to him no matter what he might say. A short tight cropped beard framed Luke's face and made him looked older, more distinguished somehow.

"What's that?" Han said indicating the beard. "Is that a Jedi thing?"

"Nah, I just got tired of shaving," Luke said with a smile.

"Where's Leia? And Ben?"

"They're here, Han. I'm not keeping them prisoner," Luke said mildly.

"You don't know what just happened."

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea."

"And you're protecting them?"

"No, I know this is a family decision but I couldn't turn them away, could I?"

"You could…"

Luke gave him a look and Han rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Where are they?"

"Han," Luke placed a hand on his friend's arm. "Don't be too hard on Leia. I don't approve of how she handled this but she is really anxious about what's happening with Ben."

"And Ben?"

Luke chaffed at the question. "He seems unhappy to be here."

"See.

"It doesn't make you right, Han. Don't you see, there is no right or wrong in this."

"Huh. Seems like you've gotten smarter," Han said in a hard voice which Luke didn't understand.

"Smarter than what?"

"Smarter than when you interfered with Breha and tried to keep her from us." Han's expression was a mix of bitterness, sadness, and resignation for his lost daughter. "Turned out to be a moot point because she had already died," Han's voice was suddenly hoarse with emotion and he turned away from Luke.

Luke remained quiet.

"Come on, let's go. I need to see them."

"Han, please take a few deep breaths. Being angry won't solve anything."

"But I have a right to be angry."

Luke sighed and nodded. "You do, but please understand that Leia is freaked out by this."

"Freaked out?" Han knew Luke wouldn't use those words lightly to describe his sister.

"Yeah. This is the only way she knows to deal with this. Force training is the only thing that gives her hope that everything will work out with Ben."

"But it's not true. He has alternatives."

"I know, but she's having trouble with that concept."

"Because of Vadar." Han swallowed and momentarily wondered if there was something to her theory of genetics.

Luke nodded. "Please listen to her before you blow up."

"They're my family. Not yours."

"Of course."

"I'll try. I can't promise anymore."

"Thank you." Luke gave his friend a smile. "Come on, I'll take you to them."

888888888888888888888888888

Leia was in a conference room waiting patiently in a chair with her hands folded in front of her on the table. To someone who didn't know her she looked the perfect example of a calm, collected person, but Han saw the tense lines at the end of her mouth, the small wrinkle in her forehead and the clenched jaw, all tells that she was anything but calm. So be it. If they needed to have this out they would.

Luke exchanged a significant look with Leia and quietly closed the door behind Han. The seconds ticked by as they regarded one another with impassive faces although each knew the mood of the other.

"Han," Leia said coolly, finally breaking the silence.

He chose to nod at her still watching her.

"I asked you not to come here, you knew I would be back shortly."

"After you settled Ben here without including me in the discussion."

"You have been included in the discussion for years but you refuse to see the light."

"What light? Ben needs two things and this is one of them."

"Oh, are you finally admitting he needs force training?"

"I never disputed it, only when to do it."

"Now seemed like an appropriate time." She blew out a breath in frustration and looked into her husband's eyes. "Han, he hurt that boy."

"What happened? And how bad?" Han's jaw was clenched but he was trying to not make the situation worse, at least not until he had all the facts.

"From what Ben says it was an altercation of some sort and started because one of his peers began to taunt him for having the force."

"It's happened before and he's handled it."

"Yes, but he didn't this time." Leia bit her lip and gathered herself together. "He hasn't said much. Only that he slipped and Kylo took over."

"How long?"

"What?" Leia blinked derailed at what he was asking.

"How long was he Kylo?"

"I'm not certain." She shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It matters a lot. If it was a short amount of time then he's still making progress. Anything 10 minutes or less is great."

Leia's mouth dropped open for just a minute as she regarded Han in utter disbelief. "Any time he is Kylo is a bad thing."

"I agree. But it's still progress, Leia. No matter what happened as long as Ben regained control he's doing better."

"No, Han. It doesn't work like that. We can't sanction any behavior he does as Kylo, or for him not having better control."

"Damnit, Leia! I'm not sanctioning this. I don't want him to hurt anyone either. But he has to be rewarded for the progress he makes."

Leia's expression softened just a shade and she sighed. "But Han, it's not enough. He hurt Tymono with the force."

"Him!" Han snorted. "I've felt like punching him myself. Leia, he's an ass! He's constantly tormenting people. I don't blame Ben if he defended himself."

"But what if he just attacked him?"

"What did he say?"

"He didn't." Leia's lips twisted in displeasure.

"How bad was he hurt?"

"From my visit to the hospital he seemed mostly bruised, but..." she dropped her gaze and shook her head.

"But?"

"There was some bruising to his throat…as if he had been choked." Leia looked back at Han, her expression grim.

"Vadar," Han breathed, but shook his head. "No. I refuse to believe genetics can beat environment."

"Han, he needs training. Now."

"He's been getting better, I think he needs the stability more."

"We're at an impasse."

They regarded each other in silence again.

"Ben should have a say in this."

"He has."

"I need to hear what he has to say."

"Of course, you do. Is it all right if Luke's here with us?" the sarcasm in her voice couldn't be missed.

"I S'pose," he agreed, and looked around the conference room. "Nice setting, your Worship. All nice and businesslike, nothing like a family discussion should be."

Leia frowned. "I'm sorry you don't approve."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Han said with a shrug. "So, are you gonna call them or what?" He tapped his head.

"You want to do this now?"

"Why the hell not? Might as well do it while we're all here before you run off again."

"Han," she tried a placating tone but to no avail.

"There isn't a good reason we shouldn't be home discussing this. We had planned it and I even made it home early."

"You did, didn't you?" Leia sounded surprised and regarded him with amazement. "How fast did you turn around? Did you get any sleep?"

"I rested a couple of hours on the way here. I hurried back so that we could figure this out…as a family. Imagine my surprise when my family wasn't home and all I got was a holovid telling me you had made this decision on your own!"

"Han, be quiet!"

"No! He's my son too! I need to have a say in this."

"You don't understand the force!" she hissed.

"You don't understand family dynamics!"

They glared at each other, hiding their hurt, turning only when they heard the door opening. Luke came in with Ben beside him. Luke was quietly respectful, but Ben seemed to be at his brooding best.

"Are we interrupting?" Luke asked.

"They're fighting, big time," Ben said and threw himself down in a chair.

"Do you want some time?" Luke queried.

Both Han and Leia shook their heads and as they broke their gaze, trying to cool themselves off.

"Might as well start," Han said gruffly.

"What do you want to know?" Luke opened his hands in a peaceful gesture inviting them to sit down. Leia did but Han remained standing.

"Ben, I wanna know what happened."

"She knows," he jerked his head in Leia's direction.

"She doesn't know because you haven't said much. Tell me what happened."

Ben glared first and Han and at Leia and turned his gaze to study the tabletop in front of him. "I was in science class, biology. We were dissecting some small animals. Pretty standard stuff." He shrugged. "Tymono and his partner started goofing off, harassing the other kids. When I said something, he started on me. He said it must feel pretty natural to me to take something apart layer by layer, just like my grandfather, Darth Vadar." He glanced at his parents. "Only a few people in school know this or have paid attention to it, but suddenly everyone in class knew it and it made me mad."

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"I tried to ignore him, but he didn't want to be ignored." Ben grimaced. "He got in my space and started messing up my research. When I asked him to leave, he pushed me."

"That miserable, little…" Han was muttering not so quietly under his breath.

"I was getting angrier and I stepped away, wanting to leave the room to you know, control things…" He sighed. "But Tymono turned me around and decked me."

"Are you hurt? Let me see." Han turned Ben to face him and he saw the bruise on his son's face.

"Dad, it's okay. Leave it." He flinched away from Han.

"What happened?" Leia prompted.

"I don't remember exactly. I kind of…blacked out for a couple of minutes and when I was myself I realized I was…choking him." Ben sounded confused, like he didn't know if he should be happy about it or not. "And I let him go."

Silence filled the room as they all contemplated Ben's words.

"I was Kylo, wasn't I?"

"It would seem so," Leia said, her voice grim.

"Maybe I need to be here instead?" His voice was filled with confusion.

"No. You need to be with Dr. Tower. He's been helping you."

"Han, he hurt someone," Luke said.

"But his changes used to last longer, he's doin' great now."

"Not great enough. If Ben doesn't learn to control the force he could hurt others."

"But first he's got to learn to live with himself. Learn to control Kylo and the force ain't gonna teach him that."

"Ben? What do you think?" Luke asked.

Ben had his head buried in his hands. "I've tried, I've been trying but I don't know what else to do. I don't want to hurt anyone," he whispered and turned to Luke. "Uncle Luke, will this stop me from hurting people?"

"I think part of the problem you're having is because the force is so strong in you, it tips the scales of your…illness. If you could learn to control it…."

"But I don't want to control it. I want to use it, I need to use it…"

"And that's part of control," Luke said patiently. "I think training will help you."

"As do I," Leia agreed.

"And I think it will in the future. But first you have to finish with Dr. Tower."

Leia laid her hand on her husband's arm. "Han, no. It's been decided."

"Has it?" He gave them all a look of disbelief. "Ben?"

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe it's for the best. I'm so conflicted."

"Un-fuckin'- believable!" Han glared at Luke and Leia and stormed out of the room.

Shaking her head, Leia made a move to get up but was stopped by Ben.

"Let me go, Mom. I'll find him."

Leia sat down as Ben left, once again working on her control and her anger at the stubbornness of the Corellian she had married.

888888888888888888888888888888

Oddly, Han didn't go back to the Falcon, instead Ben found him by a small pond near the ruins of one of the ancient temples. He was skipping rocks across the large pond, his face closed, but his mind chaotic. Ben approached his father, sitting on a nearby rock while he watched him.

"That accomplishes nothing, you know?"

Han grunted in response.

Ben sighed. "I have to do this, Dad."

"You're doin' what they want."

"Maybe, but I don't know what else to do."

"You do know what to do, and it's workin'." Han's steely gaze met that of his son.

"Not fast enough. I still have problems."

"And you think this is goin' to fix them? I got news for ya, kid, it ain't."

"You're not a force user and have no idea about the force. How would you know?" Ben couldn't keep the mocking tone out of his voice.

"Oh, like that is it? Now I'm your poor dumb father because I can't use the force?"

Ben clenched his jaw and his eyes smoldered with anger. "I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. I don't know what's wrong with all of you. If someone has the force in them they need to be trained I understand, but you have special…circumstances."

"Dad, don't sugarcoat it, I'm mentally ill and have been for most of my life."

"But you're getting' better, don't you see?"

"Maybe, but again, not fast enough. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And you think this is the way out? It's not Ben. Not yet."

"You just don't want me to train. You don't want me powerful in the force."

Han's bark of laughter was short. "You know who ya sound like?"

"No, Dad. Why don't you tell me?"

"Ya sound like him, like Vadar."

"And is that really so bad?"

Han stared at his son in disbelief. "Are you kiddin' me? He was a monster."

"Not always. He was a man before he was a monster."

"Don't you dare tell me you wanna be like him!"

"Maybe I do. He was a powerful Jedi and even more powerful Sith!" Ben's voice had risen as had his anger and he now stood in front of his father. "He was trying to bring peace to the galaxy."

"By murdering people, by genocide, by taking away freedom…"

"But his goal was right."

"But not the way he did it. Ask your mother about some of her scars."

Ben was quiet for a moment with those words.

"Ya don't have to do this, Ben."

"I have to, it's my destiny. Just as breaking your word is your destiny."

"Breakin' my word…." Han sputtered in anger. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"You promised me a very long time ago I wouldn't have to be a Jedi if I didn't want to be, but here we are."

"You're choosin' to go along with them. I can't choose for you."

"You weren't strong enough to go against them, which means you can't keep your promise to me." Ben's anger was gone, instead there was a sad wistfulness to his face. "Just like you couldn't keep your promise to Breha."

Han sucked in a sudden breath as if he had been hit and his face went ashen. "It wasn't my fault," he said in a tight voice.

"You promised her you would find her and you haven't. And you promised her you wouldn't let anything happen to her and she…died."

"Ben, why are you sayin' these things? When did you get so cruel?"

"Cruel? Really, Dad?"

For just a moment Han thought he saw an older man in Ben's place, one with black hair and a cruel mouth instead of his young son.

"But is she really dead?"

"Don't say somethin' that isn't true, not with this."

Ben cocked his head at his father. "You have a strange way of connecting with force users, none of us quite understand it. And I know you were connected to Breha. Has that spark you knew as her extinguished itself? Even now, dormant after all of this time do you believe she is dead?"

Han closed his eyes, gathering his control and shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I still believe she's alive and out there…somewhere."

"And yet you haven't looked for her. You broke your promise."

Han's expression was filled with grief.

"So, I'm staying. I can't stop them from forcing this on me and neither can you. A Jedi is what I'm destined to be."

"I'm sorry," Han offered.

Ben shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Life is what you make of it, right? One day when I'm free of this, I'll make it mine." And with that uttered declaration, Ben turned his attentions towards being a Jedi and for all intents and purposes closed himself off from the life he had with his parents.

888888888888888888888888888888

Years later, after Ben had grown to be a young adult and had been training with Luke, they received a call they could have never been prepared to hear, a call no parent could ever imagine.

The Comm Link closed and Luke faded away leaving Han and Leia to deal with the overwhelming shock, guilt, and horror created by their son, Ben. They were unable to process he had turned to the dark side, that he was responsible for the death of all those jedi's in training, children that just like him.

Han reached for her hand and she gripped it tight, and then fell into his arms. They sought comfort from one another as they cried for the victims of the tragedy, and for the son they had somehow lost to the dark.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Leia, talk to me," Han pleaded.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Burying things won't help either of us."

Leia stopped just before she reached the door and turned to face him, her face a cold mask. "I can't deal with this by talking."

"Leia, come on, it's me. Tell me what you're feeling," Han pleaded.

She controlled her fury at her helplessness and spoke in a monotone after a few moments. "You didn't feel it, Han. I knew before Luke called, I felt the darkness, the shock and despair of all those lives ending. I feel Luke's terrible guilt, his pain, and worse than that, I feel the darkness, I feel how Kylo has taken over our Ben." Her voice was shaking now.

"Leia, we need to get through this together."

She held up a hand to her husband. "No, Han. I need to get through this by myself, I need to keep myself together."

"That's it then? You're shutting me out?" His voice was filled with hurt. "He's my son too."

"Maybe that's the problem, maybe seeing you every day reminds me of that," Leia hurled at him and he flinched. She gave him a brief apologetic look before her mask was in place again and she left the room.

After she avoided him for the next month with little more than a formal greeting between them, Han finally took his cue and left her to her pain, knowing he could never recover from the loss of his wife and his son.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Leia dropped her contact with Han's mind, bringing herself back to the present as she felt waves of sorrow coming from him, and watched as he tossed restlessly in his sleep, muttering incomprehensible words of pain.

It was a dark time between them and she had flatly rejected him as she needed to fight her demons on her own, she couldn't deal with her pain as well as his, especially knowing she was the cause of most of it. So, she did the only thing she could, she shut down and forced him away.

She wiped a tear from her face, she still regretted that decision.

She watched as Han burrowed into the covers, muttering "no, no, no." He buried his head into his pillow and cried out her name. "Leia!" Then he whimpered and settled into a restless sleep.

Unwilling to see what was disturbing him, but unable to stop herself, she reached out to him once again…

888888888888888888888888888888

Lake Tria was calm on this moonlit night, barely a wave marred its dark blue surface, so unlike his turbulent emotions. This was a lake they could see from their home on Corellia, the place they had lived as a family after Breha was lost to them. Han had spent many happy times here, but now it was gone. Everything that mattered to him was gone.

He only felt one of two things these days, immense pain when he was sober, and a soothing numbness when he drank too much. Now, he was caught between the two, sobering up just enough to realize how much everything hurt.

He was so far removed from the mercenary of his youth that he couldn't remember how he had once been that man. That man lived life to the fullest and was indifferent to relationships in his life, needing only money and adventure to keep him happy.

But his life wasn't complete until he met and fell in love with Leia. She was his life, his love, his soul. And they produced two amazing children because of the love they felt for one another. And now they were all gone. Leia's rejection of him cut deeply; he never knew loving someone could hurt this much. _Time to resolve this issue for everyone._

Mechanically, without thought, Han stood up and began to remove his clothes. He took the time to fold them neatly, hoping someone would appreciate this last consideration, and with a last look at the setting sun, closed his eyes and felt its warmth for one last time.

He walked to the edge of the lake, the water licking at his toes.

 _It will be better this way. I won't cause Leia any more pain and maybe I'll finally stop hurting. I'll finally be able to stop thinking of her with my every waking moment._

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, hating the tears that were there but unable to stop them. He fell to his knees, his hands gripping the sand. "No, no, no! Leia! Oh Gods, Leia! I'm sorry…for everything…so very sorry…" he collapsed in the sand sobbing until he couldn't cry anymore.

A few hours later he was aware of waking on his bunk in the Falcon wondering how in the hell he got there.

The door slid open and when Chewbacca saw he was awake he stepped into Han's cabin. The Wookie walked over to Han and wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close.

"Oh Gods, Chewie! They're gone…Breha…Ben…Leia!" He clutched the Chewie desperately, wrapping his arms around him. "My life is over…" he tried to stifle the torrent of tears but it was no use.

"You will survive this, Cub, you are strong. Wait for the future, you will see. It will all work out."

Han shook his head against Chewbacca's chest and the Wookie made sounds of comfort until exhausted, Han fell asleep once again…

888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Reviews are loved! Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks for your lovely reviews. It is gratifying to know that the stories I am writing are tying together in the way that I have been hoping to achieve._

 _And I want to get you into the real story rather than flashbacks so an extra chapter this week – enjoy!_

 _Now the real story begins – buckle up! lol_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Present Day**

Han cracked his eyes open surprised to see Leia watching him, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and pulled her back into his arms. "Oh, you've been poking around again," he said, aware of her presence lingering there still.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you haven't been around for a long time and…"

"…you missed me. Lots." He chuckled knowing the truth, when their link was open they couldn't hide anything from one another. "It's okay. You know I trust you."

"Thank you," she turned his lips to his for a kiss born of the comfort of knowing each other for so long. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but we never have enough time together."

"And you wanted to make the most of it. I get it. Really, it's okay. Did you find anything interesting?" He asked, vaguely aware she was putting her shields back in place.

"You were dreaming, lots of subconscious things. Do you remember any of them now?" She asked blinking back her tears.

Han drew in a long breath, and closed his eyes, concentrating. "Some things, memories mostly, some good, some not so good. Guess we've had a hell of a life, huh?"

"Yes, we have." Leia wondered if she should ask him about his depression after he left, about what he had almost done, but decided she wasn't up to it. Instead, she nestled more tightly against him. "Han, I do still love you."

He sighed as she put her hands into his hair.

"Salt and pepper," she said.

"Mostly salt." He grimaced. "How did we get this old? And how is it that I'm still alive?" He laughed at the absurdness of the statement.

"You are by far the luckiest man I know. Maybe… it's what we talked about a long time ago."

He snorted. "What? That I have some latent ability in the force that manifests itself through my luck?"

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged. "I'm not sure how else to explain it, nor the fact that we can communicate with each other without words. And Ben is strong in the force."

"Your family is strong in the force, it has nothing to do with me."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what you want," he said and looked at her only to see those tears back in her eyes again.

"Are those happy tears or sad tears?"

She bit her lip and tenderly reached out to rest her hand on his cheek.

"Leia, what?"

"You tried to kill yourself," she whispered. "I didn't know, I didn't know how much pain you were in…"

"It's over. Let it go."

"No! I drove you to it when I pushed you away! It's my fault."

"Leia, honey, it's no one's fault but mine."

"Tell me."

"I'd rather not go back to it." He shook his head. "You, Ben and Breha are everything to me. And I lost you all due to my incompetence as a father and husband. It was time to end things. That's all."

Leia was ignoring the tears which trailed down her face and she squeezed his hand. "You're a wonderful husband and father, it was never your fault. Things happened to us, things are always happening to us." She sighed. "And when I couldn't take anymore I pushed you away instead of pulling you to me. I was wrong. I never should have done it."

"Hey, I'm the one who left you. It was my mistake."

"But you wouldn't have done it if I hadn't…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to collect herself. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. I was going to…well…you know… and then I collapsed on the beach. When I woke up I was on the Falcon. The big lug carried me back and has watched over me like a hawk ever since." He snorted. "As if he didn't watch me closely before. He damn near followed me into the bathrooms after that. Did you ever try to fit a Wookie and a man into a human sized bathroom?" He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"It sounds like a bad joke."

"Believe me it was. Anyhow I finally got past the notion 'cause I was too busy trying to get the Wook to leave me alone for a few minutes. I didn't have time to be morose."

"I'll have to remember to thank Chewie the next time I see him." She gave him a sweet kiss. "I may have pushed you away but I don't want to ever permanently lose you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know you kept tabs on me. And somehow I always felt you, in here, ya know?" He tapped his chest. "I knew you were okay. Not anything else, but it was enough."

They snuggled back together and were quiet for a while, lightly touching one another, taking comfort from their simple actions.

"You went back to smuggling," she mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Maz needed a favor, you needed supplies…"

"I didn't contact you until after I knew you were doing it again. You've proven you can run a legitimate business. Why go back?"

"You don't need to know."

"Han, you're better than this."

"Maybe I'm not. What if you're wrong, Leia. What if this is who I really am? Can you love someone who's heart and soul is a smuggler?"

"I do love you, no matter what. But that's not it."

"What d'ya mean?" Han pulled back and looked at her and she placed her hand over her heart.

"I know what you're doing."

Han's face remained impassive.

"You're looking for her."

"Who?"

Leia gave him a 'you know what I'm talking about' look and he dropped his gaze.

"Hey. I'm not mad or upset. But why are you doing it?"

"Because I can't believe she died. I don't feel it in here," he jabbed the area of his chest above his heart. "We were…connected somehow. It was different than with Ben. You and Luke…you told me she died and you have no reason to lie…but somehow I never felt it. Never in here."

Leia rested her head on his chest so he couldn't see the guilt she knew was displayed on her face.

"Smugglers have contacts the normal world doesn't, you know that. I'm tryin' to reestablish connections to see if I can find somethin', anything."

"She'd be nineteen, fourteen years since we last saw her," Leia mused.

Han remained so quiet that she untucked herself from his side to find him lying still with his eyes tightly shut, she knew he was trying hard not to let her see how emotional this still made him, and she tucked herself back against him leaving him to his emotions.

"You okay?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," was his gruff reply.

"Just checking."

"Worried about me, Princess?"

"Always."

"Good." He gave her a squeeze. "Do me a favor."

"What?"

"We both know I'll be leaving in the morning to help destroy this thing, but I want you to show me how to reach you via our minds. I've always been aware of you while I've travelled and knowing that you were still alive has kept me sane, but on some occasions we could contact each other. Can you show me?"

"Yes, but you'll have to completely leave yourself open to me. And to Ben if you find him. And it only works if the other person is willing because you can't initiate this on your own."

"Will this work with Ben too? I mean it did in the past, not as well as with you, but…"

"I think so, why?" Leia studied his somber face.

"Small galaxy, maybe I'll see him again."

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to get up. I just want to stay here wrapped in your arms and let the rest of the world go to hell," she groused.

"I know you don't mean it, though I do appreciate the thought." He squinted at the clock. "We still have a few hours. "Sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess we'd better." She snuggled more tightly against him.

"Leia?"

"Han?"

She heard the hesitation in his voice when he spoke again. "When this is done, can I come home? Do you mean it?"

She looked into his searching eyes and nodded. "Yes. I'm tired of missing you."

"Good." He pulled her tight against him and soon, still entwined, they had fallen back into a peaceful slumber.

888888888888888888888888888

They had both cleaned up and were busy getting dressed for their day. It was early in the morning but that was when things got started on a military base. Leia was dressed and watched Han, enjoying the sight of him in her bedroom. He belonged there with her, he had always belonged there.

A huge pang of guilt hit her and she wasn't surprised at its severity. It was the secret she had kept locked away within her mind since Breha's disappearance nearly fourteen years ago. Luke had coerced her into agreeing to keep Breha hidden and safe until she grew into an adult. Luke had told Han their daughter was killed in a crash and she had gone along with it. She didn't know where Breha was, only that she was alive, and after Ben's turn to the dark side, and Luke's disappearance she didn't have a chance in hell of finding her. But the truth was still the truth. She had lied to Han and kept the truth from him for years, she could only imagine the level of betrayal he would feel when she unburdened herself. She wouldn't be surprised if he decided not to come home to her after all. And she had no one to blame but herself.

She steeled herself for her confession and spoke his name as he pulled on his socks. "Han?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"We need to talk."

"Now?" His eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Yes, I think sooner would be better than later."

"Okay, you have my attention." He finished pulling up the last sock and sat back and looked at her.

And her damn comm went off.

Han watched as she did her studious best to ignore it.

"Princess, aren't you going to get that?"

Leia was hoping the signal would stop, but it continued. "Krist!" she swore and reached for the offending link.

She was needed immediately in the Command Center as new classified information had come in that she needed to see. When the communique ended she shut off the Comm and swore under her breath in Corellian.

"Hey, General, those are some pretty strong swear words you're using!" He said standing up, now completely dressed.

"It's appropriate, believe me." She sighed. "Nothing for it. I have to go." She walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "We have to talk later."

"That sounds serious."

"It is." She bit her lip. "And I can only hope you'll forgive me when you hear what I have to say."

Han gave her a questioning look. "I can't imagine anything that would make me leave again."

"I can." She shook her head. "But no time now. We'll talk when you're back."

"Princess, you've got a deal," he smiled and pulled her to him for a long, lingering kiss before they were thrown into the maelstrom of events that the day would bring.

"Let's go, Hotshot. There's a war to win." She said dropping the Falcon's ramp.

"There's always a war to win," Han muttered unhappily as the trailed along behind her.

888888888888888888888888888

It was hard to believe that after their short but difficult separation of a few years Han had come back to her, pleading to come home to her again. To Leia, having him back in her life was like finally being able to breathe again.

And now he was gone, ripped from her life, trying with his last breath to save their son, to bring their Ben back to them and back to the light. He had died just as he had lived, a hero to the rebellion but especially to her. He was the light in her life and she never truly understood that until now, until his own unique presence had been extinguished by their beloved son.

Leia lowered herself into a chair in her sparse quarters, strangely free of tears. She supposed it was because she was in shock, and numb from her severe internal pain. Half of her soul had been ripped away from her and she was appalled by how little she cared about the rebellion in this moment. Life as she knew it was over and from this point on she could only hope she would care enough to continue, knowing it would be a poor imitation of life because life without a heart had no meaning.

And Leia's heart was gone.

888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: This story's just getting started – hope you'll continue the journey with me…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For the first few moments, it felt like a loose wire, a short in an electrical circuit, a reminder through the force that her connection to Han was there, that as always, on some level she was always aware of him even when he wasn't around. Then the floodgates opened and she winced from the pain of the emotion that poured through their channel.

She felt the physical pain sear through him, white hot, unlike anything he had ever felt before, it was crippling. But the real pain he felt was his failure as a father to save his son who stood before him, the son who had him balanced on the insidious red lightsaber that ran through his chest. Knowing it was the last gesture of love he would ever make, he reached out his hand and caressed Ben's face, the one he had looked at so tenderly as a newborn in his arms, aware of the love he had immediately felt for the small human that belonged to him and Leia. All he could do was completely open himself up to his son, Ben, and hope that somehow, someday he would understand the love he felt for him and let the light find him. Hope that somehow this last gift to Ben would drive his son back to the light, that Ben would understand the sacrifice Han made for his son's wellbeing.

Ben pushed him away and he fell off the catwalk into the abyss.

Leia felt his love as he desperately sought to reach her, to let her know he had always loved her, would always love her no matter what, no matter…

And then the warm tendrils of love and sorrow that had wrapped around her heart were gone, severed as if they never existed, and she felt a huge hollow space take the place Han had occupied. He was gone. Irrevocably, unequivocally gone, erased from her life without any chance of rescue. She had never thought of a world without him, never accepted the possibility of losing him, Han always came back to her. _How could he be gone?_

She should never have made such a request, she should never have asked him to bring Ben home, but she had felt the light within her son, felt the conflict within him and was convinced he just needed someone to pull him back from the edge. _And who better than his father?_

But she was so terribly wrong, and the mistake could never be corrected, she could never change the course fate had taken. Han had been right after all; there was only darkness in the creature that had once been her son Ben, and it broke her heart.

Her family was gone, life as she knew it was over.

888888888888888888888888888888

Leia retired to her quarters, the temporary ones set up on D'Qar. She shut the door behind her, and hearing the metallic click, she allowed her composure to fail, her mask to drop. She allowed General Leia Organa Solo to dissipate, and became Leia, the woman Han loved.

She fell onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow, and realized it still smelled like Han, the sheets smelled like the two of them and she thanked the fates for their last gift of intimacy. She sank on her bed and let her gaze fall to a nearby chair where Han had carelessly left on of his shirts slung over back of it.

All she could try to do was go on, but she didn't know how it was possible. After all, the light in her heart had been extinguished, it had followed Han into the black abyss of his death. And she wondered, _what really was the point in continuing without the sun?_

888888888888888888888888888888

A week later and Leia was finally falling into an exhausted sleep. She put up a good façade but knew she was lapsing into depression, and honestly, she didn't care. All she wanted in her down time was to be left alone, she didn't eat, and only slept when she was so exhausted she didn't dream.

Since Han's death, Leia had done her best to turn off her connection to the force. She could never do that completely, but at least she had subdued it as much as possible. That was also the only explanation she could come up with for the horrendous headaches she had experienced since Han's death. As the headaches grew worse so did the constant buzzing that had started a week ago in a high-pitched frequency it seemed only she could hear. She swore it was beginning to make her teeth rattle.

Needing relief from the pain, she slowly opened herself up to the force, including the link she had shared with Han. She breathed a sigh of relief as the agony from the headache abated.

"Oh Han," she whispered mournfully, and startled as something brushed by her ear. She looked around, but saw nothing. Unwilling to even think anymore, she took some sleeping pills and collapsed into sleep.

The void was endless, filled with nothing but grey fog which misted up from the ground she was walking on. She heard a squelching sound from her boots with each step she took and grimaced in distaste. The strange scenario and reminded her of that space slug the Falcon had landed in as they tried to escape from the Imperials.

 _But this was different, no one else here. No ship. No Chewie. No Han. Nothing._

A sudden movement caught the corner of her eyes and she spun around, nothing but the endless mist that surrounded her.

Muttering under her breath, Leia pulled up the blaster that had apparently been in her hand since she arrived here.

"Who's there?" she called out and once again caught movement at the edge of her peripheral vision. She spun in the direction she knew the movement had come from and cautiously advanced towards it. "You might as well come out, I know where you are."

There was a bit of quiet rustling and Leia thought she could just make out a shape in the greyness.

"Come out," she called again.

She drew closer and could tell the shape was a man. "Turn around so I can see you," she instructed, blaster pointed at her target.

Though it was hard to distinguish the appearance of the man, his stance and figure was heartbreakingly familiar, and Leia had to swallow a lump in her throat when the figure turned around and she could no longer deny who she was seeing.

"Han?" she gasped, her volatile emotions cascading over her like a flooded waterfall.

"Hiya, Sweetheart!" He gave her his trademark lopsided grin and her heart did somersaults. "Should have known it wouldn't take you long to find me."

"Han? I must be dreaming…"

"You are." He sighed "We don't have much time. Call me, Leia. Call for me when you're awake. And don't give up, not on account of me. Keep fighting." His eyes were dark with fierce emotion and his voice ragged.

"I don't care anymore, Han. Not since I lost you." She stepped towards him and he stepped away.

"Don't stop fighting!" He said and faded out of existence.

"Han! Han!" she screamed as loud as she could in both voice and mind, but he was gone.

Devastated, she crumpled to the ground and cried. Despite his words, there was nothing left for her to do but give up. A person can't live without a heart, and he was hers.

888888888888888888888888888888

When Leia awake hours later she felt more exhausted than when she went to sleep. The dream was real, and unsettling and only served to remind her of how alone she was in this life. Her tears were still damp on his pillow and she knew the dream has caused her to cry in her sleep.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling despite her best efforts. The pain in her heart seemed physical and so sharp that at times she felt it would indeed kill her. "Oh, Han," she murmured. "Please let this be a nightmare, please come back home. Come back to me," her words evoked another crying jag before she could pull herself together yet one more time.

Finally, she drew on the reserves of her strength which was in short supply these days, gathered herself together and began to dress for the day. Work was the only distraction she had left and damned if she was going to stop going to work.

She removed Han's shirt from her body and tossed it on the bed, as she trudged to the shower.

The fresher door shut behind her and when she returned, it didn't register that the shirt was neatly folded and lying on Han's side of the bed.

888888888888888888888888888888

The day, unexpectedly, dragged on no matter what she did. Since the end of the Starkiller there were endless tasks, but they were more of the recruiting members and gaining favors from those that supported the alliance, both business and people. Trying to regroup for the next attack from the First Order and enhance their military capabilities. She found her chores tedious, and before she knew it she was staring into space lost in her thoughts of Han.

"Leia," the whisper was so soft that she almost didn't hear it.

Startled she looked around the Command headquarters but no one even close to her. She shook off what was surely her imagination and returned to the task at hand.

She jumped a few moments later when she once again heard the voice. "Sweetheart, you must have something better to do…."

Leia's head jerked up and her eyes scanned the room around her but saw nothing. But she heard, actually heard, Han chuckle as though he were in the room with her.

"Han?"

"Go back to your quarters," whispered the voice.

Leia took a deep breath and steadied herself, practicing calming techniques, and she notified the others she was going back to her quarters to sleep. They nodded in acknowledgement and she fled to her small private space.

888888888888888888888888888888

Sleep came only with the aid of sleeping pills despite her exhaustion, and when she finally gave in to the effects of the medication, she was grateful.

She was back in the grey mist, once again staring at a figure that could only be Han. He turned and grinned at her as if he hadn't a care in the world and her heart nearly broke in two.

"Hiya, Sweetheart. Couldn't get enough of me, could you? Back for more?" He arched an eyebrow in her direction and she covered her mouth with her hands, not wanting to cry out loud.

"Leia, don't cry, come on, give a guy a break. I hate it when you cry."

"I need to stop dreaming of you, you're not real."

"Here I am." He watched her in concern.

"No, Han, you don't understand! Everything is about you! I can't think of anything but you since you…." The tears were streaming down her face.

"…since I died?" His gaze was solemn. "Did you get my message?"

"What message?" she managed to choke out.

"The last one… you know…about how much I love you? About how much I always have?"

"Oh, Han!" she stepped towards the dream Han but he kept a respectable distance between them. "Why can't I touch you? This is my dream, damnit!"

"It's complicated. I'm not ready yet." He gave her a weak smile.

"Not ready? What the hell does that mean?"

"That I'm doing my damnedest to get back to you." His voice was solemn, and she saw truth in his gaze.

"I don't understand," she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Leia, just don't give up, please? There's a lot more to life than just me…"

"How can you say that? You mean everything to me…" her voice was choked with emotion.

"Everything?" Han seemed amused and stepped closer, waiting for her to look into his face.

"Everything, you stuck up nerfherder!" she snapped.

"That's my girl." He grinned at her again.

"I'm losing my mind, aren't I? I can't stop thinking of you, I see you everywhere, I've even imagined that I hear you…"

"Yeah, about that…" he began shoving his hands in his pockets.

Then abruptly, he was gone, and she was left in the darkness of her dream. Alone.

888888888888888888888888888888

She woke hours later and realized her latest headache was better, not gone but down to a controllable level of pain. She sighed with relief and slowly opened her eyes. She put her legs over the side of the bed and told herself to get up, to move. She hugged her Han's sleeping shirt to her, relishing the smell of him. She wished she could keep the scent of him on it forever, but it was already fading. He had left his extra clothes packed in bags on the floor, and she had left them there, unwilling to sort through them, as it would mean a final acknowledgement that he was gone. But if she could retrieve another one of his shirts at night she could go to sleep with the smell of him and still pretend he was with her.

Leia made her way over to his backpack and pulled it over to the bed. She smiled through her pain at how neatly his clothes were folded inside of the pack, every once in a while his former military background betrayed him.

The buzzing in her ear increased, and she swatted at it as the niggling feeling in her brain expanded and became a full blown annoyance. "What in the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," was the whisper she heard. She looked around in alarm, but didn't see anyone. She shook her head, muttering about her mental stability. "I am going crazy, no doubt about it."

"Not at all, sweetheart," the tone to the whisper was unmistakable but there was no one around.

She rubbed her temple again as the headache was back; she wanted him back in her life so badly that she was imagining him wherever she was.

The chains she had on the door to her mind that held the force in check, rattled unmercifully and unable to stand the exploding pain, she finally opened herself fully to the force. She gasped as no more than five feet away, she saw Han, or at least some sort of translucent image of him.

"Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?" He grinned at her and her heart thudded in her chest, as she gasped for breath.

"Hey, Leia! Are you all right?"

Translucent Han was beside her, doing his best to make sure she was all right, even though she couldn't feel his touch. She couldn't stand it anymore, she fainted.

888888888888888888888888888888

It was all a dream, some sort of wish fulfillment, she thought as she struggled from the bonds of sleep. Hallucinations were new to her she had no doubt that was what it was. She was exhausted, grief stricken and depressed, it was no wonder she was seeing her dead husband. But she must have slept for hours, she felt rested and better prepared to take on the day. Perhaps this figment of her imagination would be gone. She realized that she had left her connection to the force open and for the first time in a long time felt relief, her headache was completely gone.

With a great deal of reluctance she opened her eyes. There was no one in her range of vision, and when she sat up on the edge of the bed, still no one. _Maybe due to lack of sleep?_

His laughter was unmistakable, but it always had been; so, full of life and joy that she could identify it anywhere. "Han?" she whispered to the air around her.

"At your service, my Princess," he said, and as he materialized before her she yelped and fell back on the bed.

"You can't be real, you're a figment of my imagination."

"Leia, I'm offended. I worked so damn hard to get back here and you call me a figment of your imagination? Go ahead, try to wish me away." He folded his arms in front of him.

"All right, I will." She concentrated on thinking about something else, closed her eyes for a moment and he was gone.

"I was imagining him," she murmured.

"Not quite, Sweetheart," came the voice in her ear, so low and sensual she all but moaned out loud.

"Get over here!" she commanded and Han appeared in front of her, familiar smirk and all. "So I'm not imagining you?"

"Hardly. Seems you were right about me having a latent ability in the force, but not as naturally strong as you and Luke while I was alive, it's allowed me to hang around."

"But how?"

"Not exactly sure, there's still a lot I have to learn. But I ran into Obi-Wan, Ben Kenobi and he just nodded and smiled and said they were surprised I hadn't been there sooner. Guess they have been expecting my demise for some time now. And as far as I know only good guys are here." He grinned. "Guess there's a first time to get everything wrong."

"They didn't get it wrong, you are one of the good guys."

"Thanks."

"You never really did sell anyone on your being a bad guy, you know?" She laughed. "You're true colors always had a way of showing through."

"You always did see me better." He sat down on the bed beside her.

Curious, she reached out to touch him but felt only a small tingle as her hand passed through him. "Does that hurt?"

"Nah, just feels weird." He waggled an eyebrow. "How about I try it?" He reached out and ran his fingertips up her arm, and she felt a warm, tingling sensation, that warmed her soul.

"Oh?" He said with a smirk. "Really? We may have to experiment later."

"Yeah, you wish," Leia said, not quite hiding the blush.

"So tempting, but I think I have other things to do, to learn, at least that's what Ben, Obi-Wan says." He frowned.

"And let me guess, you don't want to listen to him."

"It's not that…exactly." He sighed. "Leia, he says even though I am stronger now with this…stuff…than when I was alive, that I am in a good place, and that I should relax. He says I should let go of the worldly things, let go of you…"

Leia was silent for a few moments. "Maybe you should, Han. You've done a lot to help a lot of people. Maybe it's time for you to rest."

The warm tingle of where his hands caressed hers made her look up at him.

"Do you really want me to go away again? Because I don't want to." He grinned at her. "There are so many things I can do now that I couldn't do before."

"You're going to irritate the hell out of Obi-Wan, aren't you?"

He nodded. "If it helps me to get what I want, then hell yes."

"You're never going to change, are you?"

"Why should I? And it's a little late now, isn't it?" He quipped and gave her his patented lopsided grin, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I guess you'll have to work that out for yourself."

"Can everyone see you?"

"I'm not sure," he said and scratched the back of his head. "I think anyone with the force can see me. You and Luke, Ben…" his gaze was solemn as his eyes met hers.

"Han? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking maybe now I can get through to him."

"No, I don't want you to," she said with a frown. "You might get hurt."

"Aww, honey, I can't get hurt. I'm already dead," he reminded her softly.

The tears were back in her eyes. Bantering with him was so natural she had almost forgotten that fact. "I'm afraid to leave this room," she whispered to him.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to go, I'm afraid if I step outside of the door, you'll be gone again. And I don't want to go on without you."

"Leia, you don't have to. I'll be here as long as you need me around. I promise." He grinned at her. "I did ask to come home again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," she mumbled, wiping away her tears.

"Would you have let me? I wanted to make things right with you."

"I would have let you." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Han."

"For what?"

"I never should have sent you to Ben, but I still believed he would listen to you. I never thought he would…"

"…kill me? Yeah, neither did I." He grimaced. "That hurt."

"I know."

They studied each other in silence as Han reached to Leia and she showed him the things she had felt from him, things she had felt since then, and he bowed his head under the weight of her love.

"I never thought you could love me like that. I was never good enough for you."

"I think that was for me to decide, not you."

"Do you have any idea how much I still love you?" He asked, leaning back and closing his eyes as he concentrated on opening himself up to her.

Leia closed her eyes too and opened herself up to the force and to her bond with him. She gasped as the full force of his love overwhelmed her, bathed her in the warmth she had been missing for the last week. And she wanted to stay here within the bonds of his love, the love that radiated from him. She relaxed and tried to settle back against him but again fell onto her bed.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that."

"You love me that much?" she asked, reaching out to him but letting her hand drop as she reminded herself of what he really was.

The faintly hazel opaque eyes met hers in a solemn gaze.

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do? What are you planning?"

"Well, dear, I thought I'd tag around with you for a while if you don't mind. I'm still getting used to this state of being and need more time to acclimate before I see Ben." He studied her. "Is that okay?"

She shrugged, but couldn't help smiling at the almost invisible image of her husband. "I think I can handle it, Hot Shot."

888888888888888888888888888888

Han was as good as his word, and tagged along behind Leia for most of the morning. She spent a lot of time looking at him at meetings when she was supposed to be concentrating, and much to Han's delight he kept her distracted. Finally she gave up, and cancelled her afternoon meetings, pleading an ungodly headache as she retreated to her quarters.

Once the door slid shut behind her, she expelled a long sigh of relief, but frowned as she noticed Han seemed to be shimmering in the air before her.

"Han?" she tried not to sound too desperate at the prospect of losing him again.

"Leia?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. This is all new to me."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I think I might be."

"You don't know?" she asked in disbelief.

"I told you! I'm new at this!"

"You can't leave!" Leia reached out and tried to pull him to her but met only mild air resistance.

"Leia, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to get back to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. If I can come back to you I will, but I just don't know!" Han was fading in and out rapidly now. "I love you, I will always love you." He said and disappeared.

Leia stared at the spot where he had been and very slowly made her way to a nearby chair where she put her head on her hands and cried.

888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Reviews make author's happy! Han isn't ready to end anything…what do you think? Like the concept?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The experience was unlike anything Han had ever felt before, like travelling at the Falcon's top speed without having the ship with him. He felt a rush of excitement and paralyzing fear at the same time and was utterly unable to do anything to stop what was happening to him. When he finally materialized, or whatever the hell it was that he did now, he had to stop to collect himself. He knew he didn't really breathe anymore but damned if he didn't feel like he was gasping for air. After a few moments he drew his spiritual body up to his full height and looked around him. He was in some sort of ancient ruins located on a rising hillside, green grass all around.

He felt him before he saw him. The kid. His once best friend who had disappeared so many years ago. He turned around as Luke came over the rise of the hill.

Han gave his friend an uneasy gaze as Luke regarded him with sad eyes.

"Luke? What the hell am I doing here?"

"You don't know?" Luke shrugged. "It seems the force thought you needed to be here." Luke's expression was solemn.

"Hey kid! Why so sad?"

"Han, you know, right?" Luke regarded his friend warily.

"That I'm" dead." Han sighed. "Yeah, I know. But at least I'm still around. I didn't know what was happening to me and was afraid I was going to be permanently deceased. This I can deal with."

"I'm so sorry, Han."

Han felt waves of guilt and sadness rolling off his friend. "What do you have to be sorry for? You had nothing to do with what happened."

"I had everything to do with what happened. It's all my fault." Luke bowed his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I should have spent more time with Ben. I knew he was strong with the force, special. I should have given him more of my attention. If I had spent more time with him then Snoke never could have gotten to him…"

"If you and Leia had let him stay home and continue his medical care like I said!" Han glared at his friend for a few moments and then sighed in resignation. "But there's plenty of blame to go around. If I had spent more time at home instead of doing all those damned runs for the New Republic, if Leia had been home more…"Han shook his head, the list seemed endless. "I don't know exactly what turned him, do you?"

"I suspect it was a combination of things Snoke took advantage of, but I just don't know."

They regarded each other in silence.

"I thought there was only darkness in him after what he did. I didn't believe he could be saved."

"But yet you tried."

Han's expression was sad. "He's my son, of course I tried."

"You tried and look what happened," Luke grimaced at his nearly invisible friend. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Being dead," Luke said quietly.

"Guess I haven't given it much thought. Right now it doesn't, physically I mean. It hurt like a son of bitch when he ran his lightsaber through me. But what hurt more was knowing he was dark enough to do that. Knowing I would never see Leia again, and that I would never get a chance to make amends…" He bowed his head in sorrow.

"You've seen Leia? She's seen you like…this?"

"Yeah."

"How did she react?

"I don't know, as best she could I guess," he shrugged. "She's grieving, for Ben, for me." He shrugged again. "I don't know."

Luke studied his friend, feeling the grief and sorrow he projected at his untimely demise. And the sadness he felt at not being able to return to Leia, at not being able to bring Ben back to her. "Han, it will be all right."

"How do you know? Nothing is all right." Ghostly Han sat on a nearby outcropping of rocks, in a gesture so human that Luke almost winced.

"But you're still here," Luke offered what encouragement he could.

"Yeah, about that?" Han ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell does this work?"

"Leia's told you her theory?"

"About me having a latent ability in the force? Yeah. Do you think it's true?"

After a few seconds, Luke nodded. "Yeah. Leia and I have often discussed the incredible luck you've always had."

"Hey! I've been hurt!"

"Yes, but you've always survived. No normal person can fly into an asteroid field, twice, and survive; no normal person can survive hibernation sickness. Of the few cases reported you are the only one that survived and came out of it normal." Luke looked at his friend and allowed a small smile to creep across his face. "Well, relatively normal anyway."

"Hey!" Han appeared offended but then laughed. "Okay, you got me there. I just never thought of it as unusual, it was just my life." He sighed. "So now for the big question, why am I still around?"

"Han, you know better than I do. Search your feelings and you will know."

Han closed his eyes and concentrated, after a few moments he opened his eyes and regarded Luke. "I have to bring Ben home, I have to bring him to the light."

"And?" Luke prompted.

"And I have to settle things with Leia, help her past the grief."

"That's great, Han. See, you knew all along." He offered his friend a half smile.

"Luke? What? There's something else, I can feel it."

"You are learning fast on that side, aren't you?" Luke sighed. "Very well, you need to know. This issue needs to be resolved as well." He bowed he head and opened himself up to his friend and within moments felt Han's hesitant and untrained mind entering his own. Luke no longer tried to hide the secret he had fiercely guarded from his friend for so many years.

Han dusted off the metaphorical years of dust that lie over the secret Luke had kept locked away in the vault of his mind, and with trepidation bordering on fear, slowly opened the vault door that had been unbroachable until this moment. The secret was startling, unbearable, and it overwhelmed him along with the knowledge that the two people he trusted most in the universe had kept it from him. His daughter Breha was not dead, but instead hidden away to protect her.

"Rey? Rey is….my daughter?" His translucent eyes glistened with tears and Luke wondered how that was possible.

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry, Han."

"Sorry? You mean that she's my daughter? Or that you lied to me?" He snapped and then glared at Luke suspiciously. "Ben wasn't the only reason you disappeared, was it? You didn't want anyone to know you were hiding her!"

"I know you won't understand, but we did it to protect you. To protect both of you…"

The fury that radiated from Han was undeniable, and Luke couldn't blame him.

"Han, you need to calm down. You know anger is part of the dark side."

"You know I'm not going to go all dark on you! Not after all of this time! And why the hell can't I be angry!"

"You're right. You have every right." Luke bowed his head.

"What the hell were the two of you thinking? What could possibly have made this the right thing to do? I'm her father and I the two of you never gave me a chance to be that!"

Luke remained silent.

"No answer for me?"

"Not until you calm down. Then I'll explain everything to you." Luke stared at him through calm blue eyes.

"The hell with you!" Han raged and with one last furious glare at Luke he disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888

He found himself in some grey, shadowy area that was non-descript at best, but he really didn't give a damn about the scenery. He sat on what seemed to be a rock and tried to sort out his thoughts.

Two of the people he trusted most in the galaxy had betrayed him, they had gone behind his back and kept a secret from him, and not a little one, but a completely life altering one.

 _Breha, his Breha, his precious little girl was alive!_ And he had not only seen her but been with her before his death. He had immediately felt a connection to the young woman and she flew the Falcon like he did, but his heart was afraid to acknowledge the possibility this could be true. But it was! He had seen her and she was alive and she was safe.

He frowned as he realized being "safe" was a relative term given the current circumstances of the galaxy, and he sure as hell didn't want anything happening to her.

He ran a hand over his jawline, trying to control the rage he felt at Luke and Leia over their betrayal of him. They both knew she was alive and had kept her hidden from her own father for all of these years despite knowing that he wanted her brought home. Knowing Luke intentionally did this was bad. But knowing Leia went along with this was devastating. _If I wasn't already dead this just might have killed me._

He needed to have it out with them. Needed to find out why this happened which meant he had to start with either Luke or Leia, and since he felt like punching someone the obvious choice was Luke. With a grim set to his mouth he wished himself away from the small, nondescript corner of the force where he was residing and thought about returning to the place where Luke was currently located.

8888888888888888888888888888888

In what seemed only a few moments, he was in the place where he had his last conversation with Luke, and not surprisingly Luke was sitting nearby on a rock which overlooked the ocean. He met Han's gaze with a calm one of his own, and nodded to him.

"Glad you came back."

"Didn't you think I would? I thought you could see stuff like that."

"I wasn't sure, you were pretty mad. It has been a couple of days."

"I've been gone two days?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah. Time passes differently for you now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Han rubbed his chin and stared at the Jedi Master. "Before we get started, there's somethin' I have to do." Han said and with a semi-apologetic look he punched Luke's jaw, sending him sprawling in the dirt.

"Feel better?" Luke asked, now rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, a little. And don't try to tell me you didn't deserve it. You deserve a whole lot more for what you did to me. And Breha."

"You're right. Do you want to hit me again? Or can I get up?"

"Get up, you look ridiculous down there," Han said gruffly. "But I should beat the crap outta you!"

"Maybe," Luke agreed climbing to his feet. He regarded Han with some amazement, still rubbing his jaw.

"What?"

"That felt real. It felt like you punched me."

"Yeah, so? I did punch you."

"Han, you're not physical anymore. And you've only been a force ghost for a short while."

Han shook his head not making a connection.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that," Luke said and studied Han with interested eyes. "It makes me wonder what you'll be able to do when you learn more."

Han shrugged. "Back to the topic at hand."

"Yeah." Luke sighed and gestured to the rock he sat on.

"You know I don't need to do that."

"Of course I do, it just seems more comfortable for both of us."

Han shrugged and sat down next to Luke, not looking at him but out at the ocean.

"She's here, isn't she?"

"Rey? Yes. She out training, she'll be back."

"Does she know about me?" Han's voice sounded pained.

"She knows you died; she saw it. I don't think she knows that you are still alive through the force. She's powerful but still has a lot to learn."

"Does she know…about our relationship?" Han nearly choked on his words.

"No, I haven't told her. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?"

"I can tell you separately, or together. She wants to know about her family too, until now I've put her off but it's time she knew where she came from." Luke shrugged. "It's your call."

Han weighed his options and though it might be more traumatic learning at the same time as Rey but maybe it would bind them together, maybe it would bring them both some peace. Han knew she was an outstanding young woman in her own right, even without the force, he had taken to her from the first time he met her. His gaze met Luke's and the other man nodded.

"It will be a shock, but she can handle it Han, and it's time she knew."

"Okay, tell us both. No point in dragging this out." He paused. "Can you call her back?"

"Yeah, give me a second." Luke looked off at the sea and turned back to Han after a minute. She's on her way."

"Will she see me?"

"Not at first, but I will show you to her when you are ready. All right?"

"Yeah," Han nodded, wiping his hand on his pants. A nervous habit of his.

"It won't help, you know?"

"Old habits are hard to break." He scowled. "How long will she be?"

"It will be a little bit, take it easy."

"Yeah, I don't see you in a similar situation." Han grimaced, trying to control the sudden surge of anger he felt within him at both Luke and Leia.

"You didn't go to Leia while you were gone?"

"No. I thought I would talk to you first. Maybe by the time I see her I won't want to throttle her for what she did," he said through tight lips.

"Han, let me tell you what happened before you pass judgement. It hasn't been easy for her either."

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced."

"Fine. Keep your attitude. I'll tell you both what happened when Rey shows up."

"What do I do until then?" Han scowled at this friend.

"I really don't care. I'm going to meditate." Luke glared at this friend for a moment, and then closed his eyes.

Left to his own devices Han stared out at the ocean, willing himself to be calm as he waited for Rey to return.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Pacing did no good for a restless spirit Han discovered as he continued to pace back and forth over an hour later. He stopped abruptly as he felt her coming up the long, torturous set of stairs. Her aura radiated light and goodness and he didn't know how he didn't see it before. She came over the crest of the hill, and sweaty and tired, smiled at Luke.

"Master Luke, you asked for me to return to this site?" she couldn't hide the curiosity from her voice.

Luke allowed his eyes to slide over to where Han stood, just a few feet in front of her, studying her intently.

"Why couldn't I see it, Luke? She looks like Leia. She's beautiful, and strong, and daring. She must get that last part from me."

Luke gave a slight nod that only Han was aware of as he continued to study his new found daughter.

"There's something of great importance we need to discuss, Rey. It is a personal matter but it concerns the both of us."

"What is it, Master Luke?" Her eyes lit suddenly with understanding. "Will you finally tell me of my family? My parents?"

"Yes, but before I can do that you must be made aware of something."

"Master Luke?" Her eyes regarded him with amusement, clearly, she didn't always take her Jedi master seriously.

"Rey, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate."

"On what, Master Luke?"

"Do as I say."

Rey nodded and closed her eyes, allowing the force to flow through her, allowing herself to open up to the world around her.

"Be aware there are those that exist within the force, those who are no longer in the realm of the living, but they can remain among us still."

"Do you mean force ghosts?"

"Exactly so."

"Do I get to meet one?" She couldn't hide her eagerness.

"Yes, if you would like to, but it may be a shock to you."

"A shock? I don't understand." She opened her eyes and saw not only Luke, but translucent Han standing before her.

"No!" she gasped. "You can't be here! I saw you die."

"I'm sorry. More sorry that I died, but I am sorry for that," he said sadly.

"Han is not what you would call a peaceful spirit," Luke deadpanned.

"Gee, Luke, thanks for your help. Let's not make this anymore awkward than it already is, shall we?"

Luke laughed at this friend, and Rey stared in shock at her mostly somber Jedi Master's uncharacteristic behavior.

"How is this possible?" Rey asked as she looked at Han. "He wasn't versed in the force."

"It seems Han has some latent ability that blossomed when he died. None of us know exactly what he can do yet, he doesn't know exactly what he can do yet other than to appear and irritate people."

"Hey! Stop already."

"But we are surmising he is here because he still feels that he has things to do; things he has left unfinished."

"Uh, okay," Rey said, staring at Han. "I'm taking care of the Falcon."

"Oh, yeah. Well good. She couldn't be in better hands." Han suddenly seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Han turned to Luke for help.

"Rey, and Han, open yourselves up to one another and allow yourselves to re-establish a connection that has diminished over time, allow the force to guide you."

They looked at each other with uncertain eyes and shrugged. They closed their eyes, opened themselves up and mentally reached out for one another. They met one another tentatively, like a gentle handshake of their minds, and with mutual agreement reached into the next layer of one another. Without warning, it was as if some unknown bond pulled them into a current that neither could escape. The connection between opened and established itself, leaving no doubt in each other's mind that they were indeed father and daughter.

Stunned, Rey took a step back and regarded Han. "You're my father."

"Yeah, I am," Han tried not to choke on his words, and wondered if he could still cry.

They stared at each other for countless moments, each absorbing warm, loving emotions.

"Why did you leave me?" Rey's voice shook with emotion as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Breha. I was told you had died. I would never have stopped looking for you if I had known you were still alive."

Rey nodded, feeling the truth of his words. "And my mother?"

"Who do you think it is?" He wiped a tear from his shimmering face and snuffled a bit.

"General Leia Organa?"

"Yeah, she used to be Organa-Solo." He offered her a sad smile. "We were together a long time."

"And you just went back to her?" Rey raised an eyebrow reminiscent of her mother and Han's heart ached.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, we were working on that."

Rey blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears. "I have parents!" She smiled through her tears.

"Apparently."

"Why did you think I was dead?"

"I can't even begin to explain, but I 'Uncle Luke' had a great deal to do with this. And Leia has some explaining to do as well." Han spared a moment to glare at Luke.

Luke had been watching the exchange patiently and inclined his head in agreement.

"Care to share?" Han asked with a hard edge of sarcasm laced within his voice.

"No, I think you need to talk to Leia. It's time she unburdened herself."

"And if she won't talk?"

"She will. I'm sure of it. She didn't want to do this, but I persuaded her. It's time this secret was out in the open." He met Han's glare and finally sighed. "And if she doesn't I will tell you about it, everything."

"Swear?"

"Han, I swear." Luke's blue eyes were solemn with his promise.

"All right then," he grumbled and turned back to Rey who was still watching him with wonderment in her eyes.

"Rey?"

"I can't believe that you, Han Solo, are my father."

"I'm sorry about…well…everything," he said. "I wish I could give us a 'do over'. I wish I could hug you." Han hesitated and regarded her with uncertain eyes.

"What?" Rey asked.

"I'm new to this force thing but… maybe well, I could give you a hug through the force, kind of an emotional hug?" He turned to Luke. "Is it possible?"

Luke nodded and smiled at his friend. "It will be different, but you can do it as long as you are both open to it."

"Okay." He turned back to Rey. "Ready?"

The old Smuggler seemed so uncertain that Rey couldn't help grinning. "Yeah, let's try it."

"Well, here goes nothing."

Han concentrated on controlling his emotions, channeling all of the unexpected warmth and love he felt for this wonderful, vibrant young woman into a feeling that he could send to her. A way to let her know he was sorry he had missed everything in her life, but that he would have loved her no matter what. When he felt he had shaped his emotional message, he opened up his guards and let the message through to her. He felt her acceptance and gratitude and found his feelings returned to him in a way that caused him so much happiness that he briefly forgot his sorry state of affairs.

Tears of joy streaking their faces, they regarded each other with so much love that Luke had to turn away and leave them their privacy.

"Han?"

As if coming out of a fog, he regarded the vibrant young woman in front of him and waited for her to speak again.

"Thank you. I think you saved my life."

"How?" Han cocked his head at her trying to understand her meaning.

"I remember some things now." She dropped her eyes and looked back at him and for just a moment he saw his five-year-old daughter before they were separated. She pushed a memory at him of her reaching into his mind to retrieve the information he offered to her, information on how to survive when you're left on your own at such a young age. "You taught me how to survive…"

"The information helped?" Han's voice was almost desperate.

She nodded and wiped away a tear. "Yes. And I must have subconsciously retained your knowledge of the Falcon."

"You flew her pretty damn good!" Han displayed pride at her accomplishment with his temperamental ship. "And you understand Chewie, don't you?"

Rey nodded. "I think that's a mix though, stuff from when I was little and the knowledge you left me."

They gazed at each other until Han was finally able to clear his throat.

"Glad I could help," he said. _And I'm so sorry I wasn't there,_ was what she heard in her mind.

"Did you know that without knowing it I already thought of you as my father?"

"Yeah, I was fond of you too," Han growled. "For what it's worth I planned to stick around longer than I did."

"Then why did you do it?" There were tears in Rey's eyes. "Why did you confront Kylo Ren?"

"Ben? My son?" Han didn't bother to hide the anguish in his voice.

Rey studied him and her eyes widened. "You knew he would kill you!"

"Well, I didn't know…exactly. I suspected he would probably torture me…I didn't really expect him to kill me." Han grimaced.

"Why confront him? You could have walked away."

Han sighed. "Leia asked me to bring our son home. And he is my son. I had to try."

"Han would do anything for Leia," Luke said softly. "And truthfully, she would for him as well."

"Yeah," Han mumbled.

"You love her so much?"

"More. And I would have loved you like that too."

"And Kylo? Ben?"

"He's still my son, and there is good in him. I can feel it now. I believed there was no hope for him before I confronted him on the bridge but now I see the light and Leia was right." He paused. "I couldn't reach him before but maybe now I can."

Rey cocked her head as she regarded him.

Luke laughed. "Really, Han? That's your plan? You're going to irritate him back to the light?"

"Why the hell not? I'm very good at being an irritant," Han growled. "And what the hell else can he do to me? I'm already dead." He gave Luke a smug smile.

"Believe me, I know." He smiled at his friend. "He's strong in the force; he will see you."

"Can you teach me how to hide myself?"

"No, and only because you are no longer of this realm. I can only train the living." He paused. "But there are others you can ask; Ben, Yoda or even..."

Han shivered. "Don't even say it. I'll start with Ben, Obi-Wan, maybe he can help. I'm sure he'll remember me."

Han turned and walked over to Rey, his fingertips gently touching her cheek.

"I can feel that," she said. "It feels like butterfly wings."

"Oh, uh, sorry," he awkwardly dropped his hand.

"Han, it's all right."

"Uhh, how do you feel about all of this? Are you mad?" Han shifted uneasily.

"Mad? At you? Gods, no. I don't know how I feel, I just need some time."

"Well, uh, good. That's good." Han stepped away, clearly uncomfortable. "I think I need to be going now."

"Where are you off to, Han?" Luke offered his friend a heartfelt smile.

"I have to go see, Leia. We really need to talk. And the two of you need to be there too. She needs to see you Rey and know who you really are." He looked over at Luke. "Can you leave right away? It will still take you a couple of days to get back."

"I think we can manage," Luke smiled at his friend.

"Good, really good." He sighed. "I'll see you there, but first I need to go and, I don't know, recharge."

"Recharge?" Rey gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, I need energy so that I can see you guys, and when I use too much of it I start to do this…" Han began to flicker in the light. "I'll see you later," he said and offered them his best roguish grin before fading from sight.

"He's incredible," Rey whispered. "I knew he was special."

"You're happy?"

Rey grinned at Luke and he felt the joy radiating out of her. At least something good had come from this day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks had passed since Han had literally disappeared from Leia's life, and she found herself lonely and restless. He had died, that much was certain. What was more unclear to her was if he was still around as a ghost of the Force? Or if her grief was causing her to slip into madness?

She soldiered on, but felt his loss in everything she did, in every moment of her day. It wasn't only Han that had fallen into the Abyss on that dark day, it was her as well, at least any part of her that still mattered. Rather belatedly she realized he was her heart, that her errant husband was the one who gave her hope when she had none, and caused her heart to beat faster every single damn time he smiled at her.

 _And now he was gone._

Except for the rage building within her, Leia felt hollow, empty. She was angry, furious that Han had been taken from her, and that their son, born from their love was the one to destroy the father who brought him into this world. She tried to clamp it down, tried to control the anger as she knew it was non-productive and truly served no purpose. But then her eyes would fall on a picture of her and Han and the anger would boil over and much to her surprise she found she wanted to find Ben and take it out on him. There were times she wanted to make him pay for what he had done.

With a weary sigh, Leia pressed her palm against the keypad to her small suite, tossed her work stuff on the small table near the door, and waited for the door to slide shut behind her. Not caring, she left a trail of clothes behind her and disappeared into the 'fresher' where she allowed herself a nice long shower. When she emerged she put on a robe and sat down in front of a mirror, studying her face, noting how much she had aged in two short weeks.

 _Nothing mattered anymore, it was as simple as that._ She buried her head in her arms, her tears long exhausted, she could only ache for the part of her she had lost.

Leia wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she felt a tingle as the hairs on her arm stood on end, and suddenly the connection long quiet opened again and she couldn't control the happiness that burst from her. She was afraid to raise her head and open her eyes in case she was imagining things.

"Honey, I'm really here," Han said softly.

She opened her eyes and those damn tears were back. "I thought I imagined you."

"No, 'fraid not. I'm real. Well, as real as I can be," Han said with a shrug.

"You've been gone for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Really? Huh. I'll have to work on correlating my time better."

"How long do you think you've been gone?"

"A few days? A very long few days." He reached for her hair and gently pulled it back and reached for a brush. "I've been learning things, Leia. I can brush your hair, just like I used to. Would you like me to brush your hair?"

He sounded so eager, she laughed through her tears and then nodded. "I would like that. I certainly didn't take care of it when I got out of the shower."

"No you didn't," Han frowned as his hands moved through her hair, sending tingles from her scalp though her entire body. She bit her lip and just enjoyed the feeling knowing Han probably wasn't aware of the sensation his touch was starting to stir in her. "Let me brush this out for you."

"That would be lovely."

Leia leaned back as Han slowly and lovingly began to work through her hair, both with his fingers and then with the brush. "Does it feel good?" Han asked after a few minutes.

"You have no idea."

"Do I sense a little tension, Princess?"

"You sense a lot of tension, Hotshot."

"I'd be happy to relieve that stress," he whispered, and Leia shivered, remembering all the stress relief they had experienced through the years.

"Can you? I mean…" Leia turned around to look at her translucent man.

"What do you mean?" Han gave her his best roguish smile and when she gave him a knowing look, he grimaced. "Oh, yeah, that. I forgot for a minute. Sorry, Sweetheart, guess I can't relieve your stress after all."

Leia did her best not to be disappointed.

Unable to fall into their familiar pattern of physical comfort, they regarded one another in an awkward silence.

"Leia, talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because we can, because I know you're not all right, and because I can feel your pain."

"You have no idea what I feel."

"Why not? Because I'm the one that died? Do you think it doesn't hurt me to know we can never be together again? That I can never hold you in my arms and make love to you?" He paused. "Leia, I can't stand it. Why the hell do you think I'm still around?"

"For me?" The tears glistened in her eyes.

"Yeah, honey. I have to make things right for you. Somehow."

"It would help if you could make love to me."

"Yeah, it would feel great, but it's only a temporary fix. I have to do something more permanent to give you peace."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not sure…yet. But I will be." He hesitated and seemed to bite his lip, unsure of what to say next.

"Han? What's wrong?""

He pondered her question. He had fully intended to tell her about Rey and that she was their long lost daughter, but it would involve a very painful conversation and he knew Leia was already depressed. The end result was worth it, but would the conversation be too painful for her tonight?

"Can I just stay with you tonight?" He asked at last.

"I would like that." She removed her robe and Han saw she was still sleeping in one of his shirts.

"That looks a whole lot better on you than it ever did on me." His eyes lit in appreciation and she chuckled quietly. "That's my girl." He watched as she sighed and slid into bed.

"I miss you, Han. Every day, and especially every night. I hate sleeping alone."

"You've slept alone for years," he gently reminded her.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't stay grounded."

"You wouldn't let me in," he said.

"I know. I would change things if I could. I'm so sorry, Han. But none of it changes the fact that I always missed you, and that I've always loved you."

"Yeah, Princess, I know the feeling," he said gruffly, wondering how a force ghost could be sentimental. He wiped a glowing tear from his cheek and Leia offered him a painful smile.

"Some pair we are. You do know part of me thinks I have completely lost my mind and that you are a grief induced illusion."

Han barked out a laugh. "There's my Leia. Well, I'm not. I am this…whatever this is at least for a while."

"You're not going away any time soon?"

"Nah, I have things to do, one of which is making you happy."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know yet, but Leia, honey, I will. I promise you."

"Oh." She stretched out in their bed, now her bed and regarded him with solemn eyes, he could feel the despair in her soul. "Can you lie beside me at least?"

"Yeah, of course." He simply thought about it and was lying next to her on the bed.

She studied him with those sad brown eyes and his heart nearly broke in two.

"Can you hold me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I can try but I'm not sure if you'll feel anything," his voice was subdued.

"Try, please." She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on Han and their link. When she did she felt a tingle, a warm feeling that enveloped her where his arms should be. It wasn't enough, but it was more than she expected, so rather than open her eyes and break the illusion she allowed herself to believe.

"Goodnight, Han. Love you."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart, love you too."

Han held her as best he could, safe within his embrace as she drifted off to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888

A few hours later he watched as Leia tossed restlessly in her sleep, obviously troubled by whatever dreams she was having. _Could enter her dreams?_ Due to her ability with the force Leia had been capable of doing it to him, and had been in his dreams on several occasions. Sometimes to soothe him while he was having a nightmare and other times just curious as to what he dreamed about. A slow smile crept across his face as he remembered several of them had turned into mature subject matter, it was as if his subconscious knew that she was there. They had had more than a few heated intimate exchanges upon waking because of it.

Leia had always asked him, and over the course of their lives together had only gone into his mind once or twice without permission. She was a master at masking emotion but this was one event she had to confront, and if he had to get the answers first from her subconscious, then he would.

Never having done this caused him to be very gentle and tentative. He reached though the link he shared with her and found it to be relaxed and open, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He found himself travelling along her memories, moving slowly so as not to disturb her and after a time, he didn't know how long, he focused in on a shared memory because it was a happy one and it seemed like a good place to start.

"All right, Leia, here we go. Come with me sweetheart, show me what happened."

88888888888888888888888888

They were in some sort of conference room, one that he recognized with startling clarity, it was the meeting that he and Leia had with Luke. The one where Luke told them that Breha had died.

Leia reached out and picked up the doll and pulled it to her as if she was holding Breha against her and she began to cry. Unable to process what had happened, she reached for Han, who gathered her up in his arms, his tears mixing with hers.

Luke retreated to a corner of the room, feeling like he was intruding on their grief, and knowing he was the cause of it. He remained silent until sometime later they took notice of him. Han removed Leia from his arms, and he stood up wiping his eyes.

"I have to leave," he said, more to Leia than Luke. "I have to go clear my head."

Leia nodded and as their hands clutched each other desperately and their foreheads pressed against one another. "You'll be back?"

Han noted the anxiety in her voice and leaned forward to place a soft kiss of assurance on her lips. "You ain't getting' rid of me, Princess…even though you probably should…"

"I never, ever, want to get rid of you…"

Han kissed her again, almost desperately. "I gotta go, Leia…I can't let you see me like this anymore…" he gently untangled himself from his arms, and without another backward glance, escaped out the door shutting it behind him.

Leia stared after the door for a long time before turning back to the room and Luke's silent observations.

"You're still here?"

"Sorry."

Something different about Luke, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, something she couldn't quite find through her unending grief. Luke's head was bowed and she knew he must have felt the sorrow pouring out of her and Han, and a small part of her felt sorry she couldn't shield him from that. She wanted to say something to Luke, but there was nothing to say, no point in shooting the bearer of bad news. Without being conscious of it, her mind reached out to touch Luke's to offer him what small comfort she could and to let him know she didn't blame him for what he had told them.

That's when she found it; a small glimmer through his shields that was out of place, the memory of Breha from a few days ago which shone through so brightly he couldn't hide it despite his best efforts.

She almost fainted and the knowledge and had to clutch the table in support. When she could catch her breath, she raised her face and looked over to see Luke's dark blue eyes staring back at her.

Emotions warred within Leia as she gazed into her brother's sad face; joy and relief that her baby girl was alive; shock and betrayal that her brother had lied to her and Han.

Leia straightened herself up, marched over to Luke, gazed intently into his eyes and slapped him across his cheek, hard. "How dare you? How dare you hide her from us and tell us she is dead? What in the seven Hells of Corellia is wrong with you?"

The rage in Leia was palpable but still Luke stood quietly, barely moving in the face of it.

"Don't stand there like an idiot! Say something."

"You know my reasons. For me to do this you must know how important it is to the entire galaxy."

"I am tired of making the galaxy safe at the cost of my family, at personal cost to me," she managed to grind out through clenched teeth. "We made our decision. You have no right to do this!"

"I have every right. I am the last Jedi…"

"That doesn't give you the right to do this to us!"  
"Look again, Leia, look into the force and see what I see," Luke touched his fingers to her temple and she saw what he saw. He saw Rey, grown and beautiful. Full of spirit and energy and shining like a beacon of hope,

"That's Breha?"

"Yes," Luke whispered with great reverence. "She will grow into this beautiful young woman if she is kept hidden, kept safe."

Leia abruptly disconnected from his vision. "That's not the only bright future I've seen for her," she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Maybe not, but you know it's the best. You know it's the safest. Can you really throw it all away?"

The silence between them lengthened until Leia, just to have something to do poured herself another shot of whiskey, the same kind Han always kept around the house. Han! Her heart lurched at the thought of him and his sorrow, the pain she could still feel from him.

"What you ask is impossible."

"You're strong, Leia, you can do this. It's for the greater good, I know you can see that."

"I can't, Luke. What about Han? He's devastated!"

"You can't tell him the truth, Leia."

"He's my husband."

"You know he won't rest until he finds her."

Leia scowled at her brother, clearly not liking the path this conversation was taking.

"And you're not going to tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry, Leia, but no."

Anger boiled over in her and reacting instinctively to him, she threw out her hand and he flew against a nearby wall. Startled he regarded her from the floor with some apprehension.

"Leia, that's the path to…"

"…the dark side, yes, Luke, I'm fully aware of your beliefs."

"Then you know you shouldn't use the force like that."

"Forgive me but my only brother has hidden my child from me, and told both my husband and me she is dead," the sarcasm in her voice made Luke flinch.

"You feel betrayed."

Leia gave him a 'can you really be so stupid' look and growled at him, only to have Luke raise his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he picked himself off the floor and slowly went over to his sister.

"Please, please, think this out before you tell Han. Remember what I showed you," he intoned in a grave voice, and with a final squeeze on Leia's tense shoulder, he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Numbed by what she knew both for the present and the future, she pulled the bottle of whiskey to her along with her glass and sat down at the table. They had the room all night and Leia thought she would use a good portion of it here, drinking herself into oblivion.

8888888888888888888888888888

Han took a deep breath, trying to absorb everything he had experienced through Leia, trying to sort out all she had endured since he had left on that damned trip to Corellia so long ago. The burden she had carried for all these years was overwhelming, even if he wasn't happy with the choices she made but he understood them better now.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, surprised she was awake.

"So now you know," she said softly. "Everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How angry are you?" She opened her eyes and stared at him.

He said nothing for a few seconds but his voice was filled with quiet rage. "You should have had more faith in me, Leia. You should have had more faith in us." His eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "How could you not tell me she was alive? How could you deprive us of each other?"

Leia closed her eyes, and struggled with herself. She was damn tired of crying.

"I didn't know what else to do. I needed her to be safe. I didn't see any other options."

"Leia, we were the only option. You and me. Her parents." Han rubbed his ghostly neck, trying to let the anger drain away from him. "Look, honey, no matter what, I love you. I always will. But I need some time to come to terms with this."

"I didn't think ghosts could care," she sniffed, feeling her chest start to tremble

"Apparently they didn't have me in mind when that manual was written, cause I damn sure do care about all of this!" He saw she had buried her face in her pillow and was shaking, sobs racking her body, and he felt guilty for not being kinder to her.

"Leia, I'm sorry but I can't hold you to comfort you. And I think my words have hurt you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I need a little time but I'll be back soon." He reached out and ran his hand along her back, seeing little sparks of light where he touched her and wondered if she could feel it. "Rest. Take some sleeping pills if you need to but get some sleep. I'll have good news for you when I come back. I promise."

He tried to be kind but Leia could hear the underlying anger in his voice. Without acknowledging his words, Leia continued to sob into the pillows, and with her betrayal finally revealed, what was left of her heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

88888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Leia has some tough times ahead but help is on the way! Reviews make writers smile and are appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leia couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Tossing and turning she finally got up and put her legs over the side of her bed, their bed, and sat there.

She was delusional, she was convinced of that. Delusion brought on by her anxiety, guilt and overwhelming depression. It was no wonder she was seeing things, and imagining Han, believing he was still around and that she could talk to him.

 _Han, Gods how she missed him!_ When Ben turned dark neither of them knew how to handle it; their bickering turned into heated arguments which h turned into bitter fights. Soon the only way for them to stay together in any regard was to be apart. She realized now it was her actions and behavior that had precipitated their breakup, because in order to keep her secrets, in order to carry her burdens she needed to shut Han out, and she did it so successfully that she ultimately forced him to leave.

And Ben. Loved by both her and Han, had turned to the dark side. It wasn't just that he was doing drugs or hanging around with a bad group of kids, not their child, their special son so powerful in the force had decided he wanted to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become the dark ruler of the galaxy. _What happened to him to turn him into such a monster? A monster that could kill his father, murder him in cold blood?_

If she ever saw Ben again she knew she couldn't control her actions, not after what she had seen.

Her strength was gone, swallowed by Ben's betrayal of his father; engulfed by her betrayal of her daughter and of Han. She couldn't make it up to any of them, not ever. She thought she was the only way to help and in the end all she was doing was hurting those she loved most.

She ran a tired hand over her tear streaked face.

She couldn't go on like this, it was too hard. She needed to escape. Maybe Han was right, she needed to sleep. To sleep forever. She could escape this travesty her life had become and find Han, be with Han.

 _Han, yes. I would give anything to be with him again._

She got off the bed and went into the fresher, searching for the sleeping pills that had been prescribed for her. She was pleased to find she had some narcotics leftover from a blaster injury just a few months ago.

 _Yes, a mass quantity of sleeping pills followed by a chaser of narcotics should take care of things nicely._ Leia was always efficient if nothing else and she couldn't imagine how this wouldn't end her life so that she could be with Han again.

She tilted back her head and swallowed all of the pills, then she walked over to the nearby dresser and pulled on one of Han's favorite shirts, one that still smelled like him.

Lying down, traces of tears on her cheeks she felt an unexpected calm fall over her. Soon she would be at peace; soon she would be with her beloved scoundrel once again.

888888888888888888888888

Han was back in his new realm where things were vague and shapeless for the most part, everything was calm and peaceful, and the images surrounding you were mostly what you made of them. For the most part he put himself in the Falcon, though it was only a representation, it made him feel comfortable. He was new here but unlike the others, he was unsettled. Despite a longer life than he thought he would live, he felt it had ended too soon, there was still so much to do. _How could he possibly relax and rest when there were so many things to resolve?_

He was surprised to hear someone nearby clearing their throat. He looked up and saw a younger man with sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes studying him. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Han and had a blond handsomeness to his face. He seemed familiar somehow but Han didn't quite know why. He glared at the stranger, knowing the newcomer had broken an unspoken rule; in this realm you didn't go into another's private sanctuary unless you were invited. Yet, here he was.

 _What do you want?_ Han demanded of the stranger. _You have no right to be here._

The man bent his head in acknowledgment for a moment and the action triggered and unwanted reaction in Han as he found himself reaching for a blaster that was no longer at his side. Body language didn't lie there was no mistaking who this was, all he was missing was the black helmet.

 _Vader! Get the hell off my ship!_

The other man gave a sigh of great patience.

 _I understand your reaction, Solo. And I have no one but myself to blame for you reacting thus._ He offered Han a genuine smile. _But I am no longer Darth Vader, I am Anakin Skywalker._

Han continued to glare at him.

 _And this is not really your ship. It is your private sanctuary that you retreat to; we all have a place like this._

 _Yeah, and you're not supposed to be here._

 _True, but there are urgent matters that need to be attended to and since you weren't going to come to me…_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _Not in the least. The last time we met I tortured you and put you in carbon._ Anakin's face was filled with regret. _Not my finest moment. Especially since you're the man my daughter loves._

 _Your daughter? You know nothing of her. She's the strongest, most amazingly beautiful woman in the galaxy and I'll do anything to protect her from you._ Han stood up straight, battle ready.

Anakin laughed. _You do her proud. She picked a good man._

 _What do you want?_

 _For the moment, only two things. First, you must learn to use the force wisely. It is most unusual that you are stronger here than on the other side. Or maybe it was only that you never learned to cultivate your abilities._ He shrugged. _At this point it hardly matters._

 _And?_

 _And you need someone to teach you._

 _You?_ Han snorted. _That will be a cold day in hell._

Anakin shrugged _. It is up to you to choose, otherwise someone will be assigned to you._

 _Why?_

 _Because you must learn. You are a restless spirit and cannot go about freely without more understanding._

 _You want me to be passive, submissive, to stop caring. I'll never do that!_

 _We want you to be calm, peaceful and wise._

Han snorted _. That's rich, coming from you._

 _I am no longer Darth Vader. You know this. You can feel this if you try._

Han was trying hard not to feel this, not to acknowledge that this spirit was no longer the monster that had caused chaos and destruction in the galaxy.

 _No matter, that will come in time._

 _And the second thing?_

 _I know you do not yet understand how time here relates to the physical world._

 _Yeah, so?_

 _You need to return to it. Now._

Han didn't understand the urgency in the other man's tone.

 _You're the only one that can get through to her, the only one that can save her._

Han felt a coldness run through him and he looked at Anakin.

 _Leia?_

Again the other man inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Han offered a brief nod as he willed himself to Leia's side and disappeared in a moment.

Anakin looked after him with a thoughtful expression.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Han appeared in Leia's quarters, a few steps away from her bed. He calmed himself as he saw her form in the bed, to all purposes, peaceful and asleep. _But if that was true why was a feeling of dread stealing over him?_

He approached the bed and sat down beside it, studying her. She was so very still. There was sweat on her forehead and the pallor of her skin was nearly white, her breathing shallow. Something was terribly wrong.

He reached for her with his mind, and instead of an alert intelligence he met a sleepy acceptance of her end, a mind searching to end her pain and be with him.

 _Leia, no! You can't do this, it's not your time!_

 _Time to be…with you…_ came the tired response.

 _No, no, no! Honey, you can't!_

 _Yes it is…need to be with you._

Han knew he was in over his head, knew he couldn't save her on his own that he needed help. He called, no screamed out to Luke and Rey.

 _Hear me, Luke._

No response. He tried to calm himself. They were a long way away and if he wanted to get a message to them, any sort of message he would have to focus. He slowed his strong emotions and concentrated on channeling them into a beacon, one that could reach Luke and Rey, and then he tried again.

 _Luke. Rey. Hear me! Please!_

There was a sound Han could only equate to static in his head and then he heard a muffled surprised response. Thank the stars he had reached them!

 _Han? Is that you?_ Came the response from Luke.

 _Yes. Are you on your way?_

 _Of course. What's wrong?_

 _Leia. You need to get here,_ Han's tone was grim.

 _Han?_

The sound of his name coming from Rey, his daughter was almost enough to undo him. He concentrated more on the two of them, holding himself together. _Leia's tried to kill herself. I need you here_.

A long pause. He knew they could feel his desperation.

 _We're going as fast as we can,_ Luke replied.

 _We can't push the Falcon any harder,_ Rey commented.

 _I don't care, fly her apart! Just get here._

He could almost hear Rey fidgeting. _Han, you're the best person to reach her._

 _You think I don't know that? I'm trying, but there's a problem with that theory._

 _What?_

 _Rey, honey, I'm not of the physical world anymore. I'm dead,_ he couldn't quite hide his mournful but honest response. _She needs someone that's still here and that would be you and Luke, but especially you. You can get her back to us. You're the only one that can._

 _Understood,_ came Rey's terse reply. Does she know?

No, not yet.

 _Han!_ Came Luke's protest. _I thought that's why you went back early!_

 _Yeah, but we had to clear up some other stuff first. I had no idea how depressed she really was…_

 _I never should have shown her how to shut you out,_ Luke's voice was sad.

 _No, kid, you shouldn't have, but we'll deal with it later. Get here. Please!_

They both heard Han's desperation.

 _As soon as we can,_ they both agreed.

Knowing there was nothing more to be done with them, Han closed the connection and turned his attention back to Leia.

It seemed like years since he tried to contact his friends but he realized it had probably only been seconds. Leia was so still she could be mistaken for dead, and Han was doing all he could to stop the panic rising up within him. _How can I get her some help?_ He couldn't carry her to the med center, couldn't even call anyone to help her, wasn't capable of any of the telekinetic crap that Luke did. He gritted his teeth. _There has to be something._

Han popped out into the corridor when he heard someone enter it. He knew they couldn't see him, but maybe if something could make a noise, attract their attention? He saw a light switch and concentrated and with some effort he managed to put out the corridor lights. The person broke out a flashlight and continued on their way.

Cursing under his breath, Han looked around him, and at the door, trying to will it open because he knew if it was stuck open someone would be sure to check on Leia. He concentrated until he was sweating but to no avail, the door refused to move.

 _What else?_ Well, he seemed to be good at getting into someone's mind; of course Leia's was the only one he had to judge by and she was receptive to him. But it was certainly worth a try. _Those damn Jedi mind tricks. Will they work for a ghost?_

A young man, an intern or something in Leia's office turned into the corridor and Han smiled. If anyone should be susceptible to this it would be this young idiot. He calmed himself and tried to enter the young man's thoughts, willing him to stop and open Leia's door. The man paused, hesitating outside of the door, and gave it an odd look, but he shook his head and left the corridor.

Clearly he didn't have the hang of this yet but there was no time to waste, he knew her life was hanging in the balance. If he couldn't do this he needed to find someone that could. Luke and Rey weren't near enough to help and the only others he knew versed in the force were Ben Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin. He was comfortable with Ben, didn't know Yoda and had just met Anakin. The one most vested in Leia's safety, if he was to be believed, was Anakin. Even now, in his ghostly form, power had radiated off the former Sith Lord, and he was sure if anyone could help Leia it would be him. Plus he thought if any of them would break the rules of the afterlife to help out in the realm of the living it would be him. Hating himself for doing so, but seeing no alternative, he silently called to Anakin.

The image of Anakin appeared beside Han before he had time to open his eyes.

 _You called?_ The young man had a self-satisfied smile on his glowing face.

"Yes, and you know why." Han spoke to him, he refused to let this man into his mind.

"I will help", he stated and within moments a young woman walked down their corridor. She suddenly stopped in front of Leia's room and by pressing her palm to the door pad, opened the door.

"She shouldn't be able to do that. It's not keyed to her."

Anakin ignored Han and the woman entered Leia's quarters. In a moment she approached the sleeping Princess and directed by Anakin, realized something was wrong. She broke out of her trance and panic registered on her features as she regarded the stillness of the older woman. She ran to the comm inside the door and pushed it frantically.

"Med Center! This is an emergency! Get to General Organa's room immediately!"

There was a brief pause before they answered. "Will do. On our way."

Han breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Anakin. "Thanks."

"You are welcome. I know this was difficult for you."

"Yeah, you could say that." Han grimaced. "I don't want to be indebted to you for anything."

"You're not. She is my daughter."

Han bit his lip and held back the anger he felt to this man, this monster for all of the damage that he had done to her when he tortured her on the Death Star so long ago.

"You are still angry with me."

"Really?'

"I must own my past, and I do. Only now can I try to make amends."

"But why? I didn't think any of us were supposed to interfere with the living."

"That hasn't stopped you," Anakin regarded Han with amusement.

"Yeah, but I have things to finish."

Anakin paused for a moment. "Maybe I do too, Solo." With a last nod, he disappeared.

Han sighed with relief as he heard the medics running down the corridor. Anxious, he followed their every movement and stayed with her all the way to the Med Center.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was late in the evening and the Med Center was quiet, Leia had been treated to the best of the medical staff's abilities and she was declared stable. A medical droid was next to Leia's bed monitoring her breathing, the on duty nurse came in and checked on her every fifteen minutes, and the doctor checked on her hourly. There was nothing else they could medically do for her, she would either live or die.

Han sat beside her on the bed holding her hand. She was so still and pale he was afraid she would die at any moment, but he hadn't seen her spirit and he felt that was a good thing. _Because if her spirit hadn't left her body she must be trying to fight to stay alive, right?_ His ghostly hand caressed hers, willing her to fight. He was concentrating so hard on giving her his strength that he didn't notice the change in her.

"Han?" he heard the soft voice behind him and felt her hand on his shoulder, and he froze. "Han?" Leia's voice was questioning, and when he turned to face her spirit form he saw how disoriented she appeared.

"Leia? You shouldn't be here."

"But Han, I can touch you." She ran her hands down his arms in wonder. "This is wonderful." She threw herself into his arms and he held her tight, stroking her hair, noting that he could feel her too.

"Leia, honey, this is wrong."

"We're together, how can this possibly be wrong?"

He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at her still form in the bed.

"You aren't dead. You need to return to life. It's not your time yet."

"It is my time." She tilted her head defiantly. "I want to be with you again."

"No, Leia, no."

"Why not? What's left for me? Our son has gone to the dark side, you're dead, and our daughter…well, she's beyond our reach." She hugged Han tightly. "See, nothing. I need to be with you. Don't fight me on this."

Han looked beyond her to the monitor's supporting her vital signs and saw they were starting to drop even more. Time was running out.

 _Luke!_

 _We're on our way._

 _Hurry!_

"Han, it doesn't matter. I'm glad Luke came to say goodbye, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to be with you."

"Leia, you haven't died, yet, don't give up."

"I like holding you, I've missed it," she murmured, pressing herself against his chest.

"I've missed you too," he said, nervously watching the silvery cord that bound her to her living form.

A couple of minutes later he heard footsteps running through the corridor, and the door burst open to admit Luke and Rey.

"Kriff, it's about time you got here!" he said to them as they skidded to a halt, staring first at Leia's still form and then at her spirit image which was wrapped around Han. "Help me! She doesn't want to go back."

Luke swallowed hard and gathered himself together. He took Leia's physical hand in his and squeezed it. "Leia, hear me through your physical self. Listen to me. Please."

Leia's spirt form shivered and she drew closer to Han's spirit form. He gently kissed her forehead and then disengaged himself from her arms.

"Han?"

"You need to go back."

"No. I don't want too." She all but stomped her foot as she pouted and were the situation not so grave Han would have laughed.

"Leia!" Luke squeezed her hand again, and noticed her spirit form wavered.

"No!" Leia crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm not going back."

"Leia!" Luke looked at Han. "She's shut me out of her physical form; I can't get to her."

"Can you talk to her like you are talking to me?"

"As long as she acknowledges me."

"Leia, can you see Luke?" Han nudged her to look over at her bedside.

"Yes, and Rey too." She wrinkled her brow. "What is she doing here? I thought you would only want family here to see me die."

Her words took the breath from Han's non-existent lungs. He was damned if he was going to see her die.

"She sees both of you. Do you see her? Did you hear what she said?" The desperation was starting to seep out of him.

Luke and Rey nodded both willing themselves to be calm.

"Leia, you're wrong, you still have a lot to live for, you need to go back."

"No, the only thing left for me is to be with you." She took Han's hand and held it tightly.

"Honey, there's something you have to know about Rey."

"She's a nice young woman, but none of it matters."

"Actually, everything about her matters. Leia, I honest to God didn't know it, but when I saw you again and had Rey with me; well, I brought her back to you." Han couldn't help the smile that crept across his face.

Leia spared Rey a look, and saw the young woman was watching her with rapt attention, attention which raised the hackles on Leia's neck, something was important in this moment.

"Leia, Rey needs you to return. She needs one of her parents to be with her."

Han watched as he waited for his words to sink in.

"Leia?" Rey spoke for the first time. "Please? Look at me."

The tone of Rey's voice got through to Leia and she snapped her attention to regard the young woman. Her mind was still trying to put the pieces together, being out of body was a disconcerting experience.

"Please."

Han pulled Leia's spirit body over to stand in front of Rey. "Do you see her, honey?"

"Of course I do. What do you want me to see?"

"Who does she look like?"

For the first time since meeting Rey, she took the time to study the young woman. She had long dark hair, the color of Han's hair not so long ago, and hazel eyes full of life and fire, just like her husband's. But the face that stared back at her was her own. The same shape of the eyes, the lips, and similar cheekbones. And when she thought about it, the expression that regarded her was familiar as well. The implications began to make their way through her tired brain.

"Rey?" Leia questioned the young woman, and raised her hand and placed it on her cheek.

The tears were streaming down Rey's cheeks.

"Leia, she's our daughter," Han whispered in his wife's ear. "Somehow I found her. I couldn't bring Ben back, but I brought Rey back. Our daughter, she's our daughter."

Leia stared from Rey to Han, and back again.

"You're our daughter?" Leia's spirit form was crying now, and the two women, one spirit and one not, bowed their heads against each other.

Han breathed a sigh of relief and Luke looked at him.

 _Han, we're running out of time, she has to get back to her body._ Luke's eyes indicated the connecting cord to Leia's body and saw the connection was fading.

 _Rey, call her to you, take her hand and call her back._

Rey looked at Han, and with a short nod, sat beside Leia's bedside and took her hand in her own. She closed her eyes and reached out to Leia.

The General's spirit gave a start and she looked at Rey.

"Leia, mother, hear me."

The spirit Leia gasped and abruptly threw herself into Han's arms, and he gently rubbed her back.

"I don't want to go," she cried against him. "I want to stay with you."

"You can't, you still have a lot to do and you can't do it from here. And she needs you, our daughter needs you."

Leia drew away at the tremor in her husband's voice.

"I can't be there for her, or for you. You have to go back."

"Mother, come back. Don't die," Rey said, speaking to Leia's still body.

Leia's spirit form wavered, but the cord that connected her to it grew brighter.

"No! Han!" She reached out to him desperately.

"Honey, you need to go. Things to do, remember?" He gave her a lopsided smile but she saw his sadness. "It's okay. She needs you," he said and drew her hands and kissed them. "I love you, Leia. Always."

"Me too," she said and with a last caress to his cheek, her spirit form was gone.

He looked around in alarm, but he saw Luke breathe a sigh of relief. He exhaled and nodded to Han. "She's back, I can feel it."

"Thank God," his relief was apparent, but so was the pain in his voice.

"You did the right thing," Luke said softly.

Too emotional to say anything else, Han nodded. He watched Rey, who was at Leia's bedside touching Leia's face, urging her to come back, urging her to wake up, and he smiled.

Rey regarded him with a grateful expression and smiled through her tears. "Thank you."

Han nodded and felt himself overwhelmed by his emotions, and his connection to the material plane weakening.

 _Gotta go,_ he said to them mentally.

Rey regarded him in alarm, and Han gave her his patented lopsided smile.

 _Not for good, but I have to recharge. And I need some lessons in this…force. I'll come back, promise. You two need to take care of her for me._

Two sets of eyes acknowledged his request with reassurance.

The medical equipment showed an improvement in Leia's vitals, and heard the doctor coming down the hallway. She was in good hands now, she would be fine, and he needed to collect himself so that he could be strong for her again. Knowing he had done everything he could for Leia, he disappeared into the spirit realm

8888888888888888888888888

There was no feeling for a long time, just a black emptiness, no pain, either physical or emotional, just being in a black abyss. Then suddenly, as if she was snapped back into place, she felt pain. Her breathing was labored, and her heart was pounding as if she had just run a marathon, and her head felt like it was going to split apart. That didn't begin to cover the nausea she felt, and before she could even register what was happening, she rolled on her side and vomited.

After a few minutes, she was aware that someone was cleaning her up, that gentle hands were taking care of her. She opened her eyes, and winced from the pain.

"Wha…what's happen…."

"Shh, Leia, it's okay." The voice was familiar, one she hadn't heard in a long time. She should know it. She stared into the blue eyes, the bearded face and realized it was Luke.

"Lu..Luke…" she gasped. "Wha…happen…."

Luke gripped her hand in his, and studied her. She could feel him gently touching her mind but she didn't care.

"You almost died," he scolded in a gentle voice.

"Died?" Her brow wrinkled as she thought about it, and everything came rushing back to her. "Oh. Han." The tears in her eyes were immediate.

"Leia…"

"I wanted…to die…be with him…" she gazed into Luke's eyes and he saw her pain.

"But you came back."

"I don't understand," her voice was beginning to come back to her, as were her thoughts. "Where was I?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes. Just feel it through the force…"

"I tired of the damn force! I felt every single moment of pain he experienced as he died."

"You what?" Luke was startled.

"Yes, Luke. Our bond is that strong." She closed her eyes, wanting just to crawl into a hole somewhere and pull it in after her.

"I didn't know that." He sighed and squeezed her hand, forcing her to open her eyes again.

"What?"

"You need to remember, Leia."

"Why?"

"It's important. Look who else is here to see you." Luke inclined his head behind him and Leia saw Rey hovering nearby.

"I don't care."

"Leia, this is important."

"Yeah, isn't everything?" She glared at her brother. "What?"

Rey cautiously stood by Luke, looking both relieved and nervous.

"Tell me. I want to go back to sleep."

"You need to remember and it will be easier," Luke made a gesture and indicated using her mind.

"Fine. If it gets the two of you out of here…" she scowled and concentrated on opening her mind. She expected Luke and was surprised to find Rey gently touching her mind. A small pique of curiosity awakened and she cautiously let the young woman in. Rey mentally asked Leia's permission to share recent memories with her, and not really caring, Leia agreed.

She was unprepared for the images she felt, touching and being with Han again, and the sadness at leaving his side; but the thing she hadn't been prepared for, the startling revelation that Rey was her daughter, and the push back that Han gave her and the pull from Rey.

Rey released her and she watched Leia anxiously. After a couple of minutes, Leia opened her eyes and looked at Ray, tears in her eyes as she reached out her hand to her. Grateful, tears trailing down her face, Rey took it, and for the first time since she was a child, Rey felt her mother's touch.

8888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Thanks for reading - reviews are loved!_

 _AN: Reviews are loved - thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was early evening and Luke sat quietly in Leia's quarters. She had insisted he and Rey stay there while she was in the Med Center, and not wanting to upset her, he agreed. He allowed himself to lapse into a meditative state and found his memories drifted to Han and Leia; the early memories were happy ones, warm, filled with laughter and love. Lots and lots of love. Luke had to block that path from his mind, he knew Han and Leia had been a very loving couple and had no wish to intrude on their private memories.

Then there was the baby, Ben, and all the happiness he brought them. A few years later, their baby girl Breha was born. _Yes, for a time they had been very happy._ He closed his eyes and could feel the warmth from that time, it flowed over him in waves and he smiled.

But the next layer changed, and turned grim. Han was kidnapped and tortured and Breha was abducted, taken from her loving parents. That's when the lasting traces of despair began to fill their lives, and Luke could now see that was the beginning of their downward spiral.

Luke bowed his head. He thought what he encouraged Leia to do regarding their daughter, Breha, was right, the girl needed protection. Perhaps he had been wrong, perhaps Rey was the only one that could have saved them all.

A familiar voice disturbed Luke's thoughts, and he felt a clumsy brush against his mind and smiled as Han appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," he said to Luke. "Wondering if she had been in our lives how different things might have been."

"I'm sorry, Han. I believed I was doing the right thing, that Leia was doing the right thing. I didn't realize how mentally and emotionally tied you are through the force. No wonder Leia shut you out. It was the only way she could stop you from knowing the truth."

"Yeah, funny, isn't it?" He sighed and sat down on the couch next to Luke. "I think that secret is what ultimately caused us to separate. I'm pissed because I had no choice in the matter, and that you told me my daughter had died." He glared at Luke. "And I'm angry because you convinced Leia to carry this burden for so long."

"I can only say I'm sorry." Luke's eyes were filled with apology.

"Not good enough, Junior." Han's eyes were dark with fury.

"Han, what can I do? The truth is out. She is with Leia now."

"Knowing she's there may be enough to save her."

"I hope so," Luke said quietly before looking at Han again. "Han, I had no idea she was this distraught."

"Yeah, well, too many burdens for too long, and then I had to go and die…" he grimaced. "That was unpleasant."

"I can imagine."

"No, Luke, really you can't. To have your own son, look you in the eyes and convince you he's conflicted and then run you through with his light saber. Well," he chuckled humorously, "you really can't. Damn kid played me."

"And you let him."

"Yeah. I told the wife I'd bring him home." Han said with a twisted smile, both men knew he would do anything for Leia. And for his children.

They were silent for a while.

"He really is conflicted, Han."

Han snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know. It's because he's Kylo right now." He paused and looked at Luke.

"What else did you want to talk about?" Luke watched his friend.

"How did you know that?" Han looked at him suspiciously.

"The force, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. This is really strange, sometimes I forget that's why I'm here." He studied the wall across the room for a few moments. "Luke, I don't understand this hocus pocus but I have to admit it exists. I've seen too much. Now I'm in a position of needing to know more, but I'm not sure who to turn to. You said you can't help me."

Luke shook his head. "No. I'm on the wrong side of the spirit realm for you. But I know of at least three you could talk to." When Han didn't react, he continued. "There's Ben Kenobi…"

"Yeah, I've talked to him a few times."

"And?"

"And I'm not sure. He's a nice guy but a bit old fashioned. And he plays by the book."

"There's Yoda…"

Han shivered and made a face, humor touched the corners of his mouth. "No, I could never take him seriously."

"Okay, that leaves Anakin," Luke said with a somber face.

Han sighed. "I have spoken with him."

"You have?" Luke was genuinely surprised.

"Yes. He was the one that helped me to save Leia."

"Oh? Good then. So, you're going to work with him?"

"I don't know. He was Vader. He was responsible for pain and death throughout the galaxy, not to mention what he did Leia, you and me."

"That person died. Anakin is left." Luke nodded. "He would be a good teacher for you."

"Why?"

"I think he would look the other way as you broke a rule or two." Luke chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already." Han rubbed his neck. "But Luke, he was Vadar! Spreading evil and destruction throughout the galaxy," Han finished sarcastically.

"Han. He was Darth Vadar, it's not the same as Anakin Skywalker."

"Forgive me if I don't see the difference."

"If you don't get past this he won't be able to help you."

"I know, I know, but…it's asking a lot!"

Luke chuckled. "Would you feel more comfortable talking to him if I'm here?"

"Yeah, that might work. If you don't mind?"

"No problem." Luke closed his eyes and concentrated and in a few moments, Anakin materialized in front of them.

Han scowled at Luke. "Really? Now? You couldn't have given me some warning?"

"It seemed like an appropriate time," Luke said with an easy shrug.

Anakin studied the two men in front of him, and after exchanging a look with his son, turned to Han. "There is something you need?"

Han glared at him, but Anakin only chuckled.

"You have still not let go of the ways and emotions of life," he said.

"Damn straight I haven't! And I don't plan to anytime soon!" Han snapped at him.

Anakin glanced at Luke. "Has he always been like this?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you know that."

"I do remember his courage in the face of a greater power." Anakin nodded. "So, you need a teacher?"

Han pressed his lips together, unwilling to let the words escape his lips. He finally nodded.

"And you would like that to be me?"

"Like is too strong of a word. For logistical reasons, I think you would be best suited."

Luke smiled. "He thinks you might look the other way when he does things he not supposed to."

"You mean like meddling in the affairs of the living?" Anakin was amused.

"I am not meddling. They are my family and I need to set things right."

Anakin gave him a somber look. "I realized it too late. And you have entered the spirit realm, you should not be allowed to pursue the course you are on."

"Why the hell not? I'm certainly not at peace!" he snarled.

"What will it take for you to get there, Han?" Luke asked softly.

"Well, I don't know…knowing everyone is all right; that Rey can accept us as her parents, that I can bring Ben back to the light side. And mostly that Leia, my beautiful Leia can be all right again." He expelled a breath. "Family. My family. I need them to be well."

Anakin nodded. "Rey will be fine, she is strong and will be a great help to Leia. Ben and Leia need more help."

"And you can teach me things?"

"I can teach you to use the force from the spirit realm, help you to reach Ben. But you will have to help Leia, you are the only one who can."

"I'll do anything, I swear it."

Anakin nodded. "Very well. For the sake of your family…"

"Your family too," Han reminded him.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, my family too."

The three of them regarded each other in silence.

"Should we get started?" Han shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"As you wish." Anakin nodded to Luke and they disappeared.

Luke stared after them and finding a comfortable spot, sat down to meditate.

88888888888888888888888888888

When Leia next awoke, she found herself looking into hazel eyes so like her husband's that just for just a moment hope exploded in Leia's heart. Then she blinked and the reality of life sank in once again, and she realized it was Rey's eyes that watched her carefully, not Han's.

"Welcome back…General. How are you feeling?' The words rushed out of Rey as if she were unsure she should be speaking to the General, let alone holding her hand between both of her own.

Leia took a deep breath and began to physically assess herself. The light was too bright for her eyes, the smallest noise seemed too loud, and her entire body hurt. There was only now a trace of the drugs left in her system that she had tried to end her life with, her stomach was sore no doubt from having it pumped, and vomiting, but despite all of it, she was alive.

She looked over at Rey who watched her with a concerned gaze.

"Well, I'm alive," Leia managed at last.

Rey seemed unhappy with her reply and frowned.

It was too much effort for Leia to offer her any other response, so she closed her eyes, and tried to ignore everything. Tried to ignore she was alive, she had been saved, and that she would still have to go on without Han.

 _But you still have me,_ came the intrusive thought.

Leia's eyes flew open and she looked at Rey.

 _Han told me to push you if you started to shut down._

 _Bastard!_ Came Leia's thought, but a hint of amusement colored the edges. _Do you see him too?_

Rey nodded.

 _He's real, umm, maybe saying he's still around is a better way to put it._

 _It's not just my grief-stricken imagination?_

 _No._

Leia studied Rey again, and felt a resonance of both Han and herself within the young girl, and flashes of an almost forgotten conversation came back to her, and she reached out to the young woman.

 _Are you really…_

 _Your daughter. Yes, I think so, I must be._ She paused. _I feel it, don't you?_

Leia bit her lip and nodded, and was unable to control the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her. She began to cry.

Knowing the older woman, her long lost mother, needed the comfort that only she could offer, Rey hugged Leia to her and their tears mixed together.

8888888888888888888888888888 

When it was time to walk back to the Med Center to check on Leia, Luke felt calm and at peace. The meditation had served him well, as had his link to Leia which was stronger now, and he knew that at least physically she was recovering.

He had yet to really talk to Rey about the changes in her family dynamic, but somehow knew she would be able to handle the situation. There were things to be worked out, feelings she needed to share and express, but it seemed the overwhelming relief to find out where she had come from had eclipsed all else.

Ben was a bigger problem. And he wasn't sure how to deal with him short of a showdown with his nephew; something which he dreaded despite the atrocities the young man was committing. Han was now dedicated to resolving the situation and helping his son, but Luke wasn't quite sure how his ghostly friend could manage it. It was very strange indeed, that in death Han had found power within the force.

"Yes, it is an unusual occurrence," a voice to his left agreed. He glanced over and saw Anakin walking beside him.

"I thought you were working with Han."

"I am. But he needs to reflect and practice his mediation."

"Han?" Luke couldn't help it, he laughed out loud.

"Well, he is trying and having more success than I would have given him credit for."

"Han? Meditating?"

Anakin nodded. "Your friend is serious about helping his family and I feel he will do anything for them. There is a sense of urgency to him."

"Should there be?" Luke couldn't hide his concern.

"Perhaps it is the unexpected situation he was put into…"

"You mean dying?"

"Perhaps he is worried that he doesn't have enough time to finish what he feels he must."

"Does he?"

"I do not know. But it is quite unusual he has found this ability in death," Anakin mused.

"I never felt it within him while he was alive," Luke offered.

"No? Hmm, it was there, though submerged under many layers of denial."

"Han? The Force? He didn't believe in it."

"And that's why he could never use it while he was alive. His disbelief buried his latent ability under layers of denial so it manifested itself differently for him. He always was incredibly lucky, don't you think?"

Luke blew out a breath and laughed again. "Yeah, you could say that. Leia certainly did. He flew into the asteroid field and survived, nobody does that, I don't care how skilled they are."

"I remember the maneuver, it was reckless and breathtaking, and their only chance of escaping. I expected the Falcon to be obliterated, I was quite surprised when it was not."

"And he did survive the carbon freezing." Luke mused out loud. "One person besides Han survived for a day before he died, and another lost his mind when he was removed from it. No one but Han has survived it intact, and he was in longer than any of them."

"Is that not incredibly lucky?"

Luke shook his head. "I guess you're right. He's gotten into trouble, and had a lot of rough patches in his life, but he's always gotten out of it. He's an incredibly skilled pilot but it always seemed there was more to it."

"And without even trying, Rey came to him."

"The daughter he thought had died," Luke sighed. "I think in hindsight; my decision was a mistake. I never should have suggested it to Leia."

"It was her decision to make."

"It was too great of a burden for her."

"But she took it on."

"Yes, and look at the cost. She shut herself off from Han and pushed him away, and I think shutting herself down took her away from Ben as well."

"And you think that contributed to his…change?"

"That and he idolizes you…that is your former self." Luke gave Anakin a sharp look. "You didn't contact him, did you?"

"No. I did not. I have offered no encouragement for the path he has chosen." He paused. "Much as I was lured to the dark side by the emperor, so has he been lured by Snoke. It is a connection that must be broken before Ben can come back to the light."

"Do you plan to do anything about that?" Luke was torn between being genuinely curious and asking for assistance.

"It is not my place."

"You won't help if asked?"

"As I said, it is not my place," Anakin said in a patient voice.

"You could help to convince him." Luke persisted.

The elder Skywalker shook his head. "It is not for you to ask."

"Very well." Luke looked up and realized he had almost arrived at Leia's room. He stopped and regarded Anakin. "Will you check in on her?"

"I already do. We both know she has never accepted me and my change as you have, and she never will. She has no desire to see me and in her current state of being I would not think to overburden her." He inclined his head toward Luke and disappeared.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Leia was sitting up in bed, looking rested and more her normal self although Luke could still see the dark circles under her eyes. Physically she had made tremendous improvement, but he could still feel the weight of churning emotions she was trying to keep contained within her. He was surprised to see Rey wasn't at her bedside, the place where he knew she had been for the last few hours.

"I sent her away," Leia said.

"Why?"

"She needed a break from babysitting," she said. "And I was tired of being babysat."

"Leia, it's not that," Luke sighed.

"No? Then what? Cause that's what it felt like. Afraid I'll try to kill myself again?"

"You shouldn't joke about that," his face was somber.

"Who said I'm joking?" Her expression was equally grave.

Luke took a deep breath and tried to calm himself so that he could speak with Leia rationally, reason with her.

"It won't work, I know what you're doing. The force, remember?" She tapped her head and gave her brother a grim smile.

"I'm only trying to reason with you."

"Why? We both know I'm messed up right now, not thinking straight. Sometimes I wonder if this isn't just one big illusion. You, me, Rey, everyone."

"Even Han?"

"Especially Han." She snorted in contempt, and Luke felt her shields drop for just a moment and almost staggered under the weight of her grief and her guilt.

"Leia, I had no idea…" he whispered. "No wonder Han is worried about you."

"Don't be. And he doesn't get to worry anymore either! He's dead, remember?"

Luke could barely deal with her suppressed anger, her hatred of the situation around her, but knew that now was not an appropriate time to remind her such emotions led to the dark side of the force.

"Don't you throw that in my face again! Not now! Not ever! Don't you dare lecture me on the dark side of the force when you couldn't keep my son away from it! When your advice kept our daughter from Han and I…" the anger in her voice warbled and he felt the grief welling up again.

He turned his head as Rey returned, a glass of juice in her hand for Leia. Her eyes questioned him but he silently shook his head and stood up.

"I'll go…" he offered.

"You do that," Leia said, frost rolling off her words.

"General," Rey held out the glass, and without another word to Luke, she accepted the glass. After drinking it she turned back to Rey and offered her a sad smile. "Thank you."

As Luke left, he saw Leia reach for Rey's hand and sighed. Perhaps Rey could help his sister find her way back to the light because at the moment Luke's presence only seemed to incite Leia's feelings of rage and helplessness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The quiet babbling pond with little birds flying about to and fro, singing merrily and completely content in their idyllic woodland was almost more than Han could bear. He knew this peace and quiet, serenity had its place, but it was a place he wasn't ready for yet. He expelled a long breath and tried to mediate once again, the very action at war with his over active mind. He was trying to learn calm because he was told it was the best way to achieve what was needed with the force, if he could learn calm, how to master his emotions, he would have a better chance of reaching into Ben's mind undetected, and once he did that he would begin to put his insidious plot into effect.

 _No son of his was going to be the dark Sith ruler of the galaxy!_

He opened one eye and peered at Anakin who sat across from him, patiently watching. _No offense._

 _None taken_ , the former Sith Lord replied, not quite hiding the amusement in his eyes watching his unorthodox student continue his lessons.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

When Han materialized next to Leia's bed, he found she was asleep, Rey sitting by her bedside.

"Hi," Rey said shyly to the shimmering form she saw before her.

"Hi Rey," Han said softly, offering her a quiet smile. "How is she?"

"Better. Kind of. She doesn't seem suicidal anymore, but she's still depressed."

"Thank you for being here. I think you saved her."

The young woman looked at the figure and Han, hardly believing she was talking to his ghost again. "I did very little."

"You were here for her in a way that I can't be." He smiled.

"No problem."

"And, how are you?" Han asked Rey and his ghostly hand brushed against Leia's.

"All right all things considered."

"It's a lot to take in."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Rey. You deserved better."

The young woman studied the apparition of the man she admired, and nodded. "You would have been a great Dad."

Han snorted, and gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah, if that were true Ben would be here and…"

… _and I'd be alive,_ was the unspoken thought.

 _Kylo is responsible for his own actions, they are not yours. You and the General, Leia are not responsible for what he has done._

 _Funny, but it doesn't feel that way._ Han turned to regard his sleeping wife, and Rey saw how his face softened. _Hardened mercenary indeed!_

 _I heard that,_ Han reminded her with a touch of humor in his response.

 _Good. I'll leave you with her._ She hesitated.

 _What?_ He glanced at her.

 _Can we talk later?_

 _Sure, it's not like I don't have time._ He raised his sad hazel eyes before returning his gaze to Leia.

 _Then I'll leave her to you. Call me when you need me,_ she turned and exited out the nearby door.

Han stared after her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Leia. Her breathing was regular, and she was off the supporting tubes and medical devices that had been attached to her only a day ago, but she was pale and even in her sleep she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She moved restlessly in the bed, murmuring things Han couldn't quite understand. Suddenly she twitched as if she were hit by blaster fire, froze, and after a few moments shuddered. Her voice became clearer and more frantic.

"No! No, no! Not him! Not Han! No!"

Han watched in horror as he was starting to catch waves of emotion and grief from her and could only imagine what she might be going through; he could easily think of three instances where he had unwillingly disappeared from her sight; two of those he could have died and the last time he did.

"Leia," he murmured, but she couldn't hear him. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on finding her dream. The path was a bit rocky but he did find it, it was full of dark, foreboding images, emotions of rage, despair and grief dominated the atmosphere. No wonder Leia was having nightmares. He came around a corner and stopped in his tracks. What he saw before him were his final moments on earth.

He looked over to Leia who stood at the edge of the drama, she had fallen to her knees, stricken by the scene before her. The one that was playing over again as it seemed to be stuck in an endless loop in Leia's head.

He cursed under his breath at his own stupidity, he should have known she would live this with him.

She was still on her knees, her body shaking with grief, he had to find some way to get her out of this loop.

"Leia," he called to her, but she didn't respond. He went over to stand in front of her but she didn't acknowledge him. Finally, cautiously because he really didn't know how this would work in a dream state shared by the two of them, he put his hands on her shoulders, and gently squeezed. It was several long moments, but she blinked as if coming out of a fog and stared into his face with a blank expression.

"Leia?"

"Han?" She regarded him in disbelief. "But you're…dead."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"Then I'm dreaming about you?" She seemed confused.

"Yes, umm, no. This is hard to explain." He ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "You are dreaming. You were having a nightmare, and I entered your dream and see if I could help." He fidgeted. "I hope it's all right."

Silently she reached out her hand and laid it on his cheek. "You are here."

"Yup, in the flesh." A second too late he realized his poor phrasing and stammered as he tried to correct it. "That is…I mean…"

She ignored him and gazed into his eyes in wonder. "I thought I had lost you," she allowed her gaze to wander over to the painful tableau that continued to play within her mind, but now overshadowed by seeing Han again.

"Umm, Leia, this is kind of hard to explain to your dream self, but you have and you haven't."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that what you see, the ugliness over there, really did happen," he said gently.

"No," she began to whimper.

He reached out and took her hands in his squeezing them reassuringly. "But despite that I am still around for you."

"I don't understand, how?"

"When you wake up you'll remember, and I hope you'll realize I'm still here for you."

"You're a force ghost?" She stared at him in amazement.

"Yeah, somehow, that's what I've become." He shrugged. "Who knew I had it in me?"

She chuckled quietly. "So I'm dreaming?"

"Yeah, honey, you are. And I want you to make that nastiness go away, stop reliving it. It's over and there's nothing you can do." He said in a firm voice. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Han watched as the ugly scene faded into nothingness. He let out a sigh of relief.

"But there is something else I'd rather dream about," she said and walked into his arms, pulling herself tight against him.

He didn't know, but he felt her, snuggled next to him as they always did when they held each other. It was a familiar and comforting feeling, and Han didn't ever want to let her go. She must have felt the same way because they stood there together for a very long time.

"I want to stay her forever," she murmured. "It's the only place I've ever really felt safe, was in your arms."

"You never told me that."

"No?" She drew back to look at him. "Well, I should have. Don't you get it, nerfherder? You are the only one that can complete my world, the only one who ever has."

They snuggled for another long while until Leia drew back and regarded him again. "What else can you do in this dreamscape?"

"I don't know, this is the first time I've been in someone's dreams."

"Let me try," Leia said and smiled, really smiled at him and his heart melted right within his chest. "Close your eyes and let me lead you."

"All right," he agreed.

"Now open them," Leia instructed.

He did and saw they were now in a posh bedroom, blue pastel colored curtains pulled away from the windows as the sunlight was streaming in, they were several stories up, and it was the best hotel on of Corellia memory kicked in and he remembered this was the suite they had stayed in on their belated honeymoon.

"Leia, what?" He turned to see her and she was wearing the same thing she had worn that day, a next to nothing dark blue laced panties and bra. He took an involuntary breath at her sheer beauty. She sauntered over to him, much the same way she had that day. Han looked into her face, and then down at her hands and realized in the dream they had become the people and ages they were on that day. The day when they had made love pressed up against the glass door to the balcony for all of the world to see.

"Leia," he breathed as she stopped inches away from him.

"Han? Do you think we can…here? Do you think we can be together?" Her hand was tenderly running over his chest, fascinated.

"I honestly don't know, Leia."

"Maybe we could find out…I mean …if you're willing…" her hand ghosted the front of his pants and he no longer knew what the hell he was feeling, or what the hell he should do.

"Leia, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Han, it's a dream. Why not?" Her hands were running over his chest and he was remembering so many times she had done that, remembering just how passionate she had been. How it had been two days before they had even left the suite to venture out into the city.

 _And why the hell not?_ Somehow, it didn't seem right, but he couldn't quite define why.

"Leia, I'm sorry," he said and stepped away from her. "I need more time to get used to this, time to get used to being in a dream with you."

"I suppose you have a point. But will you work on this?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"Sweetheart, if it will help you get better, of course I will."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"You need to wake up now and see that I'm still by your side."

"Promise?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and drew her to him for a tight embrace. "I promise. I will stay with you as long as you need me."

She nodded and released him, and he disappeared from her dream.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

When she woke up a few minutes later, she blinked at the bright lights and shielded her eyes with her hand. At least her headache was gone, and her throat wasn't nearly as dry so that was an improvement. Her thoughts were fuzzy but after a moment she remembered her dream in startling clarity. Han had come to her and convinced her to stop reliving his death, and she had felt his protective arms around her keeping her safe.

She abruptly sat up only to see an amused ghost watching her from her bedside.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Looking for someone?"

"You're here.""

"I told you I would be, and I don't break my promises to you."

"You never have." She paused, her eyes gazing softly at him. "I miss you so much."

"I know, but you have to stop grieving. Will you do that for me? Please?"

They exchanged a long look filled with emotion, and she finally nodded.

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask."

"But only if you stick around."

"Your Worship, I still have things to do. I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I'll try." Leia agreed with solemn eyes, and his transparent hand resting on hers, he breathed a sigh of relief.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Thanks for your reviews – you guys are great!_

 **Chapter 12**

The battered, crippled mask stared at him in silence, so why did he hear it calling to him? _Why does the legacy of my grandfather mean so much to me? Why must I be worthy of him? What compels me to darkness?_

Alone in the small room that was a shrine to the man that had been his grandfather, Darth Vadar.

Kylo Ren, sat quietly, wrestling with his thoughts. It was here he allowed his thoughts run free, let himself be vulnerable enough to admit his weaknesses. Weaknesses which plagued him no matter what he did.

Snoke led him to the dark side and promised him great power, promised his abilities could do great things if used against the light, promised he could walk in the footsteps of his grandfather, Darth Vader. He believed Snoke. If he could only find a way to stop being weak, a way to let go of the light that was still nestled within him, he could go on, follow his grandfather to greatness.

He tried to shut out any and all feeling he had for any of those in his former life as Ben Solo, and most of the time it worked, but occasionally he had a day like today when those feelings resurfaced and ambushed him. Last night he dreamt of his father, and even as he ran his lightsaber through the man, what he felt from him was deep disappointment and overwhelming sadness for Ben's fate as well as an unshakable love for his son. But Han Solo showed no fear, no dark emotions emanated from him despite his impending demise. _What was wrong with the man? How could Han Solo not hate him?_

Kylo screamed in rage, his shouts echoing from the walls. After he collected himself, he turned to regard the dark mask that seemed to taunt him.

"Why can't you answer me?" He whispered at the mask, desperate for answers.

 _You have much to learn Ben Solo…_

Kylo stared in amazement at the voice inside of his head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The small waterfall trickled into the pond, the sound was soothing, helping to calm Rey's chaotic thoughts. The day was bright, and warm, and full of the sound of living, vibrant creatures as they went about their business in the lush, green forest. She sat quietly on a rock, observing the pond and trying to relax, trying to calm her turbulent emotions.

So much had happened in such a brief time that she had trouble taking it all in, sometimes she wasn't sure she wanted to. The force not only flowed through her, it rippled through her even in her quiet moments, like a predator cat, full of power and potential and just waiting for something to set it free. And to this point that freedom had only been achieved in her fight with Kylo Ren, alias Ben Solo who she now knew to be her brother.

She inwardly winced at the thought, and then rage overwhelmed her at the memory of what he had done to Han, his own father, _how he had murdered him in cold blood! His own father! Her own father!_ She felt the hatred at the edges of her being and took a deep breath, practicing the soothing exercises which Master Luke had taught her, and she felt the anger ease from her.

She wasn't completely surprised to hear a now familiar voice echo in her head.

 _That's my girl. Let go of it. The power you hold and the dark side are a bad match._ Han appeared before her in his translucent form. _Believe me, I know._

Sadly, she nodded her head.

When she looked up, Han saw the tears on her cheeks.

 _Hey now, don't you start crying too! Why are the women in my life always crying?_

"I think it's because we miss you," Rey said.

"How can you miss me? You hardly knew me!" He scolded her gently.

"I knew you enough." She gave him an intense gaze. "I knew there was something special about you. I felt a connection to you." She paused and continued nervously. "Did you feel it too? Like we already knew each other?"

"Yeah, honey, I did. I wasn't sure how to classify it but I inherently trusted you. And I don't do that with anyone. Just ask the Princess." He grinned at her and stepped closer. He gently reached out a hand and traced his fingertips over her cheek, somehow managing to move a stray hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"You're able to do more things."

"Kind of." He shrugged. "It's strange to use this thing…and who knew I'd be better at it after I died?" He laughed and Rey couldn't help but laugh with him.

She looked at him, her heart in her eyes. "I think you would have been a great dad!"

"Great? Maybe not. But I would have tried hard." He swallowed hard. "I loved you from the moment you were born."

Rey nodded, accepting his words. "And I always wanted a Dad. And a Mom."

"Well, I can't really help you with the first part as I'm in the great beyond, at least mostly." He scratched his head as he thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "But as it turns out you do still have your Mom around. And right now you may not need her as much as she needs you but someday you just might." He paused. "Are you okay with us being your parents?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She gave him a lopsided grin and he smiled back.

"No, I guess not."

"But I'm okay with it. Really. I mean, all of my life I've wondered who they were, and why they left me and never came back. And now I know it was for my protection. I don't necessarily agree with it but I kind of understand it."

"Then you're doing better than me most days."

"You regret it?"

"I regret everything about not knowing you. Damnit, Rey! You're my daughter and you were supposed to grow up with us. I was supposed to look after you and protect you…" Han leaned forward with a twinkle in his ghostly eyes, "and most importantly, never let you date."

Rey laughed. "Never?"

"Never," he said, and his smile slowly faded as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, honey."

"We both lost out," Rey said softly.

"Yeah. And as mad as I get about this, I can't make the anger last because Leia was the one to carry this burden for years. I couldn't give her any support because I didn't know." He sighed. "We were so bonded that we communicated with our minds; a limited form of telepathy I guess. I never thought anything of it, always assumed it was because Leia was strong in the force." He looked off in the distance for a moment. "But after my accident and long recovery, well, things were never the same. Our bond had changed and she shut me out. It caused us to drift apart." He shook his head. "When Ben went dark…things ended." He shrugged. "There were too many fights, too much blame, and too much guilt. It was too easy to blame one another for what had happened to our son." He stared at Rey with sad eyes. "I thought the only way possible to save what was left of our relationship was for me to leave. Leia had buried herself in her work so I went back to smuggling. It can be a dangerous occupation and I found that appealing, at that point I didn't much care what happened to me either. And I still believed you were alive and I was hoping to somehow find you." He paused and shook his head. "I felt what had happened to Ben was my fault. If I had found some way to keep him on track, some way to convince the others…"

"Han, don't do this. Kylo…err, Ben is an adult. When we get to that point we all make our choices and our failing can no longer be blamed on our families."

"I guess." Han looked glum.

"But you came back to her?"

"Leia? My Princess?" He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, I did."

"You still loved her?"

"Krist, yes. You see, that's the thing, Rey. We never stopped loving each other. We still do."

He sighed and was silent.

"Then maybe there's hope."

"For what?" He gestured at his ghostly appearance.

"For things to be set right."

He snorted in amusement.

"You don't believe it's possible?"

"I'm laughing because, God help me, I believe it. And I am trying to set things right. For you, for Ben, and for Leia."

"How?"

"I'm not completely sure yet. I'll let you know." She saw the mischievous look on her face. "Might you be willing to help when I come up with a plan?"

"Count me in." She grinned at her Dad and he saw his own smile reflected back at him.

"Good."

The fell into a comfortable silence.

"I still think you would have been a good Dad," Rey said and smiled at Han.

"We could pretend sometime if you'd like."

"What do you mean?" Rey drew her knees in to her chest and looked at Han. He thought she seemed all of twelve at the moment.

"I'm practicing going into people's dreams, and learning how to shape them. If you want me to, some night I can enter your dream and show you some memories of us as a family."

Rey's face was earnest as she studied the older man, her father, who stood across from her, and she nodded. "I would like that."

"Okay. One of these nights, we'll be a family." He grinned at her and Rey felt a warm feeling of belonging generating from within her. "I have to go, Rey. Will you watch over Leia? Let her know I'll be back as soon as I can?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks." He wandered back to the edge of the clearing, Rey watching him the entire time. "Oh, and Rey."

"Yes, Han?"

"I love you." He gave her a sweet smile.

But you hardly know me."

"I know enough," he grinned at her and disappeared.

More content than she had been in a long time, Rey smiled and resumed her meditation.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

A short time later Leia was released from the med center. She was no longer suicidal, and with the help of some mild anti-depressants and the guarantee someone would be with her at all time for two weeks until her next evaluation it was determined she could return to her own quarters. Since no one else was available at the time of her release, Luke showed up to escort her home.

The walk back to her residence was quiet, Luke watching her carefully, and Leia lost in her thoughts. They arrived at her place and she keyed in her passcode allowing them entrance. Carrying her overnight bag, Luke quietly followed her inside.

Without talking, Leia took the case from him and disappeared into her bedroom and shut the door. After a few minutes of silence, Luke approached the door and knocked on it. "Leia?"

"Just a minute," was the muttered response.

Luke shifted nervously. He didn't feel she had gotten any worse, but he wasn't used to dealing with someone that was so emotionally devastated. He had never felt this helpless in his entire life.

A couple of minutes later Leia emerged having changed into more comfortable clothes. She gave her brother a mocking look. "See, I can be left alone without killing myself."

"Leia, you can't blame me for being concerned."

She heaved a deep sigh and finally looked up from the ground to meet Luke's eyes. "Luke, you don't need to babysit me. I know someone needs to be with me for a while until I can pass a psych exam again and be declared stable, but that doesn't mean you have to supervise my every move." She sighed. "And I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. It's just that nothing's been the same since…Han died."

Luke held out his hand, and after a brief hesitation, Leia took it. "I know. He was my friend too." He sighed. "My best friend."

Leia allowed her façade to crumble and fell into Luke's arms.

Her pain was so great that it hadn't even occurred to her how much others might be hurting too, how much others might miss Han. Even though they hadn't seen each other in years, Luke and Han were best friends and probably would be until the day they died…she cringed at the unbidden thought.

"Leia, I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in the past and all that happened that I ignored the present. Even with your…separation…I didn't realize how deeply the two of you bonded. Are still bonded."

"Yeah, but I guess it's time to get on with life, isn't it?"

"It would seem so," Luke agreed and steered her to the couch where she settled on it. He sat in the chair next to her. "He's still around to help us."

"But what else, Luke?"

"Truth?" He eyed her uncertainly until she nodded.

"I think he's still trying to save Ben."

"It's too late for that," Leia's manner iced over and her shield's dropped with a resounding mental thud. Luke stared at her helplessly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The serene garden just wasn't working for him. No matter how hard he tried to relax, his thoughts kept wandering back to all of the things he wanted to take care of, the things he needed to do for his family. He opened his eyes and expelled a deep breath, not at all surprised to see Anakin appear.

 _What do you want?_ Han demanded, his thoughts surly.

 _To check on you. You seem more perturbed than usual today._

 _Yeah, well, I have a lot on my mind._

 _You are not supposed to interfere, you know._

 _Try to stop me!_ Han challenged, locking gazes with the former Sith Lord

He could feel Anakin's humor through the force as the man smiled at him. _Perhaps I can help,_ he offered.

 _How?_

 _I can spend more time training you. And maybe other things._

"What things?" Han said, needed to talk.

"Too early to tell you, but…significant things."

"And they will help me save my family?" Han's expression was earnest.

Anakin nodded. "I promise you I'm as interested in that as you are."

Han gave him a suspicious glare. "Why should I trust you?"

 _I'm sure from your perspective you can't. It will take time._

 _Yeah, well, torturing me and those I love might have altered my impression of you._

 _To be expected. You may never trust me._

 _Now you've got it._

 _Then so be it. Consider this a business deal._

 _What's in it for you?_ Han couldn't shake his suspicion

 _Peace for my family and thus the ability to go on with their lives._ He paused and stared once again into Han's eyes. _And peace for you so you will be free to let go._

"But I don't want to let go."

 _As you wish. Why don't you go visiting, I know that's what you want. I will be back later._ Anakin said and disappeared.

'Great, more time with him," Han muttered to himself, but realizing he was free for a time, smiled and disappeared from the spirit realm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Thanks for reading and I love reviews! Please let me know what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Warm fuzzies in this chapter._

 **Chapter 13**

It was almost bedtime, but though she had changed into her nightwear, Leia was in no way interested in going to bed. She and Han had only shared her bedroom together for one night before he left to save the galaxy yet again, and had his life end. She just couldn't bring herself to sleep in the bed without him.

Luke had persuaded her to try to get some sleep before he left and turned her care over to Rey. She unexpectedly found that Rey was a great comfort to her. No doubt because she could feel not only herself, but Han within the young woman and it gave her a feeling of warmth she thought was long gone. Rey sat in a chair beside the bed, dozing despite her best intentions.

Leia quietly slipped into her robe and escaped from the bedroom into the small, dark living room, and went to the small window that were part of her quarters. The moon was up, and bathed the landscape in its light. No matter how ugly the surrounding area might be, Han had always found beauty in the moonlight, and the stars, and he taught his love of them. Like many things, she couldn't look at the moon without thinking of him.

"You always were too beautiful for your own good. And mine," came the masculine rumble of a voice behind her.

She shivered, closing her eyes and wished his arms could slip around her again.

"Open your eyes, Leia."

She did and found a pair of eerily glowing arms encircling her waist, and felt the smallest tingle of warmth where his non-existent arms were.

"I've missed you, but I always miss you."

"Even when you went away?"

"Especially when I went away."

In silence they shared a warm look of love.

"Han? Luke told me something and I want to know if it's true."

"What did the Kid tell you?"

Leia smiled, Luke would always be the Kid as far as Han was concerned.

"He said that part of the reason you are still here is because you want to save Ben."

Han slowly nodded. "Yeah, it's true." He ran a hand through is hair. "I can do things to get to him now. I have a way of reaching him that I didn't have before."

Leia gave him a rueful look. "I'd still rather have you here with me."

"Me too, Sweetheart, but it's a little late for that." Han could feel it as Leia's mood took a turn for the worse and she scowled. "Come on, Honey. You need your sleep."

"I'm not tired, all I've done lately is sleep," she grumbled.

"How about if I guarantee you a good dream?"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've been practicing. I'll try it tonight if I have your consent?"

Leia nodded.

"Good. If you feel so inclined you can participate too."

Leia wrinkled her brow, wondering what kind of dream she was going to get.

"It's a fantasy."

Leia's eyebrow crawled up towards her hair and Han stammered to defend himself.

"Not that kind of fantasy."

"Knowing you as I do, it's not out of the question."

"True, my wife, but my mind doesn't always wander there."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, at least not tonight. Fair enough?"

She nodded and he inclined his head to the bedroom. "Go back in and go to sleep. I promise you'll see me soon. And we will have a wonderful night together."

"If you say so," clearly Leia was skeptical.

"Trust me." Unable to help himself, he leaned into her and gave her a peck on her cheek. She stared at him in wonderment as she felt the briefest cool pressure on her cheek before it was gone.

"Now go to sleep."

She nodded and entered her bedroom to find that Rey had barely stirred. She took a nearby blanket and covered the young woman, taking a few seconds to study her with great fondness. When she had a chance to look at her she realized the young woman resembled both her and Han. She was beautiful.

Leia took off her robe and set it aside and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and willed herself to be calm, to be quiet, and knowing Han was there, she was soon asleep.

Han gave Rey a small nudge with his mind and she responded by opening her sleepy eyes and staring at him. He indicated the spot on the bed beside Leia. Rey shook her head at first, but she felt a push from him within her mind, a firm push that matched the stern look in her eyes.

She rolled her eyes in a gesture which reminded him of Leia, but got up and shuffled over to the bed. She took off her boots and stretched out cautiously, not wanting to wake her mother.

"Happy?" She asked Han.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, giving her a fatherly smile.

"G'night," she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

Smiling, Han closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to share with them…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The room was sterile, a prime example of a medical facility at his finest and for once he and Leia were here, in the right place at the right time with proper medical assistance nearby. And he couldn't be happier. They were in the birthing room and she was in labor with their daughter, it was something he had missed with Ben because he was on assignment, but he promised her to be here this time and he was. Right here. In the room with her. Watching her push a small human out of her body.

Han wasn't a squeamish man by any stretch of the imagination but he had also never witnessed the birth of a baby before, and he wasn't sure he'd ever want to again. It had been hours and Leia was so tired. Maybe two children were enough, he thought to himself.

"Never again! I am NEVER again having sex with you Han Solo!" Leia screamed at him as a particularly intense contractions passed through her body.

Han gave her a contrite smile as she cursed him out and the human doctor exchanged a nod with him.

"Happens all the time," the doctor said cheerfully. "Sometimes they let you back in their bed, sometimes they don't." He shrugged.

"Great," Han muttered, and winced as Leia directed a shot of intense pain at him.

"Ouch! Your Worship, what was that for?"

"I wanted to share," she said through gritted teeth. "Why should I have all the fun?" She panted trying to regain her breath as Han wiped her face with a cool cloth. "Are you glad you're here now?"

"Actually, I am." He looked at her with a calm expression and wiped her face again.

"That feels good."

"I'm glad. Almost there, Leia. The doctor says it shouldn't be long now."

"Good." She huffed, clearly in pain.

After a few moments she realized Han was strangely quiet so she looked over at him. "Han?"

He gave her a look she was familiar with, it was his "I'm going to be strong for you even though I'm experiencing emotions that I don't know how to share' look.

"Han? Talk to me while I'm coherent."

"I'm sorry this is so painful," he stammered at last. "I didn't really know…"

"Not your fault," she grumbled. "Just part of the wonderful process of becoming a mother."

"Oh." He gave her a concerned look. "I didn't meant to put you through such pain…I didn't realize…"

And despite her pain, and weariness, she couldn't help but smile because he was so worried about her.

"Men don't understand," she said drily but squeezed his hand. "How are you doing?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" He gave her a small smile.

"Well, you haven't fainted yet."

"Hey! I won't faint," he said but he did look a bit queasy at the blood and fluids that were already being expelled from the birthing process.

"Ohh," she made a noise as she felt another contraction beginning.

"Leia?"

"Han? You have a question now?" she cursed his timing.

"I want to feel this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Connect us, let me share this with you."

"It's not fun," Leia warned.

"I'm okay with that."

She nodded and because she had no time to waste as the contraction was building, rather brutally opened up her force connection to Han. She heard him gasp and felt his presence as the contraction hit and the doctor urged her to push. _Well, he wanted to share._

It was overwhelming, Han thought, as he was suddenly one with his wife and sharing her experiences. The pushing her body craved was directed by the doctors in the room and she did an admirable job holding back when the doctors asked her to pause, apparently they needed to straighten the baby so it could be delivered safely. Han found himself rocking on his heels wanting to push the child out despite the instructions from the doctors.

Leia gave a strangled chuckle as she looked at him, knowing exactly what he was reacting to. "Han, you're not helping."

"Sorry," he gave her a wistful grimace. "Krist! How in the hell can you not push?"

"Patience," she said.

"Now, Mrs. Solo, push," the doctor said. "The baby will crown soon."

"Crowning, what in the hell does that mean?"

It means, she's coming…

Han kept his mind quiet so as to not interfere with what Leia was doing. He let her feelings flow through him, the pain, the compulsion of pushing alternating with weariness, and the knowledge that soon she was bringing a new life into the world. A new baby made from the love they shared. Damnit, he was all emotional!

"One more Mrs. Solo."

"So tired," she panted.

"Come on, Princess, you can do it," he encouraged.

"Why isn't she here yet? It's been hours. Ben didn't take this long…" she rested against the bed clearly exhausted.

The doctor glanced at the noises made by the medical equipment surrounding Leia and Han realized the noises monitoring the baby was slower. The doctor nodded and gave him a somber look. "The baby needs to come out. She needs to push." _Otherwise we will have to go in and get the baby,_ was the doctor's unfinished thought.

He hated to do it at such a memorable event in their lives, but he knew the doctor was telling him to do what he had to so Leia could finish what she needed to do. And he excelled at being an irritant when he chose to be.

"Honey, I was thinking when we're done with this one, when you're up to romping again, we can have another baby."

Leia's head spun around so fast that he thought she must have whiplash and she turned a furious gaze on him. "Another one?"

"Well, yeah. I'm obviously good at getting you in this condition."

Her gaze was molten and Han did his best not to give his game away as they were still linked.

"Why you obnoxious, irritating…"

Han made an innocent gesture to himself. "You obviously can't resist me!"

Leia made an angry noise and if she was in any condition to move he knew he'd be facing the wrong end of a blaster.

"Push," the doctor instructed.

Angry, Leia did exactly that, and panted as the pain intensified.

 _Yeah_ , Han thought at her, _maybe a couple of more…_

Leia screamed and clutched his hand in a death grip as the pain ripped through her and with a last strong push their daughter made her appearance into their world. Han staggered from the pain he felt as she let go of his hand and fell back against the bed and closed her eyes.

Han looked anxiously at the doctor waiting to hear something, anything, and was rewarded with a lusty cry moments later and the chuckle of the doctor.

"Congratulations, you two are parents of a fine, healthy baby girl."

Like being drawn in by a tractor beam, Han made his way to where his baby girl had emerged into the world. There was so much blood, and rather disgusting body fluids that he grimaced at the sight of it; but then his eyes fastened on the squirming, bloody, slimy little creature in the doctor's hands. He stared in fascination as the nurse cleaned up the small child and placed the infant in Han's arms.

"Here you go, Daddy," the small blonde woman said with a warm smile for the new father.

There were simply no words. Han blinked feeling completely awestruck by the small person in his arms. He didn't think it was possible to instantly love a person but he did, the love in his heart for his little girl was something he had never experienced, a precious gift that he had no context to place it in. Devotion. This little girl would never want for anything he would raise her as the Princess she was meant to be. Protective. He would give his life before he would ever let anything happen to her. Responsible. He would be the best man he could be for her and his family. They all deserved his best.

Leia watched Han's interaction with their newborn daughter in wonder as she tried to get her pain and exhaustion under control, relaxing as the medical staff cleaned her up. She felt something…unusual…as she felt father and daughter bond, a bright flare of love and power surrounded them and she reveled in the bonding she felt with them. It hadn't been like this with Ben because Han wasn't there. _What was happening?_

Carefully cradling his newborn daughter he walked around the foot of the bed to Leia, and with tears brimming in his eyes, he finally looked at her. Unable to speak his emotions flowed from him to Leia and he saw she was crying too.

 _She's beautiful,_ he thought.

 _We make lovely babies,_ the look she exchanged with him was smug and he laughed through his tears. _And you're a marshmallow, Flyboy._

 _Don't let it get out._

 _Let me hold her,_ Leia held out her arms and Han gently placed the precious bundle in Leia's arms. _She is beautiful._

Han nodded, still unable to speak.

 _Leia…_

She looked over at her husband.

 _I love you…so much…_ tears were trailing down his face and he wiped them away.

"Come here," she patted a spot on the bed beside her, and after a brief hesitation, Han eased himself onto the bed, wrapping his arm around her while she breast fed their daughter for the first time.

Look at her, Han was amazed at his daughter's instinct to feed as she infant easily found Leia's nipple and began her first meal.

Han leaned over and kissed the top of Leia's head, still feeling so many emotions that he couldn't describe. His finger tenderly stroked his newborn daughter's soft cheek and she paused in her meal, her unfocused eyes regarding him for a moment.

"Nerfherder," Leia said fondly.

"Don't call me names in front of our daughter," he admonished with another kiss to her head.

Leia settled back against Han and closed her eyes. He could feel her happiness and peace and was grateful for her sharing the experience. He was in awe of this beautiful woman that was his wife.

Leia's eyes blinked open and the stared at him in wonder. "You're awed by me?"

 _Oops. Didn't mean to let that one out._ "Yeah, Princess. I always have been. You take my breath away."

"I guess it's a good thing then that you're filled with hot air."

He laughed. "I guess it is," he positively glowed with happiness.

"You're so bright," Leia said, and he wasn't sure how to interpret the statement, so he settled for pulling her closer and watching her feed the incredibly astounding new daughter.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Han lie on the floor, bouncing his baby girl on his chest and making unintelligible baby sounds as Breha giggled happily in his arms. He grinned like a fool as he played with his eight month old daughter. After an extended few minutes of play he settled her on his chest as she leaned forward and reached for his nose, grasping in within her small, but strong hands.

"Ouch!" he groused as she twisted a tender spot and heard Leia laughing somewhere out of his range of sight. "What can I say she's strong, our little Princess is," he chuckled and turned his attention back to his daughter. "Come on, Sweetheart, say the words, say Dada."

"Han, give her a break."

"She's smart, Leia, I know she can do it. She's already calling you Mama."

Leia snorted. "Maybe she's so smart that she doesn't want to."

"Hey! I've been nice to you!"

Leia laughed and appeared in Han's line of vision, a wide grin on her face. "It doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"I know, I just want her to say it." He concentrated on his daughter. "Dada. Say Dada! Dada, Breha."

"Bre!" she giggled

"No, Dada. Dada, Dada, Dada," Han chanted.

Leia knelt down next to the two of them and when Breha turned to her she pointed to herself. "Who am I, Breha?"

The small girl smiled and threw out a hand towards Leia. "Mama!"

"Show off," Han said drily.

"Who is this?" Leia ran her hand through Han's hair and he grinned foolishly at his daughter. "Breha, who is this?" Leia asked again.

The small girl's smile went away and she looked at her father with a serious expression as he waited expectantly. She pointed at Han but looked back at Leia.

"Yeah, baby, who is that?" she encouraged.

A wide smile crossed Breha's small face as she gestured at Han. "Merf!" she said proudly.

Han's look of dismay intermingled with shock and amusement and he shifted his head to find Leia had collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Nerf!" she echoed pounding the floor.

"It ain't that funny!"

"Merf! Merf! Merf!" Breha bounced excitedly in his arms.

"What am I goin' to do with you?" Han sighed in resignation, a grin spreading across his face despite his best efforts.

The small girl gave him a crooked little smile and gazed at him with twinkling hazel eyes. "Merf! Merf, Dada, merf!"

Han's heart stopped and did an unplanned somersault of joy within his chest as the magic word emerged amidst the series of small child insults. She truly was her mother's daughter, and he couldn't be happier.

"Love you, Bre," he murmured, pulling his daughter close and kissing her head.

Breha settled against her father's chest, content to be close to him. Despite her vast amounts of energy just moments ago it was clear she was crashing now as he could already hear her breathing slowing. "Merf," she breathed. "Merf, Dada…"

She was asleep in moments and when Leia had collected herself enough to sit up she saw Breha asleep on Han's chest with Han not far behind. Treasuring moments like this, she quietly got up to go and retrieve a cover for the two of them. She knew Han would be sore later from sleeping on the floor but she also knew that since Breha was content he wouldn't move and disturb her.

She came back and put the cover over the two of them, making sure not to wake them.

"Nerf, Dada," Han mumbled with a ridiculous smile on his face as he drifted into sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888

It was a lovely spring day. The place they had selected for their picnic was secluded, away from prying eyes. There was a wide variety of trees, displaying many hues of green, some shades of yellow and a few reds. The flowers around the meadow displayed a plethora of rainbow colors, the air was fresh, the day was sunny and the location was perfect.

Han smiled at his family. It was rare that they had a day out together. He had schemed for two months to schedule mutual days off with his wife, and was gratified by the start they had gotten off to. Leia was keeping an eye on their year old daughter while six year old Ben was playing with the Tie fighters that Han had given him on his latest birthday.

He sat down beside them, gave Leia a quick kiss on the cheek, Ben a kiss on top of his head, and laid behind the baby tote where their baby daughter Rey fussed.

Leia smiled at him. "I think she wants her daddy. Do you want to take her for a walk?"

"Don't you want to go?"

"No, I'll stay here with Ben and we'll get the food ready. Right, Ben?"

"Right!" The young boy said.

"Okay, you don't have to convince me." Han situated Breha in the baby carrier he could fasten to his chest and fastened it onto his front. He grinned at his baby daughter, overwhelmed by the love he felt for her, and looked at Leia.

"Well, you look suitably domestic," she said with an amused smile. "Is the mercenary Han Solo finally tamed?"

He grinned at her. "I've been tamed ever since I met you, and you know it, your Worship."

"You don't seem to mind."

"Not in the least. I can never thank you for all you've given me." He leaned into her and kissed her. "You're okay with Ben while we go for a walk?"

They regarded Ben who was still playing happily with his toys.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't be gone more than half an hour."

"Yes, dear." He said with an eyeroll.

Leia laughed as cradling his daughter against him he made his way to a scenic park trail.

88888888888888888888888888888888

It had been a long day. Leia had a busy schedule and had to be in the senate all week so when the kids got sick and eight year old Ben had to stay home from school with two year old Breha, it was Han that was left in charge of them. The morning hadn't been too bad as they took their medicine and were sleeping for most of it. He managed to do some household chores in between checking on them and worrying about them and was quite pleased with how the day was going. That was until it was time for lunch.

He roused them both knowing that even though they were sick, they couldn't be allowed to sleep all day or else they wouldn't sleep at all when their bedtime arrived. Ben was cranky to the point he snarled at Han as he tried to stay in bed. Using up all of his fatherly patience he cajoled, coaxed, and finally ordered his surly son into the kitchen to have lunch.

He retrieved his two-year-old daughter who was anything but happy. Her face was red and puffy and she cried, unhappy with life and the way she felt. His heart went out to his little one and he scooped her up in his arms despite her unhappiness.

"What's wrong with my little Breha?" he babbled to her as he entered the kitchen.

She only cried in response.

"She doesn't understand you, she's a baby, " Ben said with disdain.

"You were too six years ago. Don't be smart with me, kid."

Ben pursed his lips and scowled at his father. "I don't feel good."

Breha cried harder.

"Neither of you feel good. That's why I'm here."

"You're not helping much," Ben grumbled.

"Still a smart mouth."

"Sorry." Ben glared down at the place setting. "What's for lunch?"

"Soup."

"I don't want soup." Ben made the worst face he could imagine.

"What do you mean you don't want it? Your Mom makes it for you all the time." Han pulled up the high chair and sat Breha in it, making sure she was secure and then he looked at his son.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat." He said giving his son the stern father eye while he put a bib around his daughter who was now snuffling unhappily. "Ahh, honey, it will be all right," he soothed his baby girl and then retrieved the grilled cheese sandwiches he had made just before he roused the kids and put one down by each of them. On a normal day Ben liked them, and they were one of Breha's favorite things.

Ben just sat with his arms crossed in front of him and glared at the bowl of soup and the cheese sandwich as if they had offended him. Han turned to his daughter who regarded him sadly, her hazel eyes filled with misery. He cut the sandwich into quarters and pushed a piece towards her mouth but she had it clamped firmly shut.

"Bre, you have to eat too so you get better."

She shook her head emphatically.

"She doesn't want to eat either," Ben whined.

"Soup." Han scowled at his son and after a moment Ben felt obliged to dip the spoon into the broth of the soup. He took a couple of spoonfuls while giving his father a baleful glare.

"Better," Han muttered and turned his attentions to his stubborn daughter. "Sweetheart?"

The little girl gazed at her father upon hearing the endearment.

"Won't you please eat for me? For you Dad?"

Breha blinked at him and gave him her best sad look. He felt his heart break at her misery. Then she shook her small head again. Han sighed.

"She's not hungry," Ben muttered darkly but when Han looked at him he saw Ben was slowly eating his soup.

Han regarded the girl that was such a perfect combination of he and Leia and his heart hurt for her pain as she coughed and snuffled again. He put a tissue next to her nose and told her to blow her nose which she did, rather impressively too, after a few seconds of encouragement.

"That's just gross!" Ben exclaimed and pushed his soup bowl away from him.

"Yeah? We'll you've been pretty gross yourself lately."

"I have, haven't I?" Ben gave Han the first smile he had seen all day, and Han noticed the soup bowl was empty. Not as much as he wanted the boy to eat but still, it was something.

"Good thing you're Mom's not here, she'd smack you for being rude."

"It's a boy thing, Dad," Ben explained with great patience.

Han did a great imitation of Leia's eyeroll before turning back to Breha was stared at him with bright eyes. "Will you eat, Bre? Please? For Daddy?"

Breha regarded him with solemn eyes. And shook her head no.

His daughter had obviously inherited both he and Leia's stubbornness.

"How about this? Let's play a game."

Breha's interest perked up ever so slightly.

"Yeah, a game." Han gave her a knowing smile. "See this sandwich? It kind of looks like the Falcon, doesn't it?"

Breha nodded.

"The Falcon has to be parked in a hanger while it rests, doesn't it?"

The little girl watched him and now she nodded. "Falcon…" she said.

"Let's pretend this sandwich is the Falcon and has to go in its hanger so it can rest." Han picked up the sandwich and made flying noises as he moved it slowly towards Breha's mouth. "Your mouth is the hanger, Bre. Can you open up the hanger so the Falcon can land?"

"Falcon!" she giggled and opened up her mouth.

Pleased with himself, Han inserted a small part of the sandwich in her mouth and she bit down and started chewing it. After she swallowed, she looked back at Han.

"Again!"

"You bet." Han repeated the exercise several more times until the quarter of the sandwich was gone.

"That's dumb," Ben said.

"Eat your sandwich."

"Aren't you going to play that with me?" Han heard the sarcasm in his son's voice.

"Do you want me too?"

"No." Ben crossed his arms in front of him again.

"You played it too when you were little."

"Did not!"

"Yes. You did. Now eat your sandwich."

"I don't want it all."

Han regarded his son and saw he still seemed pale. "How's your stomach."

"Okay. But not very hungry."

"Then eat half of your sandwich. Deal?"

Reluctantly, Ben nodded and began to eat his sandwich.

Han turned back to Breha and picked up a second quarter of the sandwich and saw Breha was still watching him. "Ready?"

She nodded and again opened her mouth. She had just started chewing when she had a gigantic sneeze and spewed food particles and snot all over both Han and Ben.

Han looked down at himself and at Ben whose expression was somewhere between appalled and laughter.

"That's really gross." Ben finally said in a quiet voice.

"I can't argue."

"All done," Breha said and held out her arms expectedly to her father.

Han leaned over and felt her head and then Ben's. They were both slightly feverish but no worse than they had been the last couple of days. He saw Ben had finished the agreed to part of the sandwich, and figured that Breha had eaten as much as she was going too. And now there was the small matter of clean up.

"Ben, are you okay to take a shower by yourself?"

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Look at yourself and ask me that question again."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want Breha's snot all over me." Ben slid out of his chair and left for the fresher.

Han regarded his small daughter and could tell her stamina was already waning so he wiped both her and himself up as best he could, and pulled her out of her high chair. Tired, but not crying, she rested against him in complete trust and Han felt his heart swell with love for his beautiful daughter.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The thunder rumbled ominously but Han hardly noticed. His mouth was exploring Leia's in a leisurely fashion, and his Princess was eagerly returning his interest. They pulled away and smiled at each other, eyes filled with love for one another. Leia's hand strayed down beneath the covers and Han cleared his throat as he raised an eyebrow.

"Something you want, Princess?"

"What do you think, flyboy?"

"I think I'll give you whatever you want. You're very good at that, dear…" he said in a teasing voice.

Leia laughed and they kissed again.

"Do you think they'll stay asleep?" Han's eyes flitted to the locked door.

"I'm willing to chance it," Leia murmured and was already placing a series of kisses down his chest. He gasped when she stopped and sucked on his nipple.

"Leia…" he warned.

"Oh my, do you like that?" She purred into his ear.

He groaned, losing himself to her, and it took him a moment to realize the door had opened and two small missles were headed at them at a rapid pace. He abruptly pushed her off him with a whispered word, "kids."

"Oh," her tone conveyed resignation and acceptance.

"Guess we'll have to work on their sibling later," he teased.

"Han! We never agreed…"

He laughed at her outrage. "Gotcha!"

She laughed and grinned. "Later" she mouthed as the small children flew onto their bed. Han scrambled to make sure he was adequately covered as the kids fit between them complaining of the scary storm.

Slipping into parent mode, they managed to calm Ben and Breha, and within the hour they were all asleep, nestled within the embrace of their parent's love.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The women in his life slept peacefully now, their dreams filled with happy memories from long ago. He was glad they would have a restful sleep. With a last look filled with love for them, he disappeared leaving them to their slumber.

The pounding in his head was unbearable, he had to make it stop. The visions of his father haunted him and he needed to stop thinking about that poor excuse of a man. He had to find some way to make it stop, to make his demons go away.

Kylo Ren stormed into a practice room deemed as his and as soon as the door shut he howled his rage at the walls around him. The power that flowed through him was uncontrollable, so much power it drove him to the edge of insanity. He turned on the small floating targets and they lifted and flew around him at an unrealistic speed. He flailed at them in his rage, missing more than he was hitting. He ground his teeth together and closed his eyes for just a moment, concentrating on feeling his targets. When he opened his eyes, they were cold, but focused. He dispatched the seemingly endless supply of them with ease, the exercise afforded him a hard workout that released the worst of his overwhelming force energy. When the last target was destroyed he looked around the room, breathing heavily, and he closed his eyes allowing the force to flow through him once again, to calm him. He now felt like an a bomb waiting to be set off instead of one about to go nuclear.

Although not ideal, the force which worked through him was back to a bearable level. It was something else his parents had never understood, something he had yet to thank them for. Something about their combination of genes produced the force within him so strongly that he couldn't shut it out, that he had no chance to control it until he gave in to the dark side and Snoke. With his help he was shown how to release that pressure vent within himself that drove him to insanity, he was given a method to control it.

Perhaps that was why the light was so hard to shut out, maybe because his turn to the dark side, though influenced by Snoke and his promises, was in great part because it offered him a way to channel his energy, to use it with purpose. And if it was the dark side, so be it.

Snoke offered him the kind of power he could never achieve within the light, the kind of power legends were made of, and he wanted to be a legend. He wanted to achieve what his grandfather never could. He heard the stories, knew how his despised Uncle Luke had killed Vader by turning him back to Anakin Skywalker just before his death. He hated his uncle for that, and he wanted to pick up where Darth Vader had been stopped, wanted to rule beside the supreme leader Snoke over the galaxy and restore it to a semblance of its former glory. He wanted to be great and he knew he would be.

If only he could release the whisperings of his father's voice that he heard in his mind. His mind tormented him when he was at rest but it was difficult to control himself then, difficult to control his thoughts. And he often saw images of his father, and in the dreams instead of satisfaction for what he had done, he felt sadness and guilt.

Those feelings were useless to him and his hate of such emotions only enraged him when he woke up to remember his useless dreams. His father was weak, worthless; he deserved to die. The power surged through him as his lightsaber impaled the older man, but through it all he felt Han Solo's useless emotions as he tried one last time to reach out to his son. He felt his forgiveness and his love. He was killing the man, and still he loved him! _The man had no shame._

Kylo dropped his head and wiped at his cheek where Han's fingers had caressed him one last time before he fell into the abyss.

If only he could let go of the feeling of his fingers against his skin. _Killing him should have purged that sliver of him from my mind, why is it still there?_

Breathing heavily once again, he called up the remainder of the targets and sent them flying around the room. He picked up his lightsaber, yelling in anger as he sought to release the energy that was exploding within him by bringing down each and every one of those damned targets…

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: See? Warm fuzzies! Hope you enjoyed it._


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Thanks for your reviews – you guys are great!_

 **Chapter 14**

The garden was quiet, peaceful and Luke relished it. The sounds of singing birds, the trickling of a nearby stream, and the sound of insects hidden in the lush foliage were all part of the force that surrounded him, and at times like this, he couldn't imagine anything more comforting. He sought out peace and solitude so that he could gather his strength to help his family successfully navigate the uncertain waters which lie before them. But in truth, he was finally dropping the shields he had erected so many years ago those he loved most rise to the surface.

Luke sighed and wiped a tear away from his eye, allowing the emotions to overtake him _. I did what I had to,_ he repeated in his mind, _to keep her safe; to allow her to return to her parents._ But in hindsight he wondered if he had made the correct choice.

He had failed them all. Leia was widowed, sworn to keep the secret of her daughter's exile from her husband due to Luke's sense of right, and she had lost her son to the dark side. Rey was handling the revelation of her parentage well, but Luke felt her dismay at not having them in her life. And though she had only known her father, Han, for a fleeting time, she felt Han's loss deeply.

And Han. Though he hadn't seen him in years, he was Luke's best friend, and Luke was nowhere to be found when he had met his demise. _What kind of friend am I? And how could I have misunderstood Ben so badly that he turned to the dark side? What could I have done differently?_

He had failed them all in every way.

"All right it is, young one. Torment yourself do not," came the voice of Luke's Jedi Master Yoda.

Luke looked up, trying to pull himself back together, wiping away the tears with his hands.

"Your best you did, no shame should there be." The small creature watched Luke with compassion.

"You don't know…" Luke began in a shaky voice.

"I do know, and blame yourself, you should not."

"So much of this was my fault. Ben, keeping Rey from Han and Leia who would have loved her as she deserved, their marriage failed because of my advice to Leia…and Han! I haven't been around for him, maybe if I had…" Luke's voice was shaken with grief.

"Change that you could not. Decisions that were made, your choices were they not. "

Luke stared at Yoda in disbelief and shook his head, slowly putting himself into a sitting position.

"Young Jedi, calm yourself you must."

"I am not young," Luke said.

Yoda chuckled. "In the ways of the force you are. Still." The force ghost moved to stand in front of Luke and waited for the man to meet his eyes. "Questions you have, understanding you lack?"

"Yeah," Luke sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "Give me a minute."

Yoda waited patiently, leaning on his walking stick until Luke was ready to speak.

"Could different choices have been made where Han would still be alive? Where Rey could have stayed with her parents? Where Ben would have stayed light?"

"The answer to that question you already know. Choices could have been different, yes, but then worse things could be."

"Or better," Luke scowled at the Jedi Master.

'Know, we do not. Things are not as bad as they seem, I think."

Luke was silent, still scowling.

"Reunited with her family, is young Rey. Leia is her mother still, live she will for her daughter. And saved yet can Ben be."

Luke frowned. "How can that be? He is even darker since he killed, murdered his father."

"Understand you do not."

"What do you mean?"

"Think. Heed something you did not."

Luke racked his brain, recalling his school before Ben had turned. He thought through conversations he had had with the troubled young boy.

"I tried to discipline him, teach him control."

"And?" Yoda prompted.

"And I couldn't understand why he had trouble with the learning techniques."

"And?"

"And perhaps he was different from the other students." Luke paused and concentrated. "He was different from the other students. He had so much more power that it poured from him. I asked him to control it."

"Which does what?"

"It channels the power within, it keeps it bottled up. Oh."

Yoda nodded as he saw understanding cross his student's face.

"Instead of controlling it he needed ways to unleash his power to expel it."

"Yes, without release it adds to his instability."

"And I didn't give him an option besides control. The dark side allows him to release it?"

Yoda nodded.

"That was why he turned?"

"In part. The only reason it is not. Unnatural influence does Snoke have on him"

"How can he be saved?" Luke's expression was earnest.

"That task, it does not belong to you."

"Who then?"

"To save him, his father must." Yoda nodded sagely.

"Yeah, about that?" Luke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Wondering you are why Han is strong now in the force?"

"Master, I have never heard of a person becoming a force ghost after their death when they were not Jedi. Let alone becoming stronger in the force."

"Believe that, do you?" Yoda smirked. "Think, young Jedi. Manifest itself will the force in diverse ways; diverse and rare are some."

"What does that mean?"

"Force traits had he when he was young. Bury them he did, so survive he could. Forgot them he did." He studied Luke. "Too old was he, and too set in his ways to relearn such a thing within him. So, different did it become." Yoda smirked. "Lucky, was he not?"

"Han was always lucky. He always got in trouble, but somehow, he always got out. It was just normal for him."

"Lucky was he, how much more than others?"

"Very." Luke frowned. "His luck was a result of the force?"

"Asteroid field did he fly into; carbonite did he escape bounty hunters did he elude. Break out of hyper speed to land on a planet did he."

"He did what?" Luke was incredulous.

"Heard that one, did you not?" Yoda chuckled in delight.

"No, when that happen?"

"When destroy the latest planetary weapon, he did. Then his son did he try to help. The rest you know." Yoda seemed sad.

"Master, it seems like you care for Han?"

"A character he is, bet often on him we did." A small smile touched the corner of his lips.

"What do you mean you bet on him?" Luke said appalled.

"Offended, do not be; luck we knew he had, how it would go we did not know."

"But you bet on him?" Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, and often did I win." He paused. "Good man he is."

"Was you mean." Luke's voice was subdued.

"No, is."

"But he is dead."

"Yes, but the power resonates in him now. Understands what his luck is, and has been always. Abilities different than you and me he has." He looked at Luke. "Strong in the force are Rey and Ben; too much power runs through them because of their parents. Teach her you must to dissipate her power rather than control it, or like her brother she may end up."

Luke was quiet as he contemplated all that Yoda had said. "As always, not all is clear from what you say."

"Such is the way of the force. Possibilities do not discount, remember this when you must."

"I will know what to do?"

"Yes, as always, when feel the force you will. You will help as you must. Train the young one you will."

"But Master, I failed…"

"Wiser are you now. Learned have you not?"

"Oh, yes, I have. I know better now how I should have helped Ben."

"You can help Rey?"

"I think so," Luke's brow wrinkled in uncertainty.

"Be certain, young Luke, train her you can. In the light, lives she, and there she wants to stay."

"I owe it to her. I owe it to all of them." He nodded. "And whatever else they need I will do. But what about the First Order?"

"Fight them you must, but turning Ben back to the light will harm them in ways that understand they do not. On the right path you are."

"Good." He regarded the ghostly image of his Jedi master. "Have you spoken with Han?"

"More comfortable is he with Obi-wan, and Anakin."

"Anakin?"

"Surprised do not be. A family in common they have." Yoda nodded wisely.

"Okay." Luke tried to puzzle out the newest bit of information.

"Go I must, things there are to do."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." With a nod of reverence, he watched his Master acknowledge his homage, but couldn't miss the mischievous twinkle in the eyes of the ghost.

88888888888888888888888888888

The girls were still asleep on the bed, seemingly undisturbed by any nightmares as they slept. Han watched over them and was glad they were finally getting an undisturbed rest and that they had found each other. Surely Leia being united with her long-lost daughter; with their long-lost daughter would give her something to live for now.

The ghostly Han expelled a long sigh of relief. Perhaps Leia would be all right now.

He was surprised to see he had a visitor, for in the doorway stood the ghost of Anakin Skywalker. Han gave him a dark look which told him not to wake his human charges. Anakin nodded in acknowledgement and inclined his head towards the main room of Leia's apartment. A scowl on his face, he followed Anakin into the room.

"What do you want?" Han asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"We need to discuss strategy."

"What strategy?"

"How you are going to handle Ben."

"That's my business, don't you think?"

"I'm trying to help."

"He's my son."

"He's my grandson."

The two men stared at each other for a long moment.

"Fine, what do you want?" Han asked.

"To help you. How are your lessons going?"

"All right, I guess. I can get into the dreams of others, even those with the Force. And I can shape them."

"Very good." Anakin nodded, impressed. "You are a quick study once you decide to accept something."

"Now I have to be subtle enough to get into Ben's head," Han frowned as he contemplated how best to do that.

"Start with the dreams, he will have less control over those. If he is already dreaming of his early life it will be easier."

"I wonder if he still dreams of us…" Han mused.

The two ghosts were surprised when Leia appeared in the doorway.

"Han?"

"Leia, Sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"It seems I've been sleeping for a while, Hotshot." She studied the other ghost with a guarded expression, and Han couldn't remember if she had ever spoken with Anakin's ghost.

 _She has not._

 _Stop it,_ Han mentally told Anakin. _Stop reading my mind._

 _It can't be helped, it's how we all communicate now_

 _I can hear you, you know,_ Leia chimed in. Again, she gave Anakin the guarded look, and he stared back at her.

 _You know who I am,_ he prompted Leia.

Leia took several steps towards Han but looked at the other spirit _. You're him. Anakin._

 _Yes._

 _My father._

He inclined his head and looked at Leia as she studied him.

 _I hate you, and everything you've done._ She turned on Han. _And you! Why are you even talking to him?_

Belatedly, Han realized he had forgotten about Leia's animosity towards her biological father.

 _Leia…_

 _It had better be a damn good reason!_ She glared at the ghost of her husband. Anakin smiled sadly and faded away.

 _Coward!_ Han mentally called after him and heard only quiet laughter in his head. _Great! The former sadistic Sith Lord had a sense of humor. But I'm a force ghost now, how in the world can I be in trouble with my wife?_

"Leia?"

"Han! How could you? You know what he is, who he was…"

"Was is the key word. He is Anakin now."

"You sound like Luke," she said and Han heard the bitterness in her voice. "Why are you talking to him?"

"We have a business arrangement and he's helping me."

"With what?"

Han walked over to her, and out of habit, put his luminescent hands on her shoulders. "With Ben."

"Ben? Our Ben?"

Han nodded.

"We have a plan. Since I am…different now, I have different abilities. I'm able to get into his head."

"That's why you're practicing with dreams?"

"Yeah, I should have known you'd catch on quick." He paused. "I want to get into his head, find out what's in his mind. I know Ben is still in there somewhere."

"But he killed…no, he murdered you!"

"You don't need to remind me," Han said in a tight voice.

"I think you're taking forgiveness a little far."

Han studied the woman before him as if he was seeing a stranger.

"Leia, what's happened to you?" Han stared at her, and he saw a series of emotions play across her face, sadness, grief, and an unmistakable anger.

"You died, remember? Our son murdered you! And you think I should forgive him?"

"Leia, he's our son. We can still get him back to the light."

"I'm a realist, Han. And you were too before Ben murdered you. You knew he was already dark and I didn't listen to you. He sealed his fate when he murdered you."

"Leia, he murdered Luke's students and still you believed there was light in him. Why is this different?" Han was struggling to understand.

"Because it was you! How would you have felt if he had murdered me while I tried to save him?"

That thought made Han pause, and he understood her reasoning better. If Ben had murdered Leia he doubted he would be able to forgive their son either. "Okay, Leia. I get it. I'll have to be the one to work on bringing him back."

"If our paths cross and he tries to hurt anyone else I love I won't hesitate," Leia said, her voice leaving no doubt as to her intentions.

"I can't blame you for feeling like that."

"I can't believe you don't. Han, he took you from me."

"Leia, honey, he took us from each other when he killed the children."

The silence between them lengthened and Han saw her face soften until she finally nodded and bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, don't be. I'm as much to blame for our falling apart as you." He rubbed his ghostly hands up and down her biceps and she felt a tingle where he touched her. "Splitting up for a while was the only way to keep us together."

She looked at him. "I want you to hold me."

"I would give anything to hold you."

They regarded each other with love and sadness.

"Why don't you work with Ben, Obi-Wan?"

"He's a little too by the rules. I need some flexibility for what I have to do."

Leia's frustration was evident on her face. "What about Luke's Jedi master, Yoda?"

"Really?" Han had an expression between pain and amusement on his face. "I can't, Leia. He looks like a God damned puppet."

Leia stared at him for a few seconds and then couldn't help herself, she covered her mouth as she laughed at him.

"Well, it's true," he said and waited for her to look at him. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You're not going to do anything stupid?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Then I'm going to go as I have work to do." He leaned over and placed a ghostly kiss on her forehead which she felt ever so slightly. Then he stepped away from her and with a wink, vanished.

Leia jerked in surprise when she heard a voice from the doorway of the bedroom. "He's still amazing," Rey said, wonderment in her voice.

"Han?" Leia allowed a fond smile to caress her features. "He always was the most irritating, aggravating scoundrel that there was. But he was also the most loving, caring, and kindest man I ever met. Loyal to a fault, he never abandons those he loves."

"Which explains a lot," Rey mused out loud.

"Hotshot is one of a kind, Rey. When we have time, I'll tell you about how we met."

"I would like that," Rey said, and regarded Leia with adoring eyes.

"What?" Leia laughed.

"That was Han Solo and you're Leia Organa Solo – general of the rebellion and a legendary resistance fighter. Stories are told about you two and Luke all of the time." She shook her head and smiled. "How can I possibly be related to you?"

Unable to help herself, Leia crossed the room and took the taller woman in her arms. "Well you are, baby girl, you are."

"I'm hardly a baby, Leia."

"I know. And I'm sorry I missed it. But if there's any comfort to be gained it's that you are here and you are alive and well, and I'm grateful for that." She brushed a stray hair away from Rey's face.

"I am."

"You don't blame us?"

"Well…. maybe a little. I wished I had grown up knowing you…just like the dream I had…"

"Oh, yes, that dream. He managed to share it with both of us. I'm impressed."

"Han?"

Leia nodded. "He's practicing, he's going to try to use it to get through to Ben."

Rey heard the brittle edge to Leia's voice when she spoke of her son, and after having witnessed Han's death, found she could not fault her mother. So, she nodded silently and they exchanged a long look.

"I do have another question for you though?" Rey gave Leia an inquisitive look that reminded her of Han, and Leia found herself laughing.

"Okay, what?"

"Who is Anakin?"

Leia's expression changed in a moment to be replaced by one of hatred. "He is my father, was my father…my biological one. That's all you need to know."

"But…"

"That's all." Leia's voice left no room for questions, and Rey let the issue drop. "Now, I need a shower and some clean clothes. How do you feel about fixing dinner?"

"I can do that," Rey said and watched as Leia nodded and disappeared into her bedroom. Maybe Luke would explain to her who Anakin was.

88888888888888888888888888888

The training was difficult and Luke pushed her hard but Rey was determined not to give in to her exhaustion. She held the lightsaber, her hand steady as she and her mentor fought. She laughed as she surprised him and feigned a fall only to roll and jump over him; her lightsaber at his throat as he turned. He nodded his approval and chuckled.

"Excellent work, Rey."

"Yes, Master." Although breathing heavily, she gathered her breath. "More?"

"No, no more," Luke shook his head. "I've had enough for one day."

"I thought Jedi's didn't quit." She smirked at him.

"Who's quitting? I'm just old," he grinned at her.

"Not that old." She cocked her head at him.

"Old enough. Come on, time for a break."

He dropped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She felt warmth flow from him and knew he was pleased with the progress of her training. Since he was in such a good mood, now seemed like a suitable time to ask him questions she had.

"Master Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I still have many questions about my life, my past…may I ask?"

"Of course, what do you wish to know?"

Rey stopped and waited for Luke to look at her.

"Who is Anakin? Why is Leia so mad at him?"

Luke closed off his thoughts from Rey so that he could decide what to tell her. She waited patiently until at last he spoke.

"It is a simple question but with a long story behind it."

"I think we have time," she said, hazel eyes watching him with interest.

"Well, you should know, and if Leia won't tell you then it should fall to me. Han won't tell you?"

Rey looked at the ground. "I didn't exactly ask him. I only found out about someone named Anakin because he and Leia were fighting about him." She grimaced. "I don't think I like it when they fight."

Luke chuckled. "You would have been used to it if you grew up with them, it's a form of communication for them."

"They fight a lot?"

"You have no idea," he offered her a grin as he remembered their legendary fights with great fondness.

"Anakin?"

"Anakin Skywalker was my father; and Leia's."

"And this is bad because?"

"Have you heard of Darth Vader?"

"Darth Vadar?" Rey gulped. "Everyone's heard of him and the heinous acts he committed."

"I'm well aware of them. Leia, Han and I all suffered because of him."

"I didn't know."

"Leia cannot forgive him for what he did. And to some extent I can understand that."

Rey regarded Luke as if he had lost his mind. "You're talking about forgiving Darth Vadar for all of the crimes he committed? Why would you even think to do that?"

"Because he is my father, your grandfather…"

"But you said that Anakin…" Rey's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. "They are one in the same? He's my grandfather?"

Luke nodded.

Rey sat down on a nearby boulder trying to collect the chaotic thoughts spinning through her mind. How could this be true? It was strange enough that she was related to Han Solo and Leia Organa, that they were her parents. The last Jedi, Luke Skywalker was her uncle. They were heroes of the galaxy and that made her happier than any of them could imagine. But to have Darth Vadar as her grandfather? It both terrified and repulsed her and she suddenly understood Leia's abhorrence to Anakin. But it begged the question, why was Han working with him?

Frowning, she studied her mentor who watched her with a great calmness.

"Questions?"

"Too many to even ask."

"Would you like some time to think?"

Rey nodded.

"All right. We'll take the rest of the day off as I have some business to attend to as well. How is Leia?"

"Doing better, I think. She seems more angry than depressed these days. That's better, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure." Luke frowned.

"I think she's past being suicidal. It helps that somehow Han is still around." Rey smiled at him with Han's trademark lopsided grin.

"You look like him," Luke smiled at Rey and in an unexpected move, hugged her, holding her tight.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"More than you will ever know. He was my best friend, and saved my life as much as I saved his. I was an untried kid when we met."

"You were?" Rey cocked her head trying to imagine Luke as a naïve young man.

Luke laughed. "I'll tell you about it sometime. We had great adventures working to save the galaxy, and most of them worked."

Rey laughed and it was a carefree, hearty laugh, so much like Han that Luke had to smile.

"What?" she asked.

"How can anyone not know you are Han's daughter? But I do see Leia's features," he studied his niece openly.

"And her stubbornness."

Luke snorted. "If you got that from both of them the galaxy is in great peril. They are the two most stubborn people I know." He smiled again.

"I can live with that."

"You know where to find me," Luke called over his shoulder as he walked away leaving Rey to her thoughts.

88888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: This chapter has my favorite line of the story; (from Han – talking about the possibility of Yoda teaching him: "I can't, Leia. He looks like a God damned puppet." Lol_

 _As always, thanks for reading and reviews are awesome._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dreams. Dreams were the realm where he had power and he was not above using it. His power in the force had to do with the mind, "Jedi mind tricks' was what he called them once upon a time. The ironies of life never ceased to amaze him. He, who had never believed in the force was now a proponent of it, stronger in death than in life and willing to do whatever was needed to save his son, and his family. He waited until Ben was asleep and quietly slipped into his mind.

Ben tossed and turned as his dream plagued him, but his subconscious was in control now and all he could do was to follow along.

888888888888888888888888888888

Ben found himself as a small boy, at home with his parents. They were fighting yet again and he put his hands over his ears to shut them out. _Didn't they know how bad they sounded? Didn't they know how much he hated to see them like that? They were supposed to love each other._

"Stop it!" he shouted but they didn't hear him. "Stop fighting!"

He didn't recall that happening before, he was vaguely aware that his memory told him the fight had continued and they had stomped off to separate areas of the house for a few minutes, only to apologize later that day and act as if the fight never happened. As a small boy he knew that was wrong, that fighting meant they didn't like each other, which meant they were obviously pretending that they did for his benefit. _They didn't like each other at all._

But now, two sets of eyes looked at him and he suddenly wished he was anywhere else but there.

"Ben!" Han walked over and knelt down in front of him, Leia trailed along behind.

"Am I in trouble?" the young boy sulked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"'Cause I yelled at you. Yelling is bad."

"It is," Leia agreed.

"Why do you yell all the time then? At each other?" He saw the look of concern that crossed their faces.

"Ben, what do you think our yelling means?" Han asked.

"That you don't like each other, you just pretend."

"Ben, we love each other."

"No, it's all pretend. People that like each other don't yell all the time."

"Ben, honey, your Dad and I love each other."

"I don't believe it," Ben said, a stubborn set to his jaw.

"Sweetie, people express how they love each other in many ways. Some people, like your Mom and me, yell at each other sometimes. We get mad and we get over it. But we still love each other."

Young Ben was not convinced and he folded his arms in front of him.

"How do we convince you?" Leia asked.

"Maybe if I kissed you?" Han waggled his eyebrow at Leia.

"He is too young to learn about the birds and the bees," Leia said, her expression amused.

"I wasn't planning on giving him a lesson, I only asked for a kiss."

"And I know what that means, Captain Solo."

"Like that, is it?"

Ben watched their banter, completely baffled by their amusement and calmness. "I don't understand!"

The adults looked at each other guiltily, having forgotten momentarily about their son.

"All you need to understand, Ben, is that we love you, and we love each other." Han ruffled his son's hair.

Ben frowned as he regarded them, but a glimmer of understanding planted itself in his mind. Maybe they weren't always mad at each other; maybe they did love him.

Then he woke up, calmed his breathing and surveyed the room and realized he was still alone. The dream had given him a nugget of understanding he didn't have before, an insight he didn't want. He knew it was an altered memory, that his mind had shaped it into something which hadn't happened, but somehow he couldn't forget the sound of his parents telling him they loved him, his father telling him he loved him.

"Damn you, Han Solo! Get out of my dreams!" He shouted to the empty room around him, and disgruntled, settled himself back into sleep

888888888888888888888888888888

The dream picked up shortly after the earlier one had ended. Young Ben was hiding outside, near his favorite tree, out of everyone's sight.

He was tired of his parents fighting all the time, he wanted them to stop, he wanted them to pay attention to him, to love him. He was so mad at them, why couldn't they stop?

 _It's because they don't love you,_ whispered the voice he was now familiar with.

"Snoke!" he cried happily, pleased to see his friend. "You know what happened?"

Neither of them saw that dream Han stood ten feet away listening to every word.

 _Of course, I know what happened, I watch everything about you._

"You do? Why?" The boy's face scrunched up as he tried to understand.

 _Because you are special. And you will be even more special when you grow up. I want to help you._

"Why?"

 _Because I can, because I want to be your friend._

"But you are, Snoke, you are my friend."

Unable to watch anymore of Ben's memory, Han stepped forward, surprising Ben.

"He is not your friend! He will never be your friend, Ben."

"He is!" Ben stood defiantly in front of his father.

Han took a deep breath and bent down in front of his son, he noticed Snoke had disappeared.

"Ben, I'm sorry that we, your Mom and me, haven't been around more. I'm sorry you think our fighting means we don't like each other because it's just not true. It's like I said a little while ago, we love you and we love each other. Always." He paused searching for an explanation. "Our fighting is…a special form of communication between us."

Ben watched him suspiciously.

"Snoke is not what he seems. He is bad."

"He is my friend! He's there when no one else is."

Han ran a hand through his hair and sat down, crossing his legs, and patted the ground beside him. Hesitating, the boy finally sat down next to him.

"Are you lonely, Ben?"

The boy nodded.

"I never meant for you to be lonely. Do you believe me?"

"I guess," Ben looked anywhere but at Han.

"What can I do to make this better?"

"Stop fighting with Mom."

"Okay. What else?"

"Stay home. Both you and Mom."

"I'll talk to Mom about that." He paused. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Okay," he finally stopped fidgeting and looked at him father.

"Stop talking to Snoke."

"No."

Han studied his son, realizing that he and Leia had not paid enough attention to Ben's imaginary friend, and this was the path that started him to the dark side. At least here in the dream he would remedy that.

"How about you spend some time with me today?"

"Really, Dad?"

"Yeah, really. What do you want to do?"

"Can we take the Falcon for a flight?"

Han smiled. "Yeah. Come on, let's go."

The two of them stood up and walked into the blackness of Ben's dream.

888888888888888888888888888888

Ben groaned as he woke up. What was going on? Why was he dreaming of his cursed childhood? The time when he had been relatively happy with his parents? He tried to dismiss the fact he wanted what happened in his dreams to be real, not the fact that after the fight his parents had ignored him he had sought out the solace of his new friend, Snoke.

He sat up, unwilling to risk sleep again and the dreams that they may bring. He was dreaming as Ben Solo and not Kylo Ren and though he couldn't control his subconscious mind, he resented the intrusion of Ben. Calming himself in the only way he could think to do, he reached for his mask, and settled it in place along with Kylo Ren of the first order. Kylo didn't have time for this sort of nonsense and neither would he.

Kylo strode out of the room, never knowing his father stared after him.

888888888888888888888888888888

Meditation was impossible, it was difficult for Han on the best of days and today was not the best of days. He had reached into Ben's dreams and affected them without his son being aware of his presence. That was certainly some kind of a victory, but somehow it didn't feel like it, for what he had discovered was that Ben was a very lonely little boy and he and Leia had never truly understood that. _What kind of parents did that make them?_

It was almost too much to bear. He wished he could talk to Leia about this, but given her present attitude towards Ben, that was out of the question.

He paced back and forth wanting answers to questions he didn't know he had. He was surprised to see Anakin sitting in the main cabin of the Falcon waiting to be noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Han growled.

"You needed me."

"Maybe when hell freezes over."

"I could make a witty response but it would only be wasted." He paused for a moment. "I'll ask again. Can I help?"

"I don't think so," Han threw himself into a nearby seat.

"I sense your...discomfort."

"D'ya think? How could talking to the dark Sith Lord of the Empire about family matters even be remotely upsetting?"

"Good to see your sarcasm hasn't deserted you."

"It's Ben."

"Yes, we both know that."

"I screwed up at parenting, both Leia and I did." He scowled at Anakin. "And why am I telling you this? Parenting advice from you is like taking medical advice from a serial killer." Han rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Anakin went across the cabin and stood near Han. "You have made progress."

"Progress? Yeah, I guess. He didn't know I was there altering his dreams."

"You are a Dreamweaver in the afterlife. It is a rare talent, and probably the best way to get to Ben."

"Dreamweaver? What does that mean?"

Anakin thought for a bit before answering Han. "Master Yoda could explain this better than me, but I will try. A few gifted individuals…"

Han couldn't help himself, he puffed up with pride and gave Anakin a lopsided smile. "Gifted, you say?"

"Don't get carried away," the former Sith Lord growled and Han's scowl returned.

"Go on," he mumbled.

"A few gifted individuals in the force are, for lack of a better term, referred to as Dreamweavers. Loosely defined it means they have an uncanny ability to place themselves in people's dreams, in their subconscious. It allows them to…well…to direct the recipient's actions without them being aware of it."

"Jedi mind games," Han sighed.

"That would be the simplest explanation but this is those games taken to a Master level. It requires a great deal of power and finesse." Anakin gave Han a look of "I can't believe you can do this".

"Ya sure you have the right person?" Han grumbled.

"Amazingly, yes. It's you. You can have great influence over others, often without their awareness. And I believe, given the right circumstances you could mentally disconnect someone." Anakin nodded. "There is some potential in that, I will have to talk to Master Yoda."

"That sounds…I dunno…lethal."

"Exactly. It would be something no one has planned for." Anakin nodded.. "Yes, much potential."

"I don't wanna kill anyone."

"Snoke?" Anakin queried.

"Okay, maybe him." Han shook his head. "But my main concern is Ben and how to get him back. Leia and I screwed up and we didn't even know it. We didn't spend enough time with him. Maybe if we had…"

"You think that would have prevented him from turning to the dark side?"

"Yeah, it might have!" Han growled and stood up, walking past him.

"Solo, you can't help what happened. The darkness was within him. It called to him." Han was about to fire off a sharp retort but stopped when he realized who he was talking to. "And yes. I would know."

"Why did you turn? You seem like an all right guy as Anakin."

Anakin chuckled at Han's reluctant confession. "Many reasons. It gave me powers I could only dream of; powers which would allow me to save my wife…"

"You were married?" Han asked incredulously.

"You think I raped Padme?" Anakin's voice rumbled in anger.

"Well, yeah! Given who you are!" Han stood directly across from him, willing to go toe to toe with the former Sith Lord.

"I did no such thing! She came to me willingly and out of love."

Han scowled and folded his arms in front of him.

"But before the babies were born I had changed. The emperor promised me things, great things and all I had to do was what he wanted."

"Murdering other Jedi?"

"Yes. And many other dark crimes."

"Again, why am I talking to you about this? What in the hell do you understand about family anyway?"

"I know you have been given a rare opportunity to reunite your family, and that you should take it."

"Ben can be saved?"

"Yes. Snoke has influence, but so do you."

Han snorted. "Yeah, right. That worked so well. Dead, remember? Killed by same son."

"If you do not believe his redemption is possible than why are you trying at all?"

"Deep down, somewhere below Kylo I can feel Ben. He's there."

"Just as Luke felt the good in me."

"Are you sorry you came back to the light?"

Anakin studied the floor for a few moments before looking back to Han. "No, but I am sorry I ever left." He paused. "Let me help you."

"How?"

"You are adept at dreams, but can also get into his conscious mind. I have been doing that for a long time, I can get to him as Vadar."

"Vadar?" Han shifted uncomfortably.

"Solo, I spent most of my life as Vadar; I can certainly imitate myself."

"It's not just that, how do I know you won't follow the dark?"

"You don't, you only have my word." Anakin gave Han an evil smile.

"Peachy, just what I wanted to hear."

"I'll let you know how it goes."

"Yeah, you do that." Han scowled and yelled at the former Sith Lord as Anakin began fading from sight. "And don't screw it up!"

Irritated, Han calmed himself and realized he couldn't even think to meditate at the moment. It was time he saw Leia again even though he didn't know what kind of reception he might receive given the last words they exchanged. Heaving a large sigh, he disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888

The lunch before her was adequate, a sandwich, but enough to fill the empty place in her stomach. It wasn't the most stupendous lunch she had ever had, but Rey was proud of herself for fixing lunch for both her and Leia, and Leia had no wish to discourage the lovely young woman. She gratefully accepted the sandwich and the juice. Rey told her she had to catch up with Luke for more training, and with a quick kiss on Leia's cheek, she grabbed a sandwich for herself and headed out the door.

Han used to always surprise her, and he made some great lunches. It amazed her that he was a good cook, and that he seemed to enjoy cooking. She missed his spicy Corellien treats.

"Looking for a bit of Corellien sausage, are you?" came the all too familiar voice with the all too familiar leer.

Leia laughed. "It depends on the sausage. It has to be good quality."

"I offer only the best," he said and walked up behind her. He felt her shiver. "What's wrong?"

"You're so close, but I can't touch you."

He grimaced. "Can't do much about that." He cleared his throat. "Hey, am I forgiven?"

"For what?" Leia wrinkled her forehead as she regarded him.

"Our earlier conversation? Anakin?"

"Oh, that." Leia scowled at him and shrugged. "You live in a different world now, I guess I shouldn't be telling you what to do. "

They studied each other, their eyes relaying the depth of their love for each other.

"Han?"

"Leia?"

"Make love to me."

"Oh, sweetheart, there's nothing I'd rather do, but you know I can't."

"Why not?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Umm, because I'm dead; because I have no physical form…"

"But you can reach me in dreams, can't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Have you tried it in dreams?"

"Leia, you would be the only person to know the answer to that, so no, I haven't. I've been a bit preoccupied of late."

"They why don't you try?"

"It's not real," he said, sadness marring his features.

"Real enough I think. I know how I feel when I wake up from a sex dream. And with you being such a hotshot flyboy I'm sure you had more than a few?" She arched her eyebrow up at him.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, I've had my share of sex dreams that left me with an…uncomfortable problem by the time morning rolled around."

"That Corellien sausage?" Leia teased.

"The very same, and it was all your fault."

"My fault? Surely you can't blame me?"

"Why can't I blame you?" He laughed. "Leia, honey, you have no idea how many…hot dreams I had about you over the course of our time together."

"Even before we were together?"

Han grinned. "Lots and lots of dreams before we were together. My right hand and I were quite intimate for a while."

Leia put a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter. "You never told me."

"Well it's not exactly something a man wants to share with a woman."

"Since we weren't together at the time, well, err…why didn't you find someone else to alleviate…the tension?"

Han leaned in close so that he could whisper in her ear. "'cause there wasn't anyone else I wanted to be with; I saw you and there was no going back, there could never be anyone else." He pulled away from her, his eyes searching hers.

"Even all of this time we've been separated? I mean, I would understand…I think…"

"No one, Leia. Only you." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Don't you believe me?"

"It's not that…not really."

"But?"

"But you've been gone a long time…and you're handsome…and I pushed you away." She looked at the floor. "I couldn't blame you if there was someone else," she said in a small voice.

Clearly she would take some convincing. "Fine, Leia. You need to be convinced women weren't falling all over me? Let me show you how I handled things."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, not understanding and he tapped his head.

"I'll share a memory with you."

She nodded and he felt her open up to him…

888888888888888888888888888888

The cantina was average at best, several steps up from the dives he used to frequent, but not the classy places he had been when he was a General in the New Republic. Still it offered a halfway decent meal and good liquor and since he was waiting to meet a client for Maz it seemed a good place to pass the time.

He had doing his best to ignore the tall leggy blonde that kept making eyes at him and he wished Chewie would get his ass here with the contact soon so that he could be on his way. He sighed and finished his drink as the woman got up and made her way over to him.

"Hello, my name is Chandra," she said and gave him a seductive smile.

He had to admit she was pretty. Probably mid-thirties, long blonde hair, a face with lovely green eyes, and a figure that would tempt any red-blooded male. He smiled at her politely.

"Do you have a name?" she asked and placed a hand on his arm.

"Han. I'm Han."

"Nice to meet you, Han." She let her voice caress his name before she continued. "I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me around? I feel safer with older men," she purred, her eyes assessing him in silence.

"No, really I can't. I don't know the place either," he lied, and scanned the room looking for Chewie again.

"Well…maybe we could explore it together." She batted her eyes at him and dropped her hand to his thigh.

He blinked at her, knowing he shouldn't be startled by her actions, but he was. He picked her hand up with his own and gave it back to her. "I'm not interested."

"Sure you are, a handsome man like you…" she dropped her hand to his thigh again and rubbed it lightly.

"I said no!" He firmly gave her hand back to her. "I'm taken," he explained.

Chandra looked around the bar, seeing no one that could possibly be described as Han's significant other. "I don't see anyone," she said, regarding him with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you're not looking hard enough," he growled and frantically waved at Chewie as his co-pilot entered the cantina.

When Chewie approached Han and the woman standing next to him, he surprised his co-pilot by throwing his arms around the Wookie's waist and snuggling against his chest.

Chewie warbled a very surprised question and then chortled at Han.

"Umm, really?" The woman's expression was torn between unbridled curiosity and revulsion at what Han had just implied. She shivered, tried to say something, and finally shaking her head, just turned and walked away.

"Finally!" Han sighed and let go of his friend.

 _I am your paramour?_ Chewie crowed, laughter in his voice.

"Only for a minute," Han scowled. "I had to get rid of her."

 _And so you made me your lover?_ Chewie's grin couldn't be any wider.

"Shut the hell up. I was desperate."

 _To avoid a woman?_

"Yes. And you know why."

 _Faith, Cub, faith. You will get back with Princess, I know it._

"You'll help me fend off women?"

Han could hardly stand Chewie's wide grin.

 _Yes, but I do not know what my wife will think when word gets out that I'm sleeping with you_. He chortled loudly and with a scowl Han turned and walked up to the bar.

888888888888888888888888888888

"As you can see, your Worship, you have nothin' to worry about."

Leia covered her mouth, trying not to laugh too hard at his put out expression. "Chewie! Oh, Gods!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, rub it in. Stupid Wookie won't let me forget it either!"

His grin faded as he studied Leia with a serious expression. "What about you, Leia. Did you find someone to help you with…your lonliness?"

She shook her head. "No.I didn't want to. You're the only man for me. Ever."

Han reached out and allowed his fingertips to graze her cheek, she shivered slightly.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be. If that's what it feels like when you touch me, I'll accept it."

"I love you so much. I'm sorry I left."

"Dreams?"

He sighed. "I can try."

"What will you feel? Anything?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out. But if I can make this work, and make you happy, it will be enough."

She nodded, finished her juice, set the glass down on the counter and departed to the bedroom.

Han stared after her realizing that one thing hadn't changed; he was still as much in love with her in the afterlife as he had been while living his life.

888888888888888888888888888888

The large chamber pulsed to life as the hologram of Snoke appeared before Kylo Ren.

"My Master," he bowed his head in reverence.

"Ahh, my young student, I am pleased with your progress."

"Thank you, Master."

"The death of your father has served you, served us, well."

"Yes, my Master. His death will help me to obtain my goal of becoming a powerful knight of the First Order."

Snoke laughed in contempt. "You are shortsighted Kylo Ren, it is no wonder you are easy to lead."

"Master, what do you mean?"

"Your father, Han Solo," Snoke's voice dripped with contempt, "was a thorn in my side much as he was for the dark side before me. Just as all of your family is." His cold, dark eyes bored into Kylo's. "And I will eliminate them all one by one."

"But if we are not fighting them directly, what does it matter?" Kylo couldn't quite put the pieces together.

"They are the heart of the rebellion. Once they die everything will fall apart."

"The rest of my family must die?"

"Yes, and what a glorious day that will be. The death of your father was a good start, his death crippled both your mother and your uncle. It will weaken and draw them both out."

Snoke rubbed his hands together in glee. "And you, my apprentice will have the honor of slaughtering them, much as you did with Skywalker's young Jedis."

Kylo bowed his head in respect.

"Go now and let me think about how best to do this," Snoke's hologram faded and Kylo stared at the dark space for a few minutes, before he turned on his heel and left the room, a neutral expression on his face that didn't convey the unrest in his soul.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was the Falcon, and they were in Han's quarters. Leia blinked as she took in her surroundings.

"Hey, Princess, are you comfortable?" Han stood across from her and blinked nervously. Her jaw dropped as she realized he was young, and this strongly reminded her of the time when they had first become intimate with one another.

He was gorgeous, how could she have forgotten that? Dark hair which fell across his face just right, devilish hazel eyes that danced with the passion of life, a rugged masculine face with a scar on his chin that she loved, and that damn crooked smile that melted her heart. And his body, though clothed at the moment was fit and muscled, nice upper body, strong arms and biceps, wonderful muscular chest and back, hips that sometimes worked very hard, strong muscled legs and feet, and a well-endowed private package that she claimed as her own.

"Sweetheart, like what you see?" Han gave her his lopsided grin and she noticed he didn't seem nervous anymore.

"You seem different than a moment ago."

"I had to get the setting right, you were remembering things as they really happened."

"And now?"

"Now we are both having a lucid dream and should be able to guide it whatever direction we want."

"Why this setting?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It was our first night together."

"What if I prefer something different?"

"Then change the channel. I'd be interested to see what you'd pick."

Leia looked at him and thought about the possibilities for a few moments. "Okay, Hotshot. Let's see if I can get us where I want us to be, can you let me channel through you?"

"I think so. Here," he reached out his hand to her and she took it in hers.

Within moments the setting had changed, somewhat. They were still aboard the Falcon, but it was several years later, they had aged just a bit and had more experience under their belt.

"Leia?" Han wasn't exactly sure where she had taken them.

"It's fantasy, Han."

"Anything you want, but what are we…"

"Ssh. Just follow my lead." She placed a finger on his lips and pulled him over to the bed. "Undress me."

Mutely, he followed her instructions. He pulled off her blouse and threw it on the floor, pulled down her pants and added them to the pile. Then he gently undid her bra and let it fall as well, before he pushed her down on the bunk, trailing kisses from her neck down to her navel.

She groaned in pleasure but put a restraining hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Undress," she said, smiling at him.

He made quick work of his clothes and with great tenderness, removed her panties, the last piece of clothing that kept them apart.

Content in each other's arms, they kissed, mouths exploring and rediscovering each other in a dance both familiar and new. When they paused to take a breath, Leia gave him a shy smile and taking his hand, positioned it on her stomach.

He arched his brow in question until he felt the small bulge of her belly. He searched his memory but couldn't remember this exact scenario while she was pregnant with Ben.

"Breha," she said, and saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sure you remember a couple of sessions like this."

"Oh, Leia," he pulled her to him and held her tightly. "God, I love you."

"And I love you," she whispered into his ear, and began to nuzzle his neck.

He pushed her back and worked his way down her body, taking time to pleasure her, his lips and mouth stopping at all of the strategic spots that made her squirm and moan. He took a long time enjoying the feel of his mouth on her breasts, and from her reaction she enjoyed it as well.

"You like that, Sweetheart?" he whispered and Leia shivered.

"Oh, Flyboy," she moaned as he dipped his fingers into her and she bucked against him.

"Going down," he said with a smirk and put his mouth to work on her core.

His mouth was so talented, he knew all of the right spots that made her cry out in want, and she felt her body explode under his expert ministrations as she cried out his name. Sometime later, she came back to herself and her breathing returned to normal. She smiled happily and stroked his face.

"That was amazing."

"Good, cause I want to see if I can finish this with you."

"What do you feel?"

"I'm not sure, so far it feels kind of like a normal sex dream." He grinned at her and she laughed.

"Let's see if it feels the same for you."

"My pleasure, Princess. And I mean that literally."

They shared an extended kiss, and with the ease of long practice, he slid into her and remained still as they both relished the moment. Then with Leia urging him on, he began to move, slowly, leisurely, taking every moment to extend their pleasure. They moaned in unison, their bodies moving in a familiar rhythm and as their pace increased so did the sensation they felt. Sooner than they realized, they were clutching each other frantically as he drove into her and they at the same moment they both spiraled out of control.

They lie together, holding one another for a long time after they had finished, savoring their bond and the intimacy they shared.

She snuggled tighter into his embrace and felt him put a hand on her belly, his fingertips travelling over her skin, and she felt his amazement and wonder.

"She's beautiful, Leia. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes."

She raised herself on an elbow and studied his face, now filled with sadness. "You weren't the same after that, were you? I mean, it took you a while to be 'normal' but even after I knew there were times you were acting. And I've always known you love flying, but after that it was like you couldn't stay still even when you wanted to."

He laced her hand with his. "I couldn't stop the nightmares no matter how hard I tried and I didn't want you and Ben to suffer because of me. When I started flying again I pretended everything was fine and stayed away more often and longer. I didn't want the two of you see me as weak or ill, even though I was. I thought you would think less of me, regret that you were married to me." He sighed. "And how could Ben possibly look up to me?"

"I failed too, I should have told you what Luke did." With some difficulty, she swallowed and then looked back to him. "And I was afraid, so afraid she'd hear the call of the dark side if she stayed with us." Her tears flowed down her cheeks. "I couldn't risk it but…I knew you would hate me for this, for what I took away from you, from us."

"Leia, honey, look at me. I could never hate you, not ever. I was mad when I found out but it could be you're right. She didn't have an ideal childhood, and I never knew her as I wanted to, but she's healthy and happy, and a force in the light. We both know this."

"But what if…"

He put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"We'll make ourselves crazy with those, let's just accept what is."

Leia drew back and studied Han's face for a moment. "All right, who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Han chuckled.

"When did you become rational?"

"Hey, I can be rational!"

"Could be, but usually weren't."

"Let's just say I have more time for thinking these days and leave it at that."

"Okay." Leia gave him a long look that was quickly changing into one of hunger.

Han raised an eyebrow at her.

"In this scenario, I'm pregnant. Do you remember all of those raging hormones I had with Ben?"

He gave her his patented lopsided smile that made her heart melt, and laughed. "You did your best to wear me out, as I recall."

"Let's work on that again."

"Leia!" He scolded gently.

She just laughed and pushed him on his back. "I tend to make the most of this dream, Hotshot. Are you primed and ready?" she asked, already aware of his answer as just rubbing against him caused her to arch back in need.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's time for round two," she whispered in his ear. "Let me help get you started." Her hands wrapped around him, and the joy of their bond began once again…

88888888888888888888888888888888

Kylo Ren retreated to his sanctuary, it was the only place these days that he felt he could reflect without having anyone disturb him, and now he needed solitude. Thoughts he wanted no part of flited through his mind. They came unbidden and disturbed his beliefs and that made him angry.

Snoke wanted to destroy, murder the rest of his family. Somehow he always knew that but hearing it bothered him in a way he hadn't expected. He knew they were the core of not only the rebellion but of the light side of the force, he could always feel it within him, even from his non-force sensitive father.

And destroying them would stop a powerful source of light in the galaxy. _And that was what he wanted, right?_

He closed his eyes and shuddered, remembering the dreams of himself as the small boy Ben, enveloped in his parents love as he played by their feet.

He reminded himself it was an illusion, it was all an illusion. Snoke was his friend and would not betray him. His father, Han Solo was wrong, he was not being used by Snoke _. But why do I suddenly have doubts?_

And he had the oddest sensation in the back of his mind, one that he hadn't felt for quite some time. He concentrated on the small irritating feeling and after a few moments knew what it was. It reminded him of all of the times as a child when he was somewhere playing in the vicinity of his parents, maybe even across the base, and they had shut themselves away for a while to be alone in private. Their feeling of love overflowed from them during those episodes, the warm bubble of good and warmth overwhelmed him as a small boy and he often basked in the glow of their love. As he grew up he knew it meant that they were having sex and he disregarded, and closed off the feelings of love that accompanied their lust as unimportant, and unnecessary.

 _Odd, why should I be feeling that now? Especially when his Han Solo is deceased? No matter._

He closed his mind off from the unwanted distraction and turned to stand before the shrine of Vadar's mask.

"I need your guidance, Grandfather. Your strength. Help me to be strong in the ways of the dark."

He stared at the mask but as always, it remained silent.

"I implore you, give me strength."

 _The strength you must find in yourself. The strength to do what the force asks of you._

Kylo was silent for a moment as he considered the words, and the source of those words. "Are you alive? Does your spirit still exist? What do you mean?"

 _The force is ever present in all we do. It allows us to be good or bad, but those decisions we make for ourselves._

"Which means?" Kylo cocked his head at the mask.

 _Which means you have chosen to follow the dark side, just as I did._ He paused. _I was wrong._

"No! I won't believe it! You were right! You tried to save the galaxy by administering justice and rule. The dark side was the only way."

 _No._

Kylos shook his head in confusion. "No? What do you mean?"

 _I chose the dark side; I was powerful in the dark side; I thought it would give me everything that I wanted. I was wrong._

"What do you mean you were wrong?" Kylo roared, unable to accept what his hero was saying.

 _Didn't Luke tell you? He saved me before I died. He gave me back to the light._

"No!"

 _It's true. Why do you refuse to believe?_

Kylo put his hands over his ears, blocking out the sound. When he removed his hands the mask had stopped talking and he was left to his thoughts once again.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Though she couldn't put a finger on it, there was this strange awareness in the back of her mind, something within the force was vibrant and alive, humming within her as if she was personally connected to it. It was warm, and caring, and loving this feeling she felt within her, it made her positively giddy with happiness, and she didn't know why.

When Luke approached her for their meeting, he was surprised to see the grin on her face.

"Rey? You seem in awfully good spirits."

"I am."

"Any particular reason?"

"I'm not really sure. Just that something in the force has changed; something is good today."

"Oh?"

"Can't you feel it?" Rey couldn't help herself, she let the grin spread across her face.

Luke smiled at her and then concentrated, opening his mind to the force, and he was assailed by unexpected feelings of warmth and love _. Why does this seem so familiar? And why am I hearing humming in the back of my mind?_

Luke's eyes widened as everything fell into place and memories came back to him, and he knew when he had heard that humming before. _Han. But how could that be?_

88888888888888888888888888888888

Han's ghostly form lie beside Leia on the bed, he watched her quietly, waiting for her to wake. He treasured moments like this, perhaps more now than ever, so content in her presence, he waited. She stirred and moaned, and opened her eyes and stretched, ever so slowly.

"How're are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"Han," she said softly and stared into his glowing face.

"I'll take that as good."

"Good, very good. But also in need of a bit more relief."

"Oh?" He gave her a cocky grin.

"Yes, I'm going to take a shower, and…finish what you started." She raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

"I wish I could help."

"Me too." She got up out of the bed and went to the fresher.

Han could only stare after her with love.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Leia was still in the shower when the doorbell chimed, so with a shrug, Han went to the wall next to the hallway and passed through it, and saw Luke waiting outside.

"Whatcha need?" Han said from behind him and laughed when Luke jumped.

"Han! What the hell!"

"Why didn't you sense me? You're a Jedi and all."

"You're different, my senses don't always pick up on you."

"Really?" Han rubbed his jaw and realized it was a valuable tidbit of information. "If Jedi don't always pick me up, do you think the same is true for the dark side as well?"

"I hadn't thought of it. Maybe. Maybe it's because we're living that we have trouble sensing you."

"That could be useful," Han grinned at him.

"Han, will you please let me in? It's a bit disconcerting to see you sticking out of the wall like that."

"What? Oh yeah, sure." Han snapped his fingers and the door opened and he disappeared back through the wall into Leia's quarters.

Luke laughed as the door closed behind him and he studied Han.

"What?" Han asked.

"I still have trouble believing this is real, that you're still here."

"After you've fed me all the hocus pocus about the force for years you have trouble believing this? Why? You've seen force ghosts before."

"I just never thought you'd be one. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're still around but still surprised."

Han wasn't looking at Luke, he was looking towards the hallway that contained the fresher, and he was humming, apparently in an exceptionally good mood.

"Han? Are you all right?"

"What? Oh yeah, great."

"You're humming."

"Was I?" He grinned at Luke.

"You usually don't hum unless…" Luke gaped at him. "Han?"

"Yes?" Han gave his brother-in-law his best innocent look.

"What did you do?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It might involve Leia." He smirked.

Luke concentrated for just a moment and felt warm, loving vibes coming from Leia, as well as… He shut the door on his connection to her as quick as he could, and though he thought he was past it at his age, he blushed.

Han laughed gleefully at Luke's discomfort.

"But how did you? How could you?" Luke held up a hand stopping Han before he said anything. "I take it back, I don't want to know. I'll just leave it to you as one of your secret abilities."

"Smart," Han commented. "What do you need? Why did you stop by?"

"Honestly, you and Leia are projecting warmth and love all over the place, at least to force sensitives. Rey noticed and pointed it out to me."

"Ahh, we do that?" Luke couldn't see it, but Han seemed to be blushing.

"You have for years."

Han made a non-committal noise and looked back at Luke.

"I think I'll be going for a while."

"Why?"

"I sense you really are here to talk to Leia."

"I am."

"I'll leave you to it. I want to go and talk to my children. Well, torment one and talk to the other."

"How is that going?" Luke asked with a frown.

"All right I guess. I think I'm making progress and I intend to keep at it until I get him back."

"Why?"

"He's my son, Luke. I love him."

"I know. But if he doesn't come around he will have to be stopped."

"Says the man who turned Darth Vadar back to the light."

Luke bowed his head, and when he looked up, Han was gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey," Han said as he appeared next to Rey on the Falcon.

"Hey, yourself." Rey smiled at the apparition.

"You didn't startle much."

"I'm getting used to the feel of you in your new form."

"Oh." Han studied her for a moment, he couldn't decide if that was good or bad. "Well, how are you?"

"Mostly good. Luke is teaching me the ways of the force. It's a lot to learn." She shrugged.

"Good. That's good." Han shifted from one foot to the other and appeared very much a nervous spirit.

"Han? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…just I wanted to talk to you about something but I'm not sure I have the right."

"But you of all people should have a right, I mean you're my father, right?"

"Yeah, I mean biologically." He gave her a sad smile. "I never had the chance to be a real father to you."

"It's okay, I mean, I know it wasn't your fault." She looked at him and nodded. "Please, consider me your daughter, I was starting to think of you as my father anyway. At least before…well, you know."

"If I had known, well, maybe I would have done things differently."

"You mean you wouldn't have tried to save Ben?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't have changed that."

"Why do you think you can save him?"

"There's good in him, I still feel it. And besides, I can be irritating as hell." He laughed. "Just ask Leia."

Rey laughed and shook her head. "You must have been impossible to live with."

He gave her a ghostly eye roll and she laughed harder.

"But you know what, despite all that happened to us we never stopped loving each other."

"I know. I can feel that between the two of you." She gave him an amused look. "Is that the damn bubble of warmth I've been feeling most of the day?"

"Uhh, yeah, something like that." Han looked at the floor for just a moment or two. "But I don't want to get into it right now, but I have something to say to you."

"Go ahead."

"You saw what Ben did to me."

"Yes," Rey's smile disappeared and she all but glowered in anger. "I am looking forward to meeting Ben again."

"And what do you plan to do then?"

"To avenge you."

"No! You can't do that, you must never do that."

Rey gave him a puzzled look. "Why not? He killed you, he murdered you in cold blood, he doesn't deserve to be treated with any kind of fair treatment."

"You can't do that because it will lead you down the path to the dark side."

"Now you sound like Master Luke."

Han snorted. "Great. Just what I need. But it's true. I can't have you go there. Please, Rey. Remove any thoughts of vengeance from your mind."

"But Han!"

There was a long silence as they stared at one another.

"I can't lose you to the dark side too. Neither can Leia. Ben's turning almost killed us, yours certainly would." He sighed. "At least if I wasn't already dead. But it would probably destroy Leia." He grew quiet for a time. "Just don't go there. Please."

After a long moment she gave him a slow nod of acceptance.

"Thank you," he said.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure. What?"

"Why are you working with Anakin?"

Han raised an eyebrow and regarded her. "Do you know who Anakin is?"

"Yes. Luke told me."

"Oh." Han thought about it for a few moments before he answered. "For what I want to do, he seems the best equipped to help me. It's a business deal."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he can help me to reach Ben. For some reason Ben obsesses over Darth Vadar , he's his hero or something. And Anakin, the real Darth Vadar, is willing to help me get through to him."

"Why?"

"He says it's because Ben is his grandson, and he wants him to come back to the light. At the moment he seems to be on the level."

"Do you trust him?"

"I can never trust him, but I think he can help. Hopefully as a spirit he can't go all darkside on me."

"But Leia doesn't understand."

Han snorted. "You might say that."

"She's different, Han."

"What do you mean? Different than what?"

"Well, I haven't known her long, but she has a hard edge to her now."

"Do you think having her husband killed by her dark sided son might have something to do with that?"

"Yes, but…." Rey frowned, just not feeling right about Leia.

"Of course she's still upset. It will just take her a while. But keep an eye on her for me, will you?"

"Gladly."

"I have to go."

"Now where are you off to?"

"Ben. I need to work on getting into his mind, getting to my Ben."

"Good luck," Rey offered even though she was doubtful.

Han studied her with open affection, and gave her an almost shy look. "Thank you, daughter."

Rey couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "You're welcome, father."

And as Han disappeared, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Thanks for reading – remember author's love reviews!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Gods! What was happening to him?_

Kylo fought the smile that kept appearing on his face. He didn't smile much anymore, there was no need to, as it was a proponent of the light side and a Jedi he was not! Images of him as a young boy kept crowding his mind, and the feelings of love projected off his parents in waves in waves. _Why did he feel it now? It was distant, but real. It made no sense._

 _Ben, do you feel it?_

Kylo looked around but saw nothing, he was in his sleeping quarters and he was alone.

 _Let it in, Ben. Feel the love we have for you…_

That voice, it could only belong to one person, Han Solo. But that was impossible, he had killed him.

 _No, you're not real,_ Kylo insisted to his mind.

 _But I am, can't you feel me?_

Afraid, Kylo swallowed and calmed himself enough to seek out the voice in his head.

 _Yes, can you feel me now? Do you know who I am?_

 _It's impossible._

 _Maybe I'm just your conscience? After all you killed me, murdered your father!_

 _No, it can't be you! Han Solo has no force abilities. He is dead._

 _Then I am your conscious. Why did you do it, Ben? Why did you murder your father? He loved you, he died still loving you_ …

 _I need to ascend in the dark side! Snoke wouldn't teach me unless I killed my father! Until I removed the last sliver of you from my mind. Killing you was the only way to do it._

 _He is using you._

 _He wouldn't…_

 _He is. You're smart, Ben, search your feelings and you'll know it's true. He wanted you to kill me for reasons that are his own. You are only a tool to him!_

 _No! I'm his right hand! I serve him well!_

 _He wants you to believe that…_

 _No._

 _I still love you, Ben. You're my son. I will always love you…_

"No!" Kylo clutched his head and sank to the floor as the memories of Ben and his parents love for him flooded his mind. The light opened in him and he didn't know how to shut it off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The breakfast was passable and Luke was grateful to be sharing it with Leia, so many tragedies and years had separated them that sharing a simple meal was a treat to be relished. He watched Leia as she kept herself busy, finishing up her meal and putting a much smaller portion of food in front of her as she sat down at the table across from him.

He didn't sense the overwhelming grief he had felt in her such a short time ago, instead there seemed to be a calmer sense of acceptance. And though her moods fluctuated from day to day, today she seemed happy.

"You seem…better."

Leia offered him a brief smile. "Today I am. Today I'm in good spirits."

"Good. I'm glad."

"You aren't even going to ask why?"

"Should I? I know Han was here and that usually cheers you up."

Leia smiled to herself. "Luke? How much do you know about Han's dream abilities?"

"Not much, quite honestly, everything Han is doing is new to me. I knew there were force ghosts but I had no idea Han would be one or that he'd be powerful as one."

"You think Han is powerful?"

"Surely you noticed." Luke took another forkful of eggs, grateful for real food again. "He does things now that I've never heard of a spirit doing."

"You have no idea," Leia mumbled with a smirk.

"What?" Luke gave her a curious gaze.

"Nothing," Leia couldn't quite hide her smile and Luke decided he really didn't want to know. In the past Leia had occasionally pulled him into a conversation about the things that she could do with the force, and with Han, and Luke had nearly fallen out of his chair after chastising her for using the force in such a way. Leia giggled and Han blushed, and Luke had left. Some conversations just weren't meant to be shared between siblings.

Luke concentrated on his food for the next few minutes, and when he finished, he pushed his plate away and smiled at his sister. "Thanks."

"I didn't know you were that hungry."

"I haven't had real food for a long time. You're a good cook now."

"You must be hungry."

Luke laughed. "Has Rey been staying here?"

"Most of the time, when you're not training her."

"How's that going?"

"Good. It's rather strange, but it's becoming more comfortable. We're getting to be friends and that's a good place to start, don't' you think?"

Luke nodded, pleased by Leia's admission.

"You don't seem as depressed."

"You mean suicidal?" Leia snorted. "I'm not."

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why does there have to be an 'and'?"

Luke stared at her and waited.

"All right. And I'm mad as hell. If I get my hands on Ben I'm going to kill him!'

"Leia! You can't mean that."

"Why not? He's not my son. I should have realized that long ago. I don't understand this, Luke. How can such a strong love between two good people create a creature so dark?" She shook her head.

"Leia, he's your son."

"He's not! He killed all those children you were training!"

"It's the dark side. There's good in him still, I can feel it and so can you."

"He killed Han! I will never forgive him for that! Ever! And I won't hesitate to return the favor."

"Leia, you can't mean that. It leads to the dark side."

"Do you really think I care? If I can't have Han back I want justice."

"Served by you?"

"If need be, yes."

"Leia, we can save Ben."

"How?"

"Because there was light in Vadar, and he was worse than Ben."

"Only because he had longer," Leia replied bitterly.

"We can save him," Luke pleaded.

"You can save him." Leia gave her brother a hard look and he saw only hatred. "I won't even try."

"Leia!"

"I told you, I no longer have a son."

"But…"

"Enough!" She yelled and the window rattled in the room. She took a few deep breaths, regained her composure and pointed towards the door. "I don't want to talk about this, so why don't you go? Train Rey or something."

"We need to discuss this," Luke said in a firm voice.

"No, we don't. We're done with this. And I have things to do. Why don't you clean up and let yourself out?" Leia called over her shoulder and then disappeared though the door into the hallway.

Luke sighed as he stared after her, knowing the dark side was trying to influence her, that it was calling to her. The rage she projected was formidable and Luke was more than a little worried about her. And there was no easy way to straighten out this mess. No easy way to fix the problems that beset this family, and the ripple effect it had on the galaxy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kylo Ren walked down the hall along with Hux, on their way to the hanger bay where Supreme Leader Snoke would be disembarking from his ship. Hux said nothing to Ren, his contempt for the young man palpable, so Kylo kept his silence as well.

The stopped and waited as the main door opened and Snoke's elite guards stepped out of the ship. The eight of them dressed in purple flanked the opening and waited for their leader to disembark. Snoke walked down the ramp a minute later, and Kylo noticed that Snoke walked with great difficulty. It was the first time he saw him in person so he wasn't aware of any physical ailments the Supreme Leader might have, he found this to be a surprise.

He kneeled next to Hux as Snoke descended, and waited to be addressed.

"Rise, my servants."

Hux and Kylo stood before their leader and waited for him to speak. After a cursory glance at Ren he addressed Hux who stood at attention.

"Are the preparation ready, Hux?"

"It is as you requested, Supreme Leader."

Ren was aware of the scowl directed at him by Hux but he didn't understand it.

"Very good, very good indeed." Snoke rubbed his hands together and looked over at Ren. "Now, First Knight Ren, I have something special to show you and you must attend me."

"Of course, my leader. Whatever you wish."

"Oh, this will be marvelous. I can hardly wait to see the look on your face." The creature cackled with glee and Kylo worked to suppress the sudden shiver her felt running down his spine. Something was wrong and the phrase his parents often used rang in his head, he had a bad feeling about this.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The small entourage made its way to a seldom used area of the medical suites on the Supreme Leader's command ship. A place where the rumors spread about the ship said that secret experiments were carried out on helpless prisoners, those who were foolish enough to oppose The First Order and get caught.

Kylo had never been here before as his general inquiries were usually met with silence. He stared at the sealed door before him, knowing only an elite few had clearance to enter through that door, and he was not yet one of them.

"We have at last reached our destination," Snoke's voice grated on Kylo's nerves, but he nodded somberly.

"And what destination is that, Supreme Leader?"

"One I'm sure you will never forget."

The door opened and Kylo trailed in after the Supreme Leader and Hux. It was a medical room, a morgue for all practical purposes, and there was the body of a dead male on the table. Nothing special about him, a non-descript white man with blond hair of average height. There was really nothing else of significance in the room. Kylo raised his questioning eyes to his companions.

"Hux, you are dismissed," Snoke said.

"But I should be part of this." The man was clearly frustrated.

"No, there is nothing here for you."

Hux shot Kylo an angry look, but bowed and left the room.

After a long minute, Snoke turned and addressed Kylo. "The man on the table is dead."

"I see that."

"He has been dead for a month."

"A month?" Kylo looked over to the corpse again. "How is he is so well preserved?"

"A new process we have discovered to keep bodies as close to life as possible."

"Why?"

"When we return them to life as our servants on the dark side, they are as functional as possible."

Kylo blinked, uncertain as to what he had just heard.

"Yes, my dear Kylo, I can return life to those long dead." He waited a few moments until his protégé looked at him. "Only a few have a life force strong enough to do this. The emperor could, I can, and…you can."

"Vadar?" Kylo asked.

"Could not."

"But I can raise the dead?" Kylo's voice was skeptical. "How can I manage that if Vadar couldn't?"

"Genetics, yours are different. Your mother has a bit of the gift of healing and is a direct descendent of Lord Vadar."

"But she couldn't do this," he gestured at the body on the table, "could she?"

"I am not certain. She has never tried so we will never know." Snoke again offered Kylo his hideous smile. "Once you are shown how to do this we will be able to create an army of dark creatures, completely under our control." The Supreme Leader Snoke said in a satisfied voice.

"They have no will of their own when resurrected?"

"None. And resurrection can only be achieved from the dark side."

"I am here because…"

"You need your first lesson. Come here."

Kylo did as he was instructed and Snoke placed his hand on the dead man's forehead along with Kylo's. "For now all you need to do is keep your hand on mine, and through the force, follow what I am doing."

"Yes, Master."

Kylo watched in fascination as Snoke closed his eyes, and he did so as well following where his master led him. The path from the living into the dead man was astounding, he followed as Snoke found the man's heart and stopped, gathering his strength from the force, from the dark side, collecting it into a ball of energy that pulsed beside the man's still heart. When so much energy was collected that it seemed it must burst out of the man's chest, Snoke opened a small channel for the energy and let it seep into the man's heart. He prodded the still organ, warming it, and then he let the ball of energy loose and abruptly the man's heart started. Then he made his way through the body, the equivalent of turning on switches in the body as he went finally bringing the energy up through the man's body to his head where he gave the brain a sudden jolt.

Kylo gasped as he was thrown out of the force so abruptly that he fell to the floor, his strength wavering he looked up to see Snoke was leaning in weariness against the table. He scrambled and stood in front of his leader.

"Master?"

"I need just a moment. Although effective, this method is rather…taxing."

Kylo stared at the prone man who was now breathing, to all appearances a living man.

"How do you have such power? How can I have such power?"

Snoke cackled. "Your parents did that. They gave you the power."

"How? My father doesn't even have the force, he was weak."

"Perhaps he was not aware of his abilities," Snoke said, his eyes watching Kylo.

"He had no abilities," Kylo said with disdain.

"Then how do you explain the power which flows through you?"

"My mother is force sensitive, and my grandfather was powerful in the dark side as Darth Vadar. That's where my power comes from."

Snoke seemed amused. "As you wish. Now come with me into the next room."

Kylo followed him in and saw a storm trooper standing by the door, fidgeting nervously. The Supreme Leader glanced at him and with a careless wave of the hand, twisted his hand and the Stormtrooper fell to the ground, clutching his chest. He watched as the man twitched and then stilled.

"He's dead?"

"Of course, my protégé. Now it is your turn. It is always easier with someone who is freshly dead."

"You want me to bring him back?"

"Yes. I will follow you, but you need to do the work."

Kylo knelt and put his hand on the man's forehead, and reached into him, feeling for his heart…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Leia stepped out of the fresher and found her towel floating towards her, and laughed.

"Is that you, Flyboy?"

"Are you expecting another spirit?" Han materialized and frowned at her.

"Jealous?" she batted her eyes at him.

"Only if you have another spirit on the side. But from what I've seen you don't have much to pick from."

"You're right. I'll let you know if I find another attractive one."

"Gorgeous, you mean?"

"Conceited," she muttered.

"Realistic," Han commented.

"Vain."

"Handsome."

They looked at each other and laughed as Leia finished toweling off, and walked out of the fresher into her bedroom, and started to get dressed.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I've been cleared to return to work."

"You're not depressed anymore?" Han's face lit up.

"Well, that's not quite right. Having you in this form helps a great deal, but it's still not as good as the live version."

"I'm sorry," Han said.

"It's not like you planned to die."

"I didn't, I really didn't."

"Did you know that's what Ben would do?"

Han remained silent, and Leia's eyes widened as she regarded him.

"You knew?"

"Let's just say I had a bad feeling."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted us to be a family too. I hoped I was wrong." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore anyway." Han shivered as he saw the rage within Leia for just a moment before she closed it down. "Leia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine.""

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"Yes, I am. I'm tired of having everyone babysit me."

"No one's been doing that!"

Leia gave him an eyeroll which only made him laugh.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Leia finished dressing and regarded herself in the mirror, straightening here and there until she was satisfied with her appearance.

"You're beautiful," Han smiled at her.

"I bet you say that to all of your women," Leia chuckled.

"You are all of my women and have been for years."

"Hmm, just checking. You do get around the galaxy."

"But not in search of women." He sighed and stepped closer to her, ghosting his hands over her cheek. "No one can hold a candle to you. Not back in the day, not now."

She stared into his colorless eyes, and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss looking into your eyes and seeing them change. You have, had beautiful eyes."

"Thank you, I think." Han gave her an uncertain look. "And don't you want to say anything else?"

"Like what?" She asked and walked to the door.

"Like maybe how I'm your one and only?"

"Is that what you think?" She turned around to look at him and saw his jaw drop and then his efforts to gather himself together.

"I mean…I have no right…we were separated…"

"Han! Relax. You are my one and only, it's always been you. You are infuriating, aggravating, and make me crazy! You're my loving, sweet, tender smuggler and I can't imagine life without you. And I don't regret any of it." She paused. "Except driving you away…" She said quietly and turned away from him.

"Leia…" Han swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I have to go to work now. And if I don't talk to you it's because no one else can see you and I don't want to look crazy."

"You just don't want them to know that you really are."

"Come on, nerfherder. You can help me with my day."

Grinning Han followed her out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You have done well my protégé," Snoke said as they regarded the fallen Stormtrooper who now sat quietly on the midtable, regarding them with a blank expression.

Kylo regarded him with curiosity, trying to regain his strength and disregarded the thumping in his head.

"Read him, tap into his mind and see what you find."

Kylo nodded and reached into the mind of the storm trooper. The simple defenses he would have had as a man were now gone, there was nothing to stop him from entering the creature's mind, so he did. And found the man's intelligence was reduced to sub basic levels, he would be capable of following any orders given to him, capable of thinking enough to carry out the order and even deal with difficulties along the way, but any will to resist was gone. This man would stay true to his creator. Frowning, Kylo backed out of the man's mind.

"I had no idea the dark force could recreate a person on the dark side."

"There is much you don't know," Snoke said in disdain.

Kylo snapped his head up at the tone but bit back his retort.

"Why do you think I had you kill your father?"

"You wanted me to prove myself, prove that I was strong enough to complete my training with the dark side."

"That was part of it, but only a small part."

"What do you mean?" Kylo frowned.

"You are loyal if a bit slow, but that is good as you will never manage to overthrow me." He paused. "Your father, Han Solo, has been a thorn in the dark side for a very long time. Vadar and the Empower couldn't get rid of him, but through you, I finally have. And it was supremely satisfying to see his own flesh and blood kill him. I enjoyed that."

Kylo felt the part of him that was Ben shake with rage and start to wonder if his father was right, if he had been used.

"The look of astonishment on his face, the horror of his son killing him! It was marvelous! Oh, and did you know he called out to his wife as you killed him! I could hear it! Worthless human, told her how much he loved her." Snoke leaned forward and peered into Kylo's eyes. "His last thoughts were filled with love for you and your mother." Snoke laughed harshly.

Kylo contained his feelings behind a steel wall that Snoke couldn't access.

"Why was he such a thorn to the dark side?"

"He was the glue that held the light together. Without him the power of the light side will fall apart." Snoke paused. "Without him, the death star would not have been destroyed; without him Luke Skywalker would never have become a Jedi; without him Darth Vadar's bloodline would not have continued. Once his children are converted to the dark side all hope will be lost."

"Children?" Kylo blinked, surely he had misheard his Master.

"Yes, Ren, children. Your father has more than one child, didn't you know?"

Kylo remained silent. When he had gone into her mind he had felt it was her and so couldn't bring himself to destroy her in their fight.

"Your mother and uncle hid her from all. You have a sister, but she shines like a bright light for the force and must be converted or killed."

"Rey?"

Snoke nodded. "You were easy to sway, she will be more difficult especially now that she saw you kill her father."

"Did she know?"

"No, but she knows now. And she hates you for it, and that hatred can lead to her downfall. And your mother will be easy to turn as well for she hates you too…" Snoke grimaced at him in his version of a smile. "She is close to turning, she is filled with anger and hatred. Ohh, it will be marvelous. Those that can't be turned will be destroyed and at last the dark side will prevail."

Hiding his turbulent emotions behind the steel wall of his mind, he inclined his head towards his master.

"And I have one final thing to show you, my protégé. It is something you can use for motivation." Snoke stopped in front of a double door at the back of the room. "This is a special treat that I saved for you."

Snoke offered him a grimace of a smile and placed his hand on the keypad, causing the doors to clank open. Kylo followed him in and waited for the lights to come up. When they did it took all of his control not to gasp in astonishment, for lying in a clear preservation chamber was the body of his deceased father, showing evidence of where he had run him though with the light saber.

"Shocked?" Snoke asked, not concealing the glee in his voice.

Kylo nodded slowly. "I don't understand why he is here, why you would…do this…"

"I did notice you did not run him through the heart, why is that my protégé?"

Kylo didn't answer.

"No matter. In this case it works well as without his heart he could not be brought back. I am considering how to best use him."

"Brought back? As with the Stormtrooper?"

"Yes, can you imagine the despair, the rage, the hatred your family will feel when they see the light of their life, their protector as a helpless servant of the dark? Even Rey and Skywalker will have trouble controlling themselves." He rubbed his hands together in glee. "It will be glorious! And you will feel their hatred with every fiber of your being because they will all know it was you that brought them to this!" In an unexpected gesture, Snoke reached out and patted Kylo on the head. "Well done, young Kylo, well done."

Snoke turned to leave but stopped at the door. "I will leave you here with your…father and your thoughts and instruct Hux on the battle he is to wage with the resistance while we destroy your family. Leave when you are ready." He left and the door slid shut behind him.

Left alone, he allowed the steel walls of restraint to crumble, and shaking, fell back against the wall behind him. He stared in horror at the body of Han Solo, as Ben burst into his consciousness and he began to sob racked by the guilt of what he had done to his family and to himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Reviews are awesome! I would love to hear from you._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

General Organa was welcomed back by her staff as she got back into the swing of things, but she was aware they were all keeping a cautious eye on her, treating her gently. And it really didn't help that her dead husband, literally hovered about her, checking on her and constantly getting in the way. She had hoped the protective streak he always displayed towards her would have changed, but if anything it seemed he was even more protective now. Finally, unable to take anymore, she escaped to a supply closet with the pretense of retrieving a data pad, knowing that Han would follow, and follow he did. She shut the door behind her, but he just did that thing where he wafted through the wall, something she still found unsettling.

"Would you stop it!" she hissed at him.

He jumped, obviously offended by her tone.

"What are you so mad about?"

"How about the fact that you 're following me everywhere, and literally hovering around me?" Her brown eyes snapped with the anger he was so familiar with, and though he probably shouldn't, he took it as a good sign, a sign that Leia was returning to her old self.

"I do not hover. I glide, smooth as silk, your Worship."

Leia made a sound of frustration, and glared at her ghost. "I have work to do. As usual you are interfering with my work. The problem for me now is that no one here besides me can see you. They already know about my depression, the last thing I need to do is convince those in the command center that I'm crazy too."

"Sweetheart, you're not crazy, you know I'm real."

"But Han, no one else does." Her eyes softened and turned pleading. "Please. Do you see my point?"

Translucent Han rubbed his chin and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. So you'll tell me if anything important happens?"

Leia nodded. "I promise. I'll tell you when you get back."

"All right, I guess I'll be on my way." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss against her cheek, and she shivered where is lips touched her. "Cold?"

"Cool. Your touch is cool, but I can feel it, sort of."

"Hmm." Han stared at her.

"Nerfherder?"

"Yeah?"

"I enjoyed our dream the other night. Think you can manage it again?" she offered him a coy smile.

"Yeah, I can do that." His voice was happy.

"Good. We can talk about it when you get back."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Princess."

Leia paused with her hand on the closet doorknob and looked back at Han. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Ben…" he said before thinking. Leia's expression darkened instantly and he felt the anger and hatred rolling off her. "Leia, it's okay. I'm working on bringing him back to us." He searched her face for some glimmer of understanding, but found she had closed herself off from him.

"I don't want him back…"

"Leia, he's our son."

"No, he's not. Our son was murdered by Kylo Ren; there is no going back." Her voice was hardened in a way Han hadn't heard before.

"Leia…"

Their discussion was interrupted by someone from the Command Center calling for Leia.

"We're done," she said and shut the door behind her. Han could only shake his head in dismay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Kylo stared at the body of his father and knew his carefully guarded walls had collapsed, Ben was breaking through and he couldn't stop him. Memories assailed him so quickly that he couldn't block them…

He remembered his time as a toddler and then a young boy, sitting on his father's lap as they flew the Falcon together; his mother taking him to the senate, his young mind grasping the intricacies of diplomacy and seeing it as a challenge to his keen intellect; requesting to stay with his parents despite his difficulty with the force and his father's word that he would back him on this; his parents arguing and Han backing down from Leia when she told him he would have to complete Jedi training with his uncle Luke; his immediate hatred of his father for going back on his word and his abandonment of him.

He continued to stare at the body in front of him, unwilling to accept its reality as he re-lived his father's death and the feelings his father had projected at him as he died; disbelief, shock, acceptance, forgiveness, and finally love for his son despite what he had done.

"Why don't you hate me? How can I make you hate me?" Kylo screamed at the still body.

Han materialized next to Kylo and willed himself to be seen. "I can never hate you, Ben. You're my son. I love you."

"No! No! No!" Kylo's howl filled the room as for the first time he laid eyes on the spirit of his father. "Why are you here? Why aren't you dead?"

Kylo gestured to Han's dead but well preserved body and he saw a look of horror cross the apparition's face. It took a moment for the spirit of his father to gather himself together before he could speak again. "I'm here because you are my son and I have not given up on you, and because I need to bring you back to the light."

"I don't want to go to the light," he said, sounding like a petulant four year old he once was.

"I know, but it's time. It's time for you to see that Snoke is using you."

"He's not! He believes in me! He sees how important I am! He's guiding me!" Kylo's eyes were red rimmed from his tears.

"Those are all things I would have done, that I wanted to do if you would have let me," Han said quietly.

"You sent me away! You were ashamed of me!"

"That was never true."

"You sent me to Luke."

"You were so strong in the force we thought it was necessary."

"You promised!" He shouted at the older man, stepping up to his ghostly image. "You swore I could follow my heart and not become a Jedi."

"I know I promised you that."

"Then why did you send me away?"

"We decided it was for the best, you needed to learn how to control your powers, you were getting out of hand, starting to hurt people."

"Snoke lets me hurt people all of the time."

Han looked into his son's dark eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, he saw Ben in them.

"You were raised better than that. You know it's not right. Killing, murder, genocide is not right!"

Ben swallowed and suddenly stared at the wall.

Han paused and walked and placed himself in Ben's personal space. "Stop being Kylo, and come home. Fight the darkness, you know Snoke is using you."

"You're wrong!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. He's using you go get to us and when he does he'll be done with you." He leaned close and whispered in Ben's ear. "What do you think will happen then? Son?"

Ben tried to control the anger at Han's words, tried not to not acknowledge the possible truth of them, but when he turned to face his father, he was gone, leaving him with the unmoving body preserved within the glass.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The military council of the New Republic was solemn as they sat in the meeting room discussing strategies; though uncertain as to why she was there, Rey sat by Leia's side as did Luke. She sat and tried to absorb everything as she watched her mother work and was impressed by her demeaner; the calmness and efficiency with which she maneuvered through military operations and diplomatic relations while keeping everyone's feathers mostly unruffled was astounding.

It was an unexpected experience to see her in her element, but interesting to see her excel at what she was best at, and that was leading people. She looked up as Luke gently nudged her. The meeting was breaking up and they had finished their discussion about the rumor of an impending attack based on information provided by an informant. Leia had dispatched a group of scout ships to follow up on the rumor and see if there was any substance to it; they would report back over the next couple of days.

The room had cleared out except for Leia, Luke and Rey.

"Rey, can you come with me?" Leia asked.

"Leia? I kind of need her to come with me," Luke said.

"Really? Now?"

"Yes. It has to do with her training." He regarded his sister and gently reached out to her, surprised when he ran into her shields which she refused to drop for him.

"Is it for her good?"

"Of course."

Leia turned to her daughter. "Is everything going okay? Do you have any doubts?" The concern was evident on her face, but beneath the surface Luke felt fear, fear of the choices Rey might make, and fear of the power that ran through the young woman.

"I'm fine, Leia." She reached out and squeezed her mother's arm.

Leia offered the vibrant young woman a weak smile. "If you're sure."

"I am."

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I need to come home, don't I?"

"Home?" Leia echoed Rey's words, and Luke could feel the comfort she took from the young woman saying them.

"It's home to me now, and I thank you for your generosity in letting me stay with you."

"It's the least I could do," the memory of giving her up flitted across Leia's mind, before she shook it off and looked at Rey. She grasped her hands and squeezed them. "You can stay as long as you want." She smiled again. "Did the diplomacy scare you off?"

"No, but I don't know how you do it, how you get all of those people to listen to you, let alone follow your lead."

Leia laughed. "It doesn't always go so well."

"Do you think this is more than a rumor?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. The source that initially reported to us is more reliable than not, but the system is not one that seems worth the attack. There are no valuable resources, the population is average, a few that may support the First Order, but nothing resembling insurgents." She shrugged. "It just doesn't make a lot of sense, but if they need protection than we have to protect them."

"It doesn't feel right," Luke said.

"I know. So we'll wait for information and then act."

"And if it's true?" Rey asked.

"We send out the fleet," Leia said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Rey and Luke walked quietly side by side until Luke veered off the main path and led her on a trail away from the base. They stopped about a half mile away in a clearing overlooking a small lake in which she and Luke often discussed various things. They took their usual seats on a large flat boulder and stared out over the lake.

"What do you want to discuss, Master Luke?"

Luke sighed. "You have done well, you're training is almost complete, Rey."

"But…"

"But there is one task you still need to do; you must face your fear." Luke said and briefly remembered long ago when he had seen his face in Vadar's helmet. He wondered what this young woman, his niece, would see.

"No, Master."

"No?" Luke was confused. Was she refusing?

"I have already faced my greatest fears. I have had dreams about them most of my life."

"That is not necessarily what you will face through the force," Luke said, but Rey was unimpressed. "Very well. Can you tell me what fears you have faced?"

Rey nodded, but was quiet for several long moments before she spoke, and when she did she looked at the lake again rather than at Luke.

"I've had many fears. Life has been hard not knowing who I am, where I come from. Did you know I counted each day I was left on that planet? I had a mark for every single day I was there."

"I'm sorry."

"I waited, and waited, and waited. I knew my parents loved me, they wouldn't just abandon me. But no one came." She paused and shook her head. "But I had feelings, always feelings, and dreams."

"Go on."

"I felt where I belonged was important, my parents were important." She laughed. "I'm sure every abandoned child feels the same way at some point, but it was true. And there were rumors even on Jakku about what was happening in the galaxy. Stories of the past, of the rebellion. You, Han, and Leia were heroes, people always spoke of you, but when I heard Han and Leia's name, I felt…a pang of…something. Hope? Recognition? Something I couldn't even speak of to anyone else, because who would understand?"

"No one that you knew."

"And I would dream, strange dreams I didn't understand. Images of them, Han, Leia and you. Sometimes I saw Vadar and you, sometimes this odd, little green person…"

Luke grinned. "That would be Master Yoda, he taught me."

"Really? Huh. I guess all things are possible. Did it ever occur to you that he looks like a puppet?"

Luke laughed outright, and remembered how Han had voiced those very words to him a short time ago. Rey gave him a curious glance.

"Your father said the same thing."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in a Leia like mannerism.

"Yeah, since his transformation he has confided that he had trouble talking to Yoda for the same reason you just stated."

"Oh, really?" Rey giggled. "Well, he does."

"Yeah, it's fine. Go on, please. You were speaking of dreams."

"Yes, dreams. I didn't dream about Han and Leia all of the time, but when I did they seemed so real. There was an ice planet, it was cold…you were in trouble." She frowned and gazed at Luke. "Han saved you?"

Luke nodded.

"And Vadar was coming, Han took Leia out on the Falcon."

"Yes, he did. And their extended length trip led to them finally getting together." Luke paused, and smiled. "There had been bets while they were on Hoth as to when that would happen. I won a bit of money if I remember correctly."

"You bet on their relationship?" Rey was astounded.

"Yeah, I wasn't always this grim. I was a farm boy tossed into something I didn't understand. I met Han when Ben Kenobi and I picked a pilot for us and the rest is history."

"That means you've known Han a long time?"

"Yeah, a really long time. He's my best friend. He's somehow always managed to protect Leia and me, I guess I should have understood that the force runs through him but in a way different than me."

"Will you tell me about your adventures sometime when we are past all of this?"

"I will be happy too. But your fear, Rey. I have to know you have faced it so that it will not catch you by surprise."

"My fears…" she stared down at the ground. "I was afraid of not finding my family, of my parents not wanting me, but neither of those fears have been realized. I have found my family and my parents would have loved me if they had the chance." She stood up and walked a few feet away and looked at the lake for before turning back to face Luke. "But since discovering the force runs through me, the light and the darkness, I've had new fears."

Luke stepped across the clearing to stand before her as he noticed the tears running down her face and waited for her to look up.

"I saw Kylo…Ben kill his father, Han. I saw what the dark side can do. I'm afraid of turning into that monster."

"Why?" Luke questioned softly.

"Because the same blood runs through me, but mostly…mostly because I want to avenge what happened to Han." The tears were freely running down her face now.

Luke opened his arms and she fell into them. He knew he could lecture her on the power of light and the choices she had to remain there; he could tell her what she already knew, that vengeance leads to the dark and she mustn't give in to it; but at the moment he felt it was something she didn't need to hear. She needed the comfort that a supportive uncle could offer, so he held her and let her cry away her fears, knowing they were all too real.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Trouble with being a force ghost was that there really wasn't any place to hide when you wanted to be alone. It was all one large greyness, one large open area. Any one of the ghosts could resurrect pretend walls, make a room, put themselves in an area with trees and a clearing, any of that. But none of it was real, it was all an illusion, much as he was these days.

He sighed and stared into the never ending greyness.

There was no point to denying it, he was rattled. All things considered he thought he had accepted his death with as good of grace as he could manage, and considering that his son had killed, no murdered him, it wasn't really easy to accept. But he was trying, he was trying as hard as possible to get Ben back. He now saw Ben again, he knew he was causing Kylo's collapse was the only way to get him back. He hated to do that to Ben but there was no other way.

But the most disturbing things he saw was himself. Or to be more specific, his body perfectly preserved within that clear chamber of glass. He could tell Ben was as shocked as he was, so he knew he had nothing to do with preserving what he once was _. But what then was the end game? It had to be Snoke, but why would he keep his body of all things? What possible use could he have for it? Whatever it was it couldn't be good._

Han wasn't overly surprised when he felt one of the other force ghosts suddenly appear next to him. Everyone here was entirely too nosy for his comfort. He counted to three and then looked over to see who was about to meddle in his affairs and saw Yoda.

"Kriffin' great," he muttered.

"Happy to see me, you are not."

"You might say that."

The small Jedi master went to stand in front of Han and stared up at him. Under normal conditions Han would have at least snickered, but at the moment he just didn't have the heart. He waved and a stone bench appeared, he sat down on it and waited as the smaller being struggled to get on it.

'Shorter you could have made this bench."

"Then I wouldn't fit on it."

Yoda grunted as he finally sat on the bench beside Han.

"Disturbed you are, yes?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Your body did you see?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Han thought about it a moment, and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Well preserved, is it?"

"Yeah, except for the light saber wound in my chest. It was creepy." He shook his head. "And what was worse was how detached I feel, as if it wasn't me." He paused for a moment. "But it is, was me! Why don't I care more?"

"Complicated it is, yes."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Han scowled at the diminutive Jedi Master who chuckled quietly.

"Difficult is death."

Han grunted in affirmation.

"Tell me you could, what bothers you most."

Han scowled again. "It all bothers me. I guess I haven't felt dead, not until I saw my body."

"Accepted it you have not. Good it is that you do now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Han sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't be doing all that I am."

"Unfinished business, have you not?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Finish it you must." Yoda nodded wisely.

"I thought you were supposed to tell me not to meddle."

Yoda looked up at him with a sincere expression. "The rest of us you are different than. Strong in the force you did not become until your death. Unusual it is."

Han grunted and studied the ground.

"Allowed to continue, you are, because unique you are." He nodded with enthusiasm and Han laughed.

"Gods! I'm taking advice from a puppet. Ben would have liked you when he was a kid…" Han's smile evaporated as quickly as it had appeared.

"Been there, wish I could have. Better choice am I, than Snoke."

"No kidding."

"Worry, do not. A reason to exist you still have."

"I guess," Han's reply was glum.

"Your thoughts, a new direction have they taken."

Han nodded. "Something I shouldn't think about," he whispered.

Yoda waited patiently staring at Han.

"I'm wondering…I don't know…I mean my body is there….it seems intact…"

"Wondering you are if you can be restored?" Yoda's sharp eyes studied Han.

"Yeah, that." He stared at the small Jedi master. "Is it even possible?"

Yoda thought a moment and nodded. "Possible it is, but dangerous. Unique are those with the ability to heal."

"You mean it's possible? I could return to life, to Leia?"

"Hear what I said you did not!" scolded the Jedi Master. "Rare is the power to resurrect; dangerous it is!"

"Yada, yada, yada."

"Yoda, my name is Yoda; stupid are you?"

Han blinked at the small green creature before his words set in, and he tried not to laugh.

"Okay, because I don't feel like arguing we'll go with that. Why is it dangerous?"

"Reasons are many. Sacred are the borders between life and death; easily should they not be crossed."

"But I shouldn't have died, I shouldn't have been killed by my son."

"Perhaps not. But with unexpected deaths how many would say the same?"

"I guess."

"Opportunities death has allowed you, has it not?"

Han was quiet as he thought about it for a moment. "Yes, it has. Perhaps I've been able to do more good dead than I was alive. That's depressing." Han shook his head.

"Depressed do not be, you have done much in both life and death. A force of good you are."

"Thanks," he offered Yoda a sad smile.

"Alive so much do you want to be?"

"Yeah, if possible. I just miss them. I want to be a father to Rey and Ben. I want to be a better husband to Leia. I want to go home to them." He watched Yoda for a moment before speaking. "Why is it dangerous?"

"Rare is a user of the force that can restore life, dangerous it is because of who makes the attempt. If restored from the dark, a slave to it you will become. If restored from the light, yourself you will be."

"Both sides of the force can restore life?"

"Yes."

"Is there someone alive who can do this?"

Yoda nodded. "Two there are."

"Who are they?" Han had a bad feeling in his gut as he asked the question.

"Snoke and Ben."

"'Kriffin hell!"

Yoda looked over at Han and sighed. "When the time comes you will know what to do."

"What the hell does that mean?" Han looked over at Yoda but found he had disappeared. Swearing again, he tried to calm himself, telling himself that his wish was a long shot and he needed to concentrate on setting things right. He could worry about himself later.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The half-melted mask stared at him, taunting him with its silence. He was failing, he was letting his grandfather down. He was weak, Ben was coming back to life, tormenting him with the things that he had done as Kylo. He had to become strong again and Vadar was his strength, his belief in carrying out his grandfather's ambition was his greatest motivation. Calming himself, he took deep breaths concentrating on relaxing.

 _Grandson. You have called to me._

 _Vadar? Grandfather?_ Kylo looked up in disbelief _. You can hear me?_

 _Yes._

As Kylo looked up, he saw Darth Vadar materialize behind the pedestal that the mask rested on. Kylo fell to his knees, bowing to his idol.

 _Grandfather,_ he acknowledged.

 _Rise. We must talk._

Kylo stood up and meekly raised his gaze up to the dark lord.

 _You are a spirit?_

Vadar nodded. Yes _. Those strong in the force often become force ghosts._

 _Why are you here?_

 _To help you._

 _To battle the light? You will show me how to be strong like you?_

A long pause _. No._

 _No? I don't understand_

 _You must learn to be strong on your own. You must face your inner demons to become the person you are meant to be._

 _But I'm doing that! I battle the light all of the time. I follow Snoke! He says he will fully train me now that I have killed my father!_

Vadar studied his grandson in silence.

 _Aren't you going to say something? Aren't you proud of me?_ Kylo stood tall, his chest swelling with pride at his actions.

 _You are not being what you are meant to be._

 _I still don't understand. Is it because I am battling the light?_

 _Yes. Why do you battle the light?_

 _To honor your legacy._

 _Perhaps to honor my legacy you need to stop fighting the light._

 _But if I stop fighting…_

 _You become a child of the light._

Kylo's eyes widened at the thought. _No, no, no! I belong to the dark like you._

 _Didn't Luke tell you about me? Didn't he tell you how he saved me?_

 _It was a lie! All of it! He made up a lie because he murdered you!_ Kylo was shaking again.

 _He saved me, grandson._

"No!" Kylo put his hands on his ears, refusing to listen and watched in horror as his father Han Solo materialized next to Darth Vadar.

Han nodded at Vadar who nodded back.

"What?" Kylo couldn't comprehend what was happening before him.

"Even Anakin wants you to return to the light, Ben. It's where you belong," Han said.

"Grandfather? It isn't true!" Kylo wailed.

"I told you, Ben, Luke saved me before he died. I became Anakin once again," Vadar said and morphed into Anakin Skywalker.

"How can you betray me, grandfather?"

"Betray you? How dare you?" Anakin drew himself up and Kylo felt the power radiating off him.

"Why are you here with him?" Kylo's shaking hand pointed at Han.

"He knows where you belong, he's always known where you belong. He is your father. Much as my son saved me, your father wants to save you. Let him."

"Let me, Ben. Let me help you!" Han pleaded.

"No! This is some sort of trick! Grandfather, you can't possibly like him!"

"We believe in you, together, we want to help you." He dropped a friendly arm around Han who tried not to wince.

Kylo's world was tuning over he couldn't keep it upright as he regarded the ghosts in front of him.

"I love you Ben. Come back to us," Han said and vanished from sight leaving Anakin and Kylo alone in the room.

 _You know what you need to do to honor me, Ben Solo. Stop fighting yourself, become the force user you were meant to be. That is how you will make me proud._

Kylo studied the floor and when he looked up, Anakin was gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Father," Luke said as he felt Anakin appear in front of him.

"My son," Anakin inclined his head in acknowledgement, and sat down on the boulder beside Luke.

"For a spirit you feel anxious. Tell me what's wrong?"

Anakin gave Luke a pained smile. "You know I should not bother myself with mortal concerns."

"But you do anyway." Luke snickered. "You're an instigator wherever you are, whatever side you are on. You remind me of Han."

"Perhaps that's why we have formed a grudging alliance."

"Oh?" Somehow Luke had never envisioned that happening.

"We have a common goal; to save our family."

Luke nodded, it felt right. "Good. Are you here because of Ben?"

"No, Leia."

"Leia?" Luke frowned, mentally going through his recent time with Leia. She had been off, depressed, even angry at time, but she had just lost the love of her life when Han died. That compiled on top of Ben's actions has caused her to be in a very dark place. "Well, she has been depressed…"

"It's much more than that, Luke, and you know it. The darkness is starting to claim her."

"No! Not Leia. It's impossible."

Luke closed his eyes and felt through the interactions he had with Leia and realized he had been turning a blind eye to her actions; attributing it to Han's death and the effect it had on her. Now he could see that it ran much deeper than he had believed. She was enraged, filled with hate for her son and what he had done to Han.

"Oh, Leia!" He berated himself for not seeing it sooner.

"We must go to her, convince her to release her anger, and her hatred. The temptation to the dark is strong in this family."

Luke swallowed, feeling helpless, but nodded. "Let's go."

88888888888888888888888888888888

The hologram sat before her on a seemingly endless loop and Leia had no wish to stop it. It showed her and Han, younger versions of themselves that someone had filmed shortly after they returned from their brief honeymoon. They were wrapped around each other, either hopelessly giggling, or else lost in each other's arms as they kissed deeply, without a care in the world.

She sighed. What she wouldn't give to feel like that with Han again.

She stared at the holo and sighed. They seemed so young, so idealistic, so happy. _Why had their life gone so wrong?_

It was with some surprise she heard the door chime, she thought everyone was busy tonight and she had some much needed down time.

"Come," she said and the door slid open to reveal Luke standing in the hallway. She frowned, but motioned him in.

He came over and sat in a chair across from her as she remained on the couch, legs curled under her. She didn't feel like talking, so she watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"Leia?" She felt anxiety rolling off of him as he addressed her.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

'So talk', she said with a shrug.

"I'm worried about you."

"Not this again."

"Leia, I can feel…." Luke stalled and reached out to connect to her, and rather easily discovered that Anakin was right. Though not dark, yet, darkness swirled within her, he could see the tendrils of it trying to attach to her, become part of her. He blinked and felt himself slammed against the couch.

"Get out of my mind," she growled and shoved him out of her mind.

"Don't you feel it?"

"What?" She snapped.

"The darkness, it's within you. It's not complete, but it's there."

"My son is trying to be Darth Vadar. For some godforsaken reason he worships him. He commits crimes against the galaxy and humanity, and he killed, no murdered my husband! A husband who for some unknown reason forgives me and Ben. Don't you think that would bring along some darkness?"

The despair, grief, anger and hatred were almost a living thing, so strong were they within her. It was a wonder that she hadn't turned yet.

"Leia, you have to let go of these feelings, no good can come from them. They will destroy you."

"Luke, you don't know anything about my feelings. You've been gone for years and left me to deal with everything on my own. Don't you understand, I shut down when Ben turned, I pushed Han away! On top of everything else, I ruined our marriage!"

She was up now and stalking back and forth in quite the rage.

"Please calm down."

"No! No! How can you even ask me to do that?"

They stared at each other, Leia's eyes angry, Luke's alarmed as he tried to calm down.

They were interrupted by the intercom going off.

"General Organa? General Organa?" echoed a non-descript female voice.

"Organa here. What do you want?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but a priority one call is coming through to you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't identify exactly where it is coming from." She paused and Leia felt the hackles rise on her neck before the next words were spoken. "But it is an encrypted, recorded transmission and it is for you; it appears to be from the First Order."

Leia blanched and placed her hands firmly on a nearby counter to prevent it from coming through. "Send it to me and make sure this remains private."

"Yes, General. Coming to you now."

Leia waited until the com unit's red light blinked, indicating the message had been received, then she stared at it, fear etched on her face. It was several minutes before she spoke again. "Play the message."

The small screen lit up with a grainy video, and though Leia hadn't seen his face in years she knew it was her son, it was Ben. He peered into the screen as though he was looking through it, which she knew couldn't be true because this was a recording.

"General Organa, or Mother, I suppose if you want to be official. I have been instructed to offer you a mercy that is normally not a consideration of the First Order. Supreme Commander Snoke wants to meet with you and your family; but only them. If you will agree to this, adequate time will be given for you to get all other potentially innocent victims out of harm's way."

He shrugged, his eyes were indifferent.

"It really makes no difference if you agree to this or not. We know most your fleet is occupied elsewhere and will be unable to offer assistance. If you choose to resist we will kill everyone until we find those we want." He offered a satisfied smile.

"You, Luke Skywalker, and Rey are required to meet there." He paused and leaned closer to the camera. "Funny thing is that she is my sister and you never got around to telling me us the truth. It seems you never got around to telling her or dear old Dad either. So many secrets, Mother!"

"We will arrive at 0900 tomorrow. Kylo out."

Her son's face disappeared and Leia stared at the screen in shock.

"What are you going to do?" Luke finally asked, reminding her that he was there.

"What can I do? I'm going to evacuate the base and meet with him." She turned a stern glare on him. "And so are you."

"Of course," he inclined his head.

"Rey?"

"No, I won't let her meet with him. She has to survive this, she has to remain strong and good."

"But Ben…"

"I know what I'm doing!"

Luke gave her a slow nod. "All right." He swallowed, knowing now was not the best time, but that there would be no other. "There's something else."

"What?" Leia was exasperated beyond reason, and watched in astonishment as the ghost of Anakin Skywalker appeared beside Luke.

"Daughter," he inclined his head.

"No! You're a monster! You don't get to call me that! It's your fault everything is turning out this way. Your fault Ben is the way he is."

Anakin remained silent.

"Leia, he's here to help."

"No!" Leia threw out her hand and Luke slammed into the wall. "Leave me alone!" Leia growled again, and stalked out of her apartment leaving a shocked Luke in her wake.

He scrambled to his feet and out the door, but Leia was already gone.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on her; her excessive rage making her easy to track. He followed after her.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Rey was outside, practicing moves with her lightsaber, fighting the small automated droids with her eyes closed. The ease with which she caught every single one was impressive and after she knew they were all gone, she straightened up, drew a deep breath and opened her eyes.

She knew Leia was watching her, she had felt her angry emanations in the force and wondered what was troubling her.

"Leia?" She questioned, walking over to her.

"Rey." Leia gave her a stern look and surprised Leia with her next words. "You will leave with the evacuation."

"What evacuation? And why would I leave?" She offered the Princess a calming smile.

"All non-essential personnel will be evacuated and I want you to go with them."

"You still haven't answered why." She frowned as she saw Luke running up from behind Leia, clothes askew and rubbing the back of his head. "Leia, please calm down."

"I don't want to talk to you." She turned her attention back to Rey. "You'll leave with the others."

"Why?" Rey could feel Leia's agitation but could not discern the cause of it.

"Kylo Ren sent her a recorded transmission saying the he and Snoke will be arriving here tomorrow morning. He is giving us a chance to evacuate all none essential personnel. He knows most of the fleet is gone."

"It was a distraction, wasn't it?" Rey asked.

Luke nodded.

"Who does he want to stay here?"

"Leia, me and you."

"You're leaving," Leia said in a voice that few argued with.

Rey regarded her in disbelief. "No. I'm staying."

"You can't."

"Why in the world not? I'm part of this too."

"No, you're not. Leave this to Luke and I."

"Master Luke?" Rey turned to him, a question in her eyes.

They both turned to Leia.

"I think she should stay if she wants to stay," Luke said in a quiet voice.

"Why would I listen to you? If it wasn't for your advice, Rey would have been raised with Han and I."

Rey turned surprised eyes on Luke.

"It was too dangerous for her, you know that. Now she's grown, she's safe and strong in the force. If she was with you Snoke might have gotten to her too…"

"Stop talking!" Leia threw out her hand and Luke staggered but did not fall.

"Calm down, this anger won't help you."

Leia took Rey's hand in her own and squeezed them. "You will leave with the others."

"No, Leia I won't."

"You will. I am ordering you to."

"I'm not under your command, which means you can't order me around."

"I'm your mother, so yes, I can."

"My mother? You gave me away."

Leia flinched, but her gaze hardened. "I am still your mother, and no matter how much you hate me I'm not going to let you stay."

"How can you stop me?"

The two women glared at each other for what seemed a very long time, and Luke wondered who would back down first.

Leia closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She stepped closer to her daughter and searched her face, her expression weary. "Please, Rey. I can't do this if I'm worried about you."

"And you think I wouldn't worry about you? I can't leave you to face Kylo and Snoke alone."

"Luke will be with me."

"And what if it's not enough? You need me whether you acknowledge it or not, I'm not going anywhere." She crossed her arms in front of her and stood firm.

"Rey, please. I've lost Ben, and Han. I can't lose you too."

"Why would you lose me? We'll take care of this, the three of us and right the ship again."

Surprisingly, Leia laughed. "You sound just like Han and when I look in your eyes, I see him. You act so much like him." The tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh, Mum, you couldn't give me a better compliment!" Rey pulled Leia into a tight hug as the older woman sobbed against her.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Thanks for reading and your lovely reviews – you guys are wonderful. Lots happening in this chapter…_

 **Chapter 20**

"Something big is happening, I can feel it. What is it?" Han asked Anakin who stood quietly by.

"Listen."

"More of that meditation crap? All right," Han sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to concentrate, to focus on the disturbance he felt in the force. He immediately felt Leia's turmoil and knew something was wrong, something big. Then he felt for Luke and Rey and sensed their agitation too. He focused more and felt his son, he felt Ben. He was closer to them in physical distance, and with him was a form of pure evil that could only be one creature.

"Snoke," Han said in disgust. "He's on his way to where they are." He glanced at Anakin. "What do they want?"

"What do you think?"

"To destroy them," Han said and found it odd that a ghost should have difficulty swallowing. "How do we stop them?"

"We?" Anakin gave him a skeptical look.

"Aren't you going to help?" Han stared at him in disbelief.

"I cannot, though I can give you advice."

"You can't? What do you mean? They're your family too."

"Force ghosts are not allowed to interfere."

"Force ghosts are not allowed to…have you lost your mind? Of course I have to interfere."

"You are different."

"Why?"

"Force users traditionally have their power while they are alive, not dead. We have limited abilities once we are deceased."

"That makes no sense. I have lots of abilities, abilities I didn't have when I was alive."

"What did Master Yoda say that you were?"

"He called me a Dreamweaver."

"Dreamweavers are extremely rare. They are users in the force that gain more ability in death than they ever had in life."

"But I wasn't a force user!"

"Didn't you ever wonder at your luck? At how you continuously got out of tricky situations? You had a latent ability in the force all of your life. None of us realized this until Obi-wan found you."

"You mean the old man knew?"

"Not until he met you, but he determined very quickly what you were."

"He never said a word." Han frowned.

"It was too late to change you, and it felt as if the force had different plans for you."

"Whatever. What's so special about a dreamweaver?"

"It allows you access to a person's mind."

"But you can do that as a Jedi, so?" Han shrugged, not understanding.

"But as a Jedi it is difficult to reach the subconscious; a Dreamweaver has no problem with that. And that is important, especially now."

"Why?"

"Snoke is evil incarnate…"

"…says the Sith Lord…."

"I wanted to be what he is naturally. Do not take him lightly."

"I don't. What are his weaknesses?"

"Not many." Anakin grimaced. "If all the others do is to fight him they will surely lose. He needs to be fought on two levels."

"What does that mean?"

"Your friends, family can take on the physical fight; you will have to take on the subconscious fight. You will have to confront him in his mind; make him release the hold he has on them. Disconnect him."

"How?"

"You're a mechanic, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"It's not the same thing!" exclaimed an exasperated Han.

Anakin gave him a long look. "We don't know."

"Great! 'friggin great!" Han yelled at Anakin who remained unperturbed. With a nod to Han he disappeared, leaving Han to work out his problems.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Kylo knelt before his Master, uneasy in his presence, but unsure as to why. The ghosts of Vadar and Han Solo had unsettled him. He tried to convince himself they were only his subconscious and not real, but he knew it wasn't true. Instead he did his best thing to suppress any and all feeling associated with his visitations. He waited, knowing that Snoke was sizing him up.

"Rise, my protégé." Snoke said as he continued to study him. "Are prepared to do what we must and destroy your family."

"It will be as you wish, my Master."

"Good. Very good." He nodded. "And I have plans for Solo, or at least what's left of him." He cackled in anticipation and Kylo tried not to shiver.

Kylo cocked his head in question.

"This lifeform, this shell I have, is fading and I need another. It doesn't matter what my shell looks like, or what form I take; if I transfer my essence to him I will still be Snoke within his form. I have not used a human body for a very long time."

"You would use his body?" Kylo couldn't keep the revulsion from his voice, for so many reasons.

"Yes, fitting don't you think? After destroying your family, whether by converting them to the dark or killing them, it will be such a glorious bit of irony to rule the galaxy as one of the rebellion's heroes. To have a figure many see as a protector of light become so dark that they turn from him in horror." Snoke cackled gleefully once again. "And then I can truly call you my son."

Kylo strongly repressed the urge to turn and flee, and willed his skin to not crawl off his body. Supreme Leader Snoke was his master, he had willingly given himself to him, _why was he so repulsed by him now?_ He watched in silence as Snoke departed.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The father that had brought him into the world lie within his glass coffin, still, pale, preserved, now stripped of clothes except for a pair of modest shorts. The lightsaber wound was gone with the skin only a bit darker where he had run the man through, and when he looked up at the face, he was surprised to discover his father appeared younger, he would guess somewhere in his late twenties. Clearly Snoke did have something in mind, some sort of plan for the body of his father.

Odd that the thought bothered him. He pushed aside Ben's happy memories with his father, and tried to concentrate on his disappointment because his father was a common smuggler, a criminal, and that's all he had ever been. _How could Snoke call him any sort of hero? Call him a protector of the light?_ He still didn't understand how his mother, a Princess, could have ever married him.

He ran his hand across the smooth surface and stared at the still body beneath it.

A long time ago this man had made him happy. As a child he remembered that he wanted to be like him, to fly the Falcon and travel with his father, the General, across the galaxy. But soon Snoke had convinced him that his father and his mother were worthless, that they didn't understand power or how to use it, and he believed Snoke. He felt a call to the dark side and followed it, but if he was being honest, he had to admit the light had entered once again, and it had not been this strong since before his change. _What was happening to him?_

The eyes remained closed, not seeing Kylo's hand as he pushed open the lid and stared at his father. Without thought, he let his hand drop to his father's face as his fingertips gently caressed the older man's cheek, and he closed his eyes as he remembered his father before he fell into the abyss, the last touch Han Solo ever knew.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The ships had been evacuated except for the Falcon, all personnel except for Luke, Leia, and Rey had departed the planet. They stood on the tarmac of the now empty landing base, waiting for the incoming ship to land.

Rey stood quietly next to Luke while Leia paced back and forth nervously. Concerned about his sister, Luke walked over to her while Rey remained where she was.

Rey felt Han's arrival before she saw him, and he motioned for her to join him a few steps further in the background.

Puzzled she looked at him, and back at the others who hadn't seemed to notice Han.

 _I'm not letting them see me yet,_ he told Rey.

 _You're getting pretty good at that._

 _Thanks, I think._

 _Why don't you want them to see you?_

 _I wanted to find out from you what's going on?_

Kylo sent Leia a recording saying he and Snoke were coming here and ordered our surrender. They told her ahead of time so they could evacuate the rest of the rebels. And she did. Now we're left to meet the two of them.

 _You shouldn't be here!_ Han gave her a concerned look.

She chuckled. _You sound like Leia._

 _You can still leave._

 _No, I'm staying._

 _You're as stubborn as your mother._

 _And you._ Rey smiled at him.

 _Guess you come by it honestly,_ Han admitted grudgingly.

 _Has Ben come around yet?_

 _Don't know for sure. There are cracks in his armor though. I hope it's enough._

They looked up as the black ship came out of the sky, drawing closer to the now empty Tarmac, and landed close by.

 _Be careful,_ Han admonished Rey with a serious look.

 _Yes, father._

Han felt her undercurrent of amusement and smiled for she felt like a reflection of himself.

 _You noticed that too?_

 _Love you, Rey._

 _I know,_ she smirked at him for just a moment, and he grinned back at her. She had no idea of the meaning behind those words.

He nodded and they fell silent as the ramp to the black ship opened and everyone waited. Snoke came out first, moving awkwardly as though the creature that he was wasn't accustomed to walking. Kylo trailed in his wake, to all appearances a dutiful apprentice. They stopped ten feet in front of Luke, and Leia. All parties involved studied each other and the tension in the force was palpable.

Leia stepped up and stood in front of Snoke, ignoring Kylo. "Why are you here?"

"You know why. You are to give your unconditional surrender." Snoke said with an air of supreme confidence.

"Why would we do that?" Luke stepped up to Leia's side.

Rey watched and glanced at Han who had his arms crossed in front of him, right hand rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

 _Any suggestions?_ Rey asked him.

He shook his head. _Not yet. Working on a puzzle I need to solve,_ he gave a quick nod towards Kylo and Snoke. _Will you keep an eye on Leia?_

 _Of course._ Rey nodded and quietly walked to Leia's other side.

"Ahh, the young apprentice. Kylo's sister. The young woman who has been such a match for my Knight."

"And I still am. Kylo doesn't have a sister, but Ben does." Rey caught Kylo's eyes for just a moment before he turned away. She felt Snoke reaching for her through the force and slammed down her shields, blocking him out. He was disgustingly evil, it emanated off of him in waves and she shuddered.

"Good, good. I want to see you fight. I will claim the victor for the dark side." His foul gaze rested on Leia, and he stepped toward her. "And you are to be congratulated Mrs. Solo for having given the universe such fine children so strong in the force. And you have my condolences on the death of your husband. Though your son did the galaxy a favor by removing him from existence." He cackled with his version of mirth.

Han remained in the background, using all of his willpower to remain quiet and unseen by the others, hoping he could use the element of surprise to his advantage. Rage was rolling off of Leia in waves and he hoped she could control herself during this confrontation because Snoke was right, he could feel the slivers of darkness within her.

"You will not survive this, nor your lackey." She gave Kylo a look of hatred, there was no mistaking Leia's feelings towards her son.

"It is good to see you as well my mother."

"You are not my son."

"Ahh, you feel that ended when I killed your husband."

"He was your father!"

"Not in any way that mattered." Kylo paused.

"Take off your mask."

"I suppose you want to see my face."

"Yes. I need to see the face of the monster I created."

Kylo hesitated, but after a long moment removed his mask and let it drop to the ground.

"This is what you look like as an adult; as a murderer."

Kylo inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I hate you!" Leia spit her words out, and for just a moment she felt…something…from Kylo.

"Yes. Excellent! Soon she will be one of us!" Snoke said with great glee.

Luke placed his hand on Leia's arm, drawing her back.

"And Luke Skywalker. I haven't seen you since the Jedi Temple." Kylo smiled at Luke. "A shame about all of your students."

"It won't work, Ben. You won't make me hate you. "

"Then you will be the only one, Skywalker." Snoke said. "Let's see if we can sway you and the others that have not turned dark…yet." He snapped his fingers and four Stormtroopers appeared on the ramp of the ship carrying a large, clear container between them. They brought it over to Snoke and set it down beside him. He motioned to the others to look. "You will all want to see this, quite remarkable really." He gestured to the glass coffin. "Please, see your fallen friend. See how perfectly preserved he is."

Leia's heart was in her throat. She couldn't move. Han had died, his body was long gone, fallen into the abyss, it couldn't be here.

Luke swallowed hard, he hadn't expected this. Snoke had a great capacity for evil but he had never expected something as monstrous as this. Snoke didn't do this out of the goodness of his heart, something awful was being put in motion.

Rey's jaw dropped as she relived the moment of Han's death, the lightsaber run through his chest, and his endless fall into the darkness below the bridge. _How could his body be here? Why would his body be here?_ She exchanged a worried look with Luke.

"Why do you have Han's body?" Leia finally asked in a shaky voice.

"Apprentice," Snoke indicated that Kylo should answer.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has conducted several experiments which allowed him to preserve the body of Han Solo. He is considering the possibility of joining himself to the preserved body."

"Well said, young Kylo. It would amuse me to rule the galaxy under the guise of Han Solo, to bring terror and evil with the appearance of one known for spreading good. That would be rewarding." Snoke gave them all his grimace of a smile.

A shocked silence followed as they all stared at the glass coffin.

"We will not surrender," Luke said.

"If you do not turn, you will die. It is your choice. I look forward to seeing who will survive to join me in the darkness."

 _Luke, no one else can hear me or see me now, so not a word,_ Han whispered in Luke's mind.

 _Han! Where have you been? And no one else can hear you, you don't have to whisper._

 _Habit. How do I disconnect Snoke?_

 _What?!_

 _Your buddies say it's my job…if I can somehow connect part of him from the force it will help to defeat him._

 _Well you are a good mechanic…_

 _Why does everyone keep saying that? It's not the same thing!_

 _I don't know, if you can get in his mind find out where the force resides. Pretend it's the Falcon and disable it?_

 _That must be it, great idea, Kid. But how do I get into his mind?_

 _Through Ben, he's more open to Ben._

 _Yeah, but if Ben objects?_

 _Han, you need to decide, only you know how big those cracks in Ben's armor are and if it's worth the risk. I can sense Ben more than I have in a long time, but I don't know if it's enough to turn him…_

 _You turned Vadar._

 _I was his son. I'm not as close to Ben as the rest of you. Since you've been in his mind I would think you are the best bet._

 _Yeah, that worked so well the first time._

 _Do you need a distraction?_

 _Maybe. Yeah, I guess I'll try Ben. And despite everything, you probably have the coolest head today. If you need to take Ben out…_

 _Yeah, Han. I know._

 _Okay then._

Luke had a sense of Han hesitating for just a moment. _I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Kid. Take care of them for me._

 _You're assuming I'll survive,_ Luke's mind was laced with grim amusement.

 _You'd better._

And then he was gone from Luke's mind. It was probably only a few moments but it felt like a lot of time had passed, but everyone was in the same place, all staring at each other.

"We will not surrender," Luke said again and stood tall, lightsaber in hand.

Rey stood beside him proudly, armed with her lightsaber.

"The darkness will not win, not as long as there is breath in our bodies," Leia said.

"You have given me a new idea, Princess. When you fall, every last one of you, I shall raise you to the dark. Perhaps I should give you a demonstration. If I choose not to join the body of Han Solo, I can raise it and make him live again! And he will be a servant of the dark, subservient to me in all things. Then you will know what's in store for the rest of you." His cackle was filled with blackness as it echoed throughout the clearing. "Imagine! The heart of the revolution, the Solo and Skywalker family servants of the dark side. It is inspired."

Leia lunged but Rey held her back. "We will never be your servants."

"I beg to differ." Snoke surveyed the group with satisfaction. "First Knight Ren."

"Yes, Master?"

"Your mother. Bring her to me."

Kylo bowed his head in acknowledgement and reached for the Leia who stepped away from him; Rey stepped between them.

Kylo smirked. "Protecting Mommy?"

"Yes."

"You won't beat me again."

"No? We'll see about that won't we?" Rey steeled herself to face her brother, and was surprised when his eyes met hers and she saw concern in his dark eyes instead of cool indifference.

They stared at each other.

8888888888888888888888888888888

 _No time like the present, right?_ Han was trying to talk himself into what he had to do, but first he had to see Leia for a moment. He appeared behind her and whispered in her mind.

 _Leia._

 _Han?_

 _Behind you, don't give me away. I only have a few moments._

 _Why?_ Her tone was tinged with anxiety.

 _I need to do something and I don't' know how it's going to turn out. But before I do I needed to tell you how much I love you._

 _Han? This sounds like goodbye…_

 _Does it? I hope not. But we're doing the right thing, remember that. We should be good at saving the galaxy by now, don't you think?_

 _I can't lose you._

 _You're strong, Leia, and you have Rey. It will be all right._

 _Han?_

 _I have to go. I love you._

 _I love you too…_

Then Han left and appeared before Ben. Ben froze as he stared at Rey, and halfway turned his head towards Snoke. No one else seemed to see his father.

 _Ben, it's time to stop this nonsense._

 _You aren't real._

 _I am, you know I am, you can feel me in the force._

Kylo shook his head, trying to clear it but Han remained where he was.

 _Ben, I've seen you. I can feel you. Give this up._

 _No!_

 _I can help you. We can help you._

 _No._

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment and Rey watched him warily.

 _Come on, Ben. I can feel you, I know the revulsion you're feeling at the things you've done._

And to Ben's horror he felt Han enter his mind.

 _Get out!_

 _No. I need your help._

 _Why would I do that?_

 _To save yourself. To save me. To save all of us from your Master._

 _If he can easily defeat you why wouldn't I follow him?_

 _Why do you work so hard to stay dark? If that's what you were meant to be, you'd have no struggle._

Ben paused as he considered his words.

 _I won't help…_

 _Krist!_

 _But I won't stop you…_

Han's heart soared with gratitude and as subtlety as he could he followed the thread that linked Ben to Snoke and seeped into the mind of the evil creature.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Rey shifted her eyes to Luke, wondering if he knew why Kylo was standing there, not doing much of anything. His look asked her to be patient. Rey shifted her gaze to Leia who was staring at both Snoke and Kylo with hatred and realized there was a reason she needed to keep an eye on her mother.

"What are you waiting for?" Snoke demanded of Ren.

Kylo's eyes were uncertain and she exchanged another look with Luke. He too had noticed Kylo's subtle actions.

In a slow, deliberate move, Kylo activated his lightsaber.

Rey did the same.

Snoke watched with a malicious smile, unaware of the subtle presence in his subconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _Calm, Solo, stay calm. Think of this as a ship, a disgusting plague ridden ship that needs to be cleaned up so that it can't infect anyone else. Think. Focus. Follow the force, go with the flow, follow it where it leads you._

With great reluctance, Han stopped trying to control his movements and allowed himself to follow the flow of the force, hoping it would lead him to the center of the force within Snoke's mind. If he could find the control center, perhaps he could destroy the connection, or at least cripple it enough to help the others.

He couldn't prevent a mental shudder as he continued along the path he was on; if he got out of this one he would have to take a three day shower of some sort just to try to wash away the darkness.

88888888888888888888888888

Lightsabers ignited, Rey and Kylo's blades met in mid-air as they tested the strength of one another. Luke wasted no time and ignited his as he lunged at Snoke. With more alacrity than anyone would have expected, Snoke laughed and held up his hand, holding Luke frozen in place. It took only a moment for Luke to center himself and lift his hand, turning the power back against Snoke. The creature blinked at Luke in surprise. Then he laughed that evil cackle that made everyone's skin crawl.

"You are more powerful in the force than I thought you were, Skywalker. This may be a worthy fight after all."

Snoke and Luke threw their hands in the air at each other at the same time and the ground beneath them shook.

88888888888888888888888888

Han had come to an abrupt stop, completely uncertain of where he was in the evil creature's mind, only aware that borrowing a word from his children's vernacular when they were young, he felt 'yucky!' He concentrated on what Luke had suggested to him. The force felt stronger here, kind of like the engine of the Falcon, he could feel the force pulsating from this place. He calmed himself and thought about this being the engine of the Falcon, about seeing the circuits and controls he was familiar with, and willed himself to see things this way so he could do his damnedest to disable this evil. When he opened his eyes he was in familiar territory, and he saw what he wanted to see.

"Now we're talking," he mumbled to himself. "Let's see how much of this I can rip out before I get caught."

He knew his time was short and he wasn't about to waste it. He pulled off the outer panels as the took the most direct path into the guts of the ship. The first thing he was going to disable was the hyperdrive; he knew from personal experience that would slow things down immensely.

He allowed himself a grateful smile for his brief memory of the trip to Bespin and how it had taken him and his Princess to the next level of their relationship.

Then he ripped off the next panel and reached for the first power coupling as he began to remove the power from the ship…

88888888888888888888888888

Snoke paused for just a moment, as he and Luke reached a stalemate, and he felt a small nagging at the back of his mind, and knew something wasn't quite right. Before he had a chance to puzzle on it, Luke attacked, green light saber flashing as he tried to catch Snoke by surprise. Snoke engaged in battle once again momentarily forgetting about the small bubble of discomfort within his mind.

88888888888888888888888888

Leia stood transfixed before the coffin. She should be more interested in the fighting going on around her, and she was, but she also knew that until something happened, she would only be in the way of Luke and Rey. So she stood by the glass coffin monitoring the situation, and staring at the body of her husband. His body was at rest, he looked so peaceful, as if he were really dead.

 _And if he was? If this fight destroyed the ghost he had become? If no trace of him was left, could she survive?_ He knew he would want her to because he always wanted the best for her, and Rey was with her now, their daughter that shone so brightly with the force, with the light from the force, the light of their love.

She turned and looked to the sight of their two children involved in a deadly fight, knowing that as a mother she should want them both to be well, but her heart had hardened towards Ben and nothing would please her more than to have Rey end his reign of darkness once and for all.

Placing a hand on the top of the coffin, she willed Rey to win, she willed her daughter to kill her son.

She looked down at Han and his still body and felt the rage building within her, and tired of controlling it, she let it go and embraced the rage. It ran through her body, and her mind, and enflamed her emotions. She turned cold eyes on her son. If need be she would kill him herself.

88888888888888888888888888

The two lightsabers, one blue, one red, clashed and clashed again as the fight between brother and sister continued.

Rey continued to parry and attack when the opportunity presented itself, but was surprised by Kylo's halfhearted attempts, she knew that for some reason he was holding back. Tentatively, she reached out to his mind, and was allowed entry. What she felt almost made her drop her lightsaber. Kylo wasn't fighting with any passion, he was doing the bare minimum to fend her off, and that's all he planned on doing.

Rey felt there was a need to continue the pretense, but she didn't feel any real threat from him at the moment, and so the exercise continued, and she went through the motions.

88888888888888888888888888

Han expelled a sigh of relief. He was almost done disconnecting the hyperdrive. Once that was done he could work on the power cells which sustained life support. He paused for just a moment as he felt an odd pull to an obscure circuit board. He concentrated, trying to determine why that particular board called to him and found out this small, insignificant appearing communication circuit connected Snoke to Ben. He destroyed the board by smashing it and felt Snoke's subconscious connection to Ben sever.

He allowed himself a moment of satisfaction before he reminded himself he still had to disable the life support. He reached his hand into the small space to pull the wire from the circuit it was connected and yelped when an electrical charge jolted him across the room. He scrambled back to the circuit and with a hard yank, pulled out the wire. He was thrown across the room as the blue arc of electricity seared through his chest and then faded…

88888888888888888888888888

The force jumped around them, there was no other way to explain it, Rey thought, as both she and Kylo paused and searched the air around them. He stopped, suspending his attack and staggered, and falling to his knees grabbed his head in pain.

Rey regarded him in surprise, but kept her lightsaber at the ready. Kylo looked at her and with great deliberation, turned off his lightsaber, the red glow retracted.

They looked around them as they felt a storm of immense power building around them. It was reflected in the weather, the clouds now building on the horizon, the lightning within the clouds. The earth again shook around them as they turned to watch Luke battle Snoke.

88888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Writer's love reviews! Thanks for reading._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Snoke stopped and swayed as he felt an internal connection break. He concentrated for a moment and his eyes widened in disbelief as he felt another presence within him.

"Solo!" He bellowed as he threw Han out of his mind.

Completely displaced, Han found himself out of Snoke, his ethereal form weighted to the ground. He felt funny, like his power was fading; his connection to the force was waning. Helpless, he looked at the others.

888888888888888888888888888

Luke felt the connection break and released all his energy to attack Snoke, and was gratified to see the creature stagger. That's when he saw Han, or what was left of him, flickering on the ground.

 _Han!_

 _Luke! I did it! At least partially! I disconnected the hyperdrive before he threw me out! Now get him!_

 _Are you all right?_

 _Doesn't matter, take him down._

With grim satisfaction he watched as with the odds now evened, Luke focused on destroying Snoke once and for all.

888888888888888888888888888

"Han!" Leia rushed to the side of the flickering apparition who could only stare at her with a pained expression.

She reached for him, but met only thin air.

"Don't go! Please don't go!' Her façade of strength crumbled and she felt a tear as it trailed down her face, Han reached for her helplessly.

888888888888888888888888888

Rey and Ben stared at Leia and for the first time in years, Ben felt a jolt of emotion; unending grief coming from Leia that he couldn't shut out, and it burned his soul, each tear representing one of the atrocities he had committed. He bowed his head and tried to gather himself together.

888888888888888888888888888

It had started to rain, and the sky above them was dark, almost black, but still Luke and Snoke battled; Luke attempting to strike Snoke with his lightsaber until Snoke struck a blow that numbed Luke's arm and sent the lightsaber rattling to the ground.

Luke and Snoke glared at one another, then Luke took a deep breath and gathered himself and the blue light of the force seemed to form a protective aura around him. Snoke threw waves of force against him, and the power behind the waves made the earth shake beneath their feet. Snoke snarled in anger. Still concentrating on Luke, he threw out an arm towards Leia. Completely unprepared, she was taken off her feet and sent flying twenty feet from where she had been, slammed into the ground after her mid-air flight.

She screamed in pain, and distracted, Luke's attention wavered for just a few moments. That's when Snoke struck. With a gesture towards the sky, a lightning bold blasted Luke from where he was standing, and Luke screamed as the electricity ripped through him for what seemed an eternity.

888888888888888888888888888

Rey yelled in rage at the events that were suddenly happening around her, and ignoring Kylo, rushed to attack Snoke while he was preoccupied with Luke. She was met by a strong wall of force which knocked her off her feet.

When she looked around she saw Leia was still down, moaning in pain. Luke was nearby by but also out of things as his chest still smoked from the lightning strike. And she could just barely feel Han who seemed to have vanished.

She tried to climb to her feet, but Snoke, no longer distracted looked directly at her and she felt him try to enter her mind again. Her shields were slammed down and she held them in place with all of her might. He laughed in delight.

"Strong as you are in the force you are not able to stand against me. On your knees, girl!"

Through none of her own doing, Rey found herself kneeling before Snoke. "You won't succeed, we will defeat you."

"Optimistic, are you? Look around you, child. You have lost. I merely have to snap my fingers and both Skywalker and Organa will be destroyed." He paused, his dark eyes sparkling with a malicious glee. "I will give you one more chance to turn and to join us," he indicated himself and Kylo.

"Never," Rey said and lifted her head to stare at him with defiance.

He nodded his approval. "Impressive. You should not be able to move. I will give you a few moments to contemplate your future. Then either you join us or you will have not future." He turned away from her and back to Kylo who now knelt before him. "My apprentice. Why did you not help me?"

"I did not want to interfere with your use of the force, my Master. I was awed by such an overwhelming display of darkness."

"As you should be. Now you know the true power of the dark side."

Snoke's attention turned from Kylo, and he walked over to Leia, who was slowly getting to her feet, holding her side as she grimaced in pain. Kylo trailed in his wake.

"Mrs. Solo, you are a most remarkable woman. The force runs so strongly through you and your children. Have I told you how much I admire that?"

Leia stood before him and tried to flinch away as he brought his clawed hand to her face and stroked it in an almost tender manner, but found she was suddenly unable to move, she was frozen in place.

"I don't want you to move, I want to be sure you hear what I have to say. It is most important."

His eyes raked over her and Leia felt darkness wash over her, she wanted to vomit, but still, she glared at him defiantly, daring him to do anything.

"Such attitude, it is to be admired." He paused and leaned close. "And I feel the darkness growing within you. The hatred, the anger! So much purer than that of your son, cleaner. I am going to do something for you, and no, you don't have any say in the manner."

"I'll never do anything for you." The hatred in her eyes was evident.

"You don't have to; all I need for you to do is stand there and be quiet," he closed is fingers together and Leia was no longer able to speak.

"My Master, what are you going to do to her?" Kylo asked, unable to fathom what Snoke had in mind.

"It is simply, my young apprentice. Watch and learn and all will be explained." Snoke turned back to Leia and reached a leathery hand to her forehead and stepped close to her.

888888888888888888888888888

Ben watched with fascination and more concern than he wanted to acknowledge as Snoke reached out to touch his mother. Frozen in place he could see the revulsion on her face, and he watched the battle between his Master and his mother as he fought for control of her mind. She all but collapsed when after only a couple of minutes, Snoke broke through her defenses.

Leia continued trying to fight him, but Snoke finally squelched any sort of resistance on her part. Then, within her mind he began to shape things, to transmute the energy he was cycling through it, and Kylo felt his mother begin to change. He followed the shaping with interest and realized that Snoke was somehow de-aging his mother. He also felt the same sort of power within himself, knew that this ability was something he could tap into, much as he could tap into the ability to resurrect a dead person.

Leia raged at Snoke in her mind, and pleaded for Ben to help. Ben ignored her and fascinated by what he was seeing, continued to watch, and learn.

888888888888888888888888888

 _Where was he? And why couldn't he see anything?_ He remembered the carbon freezing and the blindness, and the fact that he died, but this blackness was different. He felt weaker, more disconnected and wondered if he was truly headed towards non-existence. He reached out to the other half of his soul and felt Leia fighting against Snoke, subdued by that evil creature.

Unable to help her, he reached out to the only person currently with any power.

 _Ben, help her, please. She's your mother. Help her…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Though every cell of his body ached, he was still alive, Luke supposed that had to count for something. In his confidence and arrogance, Snoke had not killed him or Rey yet, deciding that they were no longer a threat. He willed himself to be calm even though he knew Snoke was doing something to Leia. He looked over at Rey and reached out to her in the force. If they could combine their energies they could both break free of Snoke's hold. He felt her agree and offered calming strength which she gratefully accepted.

The flow between the two strong force users became volatile, and Luke knew it wouldn't be long until both he and Rey were free…

888888888888888888888888888

The Supreme Leader suddenly released Leia and she dropped to the ground, limp. Snoke staggered for a moment and put a hand to his head. Both were weak from the experience.

Curious, Kylo bent down and rolled Leia onto her back, and was amazed by what he saw. Her young face was the face ingrained in Ben's memory from her childhood, the face of the mother he loved as a boy. She was beautiful in her youth again.

"Is she all right?" he asked Snoke.

"Yes, she is conscious even now, but such a procedure is…draining to both parties. Isn't that right Mrs. Solo?"

Leia blinked up at him, a dark fury still visible on her features. "Why have you done this? What purpose could you possibly have?"

A hideous cackle that chilled her very bones emitted from his mouth. "It is because I have plans for you, Mrs. Solo. Even I know of the love you shared with your husband, it has long been a source of frustration for the dark users of the galaxy."

"I don't understand," Leia said.

"Nor do I," Kylo gave his master a strange look.

"It is simple. Mr. and Mrs. Solo are a great source of good in the galaxy, the force works very strongly through them. You see, that was my first step, to use you to kill your father. Without his stability your mother has a penchant towards darkness which I will exploit." He looked back at Leia.

"What do you think, Princess?" he said, mocking Han's affectionate use of her title. "Once I take Solo's body will you enjoy being the mother of his children once again? Children strong in the darkness?"

Leia stared at him in horror, but somehow managed to speak. "I'll never do that."

"But you won't have a choice, soon you will give in to the darkness. I can feel it wavering within you, and I know you can too. Ignoring it will not make it go away." He offered Kylo a hideous smile. "And I have you to thank for this because without my manipulation of you none of this would have been possible."

"You used me?" Kylo was stunned.

"Yes. It was easy to manipulate an unhappy child strong in the force. So easy to convince you to hate your father, to kill him." Snoke took a moment and looked at the still body of Han Solo. "Soon I will be him, and he will be me, and you will finally be able to have a father you appreciate…"

888888888888888888888888888

The voice in Ben's mind was insistent though not as loud as it used to be.

 _Ben! Help her!_

Kylo tried to ignore the voice but it persisted.

 _Ben, please…_

888888888888888888888888888

Leia had no control over her emotions, too much had happened, too much had been taken from her and she was done with it. Anger and hatred filled her, consuming her. She stared into the face of Snoke and accepted that she wanted to kill him, that she wanted to kill Ben.

"Yes, follow me to the darkness," Snoke said as he placed his lightsaber into her hands and stepped back.

Leia stared at the lightsaber realizing her downfall was inevitable. _Maybe it always was._ Snoke was right, without Han she no longer cared about being in the light, she only wanted the pain to go away and the only way she could make it happen was to kill those that caused her the pain. She had to kill Snoke and her son Ben…

888888888888888888888888888

Luke and Rey stretched against their force bond, and it begin to break. Frantically, they worked to free themselves free before Leia did something she could never undo…

888888888888888888888888888

Ben watched the exchange between Snoke and Leia, and could feel the darkness growing within her. Somehow it was wrong for Leia to give in to the dark, some basic part of him objected, the small child that loved his mother screamed for him to react, to do something to save her.

He turned on his crimson lightsaber and ran it through Snoke's back, viciously ripped it through his internal organs, whatever they were. Unlike Han, he would make sure Snoke was no longer capable of returning.

Snoke stared at his apprentice in shock. Then he laughed as Kylo withdrew the lightsaber and he fell to the ground.

"You are truly evil, good, very good. You think I am defeated so easily? I will return and we will pick up where we left off.." he gasped, and then as Kylo plunged his lightsaber into his back a final time, Snoke made his last living sound.

888888888888888888888888888

With eyes now more dead than alive, Leia turned on the lightsaber in her hand and watched the red light that extended from it with satisfaction. Then she turned to face her son.

"Kylo. It is time for us to settle this."

The look of surprise at seeing Leia wielding a lightsaber was evident in Ben's face.

"Don't make me fight you," he said.

"Don't you see? That is the only thing left. I can't rest until I avenge Han."

Ben felt through the link for Han Solo, and found his contact with him seemed to be fading.

 _Solo, come and talk to Leia. Save her._

Ben thought he felt some sort of acknowledgement, but it was garbled. In his heart, he knew Han was the only one that could save Leia now.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: Thank you all for your reviews – you guys are great._

 **Chapter 24**

Luke and Rey, now released from Snoke's hold scrambled to their feet and cautiously approached Leia, watching the tense standoff between her and Kylo.

"Both of you, please put your lightsabers down," Luke held up a hand, trying to calm the situation.

"Mum, you don't want to do this," Rey said.

For a moment, Leia offered a bit of emotion and gave Rey a sad smile. "It's too late for me, Rey. You see, I can feel the darkness, and Kylo is right, it is powerful…"

"Leia, don't. It's the darkside."

"Luke, do you really think me such an idiot to not to understand that?" She glared at her brother. "It's okay. I've always felt a small pull but was able to ignore it, as long as Han…" she trailed off and sighed. "Don't you or all people understand what a source of light he was? What a source of strength he was for both of us?"

"Leia, I know. He faced his darkness and overcame it. He wanted people to believe the worst of him for a while but in the end he could never hide who he truly was, the light he projected."

"I never saw him that way," Kylo offered in a neutral voice.

Leia's lightsaber was instantly at Kylo's throat. "You no longer get to talk about him. You will never be able to understand all he stood for, nor the strength he had."

"Perhaps not." Kylo pointed his lightsaber at the ground, and turned it off and threw it away from him. "I am defenseless. Will you kill me now? Will you kill your only son?"

 _Leia don't!_ The familiar voice and warm feeling that emanated from his aura made the lightsaber shake in her hands. Then suddenly Han was in front of her, though barely visible.

"I have to do this. He's a monster, he's killed thousands of people, has plans to kill more and to rule the galaxy by evil."

"No." Kylo said. "I am done."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked and cautiously felt for Ben's mind.

"I am done being Kylo Ren. Han was right. Snoke used me to get to you, he used me to destroy the alliance. He made it very clear I was replaceable."

 _Leia, listen to him. It's not Kylo, it's Ben. Our Ben._

"No. Ben is dead. He murdered you."

 _Honey, let me in. Will you do that?_

Leia gave Han a small nod and opened her mind to him.

 _It's Ben. Reach out and you'll feel him._

 _I can't forgive what he's done._

 _You have too. Leia, I know forgiveness is within you and I've always been aware you have some darkness within you._

 _You have? How could you know?_

Han laughed as he felt he uncertainty. _Honey, we all have darkness within us. It's what we do with it, how we channel it that matters. Forgive him, please._

 _He killed you! He murdered you! He took you away from us, away from me!_

 _That can't be changed._ Han felt some of Leia's anger and hate being replaced by sorrow, and it broke his heart to have her feel like that, but he couldn't survive her going dark, not on his account.

 _You have to be strong, strong for Luke, and strong for Rey._

 _I'm tired of being strong; I can't be strong without you._

 _You can; you've always been stronger than me._

 _How can you say that?_

 _Because it's true. We both know it._ Her sorrow was washing over him in waves and he could hardly stand her pain. _You don't have to forget, but please forgive. He paused. Do you trust me?_

She looked at him and he gave her his established lopsided smile that she found so endearing. She nodded.

"You asked me to bring Ben back, remember?" he said out loud. "And I have. I worked my ass off to do this. Please don't throw it away."

Tears beginning to run from her eyes, Leia nodded and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Ben said with great sincerity as he regarded his mother.

"But I haven't forgiven you yet," Leia said and before anyone could stop her she stepped forward and deftly moved the lightsaber across her son's chest, branding him.

He gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"I don't want you to ever forget what you've done. Now you won't."

Gasping in pain, Ben looked at his chest over his heart and saw his injury formed a perfect "H". When he looked up, he saw Leia turn off the lightsaber and throw it away from her. She looked at Han who was now shimmering in the air, wavering as though being dispersed by the gentle breeze.

"Han?" Luke queried.

"Can you feel it, Luke? Can you all feel it?"

Luke and Rey, tears in their eyes nodded.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Rey said.

"Yeah, Sweetie, I don't think I have much of a choice. Guess I completed what I needed to do." He swallowed. "Look after your Mom? We both love you."

Unable to speak, Rey nodded and drew closer to Leia.

"You'll look after them for me, Luke?"

"With my life," Luke promised.

Without words, Han understood how much his friendship meant to Luke. "Yeah, kid. I feel the same." He turned to Ben, and reached out, feeling for the first time since he had reunited with Leia that this was indeed their son. "You're back?"

Ben nodded, eyes filled with shame and regret. "Father I…" Helpless he shook his head.

"Make amends, Ben. It seems you have a special ability to heal…hone that skill, use it. It will help you redeem yourself. Follow the program. Get well."

"I will do what I can and submit to the Republic."

"Stay strong!" Ben nodded and Han smiled as he saw his son bow his head.

Then flickering in the light he got as close to Leia as he could. "There's no one else, Leia. It's always been you, but you know that, don't you?"

Tears running down her face, she nodded.

"Then, Sweetheart, let it go. Let it all go, stop holding everything in. Let Rey in, she's great, she can help you through this, Luke can help you through this if you will let him."

Leia expression was heartbreaking. _How can I go on without you?_ They all heard it even though she hadn't spoken out loud, she was no longer able to mask her thoughts.

 _You have to and when it's finally the right time, we'll see each other again. Stay strong, stay light, and know I love you. Always…_ Han got as close as he could and enveloped her in his ghostly arms and for just a few moments, she smelled his scent, felt his warmth and drew comfort from him.

 _No! No! No!_ Abruptly he broke away from her and mentally screamed in objection.

They all felt the evil presence of Snoke as he suddenly rose from his body. His apparition was much stronger than Han was now, and he studied all of them with hatred, but allowed his gaze to remain on the terribly weakened Han.

"You thought you were so clever! You who has no training in the force. I will survive both in life and in death whereas you are about to fade from existence. I will still have what you value most in life and no one will be able to stop me. First I will destroy the one that destroyed me." He gave them all a disdainful look and crackling with electricity turned his attack on Ben.

Ben screamed in pain as the electricity shot through every pore of his body. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop this, he was going to die.

"No! I've had about all I can stand from you!" Han's spirit placed himself between Snoke and Ben, the lightning going through his almost invisible body. He looked behind him as Ben continued to scream in pain, and Snoke laughed.

"I said No!" Han glowed brightly and became substantial, stopping the electricity as it was absorbed into him.

Snoke screamed in frustration and increased his attack.

Han focused on the energy that the Sith Lord was hurling at him, and absorbed as much as he could take within himself, then as the power surged through him he threw out his hands and directed it back at Snoke. Snoke's spirit wavered weakly as he regarded them with disdain.

"Fools! This isn't the end, only the beginning!" he sneered as he began to glow red, and his dark spirit disappeared into Han's deceased body.

"Over my dead body!" Han shimmering spirit blinked and threw his family an ironic smile at his words. He shared a long look with Luke, who nodded solemnly, and dove into his own body after Snoke.

They all stared at the preserved body in silence as it seemed to vibrate and glow for several moments before the light faded and everything stilled.

The silence lengthened as everyone but Leia tried to feel for Snoke or Han within the force but felt neither of them.

"He's gone," Leia said in a hollow voice, her tears now dried.

They were all surprised when Yoda appeared in their midst, and gazed at all of them. After a long pause, Luke drew himself together and addressed the apparition of his former Master.

"Master Yoda?"

"Long faces you have, yes? Do not despair, much good has Solo done."

Leia could only shake her head as tears threatened her once again.

He walked over and stopped in front of Ben, and stretched out his hand. He nodded in approval and gave him a wise smile. "Restored to light you are, good has your father done."

Ben nodded glumly.

"Within you, young Solo is a power few possess; it is a power I do not have. What it is, you know." Yoda's expression was encouraging.

"Kylo, err, Ben…what can you do?" Rey asked, immediately coming to his side.

"I'm not sure…" his doubts were evident.

"You know. Tell them you must." Yoda encouraged.

"I'm not sure…that is I've only just learned it's possible for me to do this."

"Do what?" Luke regarded his nephew with a curious expression, keeping an eye on Leia who appeared to be shutting down once again.

He hesitated. "Snoke showed me…he had me resurrect someone."

Luke's eyebrows attempted to crawl into his hair as he regarded Ben. "What? You can bring someone back from the dead?"

"Well, freshly dead." Ben squirmed. "He killed a Stormtrooper and had me resurrect him."

"Did it work?" There was a note of eagerness in Rey's voice.

"Well…yeah."

"What went wrong?" Luke asked aware of Ben's uneasiness.

"It's easier to show you," Ben said and opened up a channel to all of them where he showed them what had happened and the restoration of the storm trooper as an evil entity, committed to the dark side.

There was a lengthy silence.

"Can you bring back Han?" Leia asked the question that everyone was dreading.

Ben shook his head.

"Young Solo, be honest with them you must."

"I don't know," he said. "I've only done it once, and with the dark. I don't know if it will work with the light. I don't know who, if anyone, is in his body," he said and they all regarded Han's still corpse.

"Is there realistically any chance that you can do this?" Leia asked, her voice hard.

"I don't know…" Ben said, his features now sad.

"Dead for very long, has Solo been. Not like the Stormtrooper is it who was dead but a short time," Yoda added. "Incapacitating is it to the one who attempts it."

"Why did you tell us about it if you didn't want us to use it?" Leia snapped at the Jedi master.

"Say that, I did not. Warning only am I." Yoda nodded. "But know that whatever spirit may now be in that body will not survive long. Snoke it may be, or Solo, perhaps both. There are they for but a short time only. Only can young Solo determine who is there and bring back to life if the force is willing." He gave them all a solemn look. "And if it is the older Solo, then restoring life from the light must be done or else a creature of darkness will be he," Yoda nodded at Han's body. "Up now to you and young Ben it is, no more can I do."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Luke inclined his head in reverence as did Rey.

With a final nod of understanding, Yoda vanished

Rey, Luke, and Ben looked to Leia who tearfully regarded Han's still form.

"Bring him back," she whispered. "Please try to bring him back."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The medbay of the Falcon was quiet. Han's body was now living and breathing but still unconscious. No one knew if Han would wake up or what he would be when he did. Leia sat in a chair next to him, his hand between her two small ones, as if trying to will him back to life; back to health and back to the man she loved.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind her but her focus remained on Han.

"Leia," Luke's voice was gentle. "You need to get something to eat, some sleep."

She shook her head. "No. I can't leave until I know."

"Ben says that…"

"Ben!" She all but spat the name and for a moment Luke watched the anger light in her eyes, but he supposed he needed to be satisfied that it was anger and not rage.

"…he says Snoke is gone….he believes that when Han wakes up…"

"Don't you mean if? It's still not a sure thing."

"…when Han wakes up he'll be Han."

"Luke, you know we can't trust him. What if he brought him back through darkness?" Leia shook her head and Luke saw how empty her face looked. "Even if I knew that…" she swallowed a lump in her throat, "…I don't think that I could…that I could…"

"Leia, it's all right." Luke squeezed her shoulder.

Leia stiffened suddenly and glared at her brother. "What favor did he ask you?"

Luke shrugged.

"You know you can't hide it from me, just tell me. Please." Her face implored him.

"Before he…left, well he… he asked me to be sure he wasn't a servant of the dark. I promised him."

"Oh." Leia's anger was replaced by sorrow, she looked like a balloon that had lost all of its air. "I think I understand," she said in a very small voice.

Luke gathered her in his embrace and she clung to him as if she were drowning. He didn't know if it were possible, but he did his best to absorb her pain, to relieve her of some of it, and winced as he felt it's sharp, stark edges. He rubbed her back as he held her close, knowing she needed the comfort he could offer her. After a couple of minutes she stepped away from him and resumed her place at Han's bedside, taking his hand between her own.

Silently, Luke pulled up a chair and sat next to her, offering her what strength he had.

8888888888888888888888888888

Ben laid in a bunk in the cargo bay, force restraints holding him to the bed. Rey sat in a chair close to him, anger and curiosity apparent in her expression as she watched the sleeping man who was her brother.

 _How was it possible the force could run so strongly within both of them but create two entirely different individuals? How could he be willing to be a servant of the dark when she found the idea abhorrent? How could he have turned away from Han and Leia as parents?_

She knew they weren't perfect, but ever since she met them their love for Ben despite all the horrible things he had done was apparent. She would have done anything for that kind of love, that kind of family. _How could he turn into such a monster?_

"I am a monster," Ben's spoke, his voice startling her almost out of her chair.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop!"

"Can't help it." He grimaced and opened his eyes to look into her skeptical face. He laughed at her. "Really, sometimes I can't. That's part of the problem, I always did hear too many voices."

"They drove you mad?" Rey stepped closer.

"Kind of. I didn't know how to stop them."

"But Luke…"

"Is powerful, but not like me. Not like you. He couldn't understand the extent that I heard things, the sheer force of hearing all of those minds at work."

"It must have been overwhelming."

"Yeah, you might say that."

"But the dark?"

"Offered a solution of sorts. I don't know, maybe I was crazy by then, overloaded by everyone's thoughts and emotions."

"Didn't you have a mental shield?" Rey was openly curious.

"Of sorts. Though for some reason your shield is much better than mine."

Rey gazed at him and understanding crossed her features. "And you blamed father, Han, for that."

"Yeah." Ben tried to move his hand up to his face, but found himself restrained. "Can you let me up?"

"Why?"

"So I can use the fresher."

"Okay, but I have to put the cuffs on you."

"Whatever. I can break those you know." Ben smirked.

"Not these, they're made to restrain force sensitives."

"Luke made them?"

Rey nodded.

Ben shrugged. "I can still break them."

Rey began to step away.

"But I won't." He paused. "Please, Rey. I really don't want to embarrass myself."

She nodded and waited for Ben to put his hands together so that she could put the cuffs in place. Once that was done she released the restraints on his biceps and legs.

Ben swung his legs over the side of the bunk and stretched before placing his arms in front of him. He eyed the cuffs dubiously. "This is going to make it really difficult to pee," he said.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine," Rey gave him a condescending glance.

Ben barked out a laugh. "You sound just like her."

"Who?"

"Mother, especially how she used to talk to Solo. And you look like her." He shrugged. "Maybe it's not a bad thing."

"Gee, thanks for the high praise."

Ben smiled at Rey, with a wary eye on him led him out of the cargo bay to the main cabin fresher.

8888888888888888888888888888

Ten minutes later Ben emerged from the fresher looking notably relieved.

"Guess you figured it out," Rey said with a sardonic tone to her voice.

"Yeah, talented that way. Making the best with what I have to work with."

"Han's like that…" she began, and then frowned as she mentally compared father and son and found Ben to be found wanting.

And awkward silence fell between them.

"I find it hard to believe we're related," Rey said.

"Maybe on the surface but if you examine the two of us you'll see we're quite similar. Except for the dark, light thing."

Rey shook her head, not wanting to examine that particular truth.

"Why do you hate him?"

"Solo? Hmm, so many reasons."

"He's a good man."

"And you barely know him."

"I know enough."

"Apparently not." She paused and studied her brother. "If you hate him why did you bring him back?"

"Maybe I didn't," he gave her an evil grin and for just a moment panic flared until she realized that in his own warped fashion, he was teasing her.

She stared at him. "Who did you bring back?"

"Oh, it's Solo. I had no use for Snoke anymore." He shrugged.

"But why did you bother at all?"

"I don't know." He snorted. "The stubborn bastard wouldn't leave me alone in the dark. I tried to ignore him and forget about him, but he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me forget about who I used to be."

"And how do you feel about that?" Rey gently touched his mind, trying to understand this strange sibling of hers on a more personal level.

"I can feel when you do that, you know."

"Sorry."

"I haven't decided yet. I know the next few years of my life won't be pleasant. Provided I am allowed to live."

"Is he Han? The real Han?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. What is the dark to light ratio? Does it matter? I tried to resurrect him as Ben, not Kylo. But who am I really? Some combination of both?"

"Have you talked to Leia?"

"Should I? She hates me."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Rey couldn't understand his indifference.

"Not sure. It bothers the Ben I used to be; doesn't bother Kylo at all; and the new me hasn't figured it out yet. She brought me into this world so I suppose I owe her something for that…"

Rey could only shake her head and wonder at all of the things that must have gone wrong to have turned Ben so far away from the light, to make him indifferent to his parents, her parents that she already loved.

"I'm glad you're doing better with them than me." He was quiet for a few moments. "You can take me back to the cargo bay now."

8888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later Han's condition remained unchanged. Leia, pale with exhaustion was still clutching his hand, and watching his face.

"Come back to me you stubborn, irritating nerfherder." Her voice dropped as she brushed a hair away from his forehead. "I'm lost without you, Han. You must know that by now."

She put her arms down on the bunk beside him and rested her head, closing her eyes for just a few minutes, and fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, Leia woke up, surprised to find herself in Han's bunk on the Falcon. It took a few moments to orient herself and remember all that had happened over the course of the last few days. She was reluctant to get up, it was easy to forget things in sleep, but she had to use the fresher so she got up and went to it.

After finishing what she needed to, she stopped and looked in the small mirror that hung there. What she saw was shocking. It was a face of her youth, similar to when the rebellion had been on the ice planet of Hoth.

 _How old was she then? Twenty, twenty one? It seemed like such a long time ago. And Han now looked like when she first met him, a few years younger actually._ Apparently Snoke had been serious about using the two of them to create more force enhanced children. She hadn't yet settled with the thought of his plan because she found it repulsive.

But that left her and Han, young and in love and alive if he would ever come back to her. Maybe more needed to be done, maybe Ben had forgotten to do something. Han's body was alive; his heart was beating and he was breathing on his own, but that was all. Leia had no sense of him yet and the implications of that scared her.

 _What if after all of this he wasn't really Han?_

Ben said Snoke was gone, and truth be told she couldn't sense his presence at all. Luke confirmed that.

 _But what if Han, her Han didn't come back? What if he came back as a servant of the dark?_ S

She couldn't stand it, it would be unbearable. And no matter how bad he was in that incarnation she knew in her heart she couldn't destroy him, even if followed the dark. In the private recesses of her mind she knew she would follow him down that dark path.

Not knowing what else to do she steeled herself to do what she needed, and left the cabin to go and see Ben.

8888888888888888888888888888

Leia sat beside the bed where her son laid quietly. She nodded at Rey, who after only a moment's hesitation, left the room.

Eyes still closed, Ben chuckled softly. "Should I be flattered my mother has come to see me?" He opened his eyes and stared into hers.

"I didn't come to see you."

"You want information."

"Yes."

"Well you'd better hurry," he murmured. "I can't fight sleep forever."

"Sleep?" Leia seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, your family needs a break from babysitting me so they have given me a sedative, with my cooperation I may add." He gazed at her from tired eyes. "So you'd better ask."

"Why hasn't Han woken up?"

"I have no idea."

"What did you do to him?"

"I tried to bring him back from the dead! " He calmed himself. "That's not easy to do you know. It's not like I've done it a lot."

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't. I can only assume he'll wake up when he's ready."

"What will he be? Light or dark?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know." He saw his mother's desperate face and a small corner of him of him was saddened by her pain.

Leia nodded and turned away.

"Leia," Ben said in a drowsy voice, but she didn't turn around.

"I tried…really…I did…" he mumbled and then fell asleep before he could see his mother turn and stare at him, wiping a single tear from her face.

8888888888888888888888888888

It was a pinpoint of light that was suddenly there, getting bigger and more annoying as it refused to go away and leave him alone.

 _Oblivion was peaceful, why was he being disturbed?_

He tried to ignore the light and go back to the blackness but the light refused to leave him alone. Irritated he followed it, hoping to make it go away but he couldn't catch it, instead the area he moved into got brighter and brighter, until finally, he was standing in a large lit area.

 _Where in the hell am I? And how do I get out of here?_

The soft groan broke her out of her thoughts in a moment, and she stared at him. _Had she imagined it?_ She clutched his hand tightly and watched, hardly daring to breathe. A minute passed and he groaned again.

"Han?" Leia let out her breath, hardly able to believe he had made a sound.

His breathing began to even out so that she knew he was awake and no longer unconscious, but he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Han?"

A more audible groan this time and his eyes tried to flutter open.

"Han? Wake up."

He began to breathe more heavily and Leia was afraid something was wrong.

"Luke! Get in here!"

In a moment Luke was standing beside Leia watching as Han gasped for breath.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I think Ben put him into some sort of trance to heal him and now he's unable to get out of it on his own."

"What do we do?"

Luke sent her a wordless message to remain calm and went over to Han, and slapped him across the face. Then he did it again, and a third time. Han was still breathing heavily so he drew his hand back once more but was surprised when his hand was stopped in mid-air by Han. He looked down into Han's tired face.

"What'd I ever do to you?" the smuggler mumbled, and Luke dropped his hand to his side.

"Han?" Luke queried.

Han regarded them with blank, hollow eyes, and Leia clutched Luke's arm, searching his face desperately.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna kiss your brother again…it's just so wrong…" Han breathed, a quirk of a smile on his face.

Leia gave a shriek of joy and threw herself on Han, kissing his face endlessly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached out to him with her mind and felt him, Han, her Han, and she cried shamelessly in relief.

Weakly, he put an arm up and drew her close, rubbing his hand across her back, murmuring softly in her ear. Quietly, Luke left the room, knowing they needed some time together. Smiling, he went up to the cockpit where he could share the good news with Rey.

8888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Han's back! Yay!_

 _Remember – authors love reviews! Thanks for reading._


	26. Chapter 26

_AN: You guys are great – thanks for your wonderful reviews_

 **Chapter 26**

The ship was quiet, on the cycle that was considered night when on board. Rey sat in the pilot's seat of the cockpit while Ben occupied the co-pilot's seat. It would be a few days before they arrived back at the Alliance base, and while everyone slept or rested, Rey was left in charge of Ben.

They were quiet, absorbed in watching the stars.

"Things seem less tense since I woke up. Any particular reason why?"

"You're not using the force to find out?" Rey asked.

"No, sometimes I wish I could just turn it off, it's too much for me. I thought I'd take a more conventional approach and ask you."

"Han woke up."

"And is he?"

"Han, yes." Rey's face crinkled into a smile. "I'm going to see my father again." She studied her brother's face but it remained indifferent. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I had to do something…he's so damned irritating!"

Rey couldn't help herself, she barked out a laugh and Ben almost smiled.

"I think Leia might agree with you."

"She always called him that when they used to argue…" Ben lapsed as memories from his childhood flooded into his mind.

"What was it like? I mean when you were little? Before you know…"

"Before I went dark? It's all right, you can say it. It's not like it's a secret." He paused and closed his eyes as he tried to sort out his memories. "It was actually good…for the most part."

"Tell me about a good memory," she urged.

"A good memory? Hmm. Well, Han used to take me flying in the Falcon. There was one time that Leia went with us and we took a week. Leia had a bit of business to do but it only took a couple of days and the rest of the time we had together. That was a very rare thing."

"What did you do?"

"Lots of things. They took me to an amusement park, we rode lots of rides and ate lots of bad food. Han showed me how to win at a couple of games that were rigged and after getting an armful of stuffed animals we were asked to leave." He laughed. "I think Han taught me to cheat at those games. He justified it to mother by saying that if the games were rigged in the first place so people wouldn't win, then cheating to let people win only evened the odds."

"Did she buy it?"

"Yeah." Ben laughed. "But it took her a few minutes. I think she gave up trying to be mad about it when first me, and then Dad gave her a stuffed toy. I don't know why she liked the damn thing." He shook his head.

"Han told me to give her the stuffed Nerf, and I did, she kept it for years."

"That's a nice memory."

"Yeah, I guess. Seems like there are a few."

"I don't have any."

"But you don't have any bad memories of your parents either."

"I suppose that's something."

"You really want to know them better don't you?" Ben seemed mystified by her interest.

"Of course. I didn't know them for most of my life and they're my parents."

Ben snorted. "They weren't that good."

"But yet you have good memories of them."

"Only a few," he growled.

"It's okay to be good, or at least not bad."

"Working on it," he muttered.

"Tell me about them."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I want to know. They're my parents too."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "They have always been obnoxiously in love with each other."

"Really?" Rey's eye's twinkled and she turned in her seat to face him.

Ben laughed. "You believe in love? True love?"

"You don't? Of course I do. And if mother and father love each other it's so much better."

"You're as disgusting as they are." He grimaced.

"Tell."

"Not much to tell."

Rey couldn't help herself, she slapped his arm. "Come on, tell."

"They love each other…a lot." He gave her a small smile. "I'm actually surprised I don't have a few more siblings."

"And?"

"And that's it. It was embarrassing. They were embarrassing."

"You mean that literally? Not figuratively?" Rey was blushing as Ben nodded.

"Literally. I could hardly stand it, all those overwhelming emotions of love. And she wasted it all on him…"

"You didn't like that she spent so much time with him?"

"She spent all her time with him," he grumbled.

"You were jealous, weren't you? As a boy you were jealous of your father!"

Ben lapsed into a sullen silence.

"Why?"

"I tried not to listen, but I could hear their surface thoughts, Han was especially easy to read as his emotions flared bright. He was always thinking about my mother and the things he would do to her when they were alone. It was revolting."

Rey sat back and digested what Ben had just said, and smiled. "Did Leia think the same?"

"It didn't matter what she thought. She deserved better than him. A general? Who in his right mind would make him a general? He was a two-bit smuggler."

"A damn good smuggler!" Rey defended him.

"You approve?"

"Why not? He was good at it and he didn't go around killing people, did he?" She snarled at Ben.

"Oh, like that now is it?"

They glared at each other for a moment and Rey calmed herself and stared at Ben. "How is it now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you ever live with yourself after what you've done? After all of the innocent people that you killed?"

"I'm not remorseful yet, though I may get to that point." He sighed and rubbed a tired hand across his face, and stared at her. "I'm sure you don't know this, but I was diagnosed with a Borderline Personality Disorder as a child, given medication. But it always made me feel slow. The force which seemed like a living thing to me, paled when I was on the drug and I didn't like that. I enjoyed the adrenaline rush, the power! I stopped taking the pills and pretended to take them. Now I can see that may have had something to do with the choices I made. It was part of the whole but not the entire problem." He shrugged. "They have put me back on my meds again."

"And you accept this now?" she asked cautiously.

"I guess. It seems I need to cooperate. It's not like I have anywhere else to go now, is there?"

"Probably not. Why are you willing to talk to me?"

"I'm bored to tears, I have nothing better to do, and you're better company than everyone else." He paused. "And you're like me."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Yes." He leaned across the space and looked into her eyes. "The force doesn't just flow through us, it accelerates through us and explodes through us. I don't know how you survived the way you have all these years."

"I didn't know," she shrugged.

"How could you not?"

"What you don't know you have, I guess. Maybe my shields were better than yours."

"Apparently."

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the cockpit opened and they looked up to see Luke assisting a barely standing Han inside the door. He stood in silence as he took in the sight of his two grown children sitting in his ship and looking back at him. He knew there was still much to be done and sorted out but right now he would accept the moment for what it was.

"Han…father, what are you doing up here? You should be resting," Rey scolded even as she ran to him and gave him a fierce embrace.

"Easy…" he groaned. "I'm functional, but barely," he whispered in her ear. "I am very glad to see you, to be able to do this."

Rey couldn't help it, she was crying against his shirt.

"Easy, Sweetheart, everything will be all right now. I promise."

Ben snorted causing Han to look over at him.

"I hope you're not expecting the same reaction from me."

"Far from it, but Luke tells me you've willingly gone back on your meds?"

"Yeah."

Han nodded. "That's a start."

"What's going to happen to me?" Ben asked, feigning indifference.

Han gently disengaged himself from Rey and with her assistance took a step towards Ben. "I don't know yet. That will have to be discussed."

"Not everyone knows Kylo Ren and Ben Solo are one and the same. Are you going to tell them?"

Han studied for floor for a few moments before meeting his son's eyes. "I honestly don't know. It's not just a matter of telling the truth. What you've done as Kylo has been horrible, there is no way to repay the families of the lives you took from them. As Kylo you may be executed. As Ben you may be rehabilitated if it's possible. You now have a gift of healing." He nodded to his brother-in-law. "Luke has suggested you test your healing abilities and if they remain it could serve two purposes."

"And what would they be?" Ben offered them a sardonic smile.

"Part of what you say your problem is, is that you have no means to relieve all of the energy of the force running through you. Healing took a great deal out of you. How have you felt since then?"

Ben hadn't really thought about it, but he realized that it had taken the edge off. "Somewhat better. Not as edgy."

"If you can learn how to refine this, how to channel this…"

"It would help keep me composed." Ben nodded. "It may be possible. And the other thing?"

Han grinned, giving his son his most irritating smile. "You get to help people, Ben. Save them. Just up your alley, right?"

Ben groaned.

"These are just ideas, Ben, but they could help," Luke said, speaking in an encouraging voice.

"It might be a good idea," Rey commented.

Han groaned again and leaned heavily on Luke.

"I told you not to get up," Luke groused.

"Had to, had to see them," he said and looked again at his children. He stopped and straightened himself up carefully, and stood tall for a few moments and met Ben's gaze with his own. "Thank you," he said to his son.

"For what?" For the first time since this conversation began, Ben appeared flustered.

Han swallowed. "For coming back to us…for bringing me back…to this, to life…"

The two men shared a long look for a few moments and finally Ben nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Where's Leia?" Ben asked.

"Sleeping, I didn't want to disturb her," Han said.

"She doesn't want to see me, does she?"

"What do you think?"

Ben stared at the floor, only to look up a few moments later when Han started groaning again.

"Come on, time to get you back to bed," Luke said as he put his arm under his friend and escorted him back out of the cockpit.

"Well that was interesting," Ben said.

"He means it, you know."

"Yeah. I know. He always was too damn sincere."

"Are you worried about Leia?"

"Why would I worry about Leia?"

"Because she's your mother and doesn't seem inclined to forgive you."

"Oh, that. I suspect when she's ready she will have something to say to me. Nothing to do but wait for it."

They were quiet for a few moments until Rey snapped her fingers, and abruptly got up and left the cockpit leaving a bewildered Ben in her wake. She returned a minute later hiding something behind her back. "I have something of yours," she said in a sing-song voice.

Ben looked at her in amusement. "What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"It's from the before time, I remember that now."

His head wrinkled in thought wondering what it was that she meant. "The before time?"

"Yeah, you know, when we were both kids and were a family."

"Oh," he said softly, "that time."

"I don't remember much of it, not as much as I'd like to. But I remember that when I went off on that journey with Daddy, I was worried. And you, being a wonderful older brother gave me your favorite toy to calm me, asking only that I bring it back when I returned." She grinned and with a flourish produced a well-worn stuffed Wookie that had been young Ben's favorite toy.

"'Bacca!" He cried out in joy and reached for the toy that he immediately pulled against his chest.

Rey grinned with happiness at seeing him, just for a few moments act like the brother that she remembered.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get him back to you."

Ben looked up from his toy and couldn't quite hide the happiness from her. "It's only a toy," he said, casually attempting to dismiss his joyful reaction.

"Of course," she nodded, accepting the way he wanted to treat this, but she noted that he kept the toy close to him. "Okay. Shut up now."

"Why?"

"I want to watch the stars in silence."

"Fine," he said and sank back into the cockpit chair, quietly watching not the stars, but his new-found sister.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke escorted Han back to his cabin, and under Han's insistence, left him in the fresher. Several minutes later after Han had taken care of his business and washed up, he found that without leaning on the sink he was sure he would fall. There was no way in the world that the muscles which had been unused for months was going to carry him from here to there.

He mentally uttered several different Corellian curses and was startled when he heard chuckling from his bunk.

"Han, what are you doing up? And what are you swearing at?" Leia sat up and looked at him, and he gasped out loud. He had forgotten they were both younger now, she was the young beauty that he had met all those years ago.

"Are you all right?" She asked, springing off the bed at the sound of his gasp.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?" She came over to his side and touched his arm.

"What's wrong is that I'm weak as a baby Bantha, I can't even stand on my own." His expression turned into a pout.

"We'll, we'd better get you back to bed," Leia said, putting her arm around his waist.

He rather heavily leaned on her, but she wasn't about to protest, glad to feel his familiar weight against her once again.

"Thanks," he huffed when he collapsed on the bed. "Krist! Who knew I'd be so damn weak!"

"Better than the alternative," Leia quipped, but her expression was grim.

"Leia, honey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." She stared at him, examining every bit of him with her eyes, starting from the bottom down and ending with his handsome face. It took a couple of minutes, but Han remained silent until their gazes locked.

"I'm back, Leia, really. It's me."

She swallowed hard and regarded him in disbelief.

"Examine me if ya want, hop into my mind. It's me. No darkness, or at least no worse than usual!" He gave her his patented lopsided smile and her heart melted just a little more.

"I want you to check my mind too."

"What?" Han didn't quite catch her drift.

"I want you to do the same for me. I think you'll still be able to use the force."

"I will? Even though I'm alive?" He scratched his head. "It hadn't even occurred to me."

"I want you to see if there's darkness within me. I felt so close…"

"Leia, there's darkness within all of us. It's how we deal with it that matters. There's a difference between wanting to kill someone because they're a nuisance and actually acting on it."

"You mean like you when we first met?"

"Sweetheart, that's it exactly. You may have wanted to kill me but you didn't, and now look where we are. A lifetime together of love…"

"I hate it when you go romantic…"

"No, you don't."

Leia smiled, just a little bit. "No, I don't."

Sitting on the bed, Han wobbled. "I have to lay down. I think I'm going to need some pretty intense rehab when we get back home."

"You'll get it. I want my flyboy back."

"Oh, he'll be back, and in tip-top form. Though it may take a while." Han gave her a lewd grin. "And when I'm back in tip top form, Mrs. Solo, you will be ravished within an inch of your life. Several times." He nodded, quite satisfied with that verdict.

"I hope you can live up to that promise, Hotshot."

"Oh, believe me, I will," he yawned. "But Damnit, Leia, I have to sleep."

"Then I'll sleep with you."

"C'mere."

Leia scooted over and let Han wrap herself up in his embrace, and listening to the steady beat of his heart, the sound of his breathing, she fell asleep again too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Two weeks later Han grunted as he finished the last of the strengthening exercises for his quad muscles. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and reached for a nearby water bottle, taking a drink. He smiled when he looked up from the weight machine to see Leia coming in the door.

She shook her head as she approached him and leaned down for a quick kiss. "Why you use this old, outdated equipment is beyond me. Things would go much faster if you worked more with the electrical muscle stimulators."

"But this is more satisfying. The muscle I build is my own, and I've earned it, even if my entire body is sore."

"As it usually is."

"Disappointed, Sweetheart?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Actually, I am. We need to talk."

"Oh, oh. There is nothing about that phrase that is ever good."

Leia laughed, and he saw the twinkle in her eyes. "But it's a private conversation and I'd rather not have it here. Will you be home soon?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if it's a good conversation or a bad conversation we're about to have."

"Oh, it's good. At least I think it is."

"Okay, give me another hour to finish and shower up."

"You could shower up at home?" She batted her eyes at in a manner that was anything but subtle and he laughed outright.

"I see. Like that is it?"

"Come home and find out." She gave him a coy smile and sauntered out of the room.

He watched her shapely derriere until she disappeared from sight.

Han frowned. He was feeling better, much more himself, and although he still had a long way to go to be in prime shape, at least he was functional again and could walk a fair distance without falling over. And he could lift some basic things. It wasn't where he wanted to be, but it was a good start.

He stared at the door thoughtfully, pretty sure he knew what Leia wanted to talk about when he went home.

It was probably the fact that he and Leia hadn't been intimate since he had returned from the dead. It had been easy at first as he physically wasn't up to any kind of lovemaking, but now he was more than capable of it and he was aware that Leia knew it. It was difficult to hide his body's natural reaction when he woke up snuggled against Leia in the morning. To this point she hadn't said much, just allowed him to deal with it in his own fashion, but if the look in her eyes was anyway to gauge things, it's what they would be talking about tonight.

He couldn't imagine anything better than making love to his beautiful wife and being loved by her in return. But after his ordeal he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. After all, she would be giving herself over to a dead man, and like it or not, even he found that disturbing.

8888888888888888888888888888

He arrived home, tired but happy, finally starting to feel like himself again. Not sure what the evening would entail or where their conversation would lead them, he showered up and felt the better for it. The door shut behind him and just as he was setting his gym bag on the floor, he was pushed up against the wall of her quarters by a petite hurricane. Before he could stand up straight Leia had wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down for an extended kiss, which deepened as they explored one another mouth. At last, needing oxygen, they pulled apart.

"Now that's how I like to be welcomed home!"

"Good, cause I have plans for you." She grabbed his hand and began to lead Han to the bedroom.

He stopped, almost causing her to fall, and after she regained her balance and gave him a questioning glance.

"I thought you said we needed to talk," he said.

"We can talk later," she frowned at him.

"Sweetheart, I think we need to talk now. We can't put it off forever."

Leia expelled a long sigh, and nodded.

Han led them over to the couch, and they sat facing one another each wondering if they should speak first.

"I'm not even sure where to start…" Han began.

Leia shrugged.

"Let's start with Ben."

Leia's walls slammed down so hard mentally that Han recoiled from her. "Ouch! That bad?"

Leia stared at the ground. "There is nothing to talk about, my son is dead to me."

"Honey, you know that's not true. He's alive and close by, he's Ben again."

"He'll never again be Ben, our Ben."

"He's not the happy little boy we remember, but he's not the monster anymore either. He's back on his meds, and he's back on a program that will help him. And he's working with Luke and Rey to train his healing abilities. He's trying, Leia."

"It's not enough to make up for all of the terrible things he did, the lives that ended…" she stopped suddenly and looked at Han, her eyes hard. "Like yours." She reached out almost desperately and took his hand, making sure he was still real.

"It's okay, I really am here."

She nodded and calmed herself. "I had somehow convinced myself I could survive on my own, that even if we were separated I would manage, even if I never saw you again." She shook her head. "Then you were taken from me, I thought it was forever, and I realized the best I could ever do for the rest of my life would be to survive. I would never be content, I would never be happy again. There is no point to my life without you in it."

"Leia! You're the strongest, most beautiful person I know; inside and out. You can go on without me, you did before you knew me." He winked at her, trying to tease her out of her maudlin thoughts.

"He killed you!" Leia was on her feet in front of him. "He killed you and I felt it! I felt the lightsaber run through you, I felt your shock and horror. I felt your love for him as you touched his face even as you toppled into the abyss. I felt every god damned second of it!" She was shaking, so intense was her anger.

"Oh, Sweetheart," Han stood up and pulled her to him. "Believe me when I say I wanted to come home to you. I wanted to finish that stupid mission and stay by your side for the rest of my life." He swallowed a lump in his throat as her fists were suddenly pounding against him, and he could feel her helplessness.

"Hey, Princess! Take it easy. I'm barely back together," he chuckled into her ear and felt her relax. "Better, much better," he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's over, I'm here and I irritated the crap out of Ben while I was gone." He smiled smugly but paused. "Will you go and see him?"

"Don't ask me to do that."

"Leia, I won't make you do anything, but I think you should see him. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't turned back. And he didn't put Snoke in my body, and he didn't bring me back as a evil, all of which I'm grateful for."

"Does that mean you've forgiven him?" She regarded Han in amazement.

"Let's just say I'm working on it."

"Don't ask me to do the same thing," she said, scowling at him.

"Think about it, he's an adult comprised of dark and light, something we all are."

Leia remained sullen, but finally nodded.

"That's all I can ask."

"And it's all you're going to get." She sat down again and patted the seat next to her and studied him as though looking for something.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just wondering…what do you remember about everything that happened?"

"Oh, you mean being otherworldly?" He laughed. "Most of it…I think."

"What was it like?"

"I don't think I can explain it, not sure I'd even want to." He shuddered. "Mostly I was on a mission to save Ben and to save you." He looked into Leia's sad brown eyes. "I promised to bring Ben back, remember?"

"You stupid nerfherder. You will never do anything again that risks your life."

Han drew back and gave her a 'really, with what we do?' look and she laughed.

"Only if you promise the same thing. And to try to fulfill that will mean a drastic lifestyle change for us." His eyes searched hers and seemed almost pleading. "Can you settle down and have a much quieter life with me?"

"Maybe, I have thought about it quite a bit of late."

"You'd consider getting away from all of the politics and intrigue? Living a relatively normal life with a not so normal guy named Han Solo?"

"Yes, I'd definitely think about it."

"Good." He nodded and was quiet as he studied the floor. He didn't look up until he felt his wife squeezed his hand again.

"I think you still have it," she said.

"Well that's without question," he gave her a cocky smile and it occurred to him with her bemused look that maybe she meant something else. "Have what?"

"The force."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

 _Talk to me here, in your mind,_ she opened herself up to him.

Han stared at the floor which confused Leia. She felt like he should be hearing her but his reaction said he didn't, so she tried again.

 _Han? Can you hear me?"_

Silence met her inquiry.

 _Han?_

Suddenly he grinned at her and she felt his shield drop abruptly and it was as if the clouds from a stormy day had broken, and bright sunlight bathed everything in its warm glow. Although she had felt his feelings for her before through the force, it had never been as intense as it was now, and she basked in his attention, never wanting to leave.

 _Yes?_ The query held amusement as he knew exactly what she was doing.

 _You can still communicate with me this way?_

 _What do you think?_

 _What else can you do?_

 _Don't know. It never occurred to me to try anything. This is the first time I've done this._

 _You're good at it._

 _Thanks, I think._ His response seemed uncertain.

"Okay, let's go back to talking, that still gives me the jitters." He paused. "Rey's beautiful. Just like her mother. But Rey shouldn't have grown up the way she did."

"You're right, but that's all over now and we're here. She's here with us and we'll have time to get to know her."

"She's great! You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Leia said softly. She stared at him and again his gaze fell to the floor. With obvious intent she placed her hand on this thigh, and grazed him lightly.

He yelped and sprang off the couch, causing her to regard him in shock until she began to laugh.

"Okay, I expected a reaction, but that wasn't it."

"Leia, it's just…"

"Just what?" she stood up and stepped closer to him.

"It's just how can you want to be with me?"

"What? I don't understand."

"I mean, look at me…" He gestured to himself and look Leia did.

She had always found Han attractive, even when she wouldn't admit it to herself. He was a ruggedly, handsome man with a great body, really nice assets on the back side, and a well-endowed package for her private use. And his dark hair, masculine jaw and mischievous hazel eyes made what she considered the perfect male package. When she met his gaze she knew hers had darkened with desire but she didn't care.

"I like what I see," she said in a low, throaty voice.

Han gulped. "That's not what I'm trying to get to."

"Then what for heaven's sake!"

"What I'm trying to say is…how could you…why would you want to be with me?"

"Are you serious?" Leia looked at him as if he had gone stark raving mad.

"But I was…dead. Don't you find it…well…creepy?"

"Is that all?" Leia laughed. "Actually, I hadn't thought of you that way until now."

"Great," Han muttered under his breath, glad he had taken the time to point that out to her.

She closed the gap between them and took his hand in hers. "I love you. The fact you are back her is a miracle and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am that we have another chance at this." She paused gazing into his conflicted hazel eyes, and placed her hand on his chest. "You are here. I am here. We have found our way back to each other. And we have these great pre-Bespin bodies at our disposal. Don't you think we could find something to do with them?" She leaned into him and pulled him down for an extended kiss.

He groaned. "You're making it hard to resist you."

They kissed intensively for a few minutes before breaking apart, eyes wide as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"You felt that, right?" Han asked. "That kind of internal humming?"

Leia laughed. "Yes, what is it? Is that us?"

"I think so. Here, do something for me," he said and held out his palm.

Curious, Leia placed her palm against his and they felt a sudden jolt of electricity.

Smiling, Han intertwined his fingers with hers and they both gasped at the sensation, both physical and emotional. It was as if their emotions were intertwining, beginning to merge with one another. They stood for a time simply touching with their hands.

"Kriff, Leia. What the hell is this? This has me ready to cum."

"You too?" Leia blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Do we dare go any further than this? I'm kind of afraid to…"

"Think we'll implode?"

"I dunno, maybe. Maybe they'll come looking for us and only find piles of ashes where we went to bed."

She laughed. "It is …intense."

By mutual agreement they sat down on the couch again, and separated as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"I think it's the force," Leia said at last. "I'm open to you again, and now you have it as well. And we obviously mesh well…"

"Meshing? Is that what you call it?" Han laughed. "Leia, this is so…much. I'm not sure I can handle the big event if this is just hand holding."

Leia was quiet for a while before she answered. "You may be right. Since we have this enhanced connection, maybe we have to work up to it?"

Han eyed her with uncertainty. "Why did this take so long to happen? I mean we've been sleeping together, touching each other since we came back…"

"But not with sexual intent. Maybe?"

"Huh." Han made a sound and took Leia's hand in his, tracing patterns on her palm.

She giggled. "That feels sinfully good."

"I think we just blew the idea of handholding out of the water."

"Yeah. Think we can manage a make out session?"

Han seemed dubious. "We can try. And if we can't stop ourselves?"

Leia grinned. "Then we implode! And our friends find our ashes."

He laughed. "I can't think of a better way to go out than making love to you."

"Me either."

Their hands caressed each other and minutes passed as they absorbed and glorified in all of the feelings and emotions that were resonating through them, creating waves of love and desire.

Han stared into her smoldering eyes and realized this was probably a losing battle. "Tell me you've renewed your shot," he whispered.

"Yes. You?"

Yes. I'm not ready to have any more force sensitive children."

"Neither am I."

"We agree?" The look of relief on his face was evident.

"You're sure?" she asked, knowing how much Han loved children.

"Very sure. Positive, even." He smiled at her. "We have plenty of time to change our minds later."

"Mmm," Leia said, turning her face up for a kiss.

When the kiss ended he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. It was well past time that they completed their reunion.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was intense. She mentally opened her mind to him and nudged him to do the same., and he did it without hesitation. Somehow their clothes were on the floor and they were on the bed, side by side, staring into one another's eyes but not touching.

The air between them seemed charged with electricity and they looked at each other in wonder and with some apprehension.

Han laughed nervously. "Why do I feel like a boy on his first date?"

"The same reason I feel like it's my first time ever."

"That was with me," he growled softly and reached out to touch her cheek.

She shivered in delight.

"You like that?" He thought about it a moment and a slow smile spread across his face. "Of course you do, I can feel it."

"My turn," she said and reached out and slowly stroked his cheek, eyes growing in wonder as she knew how that felt to him. "That's incredible."

"Leia, has it ever been like this for you? Is this what you normally felt?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Not like this. But I don't have a lot to compare it too. I've only ever had sex with you and don't know what it would be like with someone else."

He frowned. "Do you wish that you had more…experience?"

"No, Han. I've only ever wanted you," she placed her hand on his chest and felt him relax. With a playful look, making sure he was watching her, she dropped her mouth on his chest and began to lip his nipple. Then she blew on it causing it to harden.

Han's body overreacted and he felt himself stiffen immediately.

Leia raised an eyebrow as Han tried to calm his breathing. "Hotshot, if that's all it takes this isn't going to last long."

"Krist, Leia, I know! What the hell is this?"

Leia laughed. "I think we're about to have force enhanced sex if we can stand it."

"I'm goin' kiss you," Han said, his voice unsure.

"Are you giving me a warning?" Leia laughed, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss which left them both breathless. Han was sure he could hear the humming now. He looked at Leia and she only nodded.

"Wow, this is the force?"

"Yeah." Leia stared at his hand in fascination as their hands intertwined.

"it's…so much. Have you always felt this when we…"?

"Yes, but not to this extent. Not to the point that just touching you can get me so…aroused…" her voice dropped to a sultry whisper.

Han drew in a breath. "I'm almost afraid to do more." His eyes were dark with desire.

"The great Han Solo afraid of sex?" Leia's eyes were sparkling as she teased but he could tell she felt the same way, he felt her feelings. He gave her a questioning gaze.

"I guess we're about to have some totally mind-blowing sex."

Already breathing hard, Leia nodded.

"Ready?" Han asked and she felt an outpouring of tenderness from him.

 _Are you?_

 _I love you,_ was his resounding emotion she felt through every fiber of her being.

She was ready for him, their hyper awareness of each other seemed to have jump started her body and she opened to him, and gasped as a moment later he slid into her.

They stilled, eyes locked as they hungrily let their waves of desire and need wash through them, and they felt one another's emotions as Han slowly began to move. Each movement was a new sensory experience for them and they couldn't attempt to fight the combined pleasure they were feeling.

Their bodies and souls slowly, sensuously entwined, minds connecting again after a long separation, emotions flaring back into life that washed through them and around them, intensifying as their shared passion, their love poured out from them.

He moved slowly, drawing in and out in a steady rhythm until the found the spot he knew would send her over the edge. He stroked the spot with his length as Leia began to buck under him, and he felt the quiver of her inner walls and her impending climax. Her walls tightened around him and they both fell over the edge their bodies and emotions exploding in a series of what felt like fireworks as they climaxed together and fell into an exhausted state of ecstasy, linked together for eternity.

Completely devastated by their overstimulation of pleasure with one another they lapsed into unconsciousness in one another's arms.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Ben couldn't sleep, there was an odd, yet familiar niggling in the back of his mind that made him restless.

For all intents and purposes, he was imprisoned although his current situation was more like house arrest. It had not been revealed to the public yet that he was the hated Kylo Ren, only that he was Han and Leia's errant son and he had returned home. Everyone knew he had done some terrible things after leaving home but he wasn't clear on exactly how much the public knew or for that matter if they were aware that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren were one in the same person.

He had met with his former doctor and they discussed a health plan for him like the one he had been on before he left to train with Luke, and though reluctant, he accepted the recommendation. The medications subdued his powers a bit but he now realized they also kept him on a more even keel for life, force or no force, and that was a good thing.

The healing experiments he and Uncle Luke had been conducting were interesting in themselves. It was an ability he wasn't familiar with, and according to Luke it was quite rare. He liked learning new ways to use his abilities, finding things to challenge him and also drain his power, and so far this appeared to be one of them. Strange to find that doing something good was of interest to him, but he had to admit it was fascinating.

And working with his uncle was cautiously acceptable on a business type of level. He was surprised by that, but more surprised by Luke's guarded acceptance of him than anything. But his uncle had always seen the good in others, even when no one else could.

Rey was maybe the most interesting of all. She was like him, they could both feel it, but she had sought out the light and he had sought out the dark. The thought she could end up like him scared her to death even though she refused to admit it. And in some strange way he wanted to protect her from the darkness, maybe even from himself, but he hadn't puzzled that one out yet.

His parents were another topic that confused him, he wasn't sure what to think or to feel about them. He could never be the Ben they remembered, the one that he remembered. He had been Kylo Ren for far too long and Kylo Ren was the epitome of evil that represented the now fallen First Order.

And now he was Ben again.

 _I have no idea where that leaves me. Ben, but not Ben. Who the hell am I? Who knew that murdering my father would be the very thing to drive me back to the light?_ The irony of it was priceless, even he had to admit it. Of all the unexpected things that could have happened it turned out that Han Solo was indeed a keeper of the force, and a rather powerful one at that. _Never saw that one coming._

Yup, Han Solo was an irritant, but it was somehow comforting that some things hadn't changed. He and Han had worked their way up to a neutral understanding of one another, and although there wasn't any trust yet, he could feel his father did still love him, a fact which amazed Ben.

His mother was a different story. She always had been the harder of the two. She had a tough exterior but if she opened her heart she was passionate about you and would give you every opportunity to prove yourself to her. He had burned all his bridges with her, set them aflame with his hideous words and deeds, and annihilated that bridge when he killed Han. She wouldn't come to see him until she was good and ready and that could take a while. It wouldn't be a pleasant conversation when she did deem to talk to him. He could still fell remnants of her pain, he felt it when they were on board the Falcon and knew he had gone too far over the line for her to want him back.

He repositioned himself as he tried to get comfortable, as he tried to push away the annoying happy feeling he had echoing throughout him. Unable to help himself he smiled, uncomfortable with this undeniable feeling of warmth. _What was wrong with him?_

And then it hit him, he knew exactly why he was grinning like a fool. _Of course. They were both alive, they were both young, and they were both healthy. What else would they be doing? Gods!_ Their cursed bubble of happiness surrounded them and the areas around them, stronger than he ever remembered.

Rey lie awake feeling inexplicably happy and joyful for reasons she did not completely understand. She had found her parents; her father was miraculously alive and back in their lives and she would have a chance to know them. Her uncle was the Jedi knight Luke Skywalker and she was being trained in the ways of the force which made her feel both fulfilled and important. And they had found Ben and had turned him back to the light. It was going to be a struggle for him but at least he seemed willing to try, and if he failed, she promised herself she would be there to stop him, she would never let him hurt anyone again, especially not her parents! It was certainly enough to make her happy.

She had heard tales of epic love, but never seen it before until Han and Leia. She was gratified to know that such a thing did exist in the universe. Thinking of them almost made her squeal with a warm excitement. Unable to help herself she screamed into the pillow and kicked her feet like a young and excited young girl. Then calming herself, she sighed, and dreaming of the love her parents felt for one another fell into a contented sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Leia awoke first, held fast in Han's embrace, truly joyful for the first time in what seemed like forever. She snuggled back against her husband, moving her bottom against his groin and was pleased to note his substantial morning erection. It has been so long since they'd be able to indulge in unrestricted sex, so long since they had been freed from the issues that lie between them.

She turned around to face Han and saw he was waking up. Unable to stop herself she took him in hand, stroking him in the ways she knew he liked.

 _Gods, Leia!_ Han groaned and cracked open an eye at her. _Already?_

 _You're ready._ She smirked and continued at her task until Han abruptly gripped her hands.

"If you don't stop, it won't be much of a morning," he said.

"I like to watch you," she gave him a tantalizing smile.

"Later, love, right now I want to bury myself in you," he said and rolled her over, pinning her underneath him. Her brown eyes twinkling with mischief, she slowly squirmed underneath him, only serving to undo him more.

 _Stop!_

Leia grinned at him. _Make me._

 _Make you? All right, you asked for it…_

Joyful in their reunion, they began their familiar dance of love once again, completing each other with their urgent need, and then content in the aftermath, love projecting from them in waves.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Ben was not overly surprised when Han showed up the next day to visit him as he did on a daily basis. His father was still working to get him to not only accept but to embrace the ways of light. Neither of them was sure how well that theory was working but Ben was actually starting to look forward to his visits. Han was quite different from the rest of his family and he found him a refreshing change of pace. And despite his somewhat questionable past, there was no question that Han was indeed a force for good. Almost disgustingly so. Beneath his previous façade of a low born smuggler beat the heart of a compassionate, loyal, loving man. A man who would do anything for those he loved. He was quite intelligent as well. Ben had never taken the time to notice that. _Maybe I've grown up after all._

He looked up as his father entered and offered a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ben? Good to see you."

Ben shrugged but watched his father. He gestured to a chess board. "Care for a game?"

"Not today." Han was fairly bouncing up and down with excitement causing him to look like an excited little boy. Ben looked at his father and once again realized how youthful he was and he felt quite unsettled by the fact.

"So, Han?"

"Yeah."

"How are you going to explain the age thing? I mean, you no longer look old enough to be my father."

"What? Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting." He rubbed his chin. "I'll talk to Leia about that, see what she thinks."

"How is Leia?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He couldn't contain the grin that spread across his face as Leia suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Mother," he inclined his head in acknowledgement, unwilling to admit his pleasure in seeing her. He regarded her behind a mask of indifference.

"Ben," she stared at him anger smoldering in her gaze.

"Han, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure." He leaned in and kissed her forehead and they shared a long look filled with love and passion.

Ben watched them with interest, finally beginning to understand this thing that existed between them, this unbreakable bond they shared, this unyielding love.

 _Leia?_

 _It's all right. I'm all right._

 _Behave?_

She nodded and with a last squeeze of her hand, he departed, leaving her and Ben alone.

Ben and Leia stared at each other in silence, taking stock of one another. Ben noticed that his mother straightened up and as soon as Han left she drew her Princess persona around her once again. Now she regarded her adult son with a cool gaze.

"Mother?"

"Don't ever call me that. You have given up that right." She was trying to tamp down the anger she still felt for him, trying to control the hatred. It was more subdued than the last time Ben had experienced it, but still very much in place.

"All right. What should I call you then?"

"Leia is just fine."

"All right, Leia. What brings you here? It hasn't been your custom to visit me since we returned."

"I needed to talk to you, to make you understand something."

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Okay."

"I gave birth to you, you were conceived through the love that I share with your father. You'll never know the joy we felt when we first knew about you, or the joy we felt when you entered the world. We loved you with all our hearts, even when you started having…issues. We tried, we tried everything we knew but there was no manual on how to help you and you didn't want our help." Her eyes searched out his and he felt the truth in them. "Han stopped believing in you first, he is sometimes more of a realist than I am. I still felt good in you, I knew there was good in you. I could feel his doubt when I told him this before he left for the Starkiller base where you were. But once again, he served our cause and helped to destroy the weapon of destruction that would have annihilated millions of more people." She took a deep breath and her gaze became steely. "I asked him to bring you home, I had this delusional idea that you would renounce the dark side and we could be a family again." She stepped closer to her son and looked into his dark eyes. "He could have left and never confronted you, then he would have come home to me and never been killed by you."

"He was weak, too worried about disappointing you."

"He was strong, he had enough strength to confront you knowing that you could capture him and torture him…"

Ben watched her, but offered no defense.

"…but I never expected you to kill him." She moved closer to him, her gaze intense. "Do you know what that did to me?"

Ben nodded. "I surmised that by killing him I would cripple the rebellion as there are many who follow him and believe in him despite his obvious flaws. And I knew it would cripple you. It was an interesting experiment at the time. I wondered how you would function without him. It turns out you couldn't."

"I've learned my lesson. You're a good teacher, Ben. What I've learned is that I can function without you, what I've learned is that at some point, if enough lines are crossed family is no longer family. You are no longer family and I am sorry I gave birth to you."

Strangely, her pronouncement hurt and he looked at her in confusion.

"And I want to make something extremely clear to you. If you ever again think about hurting anyone that is my family whether by blood or not, there will be no place you can hide. You ever lay a hand on Han, Rey, or Luke and I will kill you." Her gaze was cold, her expression frosty. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Then we are done. If Han wants to try to work with you, he's welcome to it. He believes in the light in you now. I know you have made some effort but remain unconvinced. I hope you can convince me, but honestly, I don't expect anything from you."

Leia stepped back, away from him and Ben felt strangely out of sorts, like the small boy he used to be after his mother had scolded him. He searched those feelings, trying to understand them, and before he could look back at her he heard the door close and she was gone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Authors love reviews! This story is winding down – please tell me what you think!_


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: Thank you for reading and for your lovely reviews – it is so appreciated. One more chapter after this – I hope that you have enjoyed the story…_

 **Chapter 29**

Luke and Rey were sitting together at a table outside, sharing a lunch and debating some of the possibilities that the force could be used for, and Luke was laughing at Rey's inventive thoughts. Rey was smirking at him, for once enjoying a light-hearted moment with her uncle.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked, seeing a funny look on her Uncle's face.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"You're about to see another force ghost. Anakin."

"Anakin?" Rey's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean Darth Vadar?"

Luke smiled tolerantly. "I mean Anakin, as in my father Anakin Skywalker. But yes, at one point they were one in the same."

"He's coming here?"

Anakin's ghostly image appeared beside Luke, and Rey's eyes widened even further as she saw his spirit for the first time.

"Luke," he said and nodded to his son. Then he turned his gaze on Rey and gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes?"

"What would you like me to call you? Rey? Granddaughter?"

"Rey is fine." She said cautiously.

Anakin laughed. "I won't hurt you, Rey, I promise. You are my granddaughter."

"Yeah, I guess."

"A pleasure to meet you."

Rey gave him a nod of acknowledgement, and he turned his attention to Luke.

"Actually, I've come to see you."

"About?" Luke smiled at his father.

Rey watched at the comfort Luke had with his father, and though uncertain, she knew he accepted him as Anakin. She listened as they conversed and tried to imagine Anakin as Darth Vadar while they talked.

"Ben."

"What about him?" Luke frowned.

"He's doing well, is he not?"

"Define well?" Luke gave his father a wry grin. "It seems he has come back to the light, he is following medical treatment for his mental illness, and we are working with him to use the force in constructive ways."

"Healing?"

"He seems to have a gift with it."

"Well, he is certainly strong enough to use it." His gaze turned to Rey and he regarded her thoughtfully. "And perhaps you are too."

"Me?" Rey was surprised.

"Have you looked within yourself? Have you tried?"

"Well, the self-healing Luke has taught me seems to go well."

"You should work with Ben, I think you may be as good at it as he is."

"What about Uncle Luke?"

Anakin smiled. "My son's talents seem to lie elsewhere."

"And I'm okay with that," Luke smiled at Rey.

"I want to help Ben," Anakin told them both. "I think that I understand his pull to the dark side better than anyone, perhaps we could talk…"

"That could be a good idea…" Rey ventured.

"But you don't know how to bring it up with Han and Leia," Luke said, nodding as he realized why Anakin came to him.

"And you want our help?" Rey included herself in the equation.

"Yes, as you know my daughter does not accept me." He paused. "How is Solo?"

"Alive," Rey said and looked as though she would cry from happiness.

Anakin laughed. "I am glad things worked out for him, and for my daughter. I know she was distraught without him."

"We almost lost her to the darkness." Luke's expression was grim.

"I assume that she hasn't forgiven Ben."

"No. I'm not sure she will."

"Just as she can't forgive me."

Rey paused as she stared at the two men. "The things you did to them are hard to forgive. I'm not surprised she hasn't."

"I cannot dispute anything you've said. And I will probably never have it from her, but it does not stop me from wanting it." He looked at the two of them. "But Han is well?"

"You sound like you actually care for him?" Rey regarded him suspiciously.

"Yes, he is a most creative individual."

"He's a rule breaker, like you, that's why you like him," Luke smirked at his father.

Anakin made a 'what can I say' gesture.

"You aren't friends, are you?" Rey sounded appalled at the idea.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a friendship," Anakin said carefully. "More of an understanding of one another."

"I'm shocked," Luke said. "For Han to accept your help at all was remarkable."

"There is something to be said for desperation. Perhaps he will again," Anakin said.

"Maybe, but it will be hard to convince Leia."

"I'll help," Rey said.

The two men looked at her again."

"What? I can help. Leia trusts me."

"She does, she really does," Luke agreed. "Their bonding has been going very well."

"Mum and Dad love me," Rey said with an air of self-satisfaction. "I may have come to them later than I wanted but they do love me!"

"I never doubted it for a moment," Luke nodded.

"Then you'll help me?" Anakin asked. "I do feel I can help Ben."

Luke and Rey looked at nodded.

"When would you like to approach them?"

"No time like the present," Anakin said.

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

Anakin nodded and faded out of sight.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Happy. This is what happiness felt like. It was an unexpected feeling, one that kept bringing her to tears, and the reason for her happiness belonged to the man who was kissing her slowly and leisurely.

She sat in Han's lap on their couch in the middle of the main room, their lips gently teasing and exploring each other. It was bliss, sheer heaven, and she couldn't get enough. They had been hot and heavy for the past couple of days because of their long separation from one another, but had now settled into a more leisurely pace.

Just touching had become an amazing sensory experience for them, and they were taking their time exploring it. Han shifted under her and pulled back from their slow kiss.

"Krist, Leia. Just touching you is enough to make me…" he grinned and shifted again. "You?"

She laughed, a happy laugh and gazed deep into his eyes. "You don't have to ask."

"This will definitely improve those forced social gathering we have to attend."

Leia raised an eyebrow at him in interest. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Think about it," Han murmured as he began to nuzzle her neck. _Think about what we can do for each other._

 _We can feel each other now, everything._

 _Good, bad and ugly._

 _Everything._

 _I'm not sure that's always a good idea._

 _We can always shield if need be, it's okay,_ Leia suggested.

He nodded and they began kissing her again. They were still lost in each other when they were vaguely aware of their door opening, though in truth it didn't register with either of them until they heard someone clearing their throat.

 _Leia, was that you?_

 _I thought it was you._

 _Nuh, uh._

 _Then?_

It took a moment for both of them to unlock their lips, and as one person turn their head to see both Luke and Rey standing in the room watching them with amused grins on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed but didn't separate, Leia just got more comfortable and leaned back against Han.

"Sorry to interrupt," Luke said, not able to hide the amusement from his voice.

"I bet," Han muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault you two can't keep your hands off each other."

"Look, Junior, we've been separated for a while, we're making up for lost time."

"You do realize the irony of that statement," Luke deadpanned, knowing that he was now physically the oldest of the three.

"Sorry!" Han couldn't quite hide the smirk.

"Luke, why are you here? Rey," she blushed just a little bit as Rey watched them with interested eyes.

"We need to talk to you. About Ben," Rey said and saw them tense. "It's okay, nothing has happened. It's just an idea we wanted to run by you."

Leia immediately closed down and everyone in the room felt it, Han remained more open to possibilities and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Someone has volunteered to help Ben, to be a…mentor of sorts? Someone for Ben to talk to that has a better understanding of what he's been through…"

Leia frowned as she regarded her brother through suspicious eyes. "That's a pretty short list, Luke. Who could possibly understand what…" It broke over her in an instant and she and Han exchanged stunned looks. "Vadar? Absolutely not!"

"He's no longer Darth Vadar, he's Anakin Skywalker, our father," Luke said quietly.

"He will never be my father, my father was Bail Organa," Leia said, her expression cold.

Han remained quiet for a few moments before he spoke to Luke and Rey. "What does he want, Luke?"

"He wants to tell you himself," Rey blurted out.

There was shimmering in the air and the image of Anakin Skywalker was before them appearing remarkably passive, and he nodded his head in greeting.

"You are not getting near him!" Leia said, getting off Han and going to stand in front of Anakin.

"I think I can help him."

Han went over and stood behind Leia. "Leia, it's possible he can."

She whirled around and placed her hand on Han's chest, just building up a head of steam and then paused and look at him in confusion.

 _You touched me. It seems to short circuit our anger,_ he thought at her and grinned.

Trying not to smile, Leia removed her hand, and tried to gather up her indignation at Anakin being in front of her. Anakin regarded the two of them and frowned, experiencing an emotion that he never thought he'd feel, a protectiveness for his daughter and wondering if Han was good enough for her. Han stepped up behind Leia and put his arm across her chest and he stared at Anakin.

 _You have no claim on her, you've never had a claim on her as yours. She's mine._

 _You're right, of course,_ Anakin responded and put those thoughts out of his head and turned back to face Leia. "I can help Ben. I, better than anyone understand the dark side and what it is to come back from it, I understand how hard it is to resist the temptation to return to it."

"But you never lived that part of things, you died before you had to answer for your crimes. And you're not among the living, how could you understand what Ben is going through?"

"How could your husband understand when he was in my realm? Yet you listened to him."

"That's different," Leia said.

"How is it different?" Luke asked.

"Han wasn't really dead, he was…"

"Mum, he was dead. I think it was the same."

Stubborn as ever, Leia shook her head.

"Leia, I think maybe he can help. And truth be told, Ben is an adult, a grown man. There is nothing we can do to stop them from talking to each other."

Leia stared at hair with disbelieving eyes. "Are you really defending him?"

"I guess I am. Krist! What have I come to?" He stared at Anakin. "He helped bring Ben back to the light and I guess I owe him some thanks." He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Anakin smiled.

"And he did ask us, he didn't just start without including us."

Leia continued to stare at Han. "You really believe this? It's like a dark side club, what happens if he turns Ben? He was Darth Vadar! Or have you all forgotten? How can any of you forgive him?"

The silence in the room was incredibly loud as no one was quite sure how to answer her.

"I guess it will still be some time before you consider it?" Anakin asked Leia with a wry smile.

"I can never forgive what you did to all of us. Luke can be the saint and see the good in you. I never will."

"Will you allow that I understand the dark side and what happened to Ben?"

"Maybe," Leia grumbled after a small silence.

"I have no agendas, I am no longer of the physical realm. The temptations are different here and the darkness no longer appeals to me."

"So, you're saying you're good now?" Leia crossed her arms in front of her.

"No, never that given my history. Grey perhaps?"

Han pulled a resistant Leia back against him and she closed her eyes at his touch.

 _You're cheating!_

 _No, I just want to get back to us. Give him a chance. He does understand this better than the rest of us._

 _I don't know…_

Han ran his hands lightly over her arms.

 _Stupid, irritating, cheating nerfherder…_

"Fine," she said. "You can try it. But if he goes anywhere near the dark I am blaming you and I don't care if you're already dead, I will make you pay for it." She glared at Anakin and scowled at her husband who was still lightly caressing her arms, quickly breaking her bad mood.

"Thank you." He paused. "Solo?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of her. I came to things late but now realize how important she is to me. Stay with her, you are her light."

"I'm not going anywhere." He drew Leia even more tightly against him.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Anakin said and faded from sight.

Han shivered. "I'm so glad I can't do that anymore."

"Me too. I need you here with me," Leia turned around in his arms and they kissed again, forgetting about the others in the room.

"And now I think it's time for us to leave," Luke said with a laugh. He looked over at Rey was watching her parents kiss with a stupid smile plastered to her face. Luke nudged her.

"They're completely in love, aren't they?"

"I think they were from the moment they met though it took them three years to figure it out," he whispered.

"Three years?" She turned her gaze on him.

"Come on, I'll tell you some stories about the old days, when the three of us first met."

"I'd like that Uncle Luke."

"Uncle?" Luke grinned.

"We're off duty, aren't we?"

"Come on, let's go." Luke let the way as they left the apartment and he locked the door behind him, as he didn't think his friends wanted to be disturbed.

 _I never thought they'd leave._ Han pulled Leia back on the couch with him, this time placing her on top of him as he stretched out.

She stretched across him, as they began kissing again. With a mischievous smile she gyrated across his middle and he growled at her.

"So, you want to play, do you?" Han rolled her over pinning her beneath him.

She pulled his mouth down for a long, sultry kiss…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The Falcon was primed and ready, their bags were packed and stowed away, and Han and Leia were saying their goodbyes to their friends and family. They planned an extended trip around the galaxy, going places they had never seen before, taking their time to get there and taking their time to come back. They needed time to reassess everything, rebuild their relationship, and decide what they wanted to do with their new lives.

The only plan they had was to stop and visit Chewie and his family and stay with them for a time as the Wookie was anxiously waiting to see Han again and welcome him back.

They hugged and kissed Rey and regarded her with love as they said goodbye.

"Behave yourself, and keep your Uncle Luke in line," Han said as he held his daughter tight, and then passed her on to Leia.

"I love you Dad, and Mum," she said almost shyly, still unable to believe that Han and Leia were really her parents.

Luke smiled as Han stuck out his hand and instead embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Luke. Keep an eye on them, will you?" Han asked.

"We're trusting you," Leia said and smiled at her brother.

"Thank you, that means more to me than you know," He hugged Leia tight.

As they stepped to the end of the line, Ben regarded them with a cool gaze. He had been let out under the supervision of Luke and Rey as he had thus far followed protocol, equipped with a bracelet that subdued his force abilities. He needed to start getting out and about if he was going to use his talents as a healer.

"Safe journey," Ben offered and shrugged.

Han surprised him and pulled him into a fierce hug, saying nothing, but Ben felt his emotions of happiness roll off of him, and pride. He was proud he had the courage to turn back. When Han released him, he stepped away.

Leia regarded them with an expression of indifference, and studied Ben for a long moment, and then turned away to go up the Falcon's ramp. Han shrugged and with a grin and last wave, followed his wife. They watched as the ships engines powered up and the ship gently lifted from the ground. Once in the air and a safe distance away, Han did a quick circular route and a spin in the air, and the ship took off for realms unknown.

The small group of people suddenly noticed that they had been joined by the three force ghosts, Anakin, Ben and Yoda, who watched the Falcon and shook their heads as she flew away from them.

"Master Yoda, does Han still have the force?" Rey asked.

Yoda nodded. "Has it he always has, for him luck it has been."

"Why didn't try to train him?" Luke asked.

"Jedi, he was not meant to be. In the shadows he had to stay until needed he was."

"There was always a question as to if he would live long enough to meet you and Leia," Ben said with a knowing chuckle. "Can't tell you how much trouble he got in before the death star."

"I think he shared most of it," Luke said.

"I'd like to hear more," Ben said.

"He was careless, reckless, and impulsive, someone I would have liked before I went to the dark," Anakin said.

The humans grinned.

"Our betting pool, open we must," Yoda said with a hearty chuckle and the other two ghosts nodded.

"Can I get in on that?" Ben asked with a smirk.

"But now that he has the force and knows it, what will he do?" Rey asked.

The three ghosts looked at each other and shrugged.

"Will he become a Jedi? Oh, that would be so exciting! And Leia too?" Rey was beside herself as she imagined working side by side with her parents.

Everyone laughed at the thought.

"I'm serious, wouldn't it be great!"

Yoda shook his head. "No, Jedi Solo must not be."

"Why?"

"I think I agree with Master Yoda. I think Han would try to bully too many people into submission, in a nice way of course," Luke held up a hand to Rey who was about to object. 'He'd have trouble subduing his emotions."

"He always did feel too much," Ben added and regarded Luke with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I should hear more about their history too. I never did pay much attention when I was growing up."

"Do you want to join us?" Rey asked the three Jedi ghosts, uncertain of inviting them along.

"Yes, yes, a good story does it make." He glanced at the sky in the direction the Falcon had disappeared. "Much do they have to do yet and together it must be. They follow each other into darkness or light, and are unbreakable as long as they stay that way."

"I still don't understand how he's back. I killed him," Ben said, more in puzzlement than malice.

"The force works in mysterious ways, young Ben, it's obviously not finished with your father…or your mother," Obi-Wan said.

"I could have told you hard how he is to kill," Anakin said with a grim smile, "because as Darth Vadar, I tried, but the damn smuggler kept coming back. And now I'm glad. I think he saved this family."

"Glue, he is the glue that holds us together." Luke said and they all nodded their heads. "Come on, let's find a comfortable spot to hide for a while and I can tell you about the early days."

"At least I don't have to feel their ridiculous emoting for a while. It's damned irritating to wake up with a happy smile every morning because of what they're doing!" He gave such an exaggerated eyeroll that everyone laughed.

"That, yes! Many children will there be," Yoda said happily and was met by a stunned silence.

"What?" Luke finally asked. "You think they'll have more children?"

"Oh, Gods!" Ben groaned.

"Know that I do not, though the force will do with them what it wants, even if precautions they take." He grinned at the others. "Happiness they spread when love each other they do." Yoda nodded.

"I get it! It's like others will be caught up in their feelings of love and desire…" Rey said.

"…and so more children will be produced by others in their wake," Ben finished and then sighed.

"We could just send them on a galaxy wide tour to all of the supporters of the rebellion and create a whole new population devoted to it." Ben snickered, and everyone laughed.

"Come on, Uncle Luke, you have stories to tell," Rey said grabbing his arm and dragging him up the path to where a peaceful clearing was.

Everyone laughed, happy to be a family again.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The Falcon was quiet as they settled into sub light speed, they had charted a course to Chewie's home world but were in no particular hurry to reach it. They had plenty of time, plenty of supplies and a definite need to reconnect with one another.

"C'mere," Han said, and pulled her onto his lap in the cockpit.

"Oh, what does the smuggler have in mind?" Leia said in a not quite innocent voice.

"I'm more than willing to show you." He put out his hand to her, palm up and she placed her palm on his. Then he did the same thing with his other hand and she followed suit again. Then they entwined their hands and stared into each other's eyes for an infinite amount of time. Slowly Han began to move his hands, squeezing hers within his own and she closed her eyes as tendrils of feeling began to move through her.

She let the feeling of his love seep into her, every pore, every cell that belonged to her felt awash in the deep feelings of love and trust he felt for her. She took in his love, ran it through everything that she claimed she was, and sent it back to him, tenfold. She felt him gasp as she projected her feelings to him and when she opened her eyes was surprised to see tears on his cheeks.

Han reached over and gently brushed away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

Hazel eyes stared into brown and the connection was electric between them.

 _Leia, you are amazing. You are everything to me._

She tenderly laid her hand on his cheek and leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

 _And you are everything to me, Hotshot._

He enfolded her within his embrace and they sat quietly, relishing the true composition of each other, the true soul that they now saw.

"I'm almost afraid to make love to you," he said with a deep chuckle.

"It's always sort of been this way between us, because of the force, because of us."

He nuzzled her neck and she shivered.

"No wonder Jedi's were discouraged from marrying, the sex alone could kill them!"

Leia laughed against his chest and was soon joined by his deep chuckle.

"Does that mean we're about to commit suicide?" She asked, locking her lips with his, as their mouths opened to one another and they were lost for minutes, time ceasing to exist.

"Too much bliss?" he murmured when they broke apart.

"Bliss? Did Han Solo just use the word bliss?" She grinned at him and his heart lit up with joy.

"Bliss. Total complete bliss," he breathed and closed his eyes savoring her essence, her nearness.

Leia let her hand run over his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, her movements slow, deliberate and he groaned. He shrugged out of his shirt and stared into her eyes.

 _Stand up._

He did and let her remove his blaster and set it aside, then with their eyes locked she unbuttoned his pants and ghosted a hand across his prominent bulge.

 _It seems you're ready._ A playful smile touched her lips.

 _You have no idea._

 _I think I do._ He stepped close to her and removed her top, letting it fall to the floor, stopping to drink in her beauty and kiss her breasts.

 _You like that!_ He hooted internally as she gasped, and he felt the sensation flow off of her. He bent again to tease her nipples, his tongue flicking across them and she hissed. With a grin, he undid her pants and they dropped to the ground, her panties and bra soon joined them. He pulled her to him then and pressed against her and they both groaned.

 _You're so wet._

 _You're so hard._

 _It's so incredible that I can feel what you feel._

She nodded and he knew it was the same for her.

 _Where?_

Leia pushed him down into his pilot's seat.

"Here, among the stars," she whispered. "It's where we belong."

Silently he agreed with her, and watched as she lowered herself onto him. No more words were needed as their act of complete and utter love fulfilled the light that now burned brightly within them and they joined each other in every way possible, forever entwined, forever one.

88888888888888888888888888888888

They awoke sometime later to find they had fallen asleep in the chair, Leia nestled against Han, his arms protectively encompassing her. She yawned and stretched, and kissed his brow, as she swam towards consciousness. When he mumbled in his sleep she nudged him again.

He blinked and opened his eyes, and she saw the happiness there.

"Come on, husband. Time we found a real bed."

"I guess. I kind of liked making love under the stars."

"They'll be plenty of time for that once we get to Chewie's world."

"Yeah, he'll probably offer us a tree," Han grunted in annoyance and Leia laughed.

"Well, it's been a while," Leia rubbed her nose against his.

"Oh, I have a naughty Princess with me. How lucky can a guy get?" His eye lit up with mischief.

"No, Han. How lucky can I get?" Her expression was suddenly deadly serious and he frowned.

"Leia?"

"You were dead, and I was ready to kill myself. I know now that I can't live without you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I want a life together, one where we spend time together and not apart."

"I want that too, Sweetheart."

"Good. Then let's take our time and plan it."

He winked at her. "I don't know. We could get Luke to train us and both be Jedi? What do you think?"

Leia snorted in laughter. "Han Solo a Jedi? Goddess save the galaxy!"

Han grinned and pushed her off her lap before dropping an arm around her and leading her out of the cockpit. "We'll have to clean that up later, you know."

"Before we get to Chewie's there's a lot we'll have to clean up," she said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, Princess, you have plans for me?"

"Many plans, Flyboy. I hope you're up to them."

He stopped suddenly and pulled her to him tightly, and dropped a kiss on her head. "I'll never leave you again Leia, I promise."

"You didn't like being a spirit?"

He shuddered. "It was better than not being at all, but no. I have far too much to live for as long as I have you." He ran his fingertips across her cheek. "Food or bed?"

"Food I think. We have to keep our stamina up."

"Food it is. Come, wife, I'll make us something to eat."

Arm around her shoulders, he led her back to the galley.

"Shouldn't we get dressed?"

"No one's here so who cares."

"Isn't cooking in the nude dangerous?" she frowned.

Han laughed. "Worried about my assets?"

"I wouldn't want you to lose anything important," she said with a frown.

"I'll put on an apron, I'll be just fine."

Together they walked into the ship's small kitchen where Han began to cook their first meal of many as they journeyed across space, seeking to find their new place in the galaxy, knowing that as long as they had each other their light would never fail.

The End

88888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: We have finally reached the end of this story. Thank you so much for reading it._

 _Now is when I can really use your feedback. I have reset everything in TFA and created an AU in which I can tell many more stories. Would you be interested in more stories set in the "Unfinished Business" universe?_

 _Please let me know if you enjoyed the story and if you want more. And please check out my Author page for upcoming story information. Thanks._


End file.
